Primavera
by MissGilbertvd
Summary: Margaret Gilbert, a sus 18 años, nos narra la preciosa historia de amor que surgió entre su hermana Elena y Damon Salvatore
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

La primavera siempre ha sido la estación del año que más me ha gustado. Quizás porque no hace ni frio, ni calor, ni las dos cosas a la vez. Es la época del año en la que uno está deseando que llegue el verano. Si, el verano, esa época del año que esperas durante 10 meses y que, en el mejor de los casos, dura 2 meses.

Pero en primavera también pasan otras muchas cosas como, por ejemplo, la historia que voy a contar a continuación. Parece mentira que ya hayan pasado 12 años de todos los hechos que voy a narrar a continuación porque, cuando cierro los ojos, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Obviamente, no todo lo que voy a contar lo viví en primera persona, ni me lo han contado sus protagonistas pero se lo que viví y se lo que leí el día que mi hermana me regaló su diario.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Margaret Gilbert.

**Introcucción**

Elena Gilbert, a sus 18 años, había visto como su vida había dado un giro de 180º en tan solo un año. Todo había comenzado el día en el que sus padres habían fallecido en un trágico accidente de tráfico en el puente Wickery de Mystic Falls. Allí, vio como su vida se hacía pedazos y pasaba, de la noche a la mañana, de ser una joven adolescente a una mujer con responsabilidades. Junto a ella, huérfana de padres quedaba también su hermana Margaret de tan sólo 5 años.

Los primeros meses para ambas fueron especialmente difíciles. No sólo habían perdido a sus padres aquella trágica noche, sino que habían tenido que mudarse de su casa de toda la vida en Mystic Falls a casa de unos familiares en Denver. Pero, aquella época duraría poco. Meses después, ambas jóvenes volvían a Mystic Falls. Elena, con tan sólo 17 años, y después de un largo proceso judicial, adquiría la tutela de su hermana Margaret.

El destino, caprichoso en muchos casos, quiso que el mismo día de su regreso a Mystic Falls, Elena conociese a Stefan. El flechazo entre ambos fue tan fuerte que durante su último año de instituto no se separaron ni un solo instante. Él, Stefan, no era un chico cualquiera del pueblo. Era el chico perfecto. Ese chico que todas las madres quisiesen como yerno, ese chico maravilloso con el que cualquier padre desearía que su hija se casase. Pero por muy perfecto que fuese, esa perfección no existe. Y, como muchas historias, la historia de Elena con Stefan llegó a su fin.

Al terminar su último curso, Stefan se trasladó a estudiar económicas a la Universidad de Virginia. Elena no le siguió. Quiso hacerlo pero, igual que Stefan había antepuesto sus estudios a ella, Elena había puesto por delante de él a la persona que más quería: a su hermana Margaret. Elena quería que Margaret creciese en la casa donde se habían criado, que fuese al mismo colegio que ella había ido y quería darle una estabilidad a la pequeña que, hasta entonces, no había podido tener.

Por ello, Elena dejó apartados sus estudios. Por las noches, trabajaba como camarera en un bar de copas propiedad de su amigo Matt, y por el día lo hacía como dependienta en una tienda de lencería. Ambos sueldos y el dinero del seguro del accidente de sus padres les permitían vivir con solvencia.

La vida no era fácil para ella pero sus amigos siempre estaban ahí para echarle una mano:

-Caroline: Al acabar el instituto, había decidido darse un año de reflexión para elegir que quería hacer con su vida. Mientras tanto, e igual que Elena, trabajaba como camarera en el bar de copas de su amigo Matt.

-Matt: Tras vender su casa, se había trasladado a un piso de alquiler y había invertido sus ganancias en un pub llamado "Cool".

-Bonnie: Al igual que Stefan, se había trasladado a Virginia para estudiar Publicidad en la Universidad.

Y, por último, estaba Damon. Él, pese a la marcha de su hermano, había decidido permanecer en Mystic Falls. Su solvencia económica le permitía vivir sin tener que trabajar. Así que, él, el hermano de su ex, era a la persona que más solía recurrir Elena cuando tenía algún problema. La amistad entre ellos era limpia y pura.


	2. Chapter 2

Ocultando sus ojos bajo unas gafas de cristal negro, Damon entró en la tienda donde trabajaba Elena. Ella, tras el mostrador, tardó unos instantes en percatarse de su presencia.

-Damon –dijo nada más verlo.

-Elena –le respondió mientras cogía un sujetador trasparente- Espero que tengas un buen motivo para sacarme de la cama a las 10 de la mañana.

-Si, es que –empezó a decirle mientras observaba como Damon acariciaba el sujetador que acababa de coger.

-Me gusta –le interrumpió mientras apoyaba el sujetador a la altura de sus pechos mientras se imaginaba como le quedaría- Me encantaría vértelo puesto –dijo sonriéndole.

-Damon –le respondió alzando la voz mientras apartaba el sujetador de las manos de éste.

-A ver, Elenita –siguió diciéndole mientras se retiraba las gafas de sol- Tu llamas y yo vengo, ¿no? ¿Qué quieres? –dijo acercándose a ella mientras le cogía el pelo como si le fuera a hacer una coleta de caballo.

-Te quieres estar quieto, por favor –dijo mientras empezaba a sentir como perdía los nervios.

-Está bien –dijo alzando los brazos- Dispara

-Es Maggie –dijo cambiando el tono de su voz- Le prometí que la llevaría a la feria de atracciones que han montado a las afueras del pueblo.

-Y no puedes, claro –dijo alejándose un poco de ella mientras cogía un camisón transparente.

-No, no puedo –dijo resignada al ver como Damon revolvía toda la ropa interior que había ordenado aquella mañana-

-Y quieres que la lleve yo, ¿no? –dijo dejando el camisón para volver a coger otro de color rojo-

-Si –le respondió Elena.

-Está bien, la llevaré –le dijo dejando sorprendida a Elena- Con la condición de que me enseñes como queda puesto –dijo mostrándole el camisón rojo-

-Ni lo sueñes Damon –dijo cabreada.

-Tenía que intentarlo –dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- Adiós, Elena –dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Adiós, Damon –dijo sonriéndole mientras salía por la puerta de la tienda.

Era ya media tarde cuando Damon esperaba fuera de su coche junto al colegio de Maggie. La pequeña, al salir por la puerta, miró a izquierda y a derecha, y al verle apoyado en su coche, fue corriendo hacia él.

-Damon –gritó cuando estaba a tan solo unos metros de él.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el cole, princesa? –dijo mientras cogía en brazos a Maggie.

-Bien –le respondió con alegría- Mira –le dijo mostrándole un dibujo- Te he dibujado a ti y a mi hermana –dijo sonriéndole con inocencia.

-Muy bonito –le dijo con ternura- ¿Me lo das? –le preguntó a la niña-

-Pues claro –le respondió mientras Damon la dejaba en el suelo.

-¿Sabes donde vamos, no? –dijo mientras le abrochaba el cinturón a la pequeña.

-Si –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Vamos a la noria –exclamó llena de alegría.

-A la noria vamos –dijo justo en el momento en el que arrancaba el coche.

Damon y Maggie pasaron toda la tarde de atracción en atracción. La pequeña, al tener tan sólo 6 años, no podía montarse en muchas de las atracciones que habían instalado en honor de la llegada de la Primavera. Por ello, Damon no tuvo más remedio que montarse hasta 5 veces en la noria para complacerla.

-Es la última vez, eh Maggie –le dijo Damon mientras se encontraban en lo alto de la noria.

-Nooooooooo-le dijo protestando-

-Ya es de noche y mañana tienes que ir al cole –dijo abrazando a la niña.

-¿Mañana vendremos otra vez? –le preguntó mientras le ponía morritos para que le dijera que sí.

-No hagas eso, Maggie –dijo al ver su cara.

-Por fa… -le suplicó-

-Mañana no puedo, ¿vale? He quedado con alguien –le dijo finalmente-

-¿Con mi hermana? –le preguntó haciéndose ilusiones.

-No, Maggie, con tu hermana no –dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

El día, como muchos otros, había sido agotador para Elena. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, Damon dormía en el sofá con la tele encendida. Sonrió al verle de aquella manera, así que fue al armario del pasillo, cogió una manta y se la puso por encima. Instantes después, subió a ver a su hermana.

-Buenas noches, cariño –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Hola –le dijo su hermana mientras se despertaba.

-Duerme, Maggie. Ya es tarde –dijo arropándola.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches –dijo, finalmente, mientras le volvía a dar un beso en la frente.

Cuando Elena bajó las escaleras, se dirigió al salón, pero Damon ya no estaba.

-Uhhh –dijo a espaldas de Elena.

-Argggg-dijo Elena pegando un grito- Eres idiota, Damon –dijo cogiendo un cojín y lanzándoselo a la cara.

Damon esquivó el cojín riéndose.

-Bueno, ya que cenicienta ha llegado a su casita, yo me voy –dijo dejándola allí plantada.

-Espera, Damon –dijo sujetándole del brazo- Muchas gracias, ¿vale? Si no me ayudaras, me volvería loca –dijo con sinceridad-.

-¿Más? –dijo aludiendo a que estaba un poco loca-

-Muy gracioso

-Es broma –dijo riéndose-

-Damon, espera –dijo ya cuando Damon se encontraba en el porche-

-¿Si, Elena? –le preguntó ya cuando había bajado las escaleras-

-Nada –dijo finalmente poco antes de ver como éste se marchaba.

No se había atrevido a preguntarle, igual que le había preguntado en otras ocasiones, si sabía algo de Stefan. Durante los últimos meses, Elena no había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día. Pero, al parecer, Stefan, no. Las llamadas del principio habían pasado a ser unos mensajes al móvil para convertirse, seis meses después, en nada. Las vacaciones de Primavera estaban a punto de comenzar y Elena sentía que el reencuentro entre ambos estaba a punto de llegar.

Al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Elena se estiró con todas sus fuerzas en la cama. Por fin, después de una semana, no tenía ni que ir a la tienda ni tampoco al bar. Su día libre lo iba a aprovechar para hacer lo que no podía hacer normalmente. Preparó a su hermana tranquilamente el desayuno, la ayudó a vestirse, la llevó al cole, la recogió por la tarde del cole y, como le había prometido aquella mañana, la volvió a llevar a la feria.

Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando Elena observaba, llevando a Maggie de la mano, como unos chicos lanzaban a una diana.

-Mira, Elena –dijo sacando a su hermana de sus pensamientos- Es Damon –dijo justo en el momento que se soltaba de ella y corría hacia éste.

Elena observó como Maggie iba corriendo entre la gente. Buscó con la mirada y observó como Damon reía junto a una joven rubia.

-Damon –gritaba Maggie mientras iba hacia él.

Éste, al oír su nombre, levantó la mirada y vio a la niña como corría hacia él.

-Mi chica favorita –dijo cogiéndola en brazos mientras ella se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello-

-¿Tu quien eres? –preguntó a la chica que estaba con Damon.

-Me llamo Rebeka –le respondió la joven.

Damon dejó a Maggie en el suelo, justo en el momento en el que Elena llegaba hasta ellos.

-Hola –dijo con timidez.

-Elena –dijo un poco incómodo.

-Yo soy Rebeca –dijo acercándose a Damon y cogiéndole de la mano.

-Lo siento –dijo Elena mientras cogía a Maggie de la mano- Siento que os haya interrumpido. Se me ha escapado.

-Damon –dijo Maggie soltándose de Elena y acercándose a él- ¿Vendrás a leerme un cuento esta noche? –le preguntó con inocencia.

-Maggie –dijo poniéndose de rodillas a su altura-

-Yo te lo leeré, cariño –dijo acariciándole el pelo a la pequeña mientras miraba a Damon y a Rebeka.

-Otro día, ¿vale? –le dijo Damon con ternura.

Elena y Maggie se alejaron de la pareja. Cuando tan sólo habían recorrido unos metros, Elena se giró y vio como Rebeka besaba con dulzura a Damon.

A la mañana siguiente, tras dejar a Maggie en el cole, Elena desayunaba en el Grill con Caroline.

-Estás celosa –afirmó tras oír las palabras de su amiga.

-No, Caroline –dijo segura de sí misma- Me he acostumbrado a que Damon forme parte de mi vida. Es solo eso –decía mientras daba vueltas a la cucharilla del café-.

-Verlo con ella te ha dolido. Admítelo –dijo levantando la barbilla de su amiga para que la mirase-

-No –dijo mirando al café que se estaba tomando-

-¿Entonces por qué me has llamado a las 7 de la mañana? –le preguntó e hizo una pausa- Elena –volvió a levantarle la barbilla- Damon se te ha ido metiendo poquito a poco aquí –dijo acercando la mano que le quedaba libre junto al corazón de su amiga-

-Es mi mejor amigo, Car –le dijo con una sonrisa triste- y es el hermano de Stefan.

-¿Y? –le preguntó quitándole importancia a sus palabras-

-Que nunca va a pasar nada entre Damon y yo –dijo segura de sí misma.

-Nunca digas nunca, Elena –dijo Caroline dando por zanjada la conversación.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Elena no supo nada de Damon. Maggie preguntaba a todas horas por él, a lo que Elena le contestaba con evasivas. Necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma que las palabras de Caroline no eran ciertas. Ella podía vivir perfectamente sin Damon. Ya estaba empezando a creérselo cuando, aquella noche, salía del "Cool" llevando a Maggie dormida entre sus brazos.

-Podías haberme llamado, Elena –dijo Damon cabreado mientras cogía a Maggie en brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Damon?- le preguntó con indiferencia.

-He venido a tomarme unos chupitos, Elena –dijo irónico- ¿Tu qué crees? –dijo gesticulando con los ojos.

-Quiero irme a casa, Damon –le dijo al ver como éste iba hacia su coche y posaba a la niña en el asiendo de atrás- Y mi coche está al otro lado.

-Sube –dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto- Mañana te traigo y lo recoges. Sube-volvió a insistirle.

Elena subió siguiendo sus órdenes y, dos manzanas más adelante, ya había caído en un profundo sueño. Sólo al oír las palabras de Damon, sus ojos se abrieron.

-Bella durmiente –le dijo alzando la voz- Con una en brazos puedo, con dos…no –rió.

Elena se estaba tomando una infusión cuando vio aparecer a Damon por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado, Elena? –le preguntó recriminándole.

-No quería molestarte –dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su manzanilla.

-Elena –sonrió- El que me vea o me acueste con una chica no significa que tú y Maggie dejéis de importarme. Le prometí a Stefan que cuidaría de vosotras y lo estoy haciendo.

Elena, al oír sus palabras, se levantó y, seguida por él, abrió la puerta principal de su casa.

-Gracias, Damon –dijo invitándole a que se fuera.

-¿Qué te pasa, Elena? –le preguntó incrédulo.

-Olvídate de la promesa que le hiciste a Stefan. Vive tu vida y déjanos vivir a nosotras la nuestra –dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Damon.

Pero Damon no se olvidó de la promesa ni de otras muchas que había hecho los días anteriores. Así que, al día siguiente, coincidió de nuevo con Elena en la puerta del colegio de Maggie.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Damon? –le preguntó nada más verlo.

-No he venido por ti, creída –dijo con gracia- He venido a por Maggie –dijo sonriéndole-

-Damon, preocúpate de tu hermano y yo me preocuparé de la mía, ¿vale? –le ordenó cabreada.

-Ahora lo entiendo –dijo a tan solo unos metros de ella- Por un momento, llegué a pensar que estabas celosa pero ahora veo que lo único que te preocupa es mi hermano –dijo con tono dolido-

-Damon –dijo una vocecilla a lo lejos con entusiasmo-

-Margaret Gilbert –dijo cogiéndola en brazos- Mi chica favorita.

-Elena –dijo con alegría- Habéis venido los dos –dijo alargando el brazo para abrazar también a su hermana- Que feliz soy.

Ni Elena ni Damon supieron como decirle no a todos los caprichos de la niña. Así que, por primera vez, Elena y Damon llevaron juntos a la pequeña a la feria.

-Creo que voy a marearme –dijo Elena cuando la noria comenzaba a girar.

-No digas chorradas, Elena –dijo Damon riéndose mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Maggie.

-Recuérdame que si vomito aparte a mi hermana y te vomite encima. Gracioso.

Maggie y Damon se miraron y se echaron a reir.

Cuando los tres bajaron de la noria, Maggie se agarró a la mano de cada uno de ellos. Saltaba y se colgaba llena de felicidad, una felicidad que ella, siendo tan pequeña, ni siquiera recordaba.

Al llegar a casa, Damon comenzó a preparar la cena mientras Elena duchaba a Maggie. Pero, mientras intentaba abrir la botella de aceite, ésta se le escapó salpicándole la camisa que llevaba encima.

-Joder –exclamó en alto mientras, apresuradamente, buscaba un trapo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó divertida.

-Nada –dijo intentando limpiarse la camisa.

-Espera –dijo comenzando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa- Yo la lavaré.

Damon observó como Elena le desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa. La miró divertido al observar como se sonrojaba.

-Irresistible, atractivo… -dijo cuando ella terminó de quitarle la camisa.

-Idiota –le respondió divertida.

Damon rió mientras ella, avergonzaba, apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

-Ven –dijo cogiéndola de las muñecas y acercándola a él-

-Damon, suéltame –le decía intentando zafarse de él-

-Te soltaré cuando me digas lo que me tienes que decir –dijo mirándola divertido-

-¿El qué? –dijo apretando los labios mientras desviaba su mirada hacia los claros ojos de Damon- Si, Damon, si –comenzó a decirle resignada- eres guapo, eres atractivo, irresistible, tienes unos ojos preciosos –y continuó hasta que al ver como Damon la miraba extrañado siguió- Y….perdón –dijo sonriendole tímidamente- ¿Eso querías oir, no?

-Con el perdón hubiese bastado –dijo mientras la soltaba.

Durante unos minutos, Damon abandonó la cocina, dejando allí a Elena, y fue al salón. Sólo el timbre de la puerta le hizo olvidar las palabras que Elena le había dicho y que en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez.

-Stefan –dijo Elena sorprendida al abrir la puerta.

-Elena –dijo con una mezcla de cariño y alegría.

El rostro de Stefan se desfiguró al ver aparecer junto a la puerta a Damon sin camiseta.

-Siento molestar –dijo Stefan dándose la vuelta y bajando las escaleras del porche de los Gilbert-

-Espera, Stefan –dijo Elena siguiéndole- No es lo que parece, ¿vale? –dijo intentando convencerle-

-No, Stefan, no es lo que parece –dijo acercándose a su hermano- Quédate con tu chica –dijo mirando a Elena- que yo me iré con la mía.

Stefan y Elena se quedaron allí, junto al porche, observando como Damon, sin camiseta, se metía en su coche y se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad.


	3. Chapter 3

-Te he echado de menos –le dijo Stefan sentado junto a ella en el porche.

Elena, sentada junto a él y tapándose con una manta, sostenía entre sus manos un gran tazón de leche. Al oír sus palabras, permaneció en silencio.

-Se que no merezco ni que me escuches –siguió diciéndole.

-Tienes razón, Stefan –dijo girándose a mirarle- No mereces ni que te escuche. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? –dijo resentida- Voy a darte la oportunidad de que me expliques por qué no me has llamado en todos estos meses.

-Elena –dijo intentándose explicarse- Era mejor así. No quería que sufrieras esperando cada noche a qué yo te llamase o a que yo te enviase un mensaje. Quería que siguieras con tu vida igual que yo he seguido con la mía.

-Eres increíble –dijo enfadada mientras dejaba caer la manta, apoyaba el tazón y se levantaba-

-Elena –dijo éste mientras le seguía- Espera –le dijo mientras le abrazaba por la espalda- Todo esto no ha servido de nada –dijo dándole la vuelta mientras apoyaba su frente contra la suya- Tenía que haberme quedado aquí, cuidándote, llevando a Maggie al cole, leyéndole cuentos por la noche…ayudándote-dijo sosteniéndole la cara.

-No te preocupes, Stefan –dijo apartándose de él- Damon ha hecho todo eso por ti. Hizo lo que le pediste.

Stefan, dolido por sus palabras, se tragó su orgullo y volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Te quiero, Elena –dijo sosteniéndole la cara mientras con sus manos acariciaba su rostro- No he dejado de quererte –dijo mientras volvía a juntar su frente con la suya- y si todavía me quieres, lo dejaré todo y volveré a Mystic Falls contigo y con Maggie.

Elena, al oír sus palabras, flaqueó y, sin poder resistirse, dejó que Stefan le besara.

-No, Stefan –dijo apartándose de nuevo- No lo hagas –dijo yendo hacia el porche para cubrirse de nuevo por aquella manta que tantas veces había cubierto a Damon todas aquellas noches que dormía en su casa-

-Elena –dijo subiendo las escaleras del porche y abrazándola para que no se le escapara- Mírame y dime que no me quieres.

-Vete –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos sin mirarle fijamente-

-No me iré hasta que no me lo digas. Hasta que no me digas que ya no me quieres –dijo forzándola a que le contestase-

-Stefan –dijo volviendo a flaquear- No puedo decirte que no te quiero, pero tampoco puedo decirte que te quiero –dijo mirándole con tristeza- Ahora mismo, no se ni lo que siento –dijo mientras le abrazaba como si de un amigo se tratase-

-Por lo menos –continuó Stefan- déjame que os invite mañana a cenar a Maggie y a ti, ¿vale? –le propuso apartándola un poco para que ella le mirase-

-Si, esta bien –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como en los viejos tiempos

-Como en los viejos tiempos

Aquella misma noche, Elena daba una y más vueltas en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño. Su conversación con Stefan se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza entremezclada con todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos en el pasado: la primera vez que lo vio en el instituto, el primer baile, el primer beso, su primera vez… Cada vivencia, cada recuerdo, entremezclado con el presente, como si de fotogramas se tratase. Ya estaba consiguiendo quedarse dormida, cuando el sonido de un mensaje en su móvil la despertó.

_De Caroline:_

_S.O.S_

_Tengo a un borracho en el bar llamado Damon Salvatore_

_¿Lo conoces? _

20 minutos después, y con Maggie dormida en brazos, Elena entraba cabreada en el "Cool".

-Lo siento, Elena –dijo nada más verla entrar.

-Más lo va a sentir él –dijo mirando a Damon, quien dormía placidamente su borrachera sobre la barra del bar.

-Se ha bebido una botella de whisky –dijo temiendo la reacción de Elena-

-Yo lo mato –dijo dejando a Maggie en sus brazos mientras iba a despertar a Damon-

Repitiendo una y mil veces su nombre, Damon no reaccionaba. Así que Elena, harta de tan lamentable situación, fue detrás de la barra, abrió el congelador, sacó una bolsa de hielos y se la tiró por encima.

-Joder –exclamó dolorido al sentir el golpe de los hielos chocando contra su cabeza.

-Que sea la última vez que tengo que recogerte a las 3 de la mañana –dijo cabreada mientras veía su aspecto lamentable.

-Deduzco que el polvo de reconciliación con mi hermano no ha sido muy bueno –dijo medio riéndose-

El sonido de la canción que sonaba en ese momento en el "Cool" se vio entremezclado con el ruido de una sonora bofetada que hizo que a Caroline se le quedasen los ojos como platos.

-Gracias por los últimos 6 meses –dijo entre resentida y dolorida- pero ya no te necesito.

Elena lo dejó allí como lo había encontrado, fue hacia Caroline, volvió a coger entre sus brazos a su hermana y abandonó el "Cool" a toda prisa. Caroline, todavía de pie, se acercó a Damon, le posó una mano en su hombro y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Quieres hablar? –se ofreció.

-Quiero que desaparezcas –dijo resentido-

-Pues, no, Damon –dijo ignorando las palabras de éste- Te voy a preparar un café doble y da gracias a que no te doy una bofetada como Elena- dijo cuando iba en dirección a la cafetera-

Damon, medio recostado sobre la barra del bar, se golpeaba la cabeza, suavemente, una y otra vez contra la barra.

-Si, Damon…date un poco mas fuerte a ver si despiertas de una vez –dijo cuando posaba el café sobre la barra.

-¿Por qué no te largas? –le preguntó con desprecio mientras cogía el vaso.

-Porque no puedo –le contestó cínicamente- Trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas? Y cada noche tengo que soportar a borrachos como tú que piensan que bebiendo los problemas se olvidan.

-Lo que me faltaba –dijo levantándose de la banqueta con dificultades- una psicóloga.

-Soy tu amiga, Damon –dijo adulzando el tono-

-Yo no tengo amigos, Caroline –dijo tambaleándose mientras iba hacia la puerta de salida.

-No voy a dejar que digas eso –dijo acercándose a él con rabia- Mírame –dijo obligándole.

Damon, retrocedió un paso, y se apoyó en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí no me engañas, Damon. Llevo observándote toda la noche –dijo cabreada- He visto como te tirabas a la rubia esa en el callejón –dijo señalando al callejón que se encontraba nada más salir del bar-

-Te ha gustado, ¿eh? –dijo acercándose a ella-

-Idiota –dijo dándole un empujón- No es eso, Damon. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ser yo la que te ha visto con ella, hubiese sido Elena?

-¿Y qué importa eso? –le preguntó entre incrédulo y divertido-

-¿Crees que a Elena no le habría dolido? –dijo reprochándole mientras la conversación pasaba a convertirse en discusión.

-¿A Elena? ¿Y por qué iba a dolerle a Elena? –preguntó cabreado.

-Definitivamente, eres idiota, Damon –dijo abriendo la puerta e invitando a Damon a que abandonase el bar.

Damon, horas después y recostado sobre su cama, sintió como los rayos de sol atravesaban su cabeza.

-Lárgate, Stefan –dijo tapándose la cara.

-Elena me ha contado lo que pasó –dijo recriminándole con los brazos cruzados desde el umbral de la puerta-

-No quiero un nuevo capítulo de la historia de Stefan y Elena –dijo asqueado- Así que largo.

-Deberías pedirle perdón –dijo observándole como iba al baño.

-¿Yo? ¿perdón? –le preguntó alucinado mientras se duchaba- Ella es la que tenía que pedirme perdón.

-Damon –pronunció Stefan para que entrara en razón.

-Te ha dicho tu novia que me pegó una bofetada –dijo asomando la cabeza.

-Si –dijo sonriéndole- Y creo que te la merecías –dijo mientras le lanzaba la toalla-

-Ahora que has vuelto –dijo mientras se colocaba la toalla en la cintura- Hazme un favor, cuídala tú, ¿vale? Yo ya estoy cansado de tanto drama.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? –preguntó Stefan incrédulo.

-Si –respondió sin creérselo demasiado.

-¿Te has enamorado de Elena? –preguntó temiéndose la respuesta.

-No –le respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos- No me he enamorado de ella –dijo justo antes de invitarle a que abandonara su habitación.

Sentado sobre la cama, abrió el cajón de la mesilla donde aquella misma noche, tras la vuelta del "Cool", había guardado aquella foto que tenía junto a su cama desde hacía 3 meses. Una foto en la que aparecían Elena y Maggie. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició los rostros de las dos para, instante después, volver a esconder aquella foto que le acompañaba día tras día.

La luna había comenzado a aparecer por el horizonte de Mystic Falls, cuando Stefan llamó a la puerta. Elena, seguida por Maggie, abrió la puerta.

-Hola Stefan –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Stefan –dijo la pequeña tirándose en sus brazos.

-Como has crecido, Maggie –dijo acariciándole la cabeza- Estas preciosa –le dijo a Elena.

-Lo siento –dijo señalando sus vaqueros y su americana- No sabía a donde nos ibas a llevar, así que no nos hemos arreglado mucho.

-Estáis perfectas –dijo ofreciéndole a Elena su brazo-

Pero, al llegar al restaurante, la sonrisa de Elena se desdibujó. Sentados, en medio del salón, Damon besaba el cuello de Rebeca.

-Hermano –dijo saludando Stefan a ambos.

-La familia feliz –dijo posando su brazo sobre Rebeka.

-Damon –gritó alegre Maggie mientras se soltaba de la mano de su hermana y se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-Te acabas de convertir en la chica más guapa del restaurante –le dijo dando un dulce beso en su mejilla mientras observaba a Elena.

-Hola –saludó Elena con indiferencia.

-¿Queréis sentaos con nosotros? –ofreció Rebeka mientras posaba su mano sobre el muslo de Damon.

-No, gracias. Stefan ha reservado un mesa para los tres –dijo agarrando a Stefan del brazo- ¿Vamos? –le preguntó.

Damon, sintiendo una punzada de celos, soltó a Maggie y se giró a ver como se alejaban.

-¿Por qué no cena Damon con nosotros? –le preguntó Maggie con inocencia mientras Elena le colocaba la servilleta sobre el vestido.

-No, puede, Maggie –le contestó con indiferencia.

-Yo quiero cenar con él –protestó la pequeña.

-No seas maleducada. Stefan nos ha invitado –dijo mirando a éste.

-Jo –siguió protestando mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Me llevas al baño? –le pidió a su hermana.

-Vamos –le contestó ésta.

Elena entró en el baño junto con su hermana y, mientras ésta hacía sus necesidades, vio como entraba Rebeka. Ésta, con un escote que desviaba la vista a cualquiera, posó su bolso en el lavabo, sacó un frasquito de colonia y comenzó a echársela por el cuello y el escote.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –le dijo Rebeka mientras guardaba la colonia y se pintaba los labios.

-Si –le contestó mientras arreglaba a Maggie

-¿Por qué me has mirado de esa manera cuando nos has visto antes? –dijo mientras se retocaba la pintura de los labios.

-¿Yo? –le preguntó extrañada bajo la atenta mirada de Maggie.

-Si, no se –e hizo una pausa- He notado un atisbo de celos en tu mirada –dijo sonriendo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Te equivocas –contestó mosqueada.

-Está bien –dijo guardando el pintalabios y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Ah –dijo antes de salir del baño- que disfrutes de tu cena –y sonrió- yo voy a mi casa a disfrutar de mi postre.

Elena, dolida, permaneció durante unos instantes paralizada.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con lo del postre? –preguntó Maggie sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nada –contestó quitándole importancia.

Dos pasos después de atravesar la puerta del baño, Damon y ella se encontraron. Elena, al verle, bajó la mirada e intentó pasar pero, éste viendo sus intenciones, se interpuso en su camino.

-Damon –volvió a decir Maggie.

-Elena –dijo agarrándole fuerte la mano-

-Déjame, Damon –dijo mirando al suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza los labios-

-No soporto que me odies –le dijo aproximándose al oído- No soporto que me mires así después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

Damon, sintiendo que Maggie le cogía la mano con dulzura, se calmó unos instantes y se agachó a mirar a la pequeña.

-Stefan me cae bien –le dijo la pequeña mirándole a los ojos- pero nadie me lee los cuentos como tú –dijo sonriéndole-

-¿Cómo yo? –le preguntó divertido- Pero si siempre te me duermes –dijo cogiéndola y sujetándola en brazos.

-Eso no es verdad –le contestó mordiéndose el labio.

-Maggie –interrumpió Elena- Tenemos que irnos.

Damon, al oír sus palabras, dejó a la pequeña en el suelo.

-Que disfrutes de tu postre –le dijo Elena, dolida, mientras se alejaba de él seguida por su hermana.

La cena no fue ni como Stefan había planeado, ni como Elena había imaginado. Durante toda la cena, escuchó las mil y una peripecias que Stefan había vivido en la Universidad. Ella, absorta en sus pensamientos, sonreía y asentía mientras Stefan hablaba. Solo Maggie, testigo de excepción, parecía observar algo extraño en su hermana. Algo que quedó patente cuando, horas después, Elena le leía un cuento en su cuarto.

-¿Por qué estás triste? –le preguntó interrumpiendo el cuento.

-No estoy triste, Maggie –respondió Elena.

-¿Y por qué estás enfadada con Damon?

-Vale, se acabó –dijo cerrando el libro de los cuentos- A dormir –le ordenó mientras la arropaba.

-¿Es porque ahora se besa con otra chica? –le preguntó inocente.

-No –le respondió sonriéndole- Son cosas de mayores, Maggie. Ya las entenderás cuando crezcas.

-A mí me gusta Damon –dijo con tristeza-

-Es un poco mayor para ti, ¿no? –le preguntó Elena divertida.

-Eso lo dices por qué a ti también te gusta –dijo cabreada.

Stefan, desde el pasillo, escuchaba la conversación de las hermanas Gilbert.

-Hasta mañana, Maggie –dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Elena, al salir de la habitación, se topó de frente con Stefan. Éste, con semblante serio, le volvió a hacer la pregunta que ella no le había querido responder a Maggie.

-¿Lo dices porque te gusta? –le preguntó con curiosidad y divertido.

-Stefan –sonrió.

Pero Elena, al intentar pasar junto a él, se vio atrapada por sus brazos.

-Déjame recuperar el tiempo perdido –le dijo susurrándole al oído.

-Stefan –dijo cerrando los ojos mientras sentía los besos de éste en su cuello.

-Elena –dijo justo antes de besarla y caminar lentamente hacia el dormitorio de ésta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio su rostro reflejado en las pupilas de Stefan. Éste, apoyando una bandeja con el desayuno, la besó con dulzura en la frente.

-Buenos días, dormilona –le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Buenos días –le respondió cubriéndose su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

-¿Te veré esta noche?-le preguntó a modo de despedida.

-Tengo que ir al bar –dijo reincorporándose para desayunar- Esta noche trabajo.

-¿Quieres que recoja a Maggie y la recoges cuando salgas? –le preguntó justo antes de volver a besarla en los labios.

-Si –respondió con timidez.

-Entonces –volviendo a besarla- esta noche te veo en mi casa.

Elena, con gesto serio, observó como Stefan salía de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.


	4. Chapter 4

Rojo, negro, blanco… Elena ordenaba aquella mañana los conjuntos de lencería cuando vio entrar a toda velocidad a Caroline.

-¿Estás loca? –le dijo nada más verla.

-Buenos días, Caroline –dijo sonriente.

-Definitivamente, estás loca. Como una cabra –dijo alzando la voz.

-Quieres bajar el tono, por favor –dijo suplicándole seria.

-He venido en cuanto he leído tu mensaje –dijo sacando su móvil.

-¿Y? –le preguntó con indiferencia.

-¿Te lo leo para que recuerdes? –dijo buscando el mensaje en su móvil- Hola Caroline –comenzó a leer-tengo que decirte una cosa: me he acostado con Stefan –dijo susurrándole a su amiga para que no las escucharan- Pellízcame y dime que es una pesadilla –dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

-A ver –y le pellizcó.

-No –dijo al sentir el pellizco- Elena –dijo su nombre protestando mientras la seguía por la tienda- ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? En Damon, seguro que no –dijo divertida-

-Muy graciosa, Caroline –le contestó enfadada.

-Si –dijo buscando una luz en tan oscuro túnel- Dime que cada vez que te besaba y te acariciaba imaginabas que era ese chico de ojos claros tan atractivo que te vuelve loca. Dime que pensaste en Damon –dijo sujetándola por los hombros-

-No, Caroline –le respondió con seriedad- ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me gustó –dijo creyéndose su propia mentira.

-¿Ah, si? –le preguntó incrédula- Entonces, supongo que no te importará que te diga que el otro día, cuando viniste al bar y Damon estaba borracho, le pillé tirándose a esa tal Rebeka en el callejón del "Cool".

Elena permaneció en silencio por unos instantes mientras ordenaba unos papeles que había junto a la caja registradora.

-¿No dices nada? –le volvió a preguntar Caroline.

-No tengo nada que decir –le respondió dolida.

-Pues si tu no haces nada, lo haré yo –dijo Caroline dejando con la palabra en la boca a Elena.

Aquella tarde, mientras Stefan veía en su casa una y otra película de Disney junto a Maggie, Damon entraba en el "Cool" junto con Rebeka.

-Un bourbon y un whisky solo –le dijo a Caroline.

Ésta, nerviosa, miró el reloj. En sólo 20 minutos Elena entraría a trabajar al bar. La noche se empezaba a complicar.

-Pensaba que estarías con Maggie –le dijo Caroline mientras les servía.

-La he visto –dijo dando un sorbo- Stefan está cuidando de ella.

-¿Y Elena? –le preguntó Rebeka a Caroline mientras acariciaba el cuello de Damon.

-Entra en 20 minutos –contestó seria mirando a ambos.

-Cenicienta –dijo Damon pensando en Elena-

-Si has venido a hacerle daño, no lo vas a conseguir, Damon. Y menos hoy –dijo cogiendo un trapo y limpiando la barra.

-¿Y qué hay de especial en un día como hoy? –le preguntó con sarcasmo mientras besaba el cuello de Rebeka.

-Tu hermano ha recuperado en 2 días lo que tú no te has ganado en 6 meses –dijo dándole en lo que más dolía.

Damon sonrió cínicamente, percibiendo lo que Caroline le acababa de insinuar, y, acto seguido, se acercó a la barra y sujetó fuertemente el brazo de Caroline.

-Dispara –le dijo para que le hablase claro.

-Tu querida Elena se ha acostado con tu querido hermano –dijo con seriedad- ¿Duele? –le preguntó

Damon, a cámara lenta, le soltó el brazo y, sin ni siquiera decirle nada a Rebeka, salió del bar. Tan sólo había andado unos metros cuando vio salir a Elena de su coche.

-Damon –dijo sorprendida al verle-

-¿Sabes? –le dijo acercándose a ella- Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras. Te dejo –dijo gesticulando con los brazos- Te dejo que me odies con todas tus fuerzas porque seguro que no me vas a odiar ni la mitad de lo que te odio yo ahora mismo.

-Damon –dijo Caroline, seguida de Rebeka, gritando tras él-

Elena, al mirar a su amiga, y al volver a mirar a Damon, comprendió lo que pasaba.

-A ver –dijo Caroline interponiéndose entre ambos- ¿Por qué nunca habéis hablado claro? Si hasta ella –dijo señalando a Rebeka-, si hasta un ciego vería que estáis locos el uno por el otro.

Damon sonrió alucinado mirando hacia el suelo. Elena, que le observaba con timidez, acabó bajando la cabeza como si de un cachorrillo se tratase.

-Te equivocas, Caroline –dijo Elena seria y apretando los labios- Nunca he dejado de querer a Stefan –dijo sintiendo como el brillo de su mirada podía delatarla-

Damon, al oír sus palabras, abandonó el lugar en su coche seguido por Rebeka.

-No puedo creerte, Elena- dijo Caroline que seguía mirando incrédula a su amiga- Pero, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? –dijo señalando la dirección que había tomado Damon-

-Si –admitió, finalmente, justo en el momento que una lágrima atravesaba su mejilla- Yo voy a volver con Stefan y el seguirá de cama en cama, de mujer en mujer…como siempre ha hecho.

-No, Elena –dijo viendo que su amiga no había entendido nada- Acabas de perder al chico del que estás enamorada –dijo dejándola en el parking mientras ella volvía al bar.

La jornada laboral de 4 horas en el "Cool" se le hicieron eternas. Las canciones pasaban, la gente entraba y salía del local, los vasos se llenaban y vaciaban en instantes pero, pocos minutos antes de cerrar, el tiempo se detuvo. Quizás para los clientes no, pero para ella sí. Al verlo entrar, las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, parecía percibir el miedo y el temor que inundaban sus ojos. El miedo a desmoronarse y el temor a lo que él pudiera decirle.

-Un bourbon –dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla sentándose en una banqueta.

-Damon –dijo su nombre como suplicándole-

-Otro –dijo sin mirarla tras beberse de un trago el primero-

-No, Damon –dijo aproximándose a él-

-He dicho que quiero otro –dijo resentido.

Elena le sirvió uno, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco bourbon antes de que Damon volviese a hablar.

-¿Ya es la hora, no? –dijo mirando el reloj y comprobando que era la hora de cierre.

-Si –dijo con temor.

-Pues cierra –le ordenó dolido.

Elena apagó la música, subió el tono de luz del bar y, tras salir el último cliente, cerró la puerta. Desde allí, contempló como Damon, en ese momento de espaldas a ella, no dejaba de darle vueltas al vaso.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la barra, Elena, temiendo lo que Damon pudiese decirle, volvió a poner la música de ambiente y volvió a bajar el tono de luz. Damon, que seguía dando vueltas al vaso, parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Ponme otro, Elena –le dijo, finalmente.

-Damon, basta ya –le suplicó.

-Uno más –dijo sin mirarla.

Elena le rellenó el vaso pero, justo cuando apoyaba la botella sobre la barra, sintió la mano de Damon apretando su muñeca. Ella, sin poder soltarse, sintió como Damon la obligaba a salir de detrás de la barra.

-Elena –dijo apoyando sus manos en la barra mientras la tenía prisionera entre su cuerpo y la barra- Elena –volvió a pronunciar su nombre mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la suya y cerraba los ojos-

-Damon –dijo cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva- Siento –e hizo una pausa- Lo siento todo.

Frente con frente, Damon acarició sus mejillas mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué sientes? –le preguntó expectante.

-Siento haberte pegado, haberte apartado de mi lado desde que llegó Stefan –dijo mientras permanecían frente con frente.

-¿Y aquí? –le preguntó con tristeza apoyando la mano en su corazón- ¿Qué sientes aquí?

-No lo se, Damon –dijo negando con la cabeza mientras le obligaba a que se apartara de ella- No lo se, ¿vale? –dijo nerviosa- Stefan ha vuelto, Damon –dijo finalmente mirándole a los ojos- y toda mi vida ha vuelto a donde estaba hace 6 meses.

-Las cosas ya no son como hace 6 meses, Elena –dijo tragando saliva- Ni tu ni yo, por mucho que queramos, somos los mismos. Algo ha cambiado –dijo acercándose a ella-

-Damon es mejor dejar las cosas como están –dijo resignada mirándole a los ojos-

-No puedo, Elena- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba, de nuevo, su frente contra la suya- No puedo –dijo pasando sus dedos por los labios de Elena queriendo borrar los besos de su hermano- ¿Por qué te acostaste con él? –le preguntó dolido.

-Pasó –e hizo una pausa- simplemente pasó –dijo recordando-

Damon se apartó lentamente de ella, la miró con dulzura, le acarició la mejilla mientras le sonreía con un hilo de tristeza e hizo el amago de irse.

-Hay algo que sí que se Damon y es que te quiero a mi lado. Al mío y al de Maggie –dijo con ternura recordándole a la niña-

Damon condujo hacia su casa recordando la conversación que acababa de tener con Elena. No había tenido el valor de abrirse ante ella, de confesarle lo que, en ese momento, consideraba inconfesable. No le había dicho que sentía que se estaba enamorando de ella, que estaba dejando de ser aquel chico alocado que cambiaba de chica como de camisa. Durante unos instantes, dudó. Ir a casa de Rebeka o no. Barajó los pros y los contras y, pese a que los contras ganaban por mayoría, decidió ir a su casa. Sabía que minutos después, iría Elena a su casa pero el volver a ver a la pequeña Maggie disipó todas sus dudas.

-Damon –dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia él-

-¿Tú no deberías estar dormida? –le preguntó regañándola.

-Quiero que me leas un cuento –dijo contenta ante la posibilidad de que Damon sucumbiese a sus deseos-

-Lleva toda la noche, así –dijo Stefan divertido-

-Esta bien –dijo Damon

Damon cogió el libro de los cuentos a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá. Mientras le leía el cuento nº1, Maggie apoyó su cabeza sobre los muslos de éste, sintiendo como Damon imitaba las voces de los personajes y sintiendo como le acariciaba el pelo. Minutos después, cuando Elena llegó, Stefan observaba divertido a Damon y a Maggie. Al verla, Stefan le dio un dulce beso a Elena mientras, Damon, al ver ese beso, dejaba de leer.

-¿Mucho trabajo? –le preguntó Stefan agarrándola de la cintura.

-Está dormida –dijo Damon, interrumpiéndolos, mientras señalaba a Maggie.

-Gracias –le dijo Elena.

-Buenas noches –dijo Damon antes de subir las escaleras.

Observando desde la ventana, Damon vio como Stefan posaba a Maggie en la parte trasera de su coche. Mientras, Elena, que en ese momento iba a entrar en su coche, desvió su mirada hacia su habitación. Damon, sujetando una botella de whisky, le sonrió instantes antes de cerrar la cortina.

Elena, a la mañana siguiente, no dejaba de dar una y mil vueltas a un bolígrafo que había junto a la caja registradora. Aquella noche, apenas había dormido unas horas. Todas las preguntas que le había hecho Damon se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero, el sonido de su móvil, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al mirar el móvil, sonrió.

Damon.

Volvió a sonreír para, finalmente coger la llamada.

-Dime que no te estabas probando ese conjunto de lencería trasparente que me vuelve loco –oyó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Ese no –dijo divertida- otro –sonreía mientras escribía cosas inconexas en un folio- cuando quieras te lo enseño –dijo mordiéndose el labio-

-Espera

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Elena con curiosidad.

-Nada –dijo Damon mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama y miraba la foto de Elena y Maggie-

-¿Y para qué me has llamado? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo ir a buscar a Maggie al cole? –le pidió

-¿Y desde cuando me pides permiso? –preguntó divertida.

-Desde que Stefan ha vuelto, ¿recuerdas? –dijo dolido

-Damon –dijo su nombre con pena- Stefan no está. Parece mentira que vivas con él, ¿recuerdas? Tenía que ir a buscar algunas de sus cosas al campus.

-¿Entonces es verdad que vuelve? –preguntó entre dolido y feliz.

-Si –contestó admitiendo lo que eso suponía.

-Vale –dijo sentándose en la cama- Entonces –continuó mientras acariciaba la parte de la foto en la que aparecía Elena- yo recojo a Maggie, tu preparas las palomitas y yo elijo la peli

-Vale –dijo divertida- Y yo pongo el sofá y la manta.

-Oye –dijo divertido- Alguna vez podías dormir tú en el sofá y yo en la cama. O…directamente, compartimos la cama.

-Adiós Damon –se despidió divertida.

-Adiós Cenicienta.

Pero, aquella tarde, cuando Damon fue al colegio a buscar a Maggie, la niña no estaba. Damon, preocupado, y tras llamar a Elena varias veces, recorrió Mystic Falls palmo a palmo. Ya estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando, al pasar por el cementerio, la vio. Tumbada junto a dos tumbas, se abrazaba con fuerza a su mochila rosa.

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar, Maggie –dijo levantando a la niña y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento, Damon –dijo llorando.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me has esperado? –le preguntó dolido.

-Hoy…en clase…..todos han hablado de sus padres –decía llorando sin parar- y yo no he podido contar nada porque no me acuerdo de ellos –dijo abrazándose hecha un mar de lágrimas-

-Elena te contará muchas cosas de ellos –dijo sonriéndole para que se animase-

-¿Sabes una cosa? –le preguntó con inocencia- Yo he hablado de ti, y de mi hermana. Y de lo mucho que os quiero a los dos –dijo abrazándole con fuerza.

Aquella noche, mientras cenaban, Damon le explicó a Elena todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. Su angustia al no encontrar a Maggie, el miedo que había sentido al perderla y el miedo que había sentido al pensar que le podía haber pasado algo grave.

-Te quiere con locura –le dijo mientras le miraba en el sofá.

-Y yo a ella –dijo pensando en Maggie-

El sonido del móvil de Damon hizo que ambos desviasen su mirada hacia el móvil de éste.

Rebeka.

-¿No lo coges? –le preguntó Elena.

-Solo es sexo –contestó divertido mientras comía palomitas- y, ahora estoy ocupado –dijo guiñándole un ojo-

Unos minutos después, otro móvil sonaba en la habitación.

Stefan.

-¿No lo coges? –le preguntó Damon más dolido que divertido-

Elena, con su móvil en la mano, dudó unos instantes.

-No –dijo, finalmente mientras apoyaba el teléfono en la mesa-

-¿No? –preguntó acercándose a ella- Pues, entonces…come –dijo divertido mientras le forzaba a que se comiese una palomita.

-Damon –reía divertida- Para –intentando zafarse de él-

Ambos reían divertidos, olvidando días pasados, hasta que sus cuerpos, presa del destino, cayeron uno encima del otro. Elena, tumbada boca arriba le miraba con un hilo de miedo, y él, encima suyo, deseaba besarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento –dijo Damon levantándose-

-No pasa nada –dijo volviéndose a sentar en el sofá-

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo con tristeza-

Elena le acompañó hasta la puerta, como siempre hacía, esperando que Damon le diese ese dulce beso de buenas noches que tanto echaba de menos. Pero Damon, preso de sus impulsos, si le dio un beso de buenas noches pero no en la mejilla como en veces anteriores. Lentamente, posó dulcemente sus labios sobre los de Elena. Ella, desde la ventana, observó como se alejaba mientras acariciaba sus labios.


	5. Chapter 5

-Maggie –gritaba Elena desde el baño a la mañana siguiente- Llegaremos tarde. Sube y vístete mientras termino de ducharme –seguía gritando desde el piso de arriba.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta hicieron que la pequeña fuera disparada hacia la puerta y la abriera.

-Damon –dijo feliz al abrir la puerta-

-¿Todavía en pijama? –le preguntó divertido mientras la subía a sus espaldas a caballito.

-Mira quien ha venido, tía Jenna –dijo justo cuando Damon se acercaba a la cocina.

-Damon Salvatore –dijo Jenna al verlo entrar.

-Jenna Gilbert –replicó divertido- ¿Cuándo has llegado? –preguntó mientras dejaba a Maggie en el suelo.

-Ayer –le contestó poco antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso de leche- Al poco de irte tu –le sonrió-.

-Ya veo –dijo Damon incómodo mientras obligaba a Maggie a que se bebiera la leche.

-Ultimamente pasas mucho tiempo con mis sobrinas, ¿no? –le preguntó divertida.

-Las noticias vuelan –le contestó mientras volvía a coger a Maggie colgándola en su espalda.

Damon subió las escaleras de casa de las Gilbert llevando a Maggie a cuestas. Nada más subir, miró hacia la habitación de Elena, pero ella no estaba.

-¿Y tu hermana? –le preguntó a Maggie mientras le quitaba la parte de arriba del pijama y le colocaba un camiseta de manga corta.

-En la ducha –dijo con los brazos en alto mientras Damon la vestía.

Damon sonrió al imaginársela.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo dejándole en sus manos unos pantalones para que se los pusiera.

-Vale –contestó inocentemente viendo como se dirigía hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

Damon esperó en el cuarto de Elena, junto al umbral de la puerta. Cuando ella la abrió, cubierta por una toalla, él la miró divertido.

-Bonitas piernas –le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Damon –dijo sorprendida intentando estirar la toalla lo máximo posible.

-¿Te ayudo? –le preguntó mientras iba a la cómoda y sacaba un conjunto de ropa interior negra.

-¿Te quieres estar quieto? –le dijo arrebatándole su ropa interior.

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas –le dijo poco antes de lanzarle un beso.

Maggie, que acababa de entrar en el cuarto de su hermana sin ser sorprendida, sonreía.

-A Damon le gusta Elena –dijo riéndose.

Elena la miró enfadada y, Damon, sonriendo, corrió tras ella.

Cuando Elena bajó las escaleras minutos más tarde, Damon le hacía cosquillas a Maggie provocando sus carcajadas. Jenna, junto a ellos, sonreía al comprobar la gran complicidad que había nacido entre su sobrina y Damon.

-Vamos –dijo Elena con seriedad al verlos.

-¿Quieres que la lleve yo? –se ofreció Damon.

-No, gracias –le contestó seria.

-Deduzco un pequeño terremoto en el maravilloso mundo de Stefan y Elena –dijo Damon con ironía mientras las acompañaba al coche.

-Vamos Maggie –dijo abriéndole la puerta del coche a su hermana mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Damon.

-Elena –dijo intentando que le contase lo que le pasaba.

-No me ha llamado desde anoche. Como siempre –dijo dando un portazo a la puerta de su coche.

-Ha vuelto. Esta en casa –dijo serio alejándose de allí.

La mañana en la tienda fue una auténtica locura para Elena. La primavera y el buen tiempo que había en la zona habían incentivado las ventas, sin la posibilidad de darle ni un respiro ni para mirar el móvil. A la hora de comer, y a diferencia de lo que solía hacer, Elena se dirigió a la mansión de los Salvatore en busca de Stefan.

Al llegar, comprobó que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Así que entró, paseó por el salón y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Stefan. Pero, éste, no estaba. Se sentó en la cama, cogió el diario de su novio y, sin abrirlo, se levantó y miró por la ventana.

-Elena –dijo Damon apoyado en el umbral sosteniendo una botella de Bourbon en la mano.

-Eres tú –dijo nada más verlo.

-Si –dijo entrando en la habitación y posando la botella sobre la mesilla del cuarto de su hermano- Soy yo. No soy Stefan –dijo, finalmente, mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermano y, de espaldas a ella, daba un trago de la botella.

-Bebes demasiado –le recriminó.

-Y tú hablas demasiado –le dijo contrariado.

-¿Sabes donde está Stefan? –le preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Montando en pony –le contestó divertido-

-Muy gracioso, Damon –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera –le dijo interponiéndose a su paso.

Damon la miró fijamente, ladeó la cabeza, se mordió los labios y, finalmente, la dejó pasar. Elena, al quitar éste su brazo, atravesó la puerta. Se fue de allí, de la habitación de Stefan, con la sensación de que Damon le había querido decir algo. Esto, quedó en un segundo plano cuando, al abrir la puerta principal de la mansión de los Salvatore, se encontró a Stefan de frente.

-Te he echado de menos –dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya lo veo –dijo dolida-

-Te llamé anoche –dijo sin entenderla- y tú no me lo cogiste.

-Podías haberme mandado un mensaje avisándome de que ya habías vuelto –dijo dejándole en la puerta y yendo hacia su coche.

-Elena –dijo para que parase.

-No hace falta que me llames. Esta noche tengo doble turno en el "Cool". Adiós –dijo resentida mientras se metía en el coche-

Y, como le dijo a Stefan, Elena pasó aquella tarde noche trabajando como una esclava en el "Cool". Algunos días, incluido ese, llegaba a trabajar hasta 14 horas. De ahí, el apodo que Damon le decía una y otra vez…Cenicienta.

-Así que Damon ha llevado hoy a Maggie al cole –dijo Caroline mientras limpiaba la barra del bar.

-No quiero hablar de Damon –dijo mientras secaba unas copas-

-Hablando del rey de Roma –dijo ésta al ver entrar a Damon y a Rebeka-

Damon miró a Elena nada más atravesar la puerta. Ella, sintiendo como sólo su mirada le hacía daño, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-En realidad –le dijo Caroline mientras observaba como Damon y Rebeka se disponían a jugar a los dardos- creo que lo que necesitáis es echar un polvo como Dios manda –dijo mientras seguía mirando seria a la pareja-

-¿Tú no te enteras de nada no? –le preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Elena –dijo apoyando la mano sobre su mejilla- No me digas que no te entran ganas de meterlo en el almacén y arrancarle la ropa a bocados –dijo señalando con la mano en dirección a Damon y Rebeka-

Por una vez, Elena sonrió.

-Caroline –pronunció mientras seguía limpiando las copas-

-Mira Elena –dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre la barra- Mira como la coge por detrás –y volvió a levantar la cabeza- Con un profesor de dardos así, me hago jugadora profesional.

Elena, esta vez sí, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, haciendo que Damon mirase en dirección a ellas.

-¿De qué va? –dijo Damon cuando llegó a la barra.

-De dardos, Damon –dijo Caroline sonrojada- De dardos –dijo finalmente echándose a reír y metiéndose en el almacén.

Elena sonrió y siguió limpiando las copas mientras Damon, desde el otro lado de la barra, la observaba.

-¿Y a ti? –dijo mirándola- ¿Se te ha pasado ya el cabreo?

-No estoy enfadada Damon –respondió sin mirarle.

-Eso espero –dijo guiñándole un ojo-

Elena le puso dos copas y le vio alejarse. Caroline, metida en el almacén, asomó la cabeza por la puerta para comprobar si Damon se había ido.

-Ya puedes salir –le dijo Elena.

-¿Cómo crees que será en la cama? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No se –dijo con indiferencia-

Rebeka, que pasaba junto a la barra en ese momento, escuchó las palabras de Caroline y se unió a la conversación.

-Lo mejor es sentir como su lengua recorre cada centímetro de tu piel –dijo con una sonrisa maléfica- Besa –dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba al extremo de la barra donde estaba Elena- de maravilla –dijo antes de irse.

-Zorra –exclamó en voz baja Caroline mientras observaba como se acercaba a Damon y posaba su mano en el trasero de éste.

-Esta vez –dijo mirando a Damon- voy a darte la razón, Car.

Elena, un poco triste, fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Y, al igual que había pasado días atrás en aquel restaurante, Rebeka entró tras ella.

-Para ser primavera –dijo echándose agua en la cara- Hace mucho calor.

-Si –le respondió Elena mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Oye –dijo buscando monedas sueltas- ¿No tendrás cambios de 5 dolares?

-Si –dijo Elena al comprobar que sí llevaba.

-Gracias –le respondió con una sonrisa cínica antes de ir a la máquina de preservativos- Y –e hizo una pausa- ahora a disfrutar.

Elena permaneció unos instantes en el baño apoyando con fuerzas sus manos en el lavabo mientras se miraba al espejo. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía ganas de arrancarle los ojos a alguien. Instantes después, y al salir del baño, vio como Damon y Rebeka iban hacia la calle. Ella le miró y, él, antes de atravesar la puerta, le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al ver su rostro nada más meterse en la barra.

-Si –contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Vamos Elena –se acercó a su amiga y le levantó la barbilla- Admítelo –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Me duele aquí como jamás me había dolido nada en este mundo –dijo tocándose el estómago- Le acabo de dar cambios de 5 dólares –dijo señalando hacia el baño-

-La máquina –dijo Caroline acordándose de que en el baño de mujeres había una máquina de preservativos.

Elena asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres un consejo? –dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Otro? –sonrió recordando lo del almacén.

-A parte –respondió divertida- Mira Elena –y se acercó un poco más a ella- Por una vez en tu vida, no pienses en los demás, piensa en ti, déjate llevar –le sonrió- Piensa en algún momento con esto –dijo apoyando su mano en el corazón- y no con esto –dijo dando suaves golpecitos en la cabeza-

-Estoy echa un lío –dijo Elena tapándose la cara con las manos-

-Lo que estás es enamorada, Elena –le dijo Caroline sonriendo-

-Y luego está Stefan –dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre la barra-

-Stefan está porque tú has querido que esté –le recriminó- Si no te lo hubieras tirado, Stefan estaría en la Universidad, yo trabajando aquí y tú te estarías tirando a Damon en el almacén –exclamó divertida.

-Si, claro –le miró divertida dando por zanjada aquella conversación.

Unas horas después, Elena, sola en el bar, salía de la barra para echar el cierre al pestillo. Cuando estaba -metiendo la llave, alguien apoyó su cara sobre el cristal.

-Ahhhh- gritó dando un paso para atrás.

-Elena –dijo Damon riéndose al ver a ésta asustada.

-¿Quieres matarme de un infarto? –le preguntó cabreada.

-Venga va- dijo acercándose a ella- Pierdes bastantes puntos cuando te enfadas –y se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras iba a por la escoba para barrer el bar.

-Pasaba por aquí y como he visto que no tenías el coche –e hizo una pausa mientras la observaba de arriba abajo mientras ella barría-

-Gracias –dijo parando unos instantes de barrer mientras lo observaba-

-Espero que –y se acercó a ella y le cogió la escoba- con eso me perdones. Lo que sea que tengas que perdonarme –dijo lanzándole un beso-

-Perdonado –dijo lanzándole otro beso-

-Deja esto –dijo arrebatándole la escoba- Una cosa es que te llame Cenicienta y otra es que te lo tomes a pecho –dijo gesticulando mientras se ponía a barrer.

Elena resopló divertida y se encaminó hacia la máquina de música a poner una canción. Buscó entre las canciones que había pero sentir el cuerpo de Damon a sus espaldas hizo que se quedara paralizada.

-Ésta –dijo pulsando una canción- Me gusta el Rock & Roll –y se echó un paso para atrás dejando que ella mantuviera su espacio.

Elena sonrió con timidez mientras él le seducía con su mirada.

-Tenemos las drogas –dijo señalando a todas las botellas de alcohol que había en el bar-, tenemos el rock & roll y –se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído- solo falta el sexo –rió divertido al ver la cara de Elena.

-Damon –dijo sonriendo mientras se acordaba de toda la historia que se había montado Caroline con el almacén-

-Elena –dijo cogiéndola por las muñecas y acercándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Estás loco –le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Por ti –le susurró al oído-

Stefan, desde fuera del bar, y con una rosa roja en la mano, vio dolido la escena entre su hermano y su novia. Sintiéndose incapaz de afrontar lo que acababa de ver, se marchó de allí. Para él hubiese sido más fácil ver un simple beso, pero ver las miradas entre Damon y Elena fue de lo más duro que le había tocado vivir hasta el momento.

Elena cerró el bar unos minutos después. Damon, que ya la esperaba en el coche, yacía recostado, con la capota sin echar, mientras contemplaba las estrellas.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –dijo al llegar al coche y ver a éste con el asiento reclinado y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Mirar las estrellas –le respondió sin mirarla-

-Lo dicho –dijo abriendo la puerta- Estás loco –y Damon la miró divertido mientras ella se recostaba sobre el asiendo reclinado del copiloto que él había preparado-

-¿No te irás a quedar dormida? –dijo observando como Elena cerraba los ojos.

-No, Damon –sonrió- He visto una estrella fugaz y estoy pidiendo un deseo –abrió los ojos, puso la mano en los de Damon- Ahora cierra los tuyos y pide uno.

-Yo no he visto la dichosa estrella esa –dijo sintiendo la mano de Elena en sus ojos-

-Está bien –dijo mosqueada mientras intentaba colocar bien el asiento- ¿Se puede saber como va esto? –le preguntó buscando la palanca que no encontraba por ningún lado.

Damon se inclinó sobre ella para mover el asiento. Cuando, finalmente, el asiento se encontraba en posición vertical, su mirada y la de Elena se cruzaron. Elena temblaba nerviosa al ver que Damon no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos pero, por alguna extraña razón, ella se sentía incapaz de quitar su mirada de la suya. Sin apartar su vista de la suya, colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él sintiendo como su cabeza se acercaba lentamente hacia la de Damon. Éste, que para nada esperaba ese encontronazo fortuito, se dejó llevar por ese momento y la besó.

Sentir los labios del uno sobre el otro les hizo separarse como si hubiesen recibido una descarga de electricidad. Elena, siguiendo los consejos de Caroline, volvió a acercarse a él y le besó con dulzura. Damon le respondió de igual manera, incrementando lentamente la intensidad de ese beso, y, sintiendo como Elena sujetaba su cara con ambas manos, él perdía las suyas por el cuerpo de ella.

Pero ese momento mágico se vio interrumpido cuando Damon, sin querer, apretó el claxon del coche y ambos se separaron.

La vuelta a casa, después de lo acontecido, fue silenciosa. Ni Damon sabía que decirle, ni Elena tampoco. Cuando aparcó frente a casa de las Gilbert, Damon y Elena vieron como Stefan la esperaba sentado en el porche con una rosa en la mano. Damon bajó la cabeza dolido y con una sonrisa en la boca de dolor y, ella, mientras salía del coche, le susurró un lo siento.

Apenas una hora después, Elena besaba a Stefan con todas sus ganas mientras él le iba quitando la camiseta de forma apresurada. Unos kilómetros cerca de allí, Damon yacía desnudo sobre la cama de Rebeka viendo como ella se acercaba hacia él quitándose la ropa.

El sol no salió a la mañana siguiente en Mystic Falls, quizás como resultado de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. En su lugar, unas nubes grises amenazaban con descargar sobre la localidad. Elena, apenas había abierto los ojos, cuando unos gritos terminaron por despertarla.

-Elena –gritaba Maggie subiendo a toda prisa por las escaleras- Ha venido Damon –decía con alegría mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana.

Al sentir abrirse la puerta, Elena se reincorporó cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo mientras miraba a su hermana pequeña quien, desde el umbral de la puerta, miraba extrañada a su hermana junto a Stefan. Sin decir nada, cerró la puerta, bajó lentamente las escaleras, y se sentó en las piernas de Damon.

-¿Está despierta? –le preguntó mientras se terminaba el café.

-Si –dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- Ahora baja.

Si hubiese sabido, aunque fuera por un instante, lo que iba a tener que ver, seguramente Damon jamás habría ido aquella mañana. Ver entrar a Elena y a su hermano en la cocina le hizo agachar la cabeza mientras sentía como la pequeña Maggie le acariciaba la mano. Jenna, testigo de excepción, miraba incrédula a su sobrina.

-Damon –dijo orgulloso su hermano- Tú tampoco has dormido en casa, por lo que veo –dijo al ver que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior.

-Ya ves que no –dijo levantándose de la silla mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes para contenerse.

Stefan miró con odio a su hermano. Aquellas miradas entre Damon y Elena le venían una y otra vez a su memoria.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Damon a Maggie justo antes de salir de la casa.

El trayecto al cole fue menos divertido que en otras ocasiones. Maggie miraba a través de la ventana del coche mientras acariciaba la cremallera de su mochila rosa. Damon, a su lado, apoyaba el codo en la puerta de su coche con semblante serio. Pero, al llegar al cole, y al salir del coche, Damon se acercó a Maggie, apoyó sus rodillas en el suelo y le cogió las manos.

-Te quiero mucho, Maggie –dijo mirando con ternura a la pequeña- Pero hoy va a ser el último día que te traiga.

-Pero Damon –dijo cambiando el semblante de su rostro- ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo?

-No, Maggie –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara- Tu eres perfecta –e hizo una pausa-

-¿Entonces? –preguntó con los ojos iluminados en lágrimas- ¿Estás enfadado porque mi hermana ha dormido con tu hermano?

-No –le respondió serio- No estoy enfadado, ¿vale? –dijo apoyando su frente en la de la pequeña- Son cosas de mayores, ¿vale? Un día las entenderás.

-Quiero que me traigas tu, Damon –dijo abrazándole mientras lloraba-

-Maggie –dijo apartándola de su cuerpo- Ya está –dijo secándole las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos-

-Damon –dijo moviendo la cabeza- Te odio –gritó mientras echaba a correr hacia la entrada del cole.

Damon, todavía en el suelo, se levantó de allí derrotado.

Aquel mismo día, y ya cuando el cielo estaba descargando agua con toda la furia posible, Elena fue a recoger, sola, a su hermana. Ésta, al verla, y a diferencia de cualquier otro día, se acercó y entró sin saludarla en el coche. Elena, percibiendo que su hermana no había olvidado la escenita de aquella mañana, no le dijo nada. Solo cuando, más tarde, veían la tele, Elena se animó a hablar con ella.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Elena acariciándole la pierna.

-No –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella- Es por lo de esta mañana, ¿no?

Maggie asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Maggie. No lo tenías que haber visto. Cuando seas mayor –e hizo una pausa- lo entenderás, ¿vale? –dijo sonriéndole-

-Ya soy mayor –dijo protestando-

-Maggie –le sonrió con ternura-

-Damon ya no me quiere –dijo derrumbándose en los brazos de su hermana- Me ha dicho que ya no me va a llevar nunca más al cole.

Elena cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su hermana lloraba desconsolada.

-Sí te quiere, tonta –dijo calmándola- Solo que, ahora mismo, a mí me odia y la ha pagado contigo, ¿vale? –dijo apartándose de ella y levantándole la barbilla.

-Pero, tú le quieres, ¿no? –le preguntó inocente-

-Porque yo se que te quiere mucho –le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el puño del jersey- Me lo ha dicho muchas veces.

-¿Ah, si? –le preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Y cuando te ha dicho eso?

-Por las noches –dijo mirando al infinito- Cuando me lee cuentos, me cuenta historias de una cenicienta que dice que conoce. Y a ti te llama siempre cenicienta, ¿no?

Elena sonrió. Una y mil imágenes atravesaron sus recuerdos con todos los momentos en los que Damon la había llamado así.

-Dice –continuó Maggie- que esa cenicienta cuida mucho a su hermanita pequeña y que tiene muy mal genio.

A Elena, al oír las palabras de su hermana, se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ya le diré yo que me cuente ese cuento –dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas le caían por su rostro-

El cielo, encapotado y oscuro, se cernía ya sobre Mystic Falls cuando Elena entró al "Cool". Caroline, que, a diferencia de ella, sí trabajaba aquella noche, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza nada más entrar. Elena, al seguir sus indicaciones, vio a Damon. Elena había hablado con Caroline aquella misma tarde, le había contado todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y, le había pedido que si veía a Damon en el bar que la llamase.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó observando como Damon lanzaba un dardo tras otro.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? –dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras- ¿De ti? ¿De mí? O ¿de Stefan?

-De lo que pasó ayer –dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Y qué pasó ayer, Elena? –le preguntó dolido- Porque yo lo he borrado de mi mente –dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

-Damon, lo siento –dijo afligida.

-¿Sabes? –le recriminó- Últimamente, hay demasiados "lo siento" entre nosotros –y volvió a coger un dardo tras otro mientras los lanzaba con furia contra la diana-

Caroline se acercó a ellos y puso una botella de bourbon sobre la mesa.

-Cortesía de la casa –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Elena.

-Damon –dijo cogiéndole la mano para que dejase de lanzar los dardos-

-Suéltame, Elena –dijo apartando su mano-

-Lo mío con Stefan –intentó excusarse-

-No me interesa –y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un dardo contra la diana.

-Damon, por favor –le suplicó colocándose entre él y la diana-

-Aparta –dijo apuntándole con el dardo-

-No me voy a mover, así que clávamelo si quieres –dijo segura de sí misma-

Pero éste, apoyó los dardos sobre la mesa y salió hacia la calle sin decirle nada.

-Damon, para –dijo sujetándole por el brazo-

La lluvia caía sobre ambos con toda su energía. Frente a frente, Damon intentaba odiarla con todas sus fuerzas. Elena, sintiéndose derrotada, se tapó la cara con sus manos y, al retirarlas, se sinceró:

-Te quiero, ¿vale? Y no te quiero como se quiere a un amigo. Me enamoré de ti, Damon –dijo medio llorando- Y tengo miedo, mucho miedo –le gritaba con rabia- por sentir algo tan fuerte. Algo que me desgarra cuando me miras como me estás mirando ahora- dijo mientras veía, poco a poco, como él bajaba la mirada-

Damon se apoyó en la pared de aquel callejón famoso que había junto al "Cool".

-Y si me quieres tanto como dices –le recriminó- ¿por qué tu hermana te ha pillado en la cama con Stefan esta mañana? –le preguntó mirando como caían las gotas de lluvia.

-Yo no soy valiente, Damon. No soy como tú que te enfrentas cara a cara contra tus miedos. Soy frágil –le gritó-

-Y –e hizo una pausa- elegiste el camino fácil –dijo para mirarla finalmente- Elegiste a mi hermano.

Elena bajó la mirada, hundida, al oír sus palabras.

-¿Quieres saber lo que siento yo, Elena? ¿Quieres que te lo diga? –le preguntó a unos milímetros de su cara, siendo observado por Caroline que había salido a ver si todo iba bien- Me siento como una mierda gracias a ti. Así es como me siento. Mi hermano me odia, Maggie me odia…y todo por enamorarme como un puto loco de ti. ¿Contenta? –le preguntó con rabia- Porque sí, Elena…estoy enamorado de ti. Y si voy a seguir sintiéndome como me siento ahora, prefiero odiarte –dijo intentando ir hacia su coche-

-Damon –dijo interponiéndose en su camino mientras le sujetaba la cazadora con todas sus fuerzas- No puedo vivir sin ti, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Adiós, Elena –dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras ella le sujetaba la cazadora.

Elena permaneció quieta bajo la lluvia hasta que sintió como los brazos de su amiga Caroline la rodeaban.

-No te rindas –le dijo Caroline mientras la abrazaba- Y deja a Stefan –dijo cuando le daba la vuelta- Si alguna vez le quisiste, no se merece que le engañes. Dile la verdad, dile que quieres a Damon.


	6. Chapter 6

Y, finalmente, la primavera llegó aquel día de aquel año que quedaría marcado e imborrable en el diario de Elena.

-Suerte que Jenna ha decidido quedarse unos días más –le dijo Caroline ojeando una revista sobre la cama de Elena-

-Ya –le dijo mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta- ¿Así está bien? –dijo acercándose a su amiga-

-Perfecta –dijo Caroline observando a Elena con aquella camiseta rosa fuxia y unos vaqueros ajustados- El escote es perfecto –sonrió.

-¿Esto va a servir para algo?- le preguntó mirándose en el espejo.

-Si, Elena –contestó sin mirarla mientras seguía ojeando la revista- Escuché todo lo que os dijisteis y me reafirmo –dijo acercándose a su amiga- Esto se arregla con un buen polvo –sonrió.

-¿Y Stefan? ¿Qué hago con Stefan? ¿Y si se presenta en el bar?

-No lo hará –dijo segura de sí misma- Sabe que hoy es la fiesta de "Solo chicos" –gesticuló- y como dicen las normas del bar…los novios de las camareras no pueden estar presentes esa noche. Stefan es simple. Se lo creyó –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y Damon? –suspiró.

-Vendrá –dijo bajándole un poco la camiseta para aumentar su escote- Ha venido todas las noches. El bourbon del "Cool" es el mejor de Mystic Falls. Y –e hizo una pausa- por muy enfadado que esté, te quiere-dijo levantándole la barbilla- y querrá verte.

Y Caroline no se equivocó. Cuando ambas estaban empezando a perder las esperanzas, Damon atravesó la puerta del bar. Elena, que en ese momento iba con una bandeja recogiendo vasos, estuvo casi a punto de tirarle la bandeja por encima. Él, al verla, la miró con un gesto extrañado. Un gesto que ni Elena ni Caroline supieron descifrar.

-No sabes como me alegro de verte sin ese perrito faldero que te has buscado –dijo Caroline aludiendo a Rebeka-

-Normas del bar, ¿no? –dijo irónico- ¿O eso lo hacéis para ligar vosotras? –dijo irónico señalándola a ella y a Elena- ¿Cuántos hay? –dijo echando una ojeada al bar- ¿50 para ti y 50 para ella? –preguntó desviando su mirada hacia Elena.

-No –le respondió Caroline acercándose a él- 99 para mí y 1 para Elena –sonrió-

-Pues el de Elena no está, lo siento –le contestó con cinismo-

-Te equivocas una vez más, Damon –dijo provocativamente acariciándole la cara-

Él, pensativo, permaneció en el lado de la barra donde estaba Caroline. Mientras, en el otro extremo, Elena tomaba chupitos con unos clientes. Damon, junto a Caroline, las miraba a una y a otra. A Caroline, intentando contestarle, y a Elena…porque era ella.

Elena estaba colocando cuatro chupitos a unos clientes cuando Damon se acercó.

-¿A mí no me invitas? –dijo acercándose a aquellos tipos que no apartaban los ojos del escote de Elena.

-Si, claro –dijo bajo la atenta mirada de Caroline desde el otro lado.

-Oye, guapa –dijo uno de los tipos- ¿A qué hora sales?

Elena pidió socorro con la mirada a Damon.

-Lo siento –comenzó a explicarse Damon- Aunque lo disimula con esa cara de perrito degollado…aquí donde la veis –dijo señalando a Elena- tiene dos hijos, uno en camino, y un marido ex convicto y drogadicto. Y –e hizo una pausa- luego estoy yo –dijo mientras se subía el cuello de la camisa- al que besa por las noches cuando se siente sola –dijo, esta vez, algo dolido-

-Lo siento, tío –le dijo aquel ignorante.

Los cuatro clientes se bebieron su chupito y dejaron a Elena y a Damon a lo suyo.

-¿Dos hijos, uno en camino y un marido drogadicto y ex convicto? –dijo mirándose a sí misma- ¿Esta imagen doy? –le sonrió-

-¿Qué querías que dijera? –dijo serio- ¿Qué eres preciosa y que te haces cargo de tu hermana de 6 años desde que vuestros padres murieron?

-Gracias por el piropo –le sonrió mientras se servía un chupito para ella-

-No te lo creas mucho, eh –dijo guiñándole un ojo- Tampoco eres tan preciosa –dijo levantándose de la banqueta- Solo un poquito –e hizo un gesto con la mano-

Elena, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observó como Damon lanzaba un dardo tras otro a la diana.

-¿Voy preparando el almacén? –le preguntó divertida.

-Estás loca –dijo mientras seguía mirando a Damon-

-Y tú enamorada –sonrió- Toma –y le colocó un trapo en la mano- ….para que limpies tus babas.

-Caroline –gritó divertida mientras le lanzaba el trapo.

Las miradas cruzadas entre uno y otro se sucedieron a lo largo de la noche. Elena, a la mínima que podía, pasaba cerca de él con la bandeja en la mano para recoger vasos. Él, divertido, sonreía cada vez que la veía pasar a su lado. Pero el juego empezó a hacerse demasiado repetitivo y, una de las veces que pasó, le sujetó la mano.

-¿Una partida? –le propuso ofreciéndole un dardo.

-No he jugado en mi vida, Damon –dijo un poco sonrojada-

-Veamos –dijo quitándole la bandeja y colocándola frente a la diana- Ponte aquí –dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y posaba sus manos en su cintura- Levanta ésta mano –dijo ayudándola- Ahora –dijo mientras lanzaba el dardo-

Esa misma operación la realizaron varias veces hasta que Elena, que llevaba su móvil en la parte trasera del vaquero, oyó un pitido.

De Caroline:

Buen profe, Elenita. No he querido interrumpir vuestra clase, así que he dejado las llaves del bar en la barra. Por si no te habías dado cuenta. ESTAIS SOLOS!

Elena, poniendo los ojos como platos, se giró y comprobó que el bar estaba vacío. Damon, al ver que ella se daba la vuelta, echó un vistazo al bar.

Damon sonrió.

-¿Jugamos a un –le propuso dando vueltas alrededor suyo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- a un STRIPDIANA? –dijo divertido.

-Eso no existe, Damon –contestó ruborizada-

-Si tu fallas, te quitas –y la observó- esto –señalando su camiseta- y así sucesivamente.

-Ya se a qué quieres que juguemos, Damon. Pero soy nueva, ¿recuerdas? –le recordó sonriendo- Voy a perder.

-Por eso –dijo acercándose a ella- A ver si ahora que te tengo encerrada en un bar, consigo que me enseñes tu ropa interior –le confesó con picardía.

Elena divisó las llaves del bar sobre la barra y, sin decirle nada, fue hacia ellas riéndose. Pero Damon, más veloz que ella, se le adelantó.

-Lo dicho –sonrió- Te tengo secuestrada –y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió, bajó la persiana y cerró con llave-.

Elena paseó por el bar sonriendo, mientras Damon se colaba en la barra y se echaba una copa.

-Delicioso –dijo al echarse un trago-

Ella le observó y fue en su dirección. Entró en la barra y se sirvió un trago de agua.

-Estoy harta de tanto chupito –le dijo cuando acabó de beber-

-Venga…va…el último –dijo él bajando una botella y ofreciéndole uno-

-Por ti –dijo ella.

-Por ti –dijo instantes antes de beberse de un trago el vaso.

Pese a que el bar era grande, allí, detrás de la barra, y colocados uno frente al otro, se observaban con una mezcla de culpa y ansia.

-Espera –dijo acercándose inofensivamente-

Elena sintió como se acercaba a ella y le soltaba la coleta de caballo que llevaba aquella noche.

-Toma –le dijo Damon cogiéndole la mano y dejando las llaves en su palma- No vayas a pensar que te estoy secuestrando de verdad –dijo sonriendo-

-Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa e intentó escapar de allí-

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo sujetándola por las muñecas cuando vio sus intenciones-

-Damon –dijo su nombre divertida-

-Elena –sonrió mientras se acercaba a su cuello y olía su aroma- Esta colonia te la regalé yo –dijo sonriendo-

-Lo se –confesó mientras los labios de Damon se acercaban lentamente a los suyos-

Damon soltó sus muñecas en el preciso instante en que sus labios se juntaron. Justo ahí, y en ese momento, sus manos fueron a parar a sus caderas, mientras que las manos de Elena desabrochaban cada uno de los botones de su camisa.

-Todavía no me has devuelto la camisa que me quitaste en tu casa –dijo Damon entre beso y beso-

-Ni te las daré –haciendo alusión a que ésa tampoco se la iba a devolver- Son mi trofeo –dijo sonriente mientras le besaba-

-Mi trofeo…dice –exclamó mientras su boca se pedía por el cuello de Elena.

Los besos fueron aumentando hasta tal punto sus pulsaciones que, las manos de Elena se perdían por la espalda desnuda de Damon, mientras éste le desabrochaba el primer botón del pantalón. Pararon unos segundos, se miraron como si se fueran a atacar el uno al otro, y Damon la cogió con fuerza por la muñeca, la metió en el almacén y cerró la puerta por dentro con pestillo. Allí, empotrándola contra la puerta, comenzó a besarla, le arrancó la camiseta mientras sus lenguas continuaban entrelazadas y, sin darse ni cuenta, Elena sintió como Damon le arrancaba el sujetador y lo tiraba al suelo. Ella, que luchaba por desabrocharle el botón del pantalón, sintió como éste la cogía, la tumbaba en el sofá abandonado del almacén, le bajaba la ropa mientras besaba y acariciaba sus pechos y se introducía lentamente dentro de ella.

Aquel sofá, viejo y abandonado, rugía al son de los compases de ambos. Elena besaba y mordía su cuello mientras éste no dejaba de moverse. Él, igual que ella, escondía su cara en el cuello de Elena. Pero la protagonista de nuestra historia tuvo menos aguante y, minutos después, sintió como un hilo de placer la atravesaba. Hincó sus dientes en el cuello de Damon provocándole una herida. Él, pese a sentir el dolor, no paró hasta que el éxtasis más sublime le embriagó. Su boca, escondida en el cuello de Elena, succionó su cuello.

Desnudos y recostados sobre el sofá, respiraban con el corazón acelerado. Damon, todavía insaciable, besaba el cuello de Elena para recordarle que lo que estaban viviendo era real. Instantes después, el sueño más profundo hizo mella en ellos.

Ya era de día cuando ambos salían del bar. Elena llevaba puesta la cazadora de Damon y, éste, había recogido su móvil y su camisa de la barra del bar. Un interminable beso junto a sus coches fue su despedida.

Pero la sonrisa de Damon quedaría desdibujada instantes después. Al llegar a su casa, todavía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vio Stefan en el salón llamando por el móvil. Y, casualidades de la vida, su móvil comenzó a sonar en el instante en el que entraba en el salón.

-Damon –dijo su hermano con seriedad-

-Stefan –le contestó seguro de sí mismo sonriéndole con cinismo-

-Creo que te has equivocado de móvil –dijo mirando el móvil que llevaba Damon en la mano- Ese es el de Elena.

Damon se quedó parado, miró el móvil y se dio cuenta de su error. Solo el fuerte impacto del puño de Stefan contra su cara le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

No muy lejos de allí, ya en su casa. Elena se miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente al espejo. Al ver su perfume lo olió. Y volvió a sonreír cuando olisqueó su brazo. Olía a él. Su aroma era el de Damon.


	7. Chapter 7

La gente entraba y salía del Mystic Grill mientras, Damon, sentado junto a la barra, bebía una copa tras otra de bourbon. Apoyado sobre ella y con los ojos cerrados, recordaba los acontecimientos vividos en las últimas 24 horas. Solo Caroline, que acababa de entrar al bar, pareció percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Qué tal ayer? –le preguntó directamente mientras se sentaba junto a él en la barra-

-Bien –contestó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Oye, ¿sabes algo de Elena? La he llamado mil veces y no me coge el teléfono –siguió preguntándole.

Pero Damon no contestó. Se limitó a sacar el móvil de su cazadora de piel y lo apoyó junto al lado de la barra donde estaba Caroline.

-¿Ya os intercambias el móvil? –preguntó divertida al ver que Damon tenía el móvil de Elena.

-No –contestó levantando la cabeza mientras la miraba.

-Damon –dijo levantándose como un resorte mientras le tocaba el pómulo-

-Los buenos días de Stefan –dijo mientras retiraba la mano de Caroline-.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó al ver la marca de unos dientes en su cuello-

-Tu amiga –sonrió- Por las noches, se vuelve un poco vampiresa –sonrió haciendo aspavientos con las manos-

-Ya veo –dijo para volver a sentarse en la banqueta- ¿Qué ha pasado con Stefan? –le preguntó más seria-

-Mi hermanito ató cabos –dijo mientras se echaba un vaso de bourbon- y zás –continuó mientras bebía de su vaso-

-Entonces –se reclinó Caroline hacia él- pasó –aludiendo a que, por fin, ambos se habían dejado llevar-

-Pasó –dijo agachando la cabeza y dando vueltas al vaso-

-Damon –e hizo una pausa- ¿qué pasa? –preguntó extrañada al ver la tristeza en su cara-

-Te sientes culpable. Es eso, ¿no? –dijo observándole-

-10 puntos para la Barbie –contestó irónico-

-Damon –dijo mordiéndose los labios mientras buscaba un consejo que darle- No se qué decirte.

-No te preocupes. Yo tampoco sé que decirme a mí mismo.

-Damon –dijo apretándole con fuerza la muñeca que sostenía el vaso- Lo tuyo con Elena pasó porque tenía que pasar. Stefan solo pensó en él cuando se largó.

-Pasó porque yo dejé que pasara –dijo mirándola-

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar –le dijo segura de sus palabras-

-No, Caroline. Hay cosas que sí se pueden evitar –dijo apartando su mano y yendo hacia la salida del Grill.

Cuando Caroline, un rato después, se dirigió a la tienda de lencería donde trabajaba Elena, ésta le recibió con un rostro muy distinto al que tenía Damon aquella mañana. Ordenaba los envíos que habían llegado aquella mañana a la tienda, cuando la vio entrar.

-Caroline –dijo medio corriendo hacia ella, cogiéndola por la muñeca y volviéndola a sacar a la calle-

-¿Tienes un momento? –le preguntó seria.

-Si –le contestó desdibujando su sonrisa de felicidad- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué tal ayer? –dijo sonriéndole con dulzura mientras buscaba las palabras para afrontar la situación-

-No puedo dejar de pensar en él –dijo mientras se quitaba el pañuelo que cubría su cuello-

-Ya veo –le dijo bajando la cabeza tras ver sus marcas en el cuello-

-Caroline –la sujetó con fuerza- Lo hicimos –le dijo con alegría- y en el almacén- rió-.

Caroline, al oír sus palabras, sonrió. Pero, su sonrisa duró muy poco ante lo que le tenía que decir.

-He visto a Damon, Elena –dijo mientras sacaba el móvil de su amiga del bolso-

-¿Y esto? –preguntó extrañada-

-Me lo ha dado Damon esta mañana –dijo mordiéndose los labios- Tú tienes su móvil y él tenía el tuyo.

-Si –recordó- Volví a casa con su cazadora, pero la dejé en el coche. Así que su móvil seguirá allí.

-Elena –e hizo una pausa- Stefan sabe lo vuestro –dijo muy seria-. Stefan le pegó un puñetazo a Damon. Pero, no te preocupes, está bien

Y Elena no contestó. Simplemente se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la tienda y abrazó sus piernas con fuerza.

-Se que yo te animé a esto –dijo sentándose a su lado- pero….-e hizo una pausa- Stefan se merecía vuestra sinceridad.

-Lo se –respondió con rapidez-

-Damon y tú os dijisteis todo lo que os teníais que decir –comenzó a explicarle mientras cogía su mano- pero, me temo, que a lo mejor eso no es suficiente, Elena.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó sin entenderla-

-Que Damon y Stefan son hermanos. No son dos amigos que se han enamorado de la misma chica. Su lazo es demasiado fuerte como para ser destruido. Por eso le pegó Stefan, porque cuando se marchó confió en él, confió en que él cuidaría de ti y de Maggie. Le pegó porque se siente traicionado.

-Y Damon se siente culpable, ¿no? –dijo mirándola con rabia y tristeza- Es eso, ¿verdad? –dijo poniéndose en pie- Damon se arrepiente de lo nuestro, ¿no?

-Yo creo que –e hizo una pausa ante lo que iba a decirle- se siente culpable de quererte.

Elena entró a la tienda un momento, le dijo algo a su compañera de trabajo, y salió a toda prisa seguida por Caroline. Tan sólo unos minutos después, entraba en el Grill seguida por Caroline.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó al verlo sentado frente a la barra de espaldas a ella-

-Claro –dijo dándose media vuelta-

-Damon –se acercó a él y acarició su pómulo- ¿Te duele? –le preguntó con temor-

-Si no lo tocas, no –dijo con una tímida sonrisa-

Caroline, al verlos, decidió dejarlos a solas para que hablasen. Ella, desde un extremo del bar, los observaba con un ligero tono de tristeza. Algo le decía que aquella conversación que mantenían, no acabaría del todo bien. Y, Caroline, como siempre, acertó ya que la última frase que Damon le dijo a Elena fue lapidaria para ella:

-Sólo fue sexo, Elena.

Elena permaneció inmóvil mientras Damon abandonaba el bar. Allí, en su soledad, le venían a la mente, de forma inconexa, la conversación y las palabras que le acababa de decir Damon:

"Mi hermano te merece más que yo"

"Me siento culpable"

"Te enamoraste de mí porque mi hermano no estaba. Si lo hubiera estado, jamás te habrías fijado en mí"

"Stefan ha dejado todo para estar contigo"

"Solo te pido que me dejes estar cerca de Maggie"

"Me siento incapaz de arrebatarle a mi hermano lo que más quiere"

Unas manzanas más allá, Maggie jugaba con una muñeca en el patio de su cole cuando, una voz familiar, pronunció su nombre.

-Hola Damon –le dijo con rencor por su último encuentro-

-¿Todavía me odias? –le preguntó de cuclillas mientras le quitaba la muñeca-

Maggie negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me das un beso, Maggie? –le preguntó con ternura-

Maggie no le contestó. Simplemente, le abrazó y cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Damon sonrió y también los cerró.

-Te quiero mucho, Damon.

-Eres lo que más quiero –dijo apartándose mientras sujetaba su cara- Y no quiero que lo olvides nunca, ¿vale? Pase lo que pase y digan lo que digan.

-Si, Damon –le dijo con una sonrisa y un dulce beso en la mejilla-

Se apartó de la pequeña y la miró con dulzura.

-Damon –le dijo la pequeña- ¿Mi hermana se va a casar con Stefan? –preguntó con inocencia-

-No se, Maggie. No se –contestó resignado-

-A mí me gusta Stefan pero tú me gustas más. Y si mi hermana se casa con Stefan, tú ya no serás mi papá.

Damon sonrió al ver su inocencia, pero sus ojos lucharon para que no se le escapase una lagrimilla.

-Yo no soy tu papá, Maggie –dijo cogiéndole de las manos-

-Pero yo te quiero como si fueses mi papá porque haces conmigo lo mismo que mis amigos con sus papás.

-Está bien, Maggie –dijo abrazándola- Quiéreme como tu quieras. Seguro que así estará todo bien. Seguro –dijo dándole otro beso en la cara-

La feria de Primavera, que ya llevaba unos días amenizando las tardes y noches en Mystic Falls, llegaba a su fin aquella noche. El pueblo, engalanado con flores y bombillas de mil colores, había decidido salir a la calle en su último día de celebración. Los bares estaban cerrados, los televisores apagados y la gente se echaba a la calle para disfrutar de la temperatura y de la alegría que se desbordaba.

Jenna, Elena y Maggie paseaban por la feria comiendo un helado. Maggie sonreía mirando una y otra vez a la noria mientras Jenna intentaba animar un poco a su sobrina Elena. Solo la llegada de Damon donde ellas estaban, hizo que las tres centraran su atención en él.

-Chicas Gilbert –sonrió.

-Damon –se abrazó Maggie con fuerza a su cintura-

Jenna miró a Damon, miró a Elena y bajó la cabeza. Elena, dolida, miró como Maggie se agarraba con fuerza a la cintura de Damon y, éste, miraba a Elena con muchísimo amor.

-¿Me llevas a la noria? –le preguntó la pequeña.

-Si nos dejan –dijo preguntando con la mirada a Jenna y Elena.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y Damon y Maggie se dirigieron a la noria.

Elena, sentada y sola desde abajo, puesto que Jenna había decidido volver a casa, les observaba en la distancia.

-¿Sola? –le preguntó Stefan al llegar-

-Hola –dijo entre temerosa y triste-

-Esperaba que me llamaras –le dijo dolido-

-Si –e hizo una pausa- quería hacerlo pero –volvió a permanecer en silencio- no pude.

-Te quiero, Elena –se sinceró sin rodeos- No quiero perderte –le confirmó mirando al suelo-

-Lo se –le respondió sin dejar de mirar a la noria-

-Olvidémoslo todo –dijo poniéndose de rodillas y cogiéndole las muñecas-

-Stefan yo –pero no continuó al ver como llegaban hacia allí Damon y Maggie-

Damon, que ya les observaba antes de que Elena le viera, caminaba hacia ellos apretando con fuerza la mano de Maggie. Sólo la pequeña era capaz de darle fuerzas para afrontar el tan esperado reencuentro entre los tres.

-Toma –dijo Stefan nada más verle llegar dándole las llaves de la mansión Salvatore-

-¿Y esto? –preguntó extrañado-

-Me he instalado en un apartamento encima del Grill. Viviré allí hasta que encuentre algo mejor –confesó Stefan-

-Vamos Stefan –dijo Damon alzando la voz- No vayas de víctima.

-Vale –dijo Elena con rabia interponiéndose entre ambos-

-No os peleéis –medio lloraba Maggie agarrando fuertemente a Damon-

Damon, enfadado, se marchó de allí dejando a los tres. La familia feliz volvía a reunirse, pensaba Damon de camino al coche. Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando Rebeka se interpuso en su camino. Se acercó a él posando sus manos en la cintura de éste, y comenzó a besarle el cuello de manera apasionada obligando a Damon a cerrar sus ojos. Durante unos instantes, sucumbió, pero, de repente, la apartó, la empujó y se metió en su coche.

Esa noche, Elena abría el "Cool". Todos los bares estaban cerrados, incluido éste, pero ella, dando una y mil vueltas sobre su cama, no podía dormir. Caminó por el bar, recordando a Damon en la diana, a Damon en la barra, a Damon en el almacén. Quería torturarse y, por una vez, quería emborracharse hasta olvidar todo el dolor que la atravesaba. Encendió la música, cogió una botella de bourbon y se sentó en el suelo del bar. Caroline, fuera del bar, observaba la escena.

En la mansión Salvatore, Damon miraba somnoliento el techo de su habitación. El pitido de su móvil hizo que alargara el brazo, lo cogiera y leyera:

De Caroline:

Hay una camarera sexy que se está bebiendo tu botella de bourbon.

Cerró los ojos y, finalmente, se levantó de la cama para ir al "Cool".

Al entrar, Elena estaba sentada en el suelo mirando la botella. Verle abrir la puerta hizo que se levantara y dejara la botella en la barra.

-Menos mal –dijo al verla serena-

-¿Qué? –preguntó molesta- ¿A qué has venido, Damon?

-Caroline me ha dicho que estabas aquí bebiéndote mi botella –dijo llegando hasta ella- Y –e hizo una pausa- eso no puedo permitirlo.

Damon cogió la botella y bebió directamente de ella.

-Pensaba que estarías con él –dijo resentido-

-Y yo que estarías con ella –aludiendo a Rebeka mientras le miraba de reojo-

Elena se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la barra y Damon, imitándola, hizo lo mismo cogiendo la botella.

-No has bebido mucho, ¿no? –dijo Damon observando la botella-

-No me gusta- reconoció-

-No me lo creo –sonrió mientras acercaba lentamente su cabeza a la de ella- porque ayer te bebiste hasta la última gota –aludiendo a cada uno de los besos que ella le había robado la noche anterior- Bebe –dijo ofreciéndole la botella-

-Damon –dijo su nombre protestando-

-Bebe –le ordenó-

Elena, bajo sus órdenes, cogió la botella y dio un ligero trago mientras ponía cara de asco. Damon, al verla, sonrió divertido y bebió mientras ella la observaba. Al dejar la botella en el suelo, le volvió a sonreír y se lamió los labios. Ella, divertida, volvió a coger la botella y lo imitó. Instantes después, tosía.

-Eso te pasa por imitarme –sonreía divertido- Reconócelo –dijo alejando su cara contra la suya-

-Aparta –dijo empujándole-

-Ayer no me decías eso –dijo recordándole-

-Solo fue sexo, ¿no? –le preguntó dolida-

-Si –e hizo una pausa observándola- solo sexo –cogió la botella y bebió- Cuando quieras más –dijo levantándose del suelo- me lo pides –afirmó divertido mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Elena se levantó, aceleró su paso, fue hacia la puerta y cerró con llave. Damon, al verla, sonrió divertido.

-Así que –dijo desviando su mirada hacia sus pechos- quieres repetir lo de anoche, ¿no? –le preguntó aproximándose a su cuello.

-Quiero jugar al billar –sonrió victoriosa-

-Juguemos –dijo yendo hacia la mesa.

Elena apagó las luces del bar, dejó la música e iluminó la lámpara colocada encima de la mesa de billar. Damon, con la botella en la mano, daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa mientras la observaba.

-A ver –dijo Damon colocándose detrás de ella-

-Damon –protestó riendo-

-Siento lo de esta mañana –dijo al fín-

Elena dejó el taco sobre la mesa y le miró.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable –dijo cogiéndole la mano- Solo fue sexo –dijo imitando sus palabras-

Sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo susurrándole al oído- Ahora mismo, deseo volver a sentirme culpable.

-¿Ah, si? – preguntó alejándose de él mientras daba un golpecito a la lámpara de la mesa haciendo que los reflejos de la luz se movieran a toda velocidad-

-Ven –dijo cogiéndola de la mano y acercándola a él- Te quiero –dijo a cámara lenta en su oído- Te quiero –repitió- Te quiero.

Elena le miró ladeando la cabeza.

-Y sé –siguió diciéndole Damon- que te quiero de la misma manera que tú me quieres a mí. Sé que soy peor que tú –dijo bajando el tono de voz- que no te merezco, pero me da igual –dijo negando con la cabeza- Me da igual todo, Elena. Todo –dijo a unos milímetros de sus labios-

-No digas eso, Damon –dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Solo sé que te quiero –dijo apretando los dientes-

-Cuando te veo con Maggie –dijo tragando saliva- imagino como seríamos tu y yo –y se quedó callada unos instantes- como padres. Pienso y sueño con que algún día tendremos ese momento –sonrió mirándole a los ojos-

-Hoy me ha preguntado si te ibas a casar con Stefan –le reconoció dolido mientras le cogía las manos con la suyas.

-Damon –viendo el dolor en su rostro- Lo siento –insistió- No quiero haceros daño a ninguno de los dos.

-Elena yo –dijo agachando la cabeza- me metí en medio de donde no me llamaban. Es justo que me aparte –dijo con brillo en los ojos- Tus sentimientos hacia Stefan siguen ahí –dijo posando su mano en el corazón de ella-

-No te creas tus mentiras –dijo poniendo su mano encima de la mano que tenía Damon- No soy valiente para decirle a Stefan todo lo que siento por ti, pero si soy valiente para decírtelo a ti –dijo quedándose en silencio- Te tengo aquí –dijo señalándose su cuello-, y aquí –señalando su brazo- y aquí –señalando su cara-. Estás bajo cada poro de mi piel y no te puedo sacar. Ni quiero, ¿me oyes? –dijo sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos-

Damon la besó de una forma muy diferente a cómo lo había hecho en los dos días anteriores. Si el día anterior, se habían dejado llevar por la pasión y el desenfreno, aquella noche no. Apoyado sobre el billar, la besaba con ternura y sosiego. Ella, sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba, iba desabrochando su camisa sin dejar de besarle.

-¿También te vas a quedar esta camisa? –preguntó mientras desviaba sus besos hacia su cuello-

-Ayer no me la llevé –le contestó ladeando la cabeza mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo-

-Ya veremos –dijo volviendo a besar sus labios.

El pulso entre sus lenguas hizo que Damon se moviera y la empujara contra la pared sintiendo todavía más su cuerpo. La semioscuridad del bar y la música de fondo les acompañaban mientras él le desabrochaba el pantalón de sus vaqueros. Mientras, Elena, le abrazaba con fuerza por debajo de su camisa desabrochada.

-Eres deliciosa –dijo mordisqueándole el cuello e introduciendo sus manos en la parte trasera de sus vaqueros-

-Y tú –decía con la respiración acelerada mientras acariciaba su espalda y su torso desnudo-

-¿Y yo, qué? –le preguntó excitado mientras deslizaba la lengua sobre su cuello-

-Tú –decía echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él seguía besando su cuello y apretaba con fuerza su cintura contra la suya-

-Irresistible –finalizó mientras sentía que los besos de Damon se intensificaban aceleradamente en su cuello-

Empotrados contra la pared, sus manos se iban perdiendo sin remedio. Damon, en un momento, se apartó unos milímetros de ella, le cogió la mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y se la llevó al almacén. Recorrieron el bar de la mano, sin premuras, tranquilos como si fueran a un lugar sin importancia pero, ese lugar, sí lo era.

Al entrar en el almacén, Damon empujó a Elena con suavidad contra la pared y siguió besándola con la misma ternura con la que había empezado a besarla instantes antes junto al billar. La puerta, sin cerrar, hacía que una suave luz entrara en el almacén, pero ellos, los dos, no veían nada, permanecían con los ojos cerrados sintiendo lo que las caricias de uno provocaban en el otro.

-Damon –le dijo Elena en un momento- No me rompas la camiseta, vale?- le pidió con dulzura y con una sonrisa-

-Como quieras –dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Elena comenzó a besarle al oír sus palabras mientras Damon desabrochaba su sujetador sin quitarle la camiseta. Ella continuó besándole mientras sentía como Damon sacaba los tirantes de su sujetador a través de las mangas de su camiseta.

-Premio –dijo con el sujetador en la mano-

-Damon –rió al ver que había conseguido quitarle el sujetador sin arrancarle la camiseta- Eres increíble- reía como una niña.

-Por fin es mío –dijo divertido guardándose el sujetador en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero- Así –dijo mirando sus pechos- Me gustan más –y comenzó a besarla mientras introducía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta.

Elena empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones al comprobar como Damon intentaba bajarle los suyos con suavidad. Una voz, a lo lejos, y fuera del local, hizo que ambos se apartaran el uno del otro. Sus ojos se miraban asustados.

-Elena, Elena –se oían unos gritos y unos golpes en la puerta-

-Stefan –dijo ella antes de sentir como Damon le tapaba la boca y apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared-

-Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-le dijo Damon.

-¿Qué hago? –intentó preguntarle ella-

-Nada –dijo mirándola, acercándose a la puerta, cerrándola y poniendo el pestillo-

En la oscuridad más absoluta, ambos escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Verá tu coche –le dijo Elena-

-Lo tengo aparcado en el Grill. Por si acaso…ya sabes –dijo divertido-

-Yo lo tengo ahí fuera –dijo temerosa-

-Le dices que no tenías gasolina y en paz –dijo acercándose a su cuello y volviéndolo a mordisquear- ¿Continuamos? –le preguntó mientras seguía acariciándola-

-¿Tú que crees? –preguntó.

Damon, finalmente, recostó a Elena sobre el sofá, le quitó suavemente la ropa y terminó de desabrocharse los vaqueros.

-Me encanta esta camisa –le dijo ella cogiéndole por el cuello-

-Es tuya –dijo quitándose con rabia y tirándola sobre su cara.

-Damon –dijo justo en el instante en que lo sentía dentro de ella-

Sus movimientos, más suaves que los del día anterior, parecían las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas. Elena, loca de amor y de placer, se agarraba con fuerza a su espalda mientras sentía como su camiseta se impregnaba del sudor del torso de Damon.

-No me muerdas, eh –dijo Damon agitado mientras no paraba de moverse-

-Ni tú –le contestó con una sonrisa mientras un gemido le hacía perder la noción-

-Los mordiscos no pueden ser visibles, Elena –le dijo enloqueciéndola mientras la colocaba encima de él, le subía la camiseta y se perdía en sus pechos-

-Damon –exclamó con la voz entrecortada-

Y, Damon, su nombre, sería lo primero que pronunciaría al despertar por la mañana. Él, de medio lado, le acariciaba uno de sus pechos.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó somnolienta-

-Mirarte –dijo mirándola mientras seguía acariciándola-

-Damon –dijo apoyando su mano en la que él tenía puesta en su pecho- Creo –y le besó- que podría pasarme la vida desnuda entre tus brazos- y comenzó a besarle desesperadamente.

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana cuando, ambos, salían del "Cool" después de volver a hacer el amor.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena permanecía en su cuarto mirando el techo de su habitación. Al tocarse los pechos, sonrió al ver que no tenía su sujetador. Damon también quería un trofeo y ella se lo había dado. Rió.

En el piso de abajo, Maggie esperaba en el porche a que su hermana bajara. Tenía que llevarla al cole, pero Elena, que se había excusado diciendo que se tenía que cambiar de ropa, no bajaba. La pequeña, aburrida, observó un gatito amarillo y decidió seguirlo. Lo vio trepar por un árbol y maullar porque no podía bajar. Defensora de los animales, fue a por una silla al garaje, la colocó junto al árbol y extendió sus brazos.

-Ven gatito…ven.

Y el gato saltó, pero Maggie, sin poder evitarlo, se desequilibró al chocar el gato contra su cuerpo y cayó, golpeándose fuertemente en la frente y perdiendo el conocimiento.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Stefan iba caminando hacia el porche de las Gilbert. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando, los fuertes maullidos de un gato, hicieron que se desviara de camino. Maggie yacía en el suelo mientras el gato le lamía la cara.

-Maggie –gritó Stefan-

La pequeña no reaccionaba a los gritos de Stefan.

-Elena –oyó que gritaban desde la calle-

Era Stefan, pensó para sí misma todavía tumbada sobre la cama.

-Elena –volvió a gritar- Es Maggie…corre –gritaba-

La joven bajó las escaleras de su casa como una exhalación. Al salir al jardín, vio a su hermana en brazos de Stefan y con una fuerte herida en la frente que sangraba.

-No, Maggie, tú no –dijo llorando al verla- Tú no, tu no me puedes dejar sola –seguía llorando mientras ella y Stefan se dirigían hacia el coche-

De camino al hospital, Elena llamó una y otra vez a Damon pero, éste, no contestó. En su lugar, llamó a su amiga Caroline quien, al oír la noticia, le dijo a ésta que iría a buscarle.

Damon todavía estaba en la ducha cuando Caroline llegó. Al oír su nombre en voz de ésta, se cubrió con la toalla y salió a su encuentro.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó al verla-

-Es Maggie, Damon –dijo agitada y preocupada- Está en el hospital.

Éste, al oír la noticia, fue corriendo a su habitación, se vistió y se subió al coche de Caroline dejando el suyo allí.

Al llegar, Damon y Caroline atravesaban los pasillos del hospital a toda velocidad. Al llegar junto a la habitación donde estaba Maggie, vieron a Stefan y a Elena salir de la habitación. Damon, durante unos segundos, se paró. Caroline, imitándole, se paró junto a él. Y, éste, tragó saliva al ver como Elena se cubría su cara con las manos y abrazaba a Stefan llorando.

-No hagas ninguna tontería, Damon –dijo Caroline sujetándole la muñeca-

Al llegar junto a ellos, Damon miró a su hermano, miró a Elena cuando ésta se volvió al oír la voz de Caroline, y entró en la habitación sin decirles nada.

-Maggie –dijo Damon sentándose junto a la cama- Te juro que como no te pongas buena –dijo dolido- le partiré el cuello a ese gato –siguió diciendo mientras apretaba los dientes- Tienes que ponerte buena, ¿vale? –continuó mientras besaba una de sus manos- Te leeré cuentos todas las noches y no me importará nada ni nadie. Te lo juro –dijo apoyando su frente en la mano de la niña-

Elena abrió la puerta de la habitación seguida por Caroline y Stefan.

-Maggie –pronunció justo cuando sentía que Elena posaba la mano en su hombro-

-El médico ha dicho –comenzó a explicarle Elena- que se pondrá bien. Se ha dado un buen golpe pero Stefan llegó a tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa-

-Stefan –pronunció con una sonrisa irónica mientras se levantaba a mirarlos- Como siempre tan oportuno –dijo abandonando la habitación seguido por Caroline-

-Espera Damon –dijo corriendo tras él por los pasillos- Yo te llevo –puesto que él no llevaba su coche-

Aquella tarde, mientras Elena y Stefan permanecían en el hospital junto a Maggie, Damon se emborrachaba en su casa siendo observado por Caroline.

-Así no vas ha solucionar nada –le decía seria-

-Cállate –le respondió mientras bebía una y otra copa-

-Por favor, Damon. Si no lo quieres hacer por mí –y lo miró- que ya veo que no. Hazlo por Maggie. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si se despierta y no te ve? –dijo utilizando esa estrategia-

-Ya está Stefan –dijo mirando la botella-

-Pero ella te quiere a ti –dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro- Las dos te quieren a ti –y le apretó el hombro- No seas idiota….vamos…

Finalmente, Damon, aceptó. Mientras subía con él las escaleras, Caroline oyó el sonido de su móvil.

De Elena:

¿Dónde estás? Damon no me coge el teléfono

Caroline se paró unos segundos y le contestó:

"Estoy en su casa. Luego te cuento"

Damon se duchó mientras Caroline esperaba sentada en su cama. Cansada y agotada por el día, se recostó sobre ella y se quedó dormida.

-Despierta –dijo al sentir como Damon le lanzaba una toalla húmeda-

-Eres gilipollas, Damon –le respondió al despertarse-

-Te peinarás un poco, ¿no? –dijo al verla con el pelo revuelto-

-Y, ¿tu? –dijo mirándole con los vaqueros, sin camiseta y secándose la humedad del cuello- No pensarás ir con esas pintas, ¿no?

Stefan, al abrir la puerta de la mansión de los Salvatore junto con Elena, vio extrañado que ni Caroline ni Damon estaban allí abajo. Elena, más tranquila al haber podido hablar con su hermana, había acompañado a Stefan allí para recoger unas cosas y, así, poder hablar con Damon. Pero, mientras subían las escaleras, un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Cuando, finalmente, Stefan abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Damon seguido por ella, sus peores sensaciones se hicieron realidad.

-Damon –gritaba Caroline bajo el cuerpo de éste que intentaba ahogarla con una toalla- Suéltame –reía con el pelo alborotado y la mitad de las sábanas por los suelos.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Stefan al verlos, mientras Elena notaba como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban- Que calladito os lo teníais, ¿no? –preguntó al ver como su hermano se ponía de pie, todavía sin camiseta, y al ver como Caroline se colocaba bien la suya-

-No es lo que parece, Elena –se acercó Caroline a ella con desesperación- Te lo juro –dijo suplicándole-

Damon se apoyó en la pared y miró al suelo.

-Para vuestra información –dijo Elena con seriedad- Mi hermana está bien-

-Elena –siguió diciendo Caroline- No ha pasado nada –dijo sujetándole la mano-

-Ya lo sé, Car –dijo con ironía- Seguro que sólo ha sido sexo –le respondió quitando su mano con desprecio-

Damon, al oír sus palabras, cerró durante unos instantes sus ojos mientras su hermano lo observaba.

-¿No dices nada, Damon? –le preguntó Stefan victorioso acercándose a él-

-Si, Stefan –y le sonrió con ironía- Enhorabuena –siguió mientras miraba a Elena- Has ganado –se acercó a él- Felicidades –dijo haciendo aspavientos-

-Nunca te perdonaré esto, Caroline. Nunca –dijo mirando a su amiga llena de odio-

-¿Y por qué Elena? –le preguntó Damon acercándose a ambas y poniéndose entre las dos- ¿No le vas a perdonar que se haya acostado conmigo? –preguntó con rabia- ¿Por qué?

-Damon –le suplicó Caroline- Sabes que no es cierto –dijo agarrando su brazo-

-Si, Elena –dijo a unos milímetros de ella- Me he acostado con tu mejor amiga, ¿estás contenta? –dijo enorgulleciéndose-

-Te está mintiendo Elena –dijo apartando a Damon de su camino y poniéndose frente a su amiga- No le creas –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

Stefan les observaba serio.

-Eres una –e hizo una pausa- zorra –le dijo Elena a Caroline con desprecio-

Caroline, llorando, se dio la vuelta y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Damon, quien miraba a Elena dolido.

-Te odio –dijo Elena en voz baja mirándole con rabia y marchándose de allí seguida por Stefan-

Caroline lloraba en brazos de Damon mientras golpeaba con sus puños la espalda de éste recriminándole el por qué lo había hecho.

-Damon –dijo al sentir como éste le cogía fuertemente de la cabeza agarrándole del pelo- ¿Por qué le has mentido?

-Porque tiene que odiarme, Caroline –dijo apretándome los dientes- Tiene que odiarme –dijo estrujándole el pelo-

-Damon –volvió a decir mientras le abrazaba desconsolada-

Elena bajó corriendo las escaleras de la mansión sintiendo como las lágrimas caían sin descanso por su cara. Stefan iba tras ella a toda prisa y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, la alcanzó.

-Ayer estabas con él, ¿verdad? –dijo cogiéndola por el brazo- ¿Te has convertido en su –e hizo una pausa- amante? –preguntó con desprecio mientras reía con ironía-

-Tengo que ir al hospital –contestó nerviosa-

-Elena –le dijo pidiendo una explicación-

-No, Stefan –gritó-

-¿Cuánto hace qué te acuestas con él? –le preguntó recriminándole- ¿Un año? ¿Dos? –seguía- ¿Os acostabais cuando me decías que me amabas? ¿Os acostabais cuando estabas conmigo? –le preguntó acercándose a ella-

-Suéltame, Stefan –dijo intentando zafarse de sus manos-

-He vuelto a Mystic Falls por ti, Elena –dijo cogiéndola- Sé valiente y dime la verdad a la cara.

-Si, Stefan –le respondió- Me he acostado con él –e hizo una pausa- dos veces. Pero –e hizo otra pausa- solo ha sido sexo. Y, si –continuó- ayer estuve con él. He pasado la noche con él –le contó nerviosa- y no volverá a pasar nunca más.

Elena, mientras terminaba la frase, sintió como algo golpeaba su cara.

-Creo que es tuyo –dijo Damon a dos metros de ellos- Supongo –sonrió con cinismo aludiendo a que podía ser de cualquier otra-

-Eres un cabrón, Damon –dijo agachándose a coger su sujetador, acercándose a él y pegándole una sonora bofetada-

-No nos llevamos mucho –dijo con desprecio-

-Lárgate, Damon –le dijo Stefan empujándole-

-Estoy en mi casa, Stefan. Largaos vosotros –dijo yendo al minibar y cogiendo una botella de bourbon- a vuestro paraíso. Y –e hizo una pausa buscando algo en los bolsillos- toma –dijo poniendo un condón en la mano de Stefan- creo que lo vas a necesitar. No quiero tener sobrinitos tan pronto –dijo mientras subía las escaleras-

Elena pasó lo que quedaba de día junto con su hermana en el hospital. Las lágrimas seguían brotando por su cara pero no eran por Maggie, que estaba fuera de peligro, era por el gran dolor que le había causado lo acontecido durante todo el día. Su relación con Damon se había convertido en una montaña rusa en los últimos días. Si olvidarlo no estaba en sus planes aquella mañana, odiarlo era su único objetivo cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer. Pero, ¿cómo se odia a lo que más amas? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez a sí misma. La manita de Maggie recorriendo su rostro, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Maggie –dijo recostándose a su lado mientras seguía llorando-

-¿Por qué no está Damon? –dijo recorriendo con la mirada la habitación.

-Ya se ha ido –le respondió triste-

-Quiero que me cuente un cuento –dijo tocándose la frente- Por fa…

-Duerme, peque, duerme –dijo agarrándose a su hermana-


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Damon bajó las escaleras de su casa, Stefan le esperaba en el sofá del salón.

-¿Tu no te habías buscado una casa? –le preguntó Damon con indiferencia nada más verlo.

-¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó dolido

-De maravilla –contestó éste cínicamente mientras se echaba un bourbon- ¿Y eso? –le preguntó señalando dos maletas que había en el salón- ¿Nos vamos a algún lado? –le preguntó divertido-

-¿Cómo puedes ser así, Damon? –siguió preguntándole mientras se levantaba del salón y se acercaba a él- Después de todo lo que pasó ayer, actúas como si nada.

-¿Qué yo actúo como si nada? –contestó enfadado-¿Y tú Stefan? ¿Tú como actúas? –dijo acercándose a él-

-Por lo menos yo no me acuesto con la novia de mi hermano –le contestó a unos milímetros de su cara-

-Ya no era tu novia, Stefan. Y si lo hubiera sido, me hubiera dado igual. Si no te hubieras ido, si no hubieras antepuesto tus planes a Elena, esto no hubiera pasado. Y tú –dijo apoyando un dedo sobre el pecho de su hermano- lo sabes.

-Me voy, Damon –dijo acercándose a sus maletas- Se que Elena no me quiere –dijo dolido- y aquí ya no pinto nada.

-No digas gilipolleces, Stefan –contestó Damon- Elena me odia, lo sabes, y tarde o temprano volverá a caer en tus brazos. Si no ha caído ya –dijo arqueando las cejas-

-¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó entre divertido y enfadado- ¿Ahora quieres que Elena y yo estemos juntos? –preguntó asombrado- ¿A qué viene esto, Damon?

-Viene a que yo me he sacrificado para que estéis juntos –contestó enfadado- Me aparto para que volváis a ser la parejita feliz –siguió diciendo mientras hacía aspavientos-

-Por mucho que tú lo quieras, y por mucho que yo la quiera, eso no quita que los dos os hayáis enamorado. He visto como te mira y, a mí, nunca me ha mirado de esa forma, Damon.

Damon permaneció unos segundos en silencio mientras veía alejarse a su hermano.

-Damon –dijo ya casi en la puerta- Arréglalo –continuó diciéndole mientras abría la puerta- Se que lo de Caroline fue un malentendido. Elena tiene que saberlo.

Aquel mismo día, Maggie abandonó el hospital con la pena de no haber recibido ninguna visita de Damon. Nada más bajarse del coche, Elena vio como Caroline las esperaba sentada en el porche.

-He llamado al hospital y me han dicho que le daban el alta –dijo nada más verla acercarse-

-Adiós Caroline- dijo Elena por respuesta ante la mirada perpleja de su hermana-

-Tenemos que hablar, Elena –le suplicó su amiga-

-¿Y Damon? –preguntó con ingenuidad Maggie-

-Damon ha ido a verte al hospital, peque, pero estabas dormidita –le mintió Caroline con ingenuidad ante la mirada gélida de Elena-

-Lárgate de aquí, Caroline –le ordenó Elena mientras abría la puerta-

-No, Elena –le contestó seria- Primero me vas a escuchar-

Nada más atravesar la puerta, Maggie subió escaleras arriba dejando a su hermana y a Caroline en el salón.

-Damon solo quería alejarte de él, Elena.

-Te acostaste con él, Caroline –dijo de espaldas a ella mientras miraba por la ventana-

-No, Elena, entre él y yo no pasó nada. Fue todo un malentendido que Damon aprovechó. Se sentía culpable por sentir todo lo que siente por ti y creyó que la mejor manera de alejarte de él era que pensases lo que no era.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó dolida- Si el sabe lo que siento, si yo se lo que siente por mí –dijo dándose la vuelta y sentándose junto a ella-

-No es fácil enamorarse de quien no debes. Tú lo sabes. Ha sido fácil mientras Stefan no ha estado, pero supongo que veros a ambos juntos en algunas situaciones le ha dolido. Stefan es su hermano, y creo que le duele haberle traicionado.

-Me ha hecho daño, Caroline. Me dolió veros así –dijo recordando la noche anterior- No podía creerlo.

Caroline la abrazó.

-Me duele que pensases que yo me había acostado con él –dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas-

-Lo siento –contestó Elena con tristeza- Siento haberte insultado.

-Tranquila –le sonrió y le cogió las manos- Entiendo que te pusieras celosa –sonrió-

Los días amanecían y atardecían sin dar tregua en Mystic Falls mientras Damon parecía haberse borrado del mapa. O eso creía Elena, ya que dolida todavía con él, se había negado a llamarle. Pero éste, no se había borrado realmente del mapa. Que ella no le viera no quería decir que él no estuviera. Cada mañana, desde el otro lado de la acera, había observado como Maggie continuaba jugando en el jardín de su casa mientras se recuperaba de aquel incidente. Ya habían pasado 6 días desde que Maggie había recibido el alta, y Damon ya no pudo esperar más. Ese día, aquel viernes, Maggie cumplía 6 años.

Elena fregaba los vasos del desayuno cuando, al mirar por la ventana, vio a la pequeña abrazando fuertemente a Damon. Por unos instantes, el agua no dejó de caer por el grifo mientras ella los observaba. En ese momento, tenía que afrontar volver a tener frente a frente a Damon después de aquella discusión en casa de los Salvatore.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos –dijo Damon abrazando a Maggie con todas sus fuerzas-

-Y yo –dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos-

-Damon –dijo Elena al ver la escena ya junto a ellos-

Damon se separó de la pequeña y la miró mientras se mordía los labios.

-Elena –dijo con un hilo de tristeza- Se te ve bien –intentó romper el hielo-

-Gracias –contestó con sequedad- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo –continuó diciéndole mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la cogía de la mano-

-Espera –dijo al ver como Elena se llevaba a Maggie- Hace meses que teníamos planeado este viaje –le suplicó resignado- Maggie no tiene la culpa de que sea un gilipollas.

-¿Qué es gilipollas? –preguntó inocentemente la pequeña mientras miraba a su hermana-

-Damon –dijo Elena soltando a su hermana- Eso fue antes de que pasara todo esto. No me parece una buena idea. No –dijo negando con la cabeza-

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar –dijo acercándose a ella- Íbamos a celebrar el cumple de Maggie. Hazlo por ella –le dijo bajando el tono de voz mientras se lo suplicaba-

Elena permaneció por unos instantes en silencio, hasta que la voz de su cartero le interrumpió.

-Señorita Gilbert –dijo acercándose a los tres-

-Traigo una carta certificada para usted –continuó mientras le mostraba la carta- Tiene que firmarme aquí –dijo mostrándole un papel-

Damon se acercó a ella bajo la atenta mirada de Maggie, justo en el momento en el que el cartero se alejaba. Elena, comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta:

"Estimada Señorita Gilbert,

Nos ponemos en contacto con usted para informarle que en el plazo de dos meses, deberá de personarse en el juzgado de Denver junto con su hermana Margaret Gilbert.

La tutela de su hermana debe revisarse en dicha sesión que tendrá lugar el 12 de mayo de este año. Le informamos que si no se presenta en el lugar y fecha indicados, la tutela de su hermana le será automáticamente retirada y pasará a cargo de los servicios sociales de nuestra localidad. Así mismo, le informamos que si en la fecha indicada, los servicios sociales lo creen oportuno, podría serle retirada la custodia de su hermana.

La razón principal de que le enviemos esta citación se debe a que ha llegado hasta nosotros el incidente ocurrido días atrás en su localidad, Mystic Falls, y en el cual su hermana ha estado hospitalizada. El tribunal duda seriamente de su capacidad para cuidar a la niña, así que tendrá que demostrarnos nuevamente que usted está capacitada para el cuidado de la menor".

Elena, nada más terminar de leer la carta, intentó evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Damon la miraba dolido ante la posibilidad de perder a Maggie.

-No va a pasar nada –dijo acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la barbilla- Te lo juro –dijo seguro de sus palabras-

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Maggie con ternura-

-No pasa nada, princesa –dijo poniéndose de cuclillas- Entra un momento en casa –le pidió Damon-

-Damon –dijo Elena nada más ver a Maggie entrar en casa- Me falta el aire –continuó mientras éste le ayudaba a sentarse en las escaleras del porche- Me van a quitar a Maggie. Lo se.

-No digas chorradas, Elena –dijo cogiéndole la mano-

-El día que recibí la custodia de Maggie me advirtieron que si alguna vez pasaba algo fuera de lo normal recibiría una carta como ésta.

-Pero fue un accidente. Todos los niños sufren accidentes,¿no? –intentó tranquilizarla-

-Si, lo se, pero me pueden quitar a Maggie. Otra de las razones por las cuales obtuve la custodia fue porque no había ninguna familia en espera para la adopción. Si ahora existe alguna familia capacitada para hacerse cargo de ella me la quitarán y no la veré más. No puedo luchar contra eso, Damon.

-Lucharemos juntos –dijo posando su brazo sobre ella-

Finalmente, y tras la carta recibida, Elena accedió a viajar con Damon y Maggie a Virginia Beach. Ese viaje lo habían planeado meses atrás para celebrar el 6º cumpleaños de la pequeña. Y, aunque Elena todavía seguía dolida con él, había accedido a ir con tal de no pensar día y noche en la carta que había recibido.

Damon condujo sin descanso mientras Maggie y Elena dormían en el coche. De vez en cuando, miraba por el retrovisor a Maggie que, ajena a los problemas de los adultos, dormía plácidamente. Elena, sentada junto a él, dormía apoyada en el cristal. Sólo al llegar a Virginia Beach, Damon las despertó subiendo el volumen de la música.

-La delicadeza no es lo tuyo, ¿no? –preguntó Elena frotándose los ojos-

-He tenido que subir la música para no oir tus ronquidos –dijo sonriendo-

-Yo no ronco, gracioso –dijo seria-

-Me encanta –dijo gritando Maggie al ver el mar-

Damon y Elena sonrieron al escuchar a la pequeña.

-¿No había un hotel más caro? –preguntó Elena nada más dejar el coche junto al hotel.

-Creo que no –sonrió mientras observaba como les recogían el equipaje.

Tras ir a recepción y recibir la llave, los tres subieron a la habitación.

-Dime que es una broma –dijo Elena mirando la cama de matrimonio-

-Tú dormirás ahí con Maggie, yo dormiré en el sofá-cama –contestó haciendo aspavientos- Pero siempre podemos mandar a Maggie al sofa-cama –dijo susurrándole al oído-

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo en voz baja-

-Al agua, al agua –dijo Maggie mirando por la ventana-

-Maggie, hace frío

-Vamos, Elena, no seas aguafiestas –exclamó Damon- Hace mucho calor y la playa está a tope.

-Damon

-Elena –dijo imitando su voz-

Maggie los miraba divertida.

-Maggie –dijo Damon mientras abría la maleta de la pequeña- ¿Sabes que te digo? Que tú y yo nos vamos a ir a la playa antes que a tu hermana se le ocurra encadenarnos a la pata de la cama –y le guiñó un ojo-

Maggie rió a carcajadas mientras Elena les miraba seria.

Instantes después, Damon, ataviado con un bañador tipo pantalón negro y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, salía del hotel llevando de la mano a la pequeña Maggie.

-Despacio, despacio- le decía Damon mientras la llevaba de la mano-

-Vamos –dijo la pequeña corriendo

Cuando una hora después, Elena bajó a la playa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar la sombrilla amarilla que se había llevado Damon. No tardó mucho tiempo en verla y fue hacia allí. Tras dejar su bolsa, instantes después, los vio junto al agua construyendo algo en la arena.

-Mira hermanita –dijo señalando el castillo-

-Esta genial Maggie –dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el torso desnudo de Damon- ¿Os habéis echado crema? –les preguntó a ambos-

-Yo si –dijo la pequeña sin mirarla-

-Toma –dijo Damon posando en sus manos el bote- No me fío de Maggie –sonrió-

-Eres increíble –dijo cogiendo el bote de su mano y obligándole a que se diera la vuelta para echarle la crema por la espalda-

Damon sonreía mientras sentía como Elena le extendía la crema por la espalda. Ella, ensimismada en lo que estaba haciendo, no se dio cuenta de que una mujer se acercaba a ellos.

-Tenéis una hija preciosa –dijo mirando a Maggie-

-Verás es que –intentó decir Elena-

-Se parece a su madre –siguió Damon-

La mujer se fue de allí dejando en silencio a ambos. Elena recordaba a su madre mientras le seguía extendiendo la crema a Damon.

-No he dicho ninguna mentira –intentó disculparse-

-Lo se –admitió ella- Ya está –dijo finalmente apartándose de él y posando el bote en las manos de Damon.

Damon la miró con un hilo de tristeza al ver la mirada de melancolía de Elena al recordar a sus padres. Así que no siguió con sus bromas, se echó crema en la mano y se la extendió por la cara.

-Espera –dijo instantes después Elena al ver que se la estaba extendiendo mal- Te estás poniendo perdido –dijo acercándose a él y extendiendo la crema con la yema de sus dedos-

Damon cerró los ojos mientras sentía como Elena le extendía la crema por la cara.

-El pecho también –dijo sonriendo, pero, instantes después sintió como Elena colocaba fuertemente el bote en su mano- No te enfades –dijo al verla alejarse a la sombrilla- Tenía que intentarlo –sonrió-

Los tres pasaron un fabuloso día de playa. Disfrutaron del agua, del sol que hacía ese día, la buena temperatura, la buena comida y, cuando ya atardecía y comenzaba a refrescar, regresaron al hotel para pegarse una ducha y dar un paseo. A la hora de la cena, ambos pasearon cerca del muelle y eligieron un precioso restaurante para cenar. Damon observaba a Elena que, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, apenas les hacía caso tanto a él como a Maggie. Ya por la noche, cuando Maggie ya se había quedado dormida, Elena salió de su habitación. Damon, que tampoco podía dormir, estaba en la terraza mirando el mar.

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir –dijo Elena nada más verlo de espaldas.

-No –contestó con seriedad-

-¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste hace meses que habías reservado en un hotel para el cumple de Maggie, jamás pensé que pasaría un día tan triste –dijo colocándose a su lado mientras miraba el mar-

-Ella no tiene que vernos tristes, Elena –dijo girándose hacia ella-

-Lo se –dijo mientras asentía- Pero presiento que me la van a quitar, Damon –continuó mientras no dejaba de mirar el mar.

Damon se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó con fuerza intentándole transmitir una seguridad que ni él mismo se creía.

-Siento todo el daño que te he hecho –comenzó a decirle mientras Elena, al oír sus palabras cerraba los ojos-

-Eso ya no importa, Damon –le contestó justo en el momento en el que Damon le obligaba a darse la vuelta para mirarla de frente-

-Si que importa. Y más ahora. Te quiero –e hizo una pausa- y te tengo aquí metida –dijo mientras colocaba la mano de Elena en su corazón-

-No quiero hablar de nosotros –le respondió intentando zafarse de él-

-No se trata de nosotros. Se trata de que sepas que te quiero y que no dejaré que nada ni nadie te separe de tu hermana. Te lo juro, Elena. Te lo juro –dijo antes de abrazarla-

Elena se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Au!-exclamó Damon al sentir el roce de los brazos de Elena en su espalda-

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

-Me parece que alguien no me ha extendido bien la crema- le reprochó Damon-

-Si, claro –dijo mientras le quitaba la camiseta para ver como llevaba la espalda- Ahora será mi culpa.

-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Te duele? –dijo apretando un dedo en su espalda-

-Si –exclamó dolorido- Para –gritó apartándose de ella-

-Damon, no seas crió –dijo seria-

Se alejó unos instantes de él y fue al baño a por el bote de aftersun.

-Me parece que mañana no vas a poder ir a la playa –dijo mientras le extendía la crema- Estás rojo como un tomate.

-Genial –protestó- No voy a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

-Más que nada porque tu duermes boca arriba –dijo recordando las noches que habían pasado juntos-

-Que hayas pasado dos noches conmigo no quiere decir que siempre duerma de la misma manera –le contestó-

-En el sofá de mi casa también dormías boca arriba. Lo decía por eso –contestó dolida-

-Es verdad…porque si no recuerdo mal, las dos veces que he estado contigo he dormido de lado abrazándote –dijo recordando-

-Ya está. Hasta mañana –dijo alejándose de él y metiéndose en la habitación-

Cuando Elena se tumbó en su cara, contempló la dulce cara de su hermana. Se abrazó a ella y una lágrima cayó por su rostro ante la más mínima posibilidad de que le retiraran la custodia. Es verdad que era joven, que no tenía tiempo para estar con ella, que la estaba criando en un ambiente inestable, pero también era verdad que nadie la iba a querer tanto como ella la quería.

El día comenzaba a clarear y Elena todavía no había pegado ojo. Así que se levantó a por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Al pasar por el salón, vio a Damon durmiendo. Durante unos instantes, permaneció de pie contemplándole con melancolía. Así que se arrodilló junto al sofa-cama y acarició su rostro con cariño.

-En el fondo, tampoco eres tan borde –dijo sonriendo al sentir la caricia en su rostro-

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir, ¿no? –le preguntó con tristeza-

-No –dijo abriendo los ojos- Ven –le ofreció la mano para que se metiera en la cama con él-

-Damon yo –le dijo al ver su propuesta-

-Ven y calla –le ordenó-

Elena se tumbó junto a él y Damon la abrazó con ternura. Ella cerró los ojos recordando que la última vez en la que habían estado así, Damon llevaba el torso húmedo después de haberlo hecho con ella.

-Sigues echándote la colonia que te regalé –dijo cuando la abrazó-

-Si –contestó-

-Venga –dijo abrazándola con fuerza- Duerme –dijo instantes antes de darle un beso en la nuca e intentar dormirse-

Dos horas después, cuando Maggie abrió los ojos y no vio a su hermana, salió de la habitación a buscarla. Al verla en brazos de Damon, sonrió, movió las sábanas y se colocó en la cama junto a ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

Al abrir los ojos, Elena sintió las manos de Damon entrelazadas con las suyas. Una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro porque sólo entre sus brazos había conseguido quedarse dormida. En su oído, sentía la suave respiración de éste, por lo que volvió a cerrar sus ojos para no romper ese mágico momento que le hacía sentirse tan bien. En el otro extremo de la cama, Maggie, abrazaba, sin que Elena se hubiese percatado, el cuerpo de Damon. Minutos después, cuando Damon abrió los ojos, sonrió, igual que había hecho Elena, al sentir como sus manos estaban entrelazadas pero se extrañó al sentir como una mano rodeaba su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, soltó a Elena, se dio la vuelta y vio a la pequeña Maggie dormida. Durante unos minutos, la observó con ternura y le acarició la cara pensando en los duros momentos que iban a tener que pasar en los próximos días.

Ya era mediodía cuando Elena se despertó. En ese momento, oyó las voces de Damon y Maggie desde la habitación. Cuando llegó hacia ellos, Damon estaba vistiendo a Maggie. Elena, frotándose los ojos, se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y los observó.

-Buenos días, dormilona –dijo Maggie divertida al ver a su hermana.

-Buenos días –dijo desperazándose.

-Elena –dijo Damon mientras le colocaba una sudadera a Maggie- Hace frío, así que nos vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por la playa.

-¿Qué tal tu espalda? –le preguntó con curiosidad-

-Bien –respondió mirándola- He dormido de lado, así que he dormido bien –aludiendo a que había dormido abrazándola-

-Si, claro –le dijo con timidez-

Maggie y Damon pasearon de la mano por la playa. Aquel día, a diferencia del anterior, apenas había gente paseando por allí. Así que cuando ya habían caminado un rato, Damon se sentó y la pequeña lo hizo entre sus piernas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Maggie –dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla-

-Gracias –dijo inocentemente-

-Quiero darte una cosa –le dijo sacando algo de uno de sus bolsillos-

-¿Un regalo? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras se colocaba de rodillas frente a él-

-Si –asintió mientras le enseñaba un colgante- Esto me lo regaló mi madre cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. Quiero que lo lleves siempre –y la abrazó para que le mirara directamente a los ojos- y si alguna vez te sientes triste o tienes miedo…agárralo con todas tus fuerzas. Te protegerá –dijo justo antes de volver a darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Lo llevaré siempre –dijo tocando el colgante-

-Siempre –dijo Damon antes de ponerle el colgante-

Tras estar un rato contemplando el mar, Maggie y Damon pasearon junto al mar. La pequeña agachó la cabeza cuando vio a una pareja y a sus dos hijos jugar con un perro.

-¿Qué pasa Maggie? –preguntó al intuir que algo no iba bien.

-Nunca voy a tener otro hermanito, ¿verdad? –le dijo con tristeza-

-Tienes a Elena –dijo colocándose de rodillas frente a ella- ¿Te parece poco? –dijo haciendo aspavientos con la cara-

-Un niño de mi clase va a tener un hermanito. Yo también quiero uno –dijo apenada-

-Maggie –e hizo una pausa- Eso no va a poder ser. Pero algún día seguro que tienes sobrinos.

-¿Qué es un sobrino? –preguntó interrumpiéndole-

-El día que tu hermana tenga un hijo –e hizo una pausa- o una hija.

-Ahhhh-dijo alucinada-

-¿Y qué tiene que hacer mi hermana para tener un hijo? –preguntó con curiosidad-

Damon, helado, se apartó de la pequeña, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rogandole a todos los dioses que Maggie no continuase haciendo preguntas.

-Pues –intentó explicarse mientras caminaba de la mano con la pequeña- estar con un chico, juntos….un rato…caricias….besos…No se, ¿por qué no le preguntas todo esto a tu hermana? –le preguntó Damon intentando salir del paso-

-Entonces –continuó Maggie en tono serio- Ayer, tú y mi hermana me estabais haciendo un sobrinito.

Damon paró en seco, apretó los dientes y la miró.

-No. Dormíamos –le dijo seriamente-

-Entonces, mi hermana me va a preparar un sobrinito con Stefan.

-No –contestó con seriedad y mosqueado-

Damon dio por zanjada la conversación y volvió al hotel junto con la pequeña. Al verlos entrar, Elena percibió que algo no había ido muy bien durante el paseo. Por lo menos, eso percibió al ver el rostro desencajado de Damon nada más verlo entrar.

-Tu hermanita –le susurró al oído- me ha acribillado a preguntas sobre como se hace un niño y demás.

Elena se tapó la boca riéndose.

-Eso, tú ríete –dijo Damon mosqueado-

Aquel mismo día, los tres volvieron a Mystic Falls. Volvieron a una realidad que habían dejado aparcada durante poco más de 24 horas. Nada más llegar, y tras irse Damon a su casa, Elena llevó a la pequeña Maggie a casa de Caroline. Esa noche, Elena trabajaba en el "Cool" y la Sheriff Forbes se había ofrecido a cuidarla.

Al llegar al bar, Elena comprobó el bar estaba a tope aquella noche. Y, encima, tenía que trabajar sola porque Caroline había trabajado durante casi todo el día. Cuando llevaba ya casi dos horas sin descanso, se vio obligada a algo que se le había pasado una y otra vez por la mente durante aquella noche. Cogió su teléfono y llamó.

-Damon –dijo al sentir como éste descolgaba-

-Qué –dijo somnoliento- Estaba durmiendo, ¿sabes?

-¿Puedes venir a echarme una mano al bar? –preguntó a modo de súplica.

-¿Dónde quieres que te eche la mano? –preguntó divertido-

-Damon –gritó con todas sus fuerzas-

-Está bien –dijo apartándose el móvil para que no siguiera gritando-

-Ahora voy –y colgó-

Cuando unos minutos más tarde, Damon entró en el bar, apenas podía ver la barra de la gente que había.

-Me debes una –le dijo al ponerse al otro lado de la barra para echarle una mano-

-Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa-

La noche transcurrió sin apenas un descanso para ambos, solo al vaciarse el bar la situación pasó de tensa a muy tensa. Y eso coincidió con la entrada al bar de Rebeka.

-Genial –dijo Elena al verla entrar en el bar e ir hacia Damon-

Rebeka, exuberante como siempre, se acercó provocativamente hacia el lado de la barra en el que se encontraba Damon.

-No sabía que eras el nuevo camarero –dijo sentándose en una banqueta mientras se lo comía con los ojos-

-Un día es un día –le respondió sin darle más importancia-

-¿Te tomas un chupito conmigo? –le preguntó mirando de reojo a Elena, que no les quitaba ojo de encima-

-Claro –dijo poniéndole un vaso a ella y otro para él-

-Por los viejos tiempos –dijo antes de brindar con él-

-Por los viejos tiempos –brindó con ella mientras observaba a Elena-

Nada más beber el chupito, Damon fue hacia la parte de la barra donde se encontraba Elena a coger un trapo.

-Te he dicho que vinieras para que me ayudaras, no para que te pusieras a ligar descaradamente en mis narices –le dijo mosqueada-

-Que guapa te pones cuando estás celosa –y le dio un dulce beso en la cara-

-Idiota –dijo entrando en el almacén para calmarse un poco-

Cuando Damon llegó donde estaba Rebeka, ésta aprovechó para meter el dedo en la yaga.

-¿Todavía sigue con tu hermano? –le preguntó aludiendo a Elena-

-Mi hermano está en Virginia –le contestó con indiferencia-

-Claro. Ahora entiendo por qué te ha llamado a ti. Siempre serás su segundo plato –dijo poco antes de salir del bar-

Damon, durante unos instantes, permaneció apoyado en la barra pensando en las palabras que le acababa de decir Rebeka. Sólo cuando vio salir a Elena del almacén, salió de su ensimismamiento. Pero, a partir de ese momento, su comportamiento con ella cambió de una manera tan radical que Elena se dio cuenta.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? –le preguntó Elena al ver el cambio en su rostro-

-Nada –le respondió colocando unos vasos- Rebeka se ha encargado de recordarme algo que se me había olvidado.

-¿El qué? Si puede saberse, claro –le dijo ella.

-Que siempre seré tu segundo plato –dijo dolido-

Elena se quedó helada al oír sus palabras. Se quedó observándole en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente fue directa al grano.

-Para tú información, tú nunca has sido mi segundo plato. Si mi relación con Stefan hubiese sido perfecta, jamás me habría fijado en ti. Pero mis sentimientos hacia ti se hicieron tan fuertes que tú solito te has encargado de borrarme cualquier recuerdo de Stefan –puntualizó justo antes de atender a un nuevo cliente que esperaba en la barra-

Damon siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el bar cerró. Ambos, después de aquella situación tan tensa, apenas hablaron. Solo cuando Elena estaba apagando las luces, Damon volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –le preguntó ofreciéndose-

-Llevo coche, Damon –le respondió con seriedad- Pero –e hizo una pausa- Gracias –dijo justo antes de apagar todas las luces del bar-

-Espera –dijo Damon ya en la calle- Si –e hizo una pausa mientras buscaba las palabras- Iremos a mi casa. Hoy te lo has ganado –dijo con una sonrisa-

-Damon –dijo con cara de cansada-

-Confía en mí –dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para que le agarrara-

-Vale –dijo mientras caminaban hacia el coche- Pero mañana me traes y lo recojo

-Claro, Elenita. ¿Lo dudabas?

Cuando llegaban a la mansión de los Salvatore, Elena subió las escaleras presa del sueño. Damon la acompañó hasta su cuarto, le dijo que le esperase y, ella, mientras, se recostó sobre la cama. Instantes después, Damon la despertó.

-Ey! –dijo soplándole en la cara- Bella durmiente –y le apretó la nariz para que se despertase-

-Damon –dijo somnolienta- Tengo sueño –protestó-

-Venga –y la incorporó para llevarla donde él quería- Mira –le dijo obligándole a que abriera bien los ojos-

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó intentando abrir los ojos-

-Es una bañera llena de agua –dijo con sorna-

-Ya se lo que es.

-Pues entonces, desnúdate y báñate. Para eso te la he preparado. Ahí tienes una toalla –dijo señalando en el baño- Venga, te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias –dijo finalmente mirándole a los ojos- Por todo.

-No hay de qué –dijo abandonando la habitación-

Cuando Elena se metió en el agua, aspiró llena de placer al sentir como las gotas de agua caliente impregnaban su cuerpo. Realmente, Damon sabía como hacerla sentir bien en cada momento del día.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena sonrió al despertarse en el cuarto de Damon. Realmente, pensó para sí misma, podría acostumbrarse a despertarse cada mañana en aquella maravillosa cama. Pero, la realidad, hizo que Elena se levantase dispuesta a afrontar un nuevo día. Un día en el que, como los últimos anteriores, tenía que pensar y meditar a cerca de aquella carta que había recibido sobre la custodia de su hermana.

Al bajar las escaleras, Damon estaba mirando a través de la ventana de su salón. Al verlo, le entraron unas fuertes ganas de abrazarlo. Sólo su orgullo, se lo impedía.

-Gracias por lo de anoche –dijo nada más verlo-

-Buenos días, Elena –dijo con seriedad- ¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó con curiosidad-

-Si –respondió-

-Se duerme bien en mi cama, eh? –afirmó rompiendo la tensión que se había instalado en la sala- Cuando quieras –y se acercó a ella- estás invitada –y le guiñó un ojo-

Elena sonrió al oír sus palabras.

-¿Me puedes llevar a recoger mi coche? –le preguntó.

-Si, vamos –respondió.

El sonido de la música que llevaba puesto aquella mañana Damon, evitaba que el silencio impregnase el coche. El trayecto fue corto, así que solo cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del "Cool", Elena se atrevió a hablarle.

-Gracias por el colgante que le regalaste a Maggie –dijo aludiendo al regalo de Damon-

-De nada –dijo con una sonrisa-

-No se que haríamos sin ti –dijo sincerándose-

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Damon con un tono de voz suave-

-Lo que te dije ayer –e hizo una pausa- en el bar. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si –respondió bajando la cabeza-

-Iba en serio –y colocó su mano encima de la que él tenía puesta en el cambio de marchas-

-Gracias –dijo acariciándole la mano-

-Adiós, Damon –dijo abriendo el coche dubitativa-

-Adiós, Elena –le respondió con cariño-

Elena dudó al abrir la puerta pero, cuando ya la tenía abierta, volvió a mirarlo y le besó con ternura a modo de despedida.

-Te llamo, ¿vale? –le dijo Elena apoyando su frente contra la de él-

-No hace falta. Iré a buscar a Maggie al cole. Esta tarde te veo –dijo justo antes de besarla en la frente-

-Vale –dijo justo antes de salir del coche-

Damon pensó durante todo el día en aquel beso de despedida que le había dado Elena aquella mañana. Incluso cuando, por la tarde, y apoyado en su coche, esperaba a Maggie, todavía pensaba en el dulce beso de Elena mientras se acariciaba sus labios. Al llegar a casa de éstas, Elena estaba recostada sobre el sofá abrazada a un cojín. Él, al percibir que algo no iba bien, le dijo a Maggie que subiera a su cuarto.

-¿Va todo bien? –le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en el hueco del sofá colocando las piernas de Elena sobre las suyas-

-No –le respondió tapándose la cara-

-¿Qué pasa, Elena? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Me ha llamado la abogada que tuve en Denver cuando conseguí la custodia de Maggie –dijo tapándose la cara-

-¿Y qué te ha dicho? –continuó preguntándole mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara y cogía una de ellas para darle fuerzas-

-Dice que ha estado investigando y que el tribunal ha decidido revisar mi caso porque no me ven capacitada para hacerme cargo de Maggie –dijo volviéndose a tapar la cara-

-Eso no va a pasar –dijo seguro de sus palabras mientras volvía a apartar las manos de Elena-

-Damon –dijo reincorporándose y abrazándole mientras lloraba-

-Shuuuu-le susurró al oído- No llores. Con eso no vas a ganar nada. Bueno sí –dijo mirándole a los ojos- Que se te hinchen los ojos –geticuló-

-Payaso –sonrió entre lágrimas-

-Dentro de dos meses iremos y delante de todos vas a demostrar que estás siendo una hermana –y le levantó la barbilla- y una auténtica madre para Maggie. ¿Me oyes? –puntualizó antes de darle un beso en la frente-

-No sabes cuanto te quiero –le dijo entre lágrimas-

-Te equivocas –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le secaba las lágrimas- porque si lo se. ¿Y sabes por qué? –dijo sujetándole la cara- Porque –e hizo una pausa- yo te quiero de la misma manera que tu me quieres a mí.

Elena volvió a darle un tierno beso como aquella mañana y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

-Te estás acostumbrando a besarme a todas horas, eh!- dijo divertido.

-Lo se –le respondió mientras le abrazaba-

Damon la apartó con suavidad y, esta vez, fue él quien le sujetó la cara y comenzó a besarla con dulzura. Al igual que en otras ocasiones, sus besos fueron intensificándose mientras las manos de Damon se perdían por debajo de la camiseta de Elena. Solo una vocecilla fue capaz de interrumpirlos.

-¿Así se hacen los niños? –preguntó Maggie al pillarlos semi-recostados en el sofá-

Damon y Elena, al verla, se quedaron unos instantes paralizados y se echaron a reir. Instantes después, Damon abandonaba la casa pero, antes de salir por la puerta, le susurró algo a Elena.

-¿Puedes venir esta noche a mi casa? –le preguntó al oído-

-¿A qué? –le preguntó con picardía- ¿A continuar lo que hemos dejado a medias? –dijo divertida-

-A parte –puntualizó gesticulando- No, en serio, quiero enseñarte algo –le dijo besándola-

-Solo si me prometes –dijo Elena volviendo a besarle- que me dejarás dormir en tu cama.

-¿Sola o acompañada? –preguntó besándole el cuello-

-Acompañada –puntualizó antes de besarle en los labios apasionadamente-

-Entonces iré –dijo entre beso y beso- Dejaré a Maggie con Caroline, que hoy tiene fiesta. ¿Vale? Iré después de trabajar –dijo volviendo a besarle-

-Te quiero –dijo saliendo de allí y guiñándole un ojo-

Elena, desde el porche, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vio como se alejaba de allí en su coche.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline observaba a Maggie mientras estaba terminaba de cenar.

-Venga, Maggie. Termínate el plato, sino te apago la peli –dijo cogiendo el mando de la tele.

-No quiero más –dijo empujando el plato-

-Tienes que comerte todo, sino no te volveré a pintar la cara nunca más, eh! –le advirtió-

-Jo! –protestó- pero es que no puedo más –puntualizó cruzándose de brazos-

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta llamó la atención de ambas, así que Caroline se levantó y fue hacia la puerta principal de su casa. Al correr la cortina, Damon la saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No se ni como te abro la puerta –dijo ésta con seriedad nada más abrir-

-Lo siento –dijo haciendo pucheritos-

-No va a haber suficientes lo siento en la tierra para que te perdone, Damon –dijo dejándole entrar-

-Me ha parecido oír una risa conocida –dijo rompiendo el hielo mientras iba hacia el salón-

-Damon –dijo gritando nada más verlo entrar-

-Te juro que no se que les das a las Gilbert –dijo Caroline apoyada en el umbral mientras Maggie se lanzaba en los brazos de Damon-

-¿Y esto? –dijo mirándole la cara, las gafas que llevaba en la cabeza y el resto de la ropa-

-Hemos estado jugando –contestó divertida-

-Si, Maggie –continuó Caroline- pero con la condición de que cenases. Y, tú –la señaló- no estás cumpliendo tu promesa-

Damon cogió a la pequeña de la mano, la sentó en su silla y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento esta noche? –le preguntó con cariño.

Maggie asintió con seriedad muy pendiente de sus palabras.

-Entonces –continuó Damon levantándole la barbilla con la mano- tienes que comerte todo.

Y Maggie, nuevamente, asintió y se puso a comer.

Damon dejó a Maggie sola y se acercó nuevamente a Caroline para hablar con ella.

-Lo siento, Caroline –dijo con sinceridad- No te tenía que haber metido en todos mis problemas.

-Lo se –dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo- Siempre he defendido lo vuestro, incluso lo he visto antes de que vosotros mismos os hubieseis dado cuenta de lo que sentíais el uno por el otro.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? –dijo sujetándole la cara bajo la atenta mirada de Maggie, quien les observaba-

-Está bien –dijo quitándole las manos- Solo te perdonaré si veo feliz a Elena –sonrió- y a Maggie –dijo desviando la mirada hacia la pequeña-

-Gracias –dijo acariciándole un segundo la mejilla-

-Y –e hizo una pausa y cambió de tema- ¿A qué has venido? A parte de a pedir disculpas, claro –preguntó con curiosidad-

-He venido a por Maggie –dijo mirando a la pequeña-

-¿Lo sabe Elena? –insistió con sus preguntas-

-Luego vendrá a mi casa. Cuando salga del bar –respondió-

-Ahhhh –sonrió Caroline- Ya veo…

-Tengo que enseñarle algo y quiero que Maggie también esté.

Damon dio por zanjada la conversación y se sentó junto a la niña para comprobar que se comía todo. Caroline, con mil dudas en la cabeza, se acercó instantes después y se sentó enfrente de él.

-Damon –e hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Stefan me llamó ayer –se sinceró mordiéndose el labio-

Durante unos segundos, Damon siguió observando a Maggie y no dijo nada.

-¿Qué quería? –preguntó sin mirarla-

-¿La verdad? –preguntó con temor-

Damon desvió la mirada y sonrió con frialdad.

-Quería saber cómo estaba Elena –contestó Caroline-

-¿Se lo has dicho a ella? –refiriéndose a Elena-

-Si –respondió finalmente-

-¿Cuándo se lo has contado?- volvió a preguntar mientras observaba a Maggie-

-Cuando ha venido a traerme a Maggie. Me imagino que te lo dirá –dijo con dudas-

-¿Y si no me lo dice? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar? –volvió a preguntar levantándose de golpe y yendo hacia la ventana-

-Damon –dijo alzando un poco la voz- Elena te quiere, vale ya de gilipolleces y celos que no vienen a cuento –le ordenó Caroline-

-No puedo competir con mi hermano –dijo negando con la cabeza y mirando al suelo-

-Tú y Elena estáis juntos, ¿no? –dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de éste- Entonces –y le obligó a que le mirase- Lo demás no importa.

-Me importa lo que ella siga sintiendo por Stefan –dijo finalmente un poco dolido-

-Elena siempre sentirá algo especial por Stefan. Fue su primer amor –e hizo una pausa- Eso es algo que no se olvida y que jamás podrás borrar.

Damon volvió a bajar la cabeza con un hilo de tristeza y con un montón de ideas en la cabeza que no hacían más que repetirse una y otra vez.

-He acabado –gritó con alegría Maggie sacando a ambos de una difícil conversación-

-Muy bien pequeña –dijo Damon con algo de tristeza-

Tras la cena, Damon se llevó a Maggie a su casa. Durante el trayecto en coche, y como ya era tarde, la pequeña cayó en un profundo sueño, lo que obligó a Damon a tenerla que subir a la habitación, desnudarla, ponerle el pijama y acostarla. La estuvo observando durante un largo rato y, antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Ya en el salón, encendió el fuego de la chimenea mientras cogía la botella de bourbon. Mirando el fuego y sentado en un sillón, su cabeza recordaba una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido, horas atrás, con Caroline. Las frases y consejos que ésta le había dado se entremezclaban con todos los recuerdos que tenía de Stefan y Elena. Recordaba, como si fuera ayer, la primera vez que los había visto juntos, la primera vez que se había encontrado a Elena en brazos de Stefan, la primera vez, de muchas, que se la había encontrado por el pasillo de su casa nada más levantarse…Todos esos recuerdos, unidos, le estaban produciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que intentaba aplacar dando un sorbo tras otro a la botella.

No muy lejos de allí, en el "Cool", Elena no hacía más que pensar en él y en lo que Damon le había dicho que quería enseñarle. Estaba a punto de cerrar cuando, inoportunamente, y como siempre, Rebeka hizo acto de presencia.

-He de reconocer –dijo acercándose a la barra- que esperaba encontrar a otra persona detrás de la barra –dijo aludiendo a Damon-

-Estoy cerrando –le dijo Elena con desprecio- Así que puedes marcharte por donde has venido. Ahí –dijo señalando un cartel- pone "Reservado el derecho de admisión". ¿Hace falta que te explique lo que significa? –dijo con una sonrisa gélida-

-Ya te he dicho que esperaba encontrar a Damon. No tengo ningún interés en tomarme algo en este estúpido bar –le contestó Rebeka con desprecio-

Elena salió de detrás de la barra, fue hacia la puerta principal del bar y la abrió invitándole a que se marchase.

-¿Le puedes decir a Damon una cosa? –le preguntó cuando llegó junto a ella- Dile –continuó como a cámara lenta- que echo de menos su cama –sonrió-

-Lárgate –dijo dolida sin mirarla-

Elena cerró con fuerza la puerta cuando Rebeka salió. Se dejó deslizar por la puerta y se sentó en el suelo abrazando con fuerza sus piernas. En tan sólo un segundo, Rebeka había sacado a flote todas sus inseguridades hacia Damon. Y le había hecho recordar todas las veces que le había visto salir de su habitación con una chica distinta. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. Y, entonces, sólo entonces, y al recordad cada mañana que le había visto salir de su habitación con cara de victoria, recordó su historia con Stefan.

Cuando se levantó del suelo y fue a coger su bolso, inconscientemente, buscó el nombre de Stefan en su agenda. Eran ya las 2 de la madrugada y pensó en llamarle. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quería llamarlo? ¿Para qué? Ella misma se hacía una y otra vez estas preguntas. Y, ella misma, llegó a una conclusión: su relación con Stefan había sido tan perfecta y limpia, tan pura, que cualquier comparación de lo suyo con Damon hacía que la balanza se decantara hacia Stefan. Sus recuerdos hacia ambos se le pasaron por la cabeza a modo de diapositivas y había dos denominadores comunes: la paz y estabilidad con Stefan y la pasión y tensión con Damon.

Finalmente, y tras dudarlo mucho, Elena decidió, tal y como había prometido, ir a casa de Damon. Al llegar allí, entró sin llamar como siempre hacía, y se lo encontró mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Mucho trabajo? –le preguntó sin dejar de mirar el fuego-

-Si –respondió con un hilo de culpabilidad al haber estado pensando en Stefan-

-Mañana hablamos, entonces –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras-

-Damon –fue hacia él- espera –y le sujetó del brazo- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó borrando cualquier atisbo de Stefan en su cabeza-

-Si –sonrió forzado- He bebido demasiado –dijo mostrándole la botella casi vacía-

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –le preguntó triste-

-No –sonrió con ternura- No puedes –se sinceró- Maggie está aquí –dijo señalando al piso de arriba-

-¿Y eso? –preguntó extrañada-

-Lo que quería enseñarte tiene que ver con ella- continuó diciéndole sin quitar el hilo de tristeza que todavía desprendía su voz-

-¿Y qué es? –volvió a preguntar.

Damon cogió a Elena de la mano, le hizo subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta de una habitación que Elena ni siquiera recordar. Al encender la luz, Elena vio a su hermana durmiendo placidamente mientras agarraba con todas sus fuerzas el colgante que le había regalado Damon. Elena sonrió al verla.

-Esto es lo que quería enseñarte –dijo Damon-

-Damon es –y cayó mirando los muebles, el color pastel de la pared, las fotos…-

-Maggie pasa mucho tiempo conmigo –e hizo una pausa justificándose- y creo que se merece tener un sitio donde sentirse como en su casa.

Elena le abrazó y le besó con dulzura.

-Gracias –le dijo en voz baja-

-De nada –y le dio un dulce beso en la frente mientras cerraba los ojos-

Cuando Damon abrió la puerta de su habitación seguido por Elena, éste recordó las palabras de Rebeka. Su inconsciente los imaginó a ambos en aquella cama que ella había soñado compartir con Damon. Y, por ello, se metió en la cama ataviada con su ropa interior y una camiseta de tirantes. Damon, percibiendo que ella tampoco estaba muy por la labor de nada, se quitó la camiseta y se acostó con los boxer puestos.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol molestaban a Damon, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue la cabeza de Elena apoyada en su pecho. Él, sin pensar en nada más que en ella, le acarició el pelo y la miró con dulzura. Aprovechándose que dormía en profundidad, la apartó un poco para observarla. Deslizó su mano por su cuello, por sus pechos, por su tripa…Le acarició los pechos por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a darle unos dulces besos en el cuello.

Elena abrió los ojos al sentir un hilo de placer en su cuello.

-Damon –sonrió mientras se estiraba sobre la cama-

-Buenos días –dijo entre beso y beso en el cuello-

Pero Damon no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Directamente, la beso apasionadamente mientras sus manos se perdían por su cuerpo y la apretaba con fuerza hacia él para que pudiera sentirle. Sin darse cuenta, Elena sintió como éste le quitaba su camiseta y se perdía en sus pechos provocándole un placer irresistible. Su respiración se agitaba más y más mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Damon. Cuando él volvió a besarla, sintió como Damon bajaba sus bragas y las lanzaba al suelo. Instantes después, sintió como su cuerpo se fundía con el suyo de manera irremediable. Aquella mañana, Damon, le hizo el amor como nunca antes nadie se lo había hecho.

Elena todavía tenía la respiración agitada cuando buscó sus bragas por el suelo, se volvió a poner su camiseta y decidió ir a ver si Maggie se había despertado. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, dejando todavía a Damon postrado en la cama, Elena vio a Maggie sentada y llorando en el pasillo.

-Maggie –medio gritó asustada al verla- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? –dijo colocándose de rodillas junto a ella-

Damon, reincorporándose al oír las palabras de Elena, se medio vistió como pudo y fue junto a ellas.

-Tenía miedo –decía Maggie llorando- Gritabas mucho y pensaba que te estaba haciendo algo malo –le dijo abrazándose a ella y mirando de mala manera a Damon-

Damon, al oír a Maggie, se tapó la cara con sus manos.

-Maggie –dijo Elena intentando evitar no reirse- Estoy bien, ¿no me ves? –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-En realidad –interrumpió Damon- Tu hermana está muy bien –sonrió-

-¿Te quieres callar un momento? –le ordenó susurrándole- Maggie –dijo cogiendo a su hermana de la mano- vamos a la habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación de Maggie, Elena comprobó que a la luz del sol, la habitación era, si cabe, todavía más bonita. Sonrió pensando en Damon y en sus ocurrencias y recostó a Maggie en la cama.

-¿Por qué gritabas? –volvió a insistir Maggie a su hermana-

-Son cosas de mayores –intentó decirle Elena-

-Yo ya soy mayor –replicó Maggie-

-Cosas de más mayores que algún día entenderás –insistió a su hermana-

-Verás –y colocó a su hermana boca abajo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la espalda- Se que te gusta mucho que te haga esto –y siguió haciéndole cosquillas- ¿qué sientes? –le pregunto-

-Me gusta mucho –dijo cerrando los ojos- Mira –le mostró el brazo- y se me pone la piel de gallina –sonrió-

-Yo gritaba porque sentía eso y mucho más –dijo, finalmente, Elena-

Damon, apoyado en el pasillo, sonreía al escuchar las explicaciones que Elena le daba a Maggie.

-Entonces –e hizo la pequeña una pausa- Damon ¿no te estaba haciendo daño? –preguntó apenada-

-Damon nunca me haría daño –dijo dándole un beso en la frente-

Cuando Elena salió de la habitación, Damon la cogió por detrás y fue dándole besos en el cuello mientras volvían hacia la habitación de éste.

-Así que –y seguía besándola- ¿te ha gustado? –sonreía-

-Idiota –dijo molesta intentando zafarse de él- Me he asustado, ¿vale? –le dijo al entrar en la habitación.

-Si no gritaras tanto –exclamó Damon gesticulando-

-Muy gracioso, Damon –dijo quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en la ducha-

-¿Por qué te enfadas? –gritó desde la cama mientras se desnudaba e iba a su encuentro-

-Sal –le ordenó ella al verlo entrar en la ducha-

-Elena –la agarró con fuerza bajo el agua- La próxima vez –dijo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo- te taparé la boca –sonrió instantes antes de darle un beso-

-Payaso –le dijo medio sonriendo-

-Gritona –sonrió- Que sexy te pones cuando te enfadas –le dijo mientras la enjabonaba- Y recuerda –le dijo suavemente- que todavía no conoces ni la mitad de mis habilidades con la lengua –dijo sacándole la lengua- Puedo enloquecerte –dijo colocando su mano en la entrepierna- todavía más.

-Damon –exclamó apartándole la mano-

-Elena –dijo imitando su voz instantes antes de besarle- ¿Sabes? –dijo apoyando su frente en la suya y cerrando los ojos mientras el agua no dejaba de caer sobre ellos- Que fácil ha sido enamorarse de ti.

-Damon –dijo con ternura al escuchar sus palabras-

Pero Elena no dijo nada más. Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se sintió mal por haber estado pensando en Stefan la noche anterior. A sí misma, se dijo, tenía que cerrar su historia con Stefan de una vez por todas, porque por mucho que Stefan no estuviera, por mucho que quisiera a Damon, había algo que todavía le seguía uniendo al pequeño de los Salvatore.


	12. Chapter 12

Elena miraba aburrida como jugaban al billar un grupo de chicos que no había visto nunca por Mystic Falls. Y, mientras los observaba, su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a Damon.

-¿Otra vez pensando en Damon? –le preguntó Caroline mientras limpiaba la barra-

-¿Tanto se nota? –dijo con melancolía-

-Bueno –dijo con picardía Caroline- Sigamos donde lo habíamos dejado-

-Ya no me acuerdo –le contestó con un hilo de tristeza-

-Ya te lo recuerdo yo –dijo su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Tu –hizo una pausa- Damon- otra pausa- bajo la ducha –una pausa más- y desnudos –dijo finalmente pegándole un codazo para que reaccionase-

-Lo hicimos en la ducha –dijo de nuevo con tristeza-

Caroline se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué llevas ese careto? –reía sin cesar-

-Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él –dijo apoyando su cuerpo en la barra mientras apoyaba la cabeza-

-Dios –seguía riendo- Sois peor que los conejos –siguió riéndose a carcajadas-

-Lo hemos hecho cuatro veces –contestó Elena mosqueada- Tampoco creo que sea para tanto.

-Si comparamos con Stefan –rió Caroline-

-No quiero hablar de Stefan –dijo muy seria-

-Es que es verdad, Elena. Stefan tardó dos meses en llevarte a la cama –reía-

-Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de Stefan –dijo seria-

-Damon sabe que Stefan me llamó –dijo cambiando de tono-

Elena recordó, justo cuando Caroline terminaba la frase, la imagen de Damon frente a la chimenea y con la botella de bourbon en la mano.

-Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan raro anoche –dijo triste-

-Pues para estar triste…-aludiendo a que lo habían hecho un par de veces- Creo que se desfogó bastante –dijo Caroline entre risas-

Elena dio por terminada la conversación cuando los chicos de la mesa de billar la llamaron para que les sirviera unas copas. Al llevarles las copas que le habían pedido, Elena notó como uno de ellos le tocaba el culo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y decidió no decir nada e ir dentro de la barra. Al llegar allí, comprobó como el grupo de chicos la miraba y reía al mismo tiempo. Sólo cuando vio entrar a Damon, instantes después, sus pulsaciones volvieron a su ritmo normal.

-¿Maggie está bien? –le preguntó preocupada al verlo cuando tenía que haber estado con su hermana-

-Jenna ha venido a mi casa –dijo sentándose en una banqueta en frente de ella- Al parecer su nuevo novio no era tan perfecto como decía-le explicó haciendo una mueca- Está en tu casa, y Maggie con ella –y le guiñó un ojo-

-¿Sigue enfadada contigo? –le preguntó aludiendo a que Maggie pensaba que los gritos de Elena de aquella mañana se debían a que Damon le había hecho algo malo-

-Creo que no –y sonrió- Te cogí un pintauñas y le pinté las uñas –dijo moviendo los ojos- Creo que a ella también la he conquistado –y le guiñó un ojo-

-Que payaso que eres –sonrió finalmente perdiéndose en sus ojos-

Mientras hablaban, Elena le puso una copa a Damon. Éste sin percatarse de lo que ella le echaba, bebió sin dudar. Pero, al sentir el líquido en su boca, escupió.

-Joder –exclamó escupiendo y levantándose de la silla- ¿Zumo de manzana? –le preguntó oliendo el vaso-

-No me gusta que bebas –le dijo seria- Y menos para ahogar las penas –aludiendo a que él bebía cuando algo no le iba bien-

-Bueno saberlo –se limpió la boca y se volvió a sentar- ¿Me pones un bourbon? –le pidió haciendo pucheritos- Quiero ahogar mis penas –le dijo sin parar de hacerle pucheros-

-¿Qué penas? –e hizo una pausa- Si puede saberse –le preguntó haciéndose la interesante mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-No puedo decírtelo –susurró divertido- Hay mucha gente –y le sonrió-

Damon buscó con la cabeza y vio llegar a Caroline a la barra en ese momento.

-Oye, Car –dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno- ¿Me dejas a Elena un segundo? –le preguntó-

-Los que necesitéis –sonrió mirándoles a ambos-

Damon le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Elena y le dijo que saliese a la calle. Cuando ella salió, sintió como una mano la cogía de su muñeca y la metía en un callejón.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto? –le preguntó mosqueada-

-Calla un poco, Elena –dijo justo antes de besarla-

El sonido de sus besos desenfrenados y de su respiración agitada hizo que ninguno de los dos percibiera la presencia de una tercera persona a tan sólo dos metros de ellos.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos? –les interrumpió Rebeka con cara de enfado y los brazos cruzados-

Damon se giró nada más oír su voz y Elena abrió los ojos a la misma velocidad a la que Damon sacaba las manos de debajo de su camiseta.

-¿Se puede saber que coño haces aquí? –le recriminó Damon apartándose de Elena y acercándose a ella-

-Ya te lo he dicho –dijo poniendo cara de inocente- Recordar viejos tiempos –y sonrió mirando hacia Elena-

Elena tragó saliva y bajó la mirada al suelo mientras apretaba los dientes con todas sus fuerzas intentando aplacar su ira.

-No te creas que eres especial –le dijo Rebeka a Elena- Te tenías que haber quedado con Stefan –dijo dando la puntilla a la conversación-

Damon no quiso escuchar más, cogió a Elena del brazo y la metió en el bar. Cuando entraron, Caroline los miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero, al percibir que algo no iba bien, su sonrisa se desdibujó.

-Déjame en paz, Damon –dijo Elena al ver como éste intentaba decirle algo volviéndole a sujetar del brazo-

En ese momento, uno de los chicos de la mesa de billar que pasaba por allí, se metió donde no le llamaban.

-¿No has oído? –dijo el misterioso chico agarrando por detrás a Elena-

Damon respiró y sonrió.

-Suéltala –le ordenó enfadado-

Elena intentaba zafarse de aquel misterioso chico sin éxito.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Caroline cuando llegó allí-

-Toma –dijo empujando a Elena hacia Damon- No es más que una putita más del bar –dijo riéndose-

Damon apartó a Elena y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Y, él, sin poder evitarlo, recibió otro en el pómulo. La cosa hubiera ido a mayores de no ser porque en ese momento había bastantes conocidos del pueblo. Así que el misterioso chico y sus amigos abandonaron a toda prisa el bar, no sin antes lanzar uno de los botellines de cerveza contra una de las paredes del "Cool".

-Ven –dijo Elena agarrando a Damon del brazo-

-Elena –le dijo Caroline al ver como iban hacia la barra- Llévatelo a casa. Ya cierro yo –le sonrió con tristeza-

-¿De verdad no te importa? –le preguntó-

-No –le contestó Caroline con sinceridad-

Elena llevó a Damon a casa en su coche. Durante el camino, éste apenas abrió la boca, todavía dolido, y ella, más dolida todavía si cabe, tampoco.

-Una noche perfecta –dijo cuando entró en su casa, buscó hielo, lo puso en un trapo y se lo colocó en el pómulo-

Elena se sentó en el sofá mientras Damon encendía la chimenea sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Lo siento –dijo de espaldas a ella mientras las primeras llamaradas iluminaban la estancia-

-¿Te duele? –le preguntó acercándose a él-

-Un poco –le respondió dolorido-

Elena se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en el pómulo dolorido. Damon sonrió al sentir su beso.

-Siento lo de Rebeka –aludiendo a lo que había pasado- Ya sabes –dijo mientras caminaba por el salón- Es una zorra –puntualizó con desprecio-

-Una zorra que te tirabas hasta no hace no mucho –le contestó dolida-

-Todos tenemos un pasado, ¿no Elena? –le recriminó- Así que no me eches en cara a quien me tiraba y a quien no –dijo dolido acercándose a ella mientras apoyaba el hielo en su rostro- Yo tenía que verte –dijo señalando al piso de arriba- como salías cada mañana del cuarto de mi hermano después de habértelo tirado –le siguió diciendo dolido-

-No quiero discutir, Damon –le dijo dolida- Él era mi novio, ella es una cualquiera –le puntualizó-

-Yo ya estaba enamorado de ti –dijo ante la sorpresa de Elena-

-No lo parecía –dijo sentándose en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos- Cada mañana –recordó con dolor- cada mañana –e hizo una pausa mientras volvía a repetir la frase- veía salir de tu habitación a la chica de turno que acababas de conocer.

El sonido de las llamaradas del fuego tapaba el silencio que se había instalado en el salón tras la pequeña confesión de Elena.

-Sólo quería olvidarte –dijo recordando aquellos tiempos- Ya me sentía bastante culpable por sentir lo que sentía –dijo sentándose en el sofá y mirando al suelo- Y no pude –dijo negando con la cabeza- y aunque –e hizo una pausa- intentara olvidarte alguna vez –dijo antes de mirarla a los ojos- estoy seguro que no podría.

-Damon –Elena se sentó junto a él y le agarró la cara apoyando su frente en la suya- No quiero que Stefan siga interponiéndose entre nosotros –dijo manteniendo los ojos cerrados- pero tienes que entender que él siempre formará parte de mi vida. Fue –e hizo una pausa- mi primer amor, mi primer novio, el primer –e hizo una pausa-

-El primer chico con el que te acostaste, ¿no? –siguió diciendo con todo el dolor del mundo- ¿Querías decir eso? –le recriminó-

-Damon yo –contestó Elena-

-Vete a dormir –dijo sin mirarla a los ojos- Yo me quedaré a dormir un rato. Si quieres –y tomó aire- puedes dormir en el cuarto de Stefan –dijo dolido mientras se levantaba a por la botella entera de bourbon-

Damon permaneció en el salón sin dejar de mirar el fuego y luchando porque ninguna lágrima cayese por su rostro. En el piso de arriba, Elena, más triste que nunca, sacó de su bolso una bolsa de la tienda de lencería donde trabajaba. Se había comprado aquella misma mañana aquel camisón negro que tanto le gustaba. Su intención había sido dejarlo allí para cuando durmiese con Damon. De todos modos, se lo puso y se metió en la cama de su hermana.

Dos horas después de haber discutido con Damon, y sin poder conciliar el sueño, Elena bajó al salón. El fuego todavía iluminaba el salón y, gracias a la luz tenue que irradiaba, Elena no pudo ver a Damon recostado en el sofá. Ella, imitándole, cogió una botella de alcohol que había en el minibar y le dio un trago. El sonido de su tos hizo que Damon se acercase a donde ella estaba.

-¿Te vas a dar a la bebida? –le preguntó al verla con la botella en la mano-

-No puedo dormir –dijo bajando la cabeza-

-Si te bebes eso –dijo quitándole la botella- mañana tendré que hacer de niñero –aludiendo a que tendría que cuidarla-

-No soy una niña, Damon –dijo quitándole la botella y dándole un trago-

-A veces lo pareces –dijo con la boca pequeña al ver el camisón tan sensual que llevaba- Toma –dijo sacando del armario un bote de chocolate-, caliéntalo y moja unas galletas. Te gustará –dijo apoyándose junto a ella-

Elena, mosqueada, calentó el chocolate. Realmente, Damon le había hecho sentir como una cría de 12 años. Así que, intentando demostrarle todo lo contrario, abrió el frigorífico y sacó unas fresas. Damon, al verla, la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada.

-¿Sabes que el chocolate es el sustituto del sexo? –dijo untando una fresa en el chocolate y llevándosela a la boca a cámara lenta-

-Por eso nunca tomo chocolate –contestó con una sonrisa picarona-

-¿Ah, si? –le preguntó mientras metía un dedo en el tazón de chocolate y lo chupaba-

-Si –dijo tragando saliva e inquieto mientras la observaba-

-¿Te pongo nervioso? – sonrió mientras volvía a meter el dedo en el tazón y se lo volvía a meter a la boca-

-No –sonrió nervioso-

-¿No? –dijo untando una fresa en el chocolate y mordisqueándola sin dejar de mirarlo-

Damon percibió al instante las intenciones de Elena. ¿Elena quería jugar? Pues iban a jugar. Sin decirle nada, se quitó la camiseta, se desabrochó el primer botón de los vaqueros, abrió el frigorífico y bebió un trago de agua.

-¿De verdad no quieres? –le preguntó sonriéndole al verle un poco inquieto-

-No –dijo cogiendo la fresa, untándola en el tazón y manchándole con la punta la nariz-

-Damon –protestó-

-Bueno, espera –cogiendo una fresa y el tazón- Tienes razón, el chocolate es el sustituto del sexo – untó la fresa en el chocolate y le obligó a comérsela- Come –rió-

-Damon –le empujó haciendo que la fresa cayera al suelo-

-Vale –le pidió disculpas haciendo mil y un gestos con los ojos y las manos- Lo siento –se acercó a ella- Elena –y le quitó el tazón y volvió a untar una fresa-

Elena lo observó mientras a unos milímetros de ella untaba la fresa en el chocolate. Con la mano que le quedaba libre le apartó un tirante de su camisón mientras que con el otro impregnaba parte de su hombro de chocolate. Elena cerró los ojos. Acababa de caer en su propia trampa.

Damon lamió el chocolate de su hombro, el que colocó luego en su cuello y el que, finalmente, colocó en sus labios. Damon, devorándola con la mirada, desvió sus ojos a su escote y sonrió.

-Suerte que no esta Maggie para oír tus gritos –le dijo Damon al oído al notar el pulso acelerado de Elena-

Elena quiso volver a tener el control de la situación, ese que iba perdiendo por momentos, y metió un dedo en el chocolate, lo lamió bajo la mirada de deseo de Damon y sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa.

Damon le agarró con rabia del pelo obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Estás intentando volverme loco? –le preguntó muerto de deseo-

Elena volvió a meterse el dedo en la boca sonriéndole.

-¿Te pongo nervioso –e hizo una pausa- Damon Salvatore? –rió-

Damon ya no dijo nada más. La cogió en brazos y, con delicadeza, la tumbó junto al fuego mientras restregaba por su cuello el chocolate que aún le quedaba en sus dedos. Lamió cada milímetro de chocolate que le había dejado notando como Elena se agitaba cada vez más. Intentando zafarse de él, le empujó colocándose encima de él. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se quitó el camisón de encima. Al instante, Damon volvió a colocarse encima de ella.

-Cierra los ojos –dijo con la respiración agitada- Y siente –dijo comenzando a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja-

Damon recorrió con su lengua cada milímetro de su piel, desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta lo más íntimo de su ser. Damon sonrió cuando cumplió su objetivo.

-2 a 0 –le dijo con la respiración agitada-

-Te odio –rió casi sin poder respirar y con los ojos como platos mientras miraba el techo-

-A ver si eres capaz de provocarme dos orgasmos en menos de 15 minutos –rió-

Y Elena lo consiguió con su boca y con sus movimientos. Por primera vez, ella fue la que llevó la iniciativa cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno. Verla moverse encima suyo hizo que él enloqueciera todavía más de lo que ella había enloquecido minutos antes.

-3 a 2 –dijo Elena cuando termino casi sin poder hablar- Has ganado –dijo sintiéndose derrotada-

Abrazados junto al fuego ambos se dejaron sucumbir por el agotamiento.

Ya hacía varias horas que el sol había hecho acto de presencia en Mystic Falls cuando el golpeo de una almohada sobre su rostro despertó a Damon.

-Despierta –dijo una voz masculina-

-Tengo que estar soñando –dijo Damon mirando al techo y estirando el brazo mientras comprobaba que Elena no estaba-

-Son las 12 –dijo la voz volviendo a tirarle otra almohada- No cambiarás en la vida –dijo mirando el camisón femenino que había por el suelo, los restos de fresas y chocolate que había encima de la mesa y la manta que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Damon.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –dijo tapándose con la manta.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que ésta también es mi casa? –dijo Stefan paseando por el salón-

-¿No te habías ido a un piso o no se qué? –dijo algo nervioso-

-¿Quién es esta vez? –le preguntó aludiendo a la presencia femenina-

-Damon –dijo una voz femenina desde el piso de arriba- Despierta –siguió gritando-

Damon miró a Stefan asustado y comprobó, al mirar su rostro, que éste había reconocido la voz que provenía del piso de arriba. El ver bajar a Elena cubierta por una toalla, terminó de hundir, si cabe, todavía más a Stefan.

-Stefan –dijo Elena al verlo mientras bajaba las escaleras-

Instintivamente, ella buscó la mirada de Damon. Stefan miró a su hermano, la miró a ella y agachó la cabeza.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme –dijo mirando a Damon- Igual que tú tuviste que acostumbrarte a verla salir de mi cama cada mañana durante un año –puntualizó dándole donde más dolía y demostrándole a Damon que él siempre había sabido que estaba enamorado de Elena-

-No te hagas la víctima –dijo Damon con desprecio mientras tapándose la cintura con la manta subía escaleras arriba-

Damon se perdió por los pasillos de su casa dejando a Elena y a Stefan abajo. Pero al oír la voz de su hermano, retrocedió y se quedó escuchando la conversación de ambos.

-Te esperaré, Elena –le dijo Stefan- Mi hermano se cansará de ti y tarde o temprano se buscará a otra. Y yo –e hizo una pausa- siempre te esperaré, porque siempre te voy a querer. Siempre –puntualizó acariciando su mejilla-

Stefan abandonó la casa dejando a Elena noqueada. Miró hacia arriba y decidió ir en busca de Damon. Nada más subir, y junto a la escalera, Damon se encontraba apoyado en la pared y con la mirada perdida.

-Tiene razón, Elena –dijo apretando la mandíbula y aguantándose las lágrimas- Ve a por tu gran historia de amor –dijo sintiendo como resbalaban por su rostro unas lágrimas-, esa que nunca has olvidado.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena observaba como dos pájaros acababan de aposentarse junto a su ventana. Ella, pegada al cristal, sonrió al verlos. Llevaba toda la mañana mirando por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras Maggie la distraía de vez en cuando. De vez en cuando, y sin que Maggie lo viera, Elena se retiraba alguna lágrima que caía por su rostro.

Habían pasado 5 días exactos desde que, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, había abandonado la casa de los Salvatore con intención de no volver a pisarla nunca más. Las palabras de Damon y las palabras de Stefan se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, martirizándola, torturándola y confundiéndola irremediablemente.

-¿Elena? –le preguntó su tía Jenna cuando entró en la habitación-

-Hola Jenna –contestó tras mirar como jugaba Maggie con unas muñecas a los pies de la cama-

-¿No piensas volver a salir a la calle nunca más? –le preguntó sentándose junto a ella en la ventana-

-Si puedo evitarlo, no –sonrió bromeando-

-Ya sabes que soy experta en fracasos sentimentales –dijo cogiéndole la mano a su sobrina-

-Yo también –le contestó sintiendo como Jenna acariciaba su mano-

-¿Has hablado con Damon? –le preguntó finalmente-

-He hablado con Stefan –dijo mientras miraba por la ventana- He quedado con él esta noche en el Grill –puntualizó mientras se mordía el labio-

-No me creo ni yo lo que te voy a decir –e hizo una pausa para coger aire- pero –y volvió a hacer una pausa- hay amores que no se olvidan en brazos de otra persona, Elena.

-Lo se –dijo Elena volviendo a mirar a aquellos pájaros que todavía seguían junto a su ventana-

-Nunca te había visto así –dijo cogiéndole de la barbilla- Nunca –repitió mirando aquellos tristes ojos que tenía frente a frente-

-Le echo tanto de menos –se sinceró mientras miraba a Jenna y desviaba la vista hacia su hermana-

Jenna sonrió y desvió, igual que Elena, la mirada hacia Maggie.

-Creo que no eres la única –dijo Jenna mirando a la pequeña- Ayer me hizo llamar a Damon –le confesó-

-¿Habló con él? –preguntó inquieta-

-No –contestó negando con la cabeza-

Elena, al oir la respuesta de su tía, volvió a mirar por la ventana y a permanecer en silencio. Jenna, al verla de nuevo en aquel estado, decidió salir de la habitación dejando a Elena absorta en sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos que la llevaron a casi dos años atrás, a aquella noche en Virginia que nunca olvidaría.

_-No puedo creer que os haya hecho caso –dijo Elena a Bonnie y a Caroline nada más entrar en aquel piso-_

_-Guauuuuuuuuuuuu –exclamó Caroline al entrar en aquel piso convertido en fiesta universitaria- Hoy tiene que ser una noche memorable –dijo abrazando a sus amigas-_

_-Yo estoy con Elena –confesó Bonnie al ver la cantidad de gente que había en aquel piso-_

_-No le hagas caso, Bonnie. Elena lo dice porque es la primera vez que sale sin Stefan. Si no tuviera novio estaría feliz de ver tanto chico nuevo –sonreía mirando a todos los extremos de la casa- _

_-Me voy –dijo Elena intentando salir por la puerta- _

_-No –exclamó Caroline mientras se interponía entre Elena y la puerta- Hemos venido en tu coche, ¿recuerdas? Si te vas, ¿cómo se su pone que volveremos a Mystic Falls? –le preguntó cruzándose de brazos- _

_-Podéis hacer autostop –contestó con frialdad-_

_-Solo una hora, ¿vale? –le pidió suplicándole bajo la atenta mirada de Bonnie- Un hora y nos volvemos, ¿vale? –volvió a suplicar-_

_-Una hora –dijo rindiéndose a su amiga- Ni un minuto más._

_Elena se alejó de sus amigas nada más acceder a su petición. Paseó entre aquel barullo de gente, intentando esquivar todas aquellas miradas, y salió a una terraza a tomar el aire. El sonido de su móvil volvió a hacer que una sonrisa volviera a dibujar su rostro: _

_De Stefan:_

_Te echo de menos_

_-Estaba empezando a pensar que no sabías sonreír –dijo una voz-_

_Elena, apoyada de espaldas a la barandilla de la terraza, desvió su mirada hacia aquel chico que la observaba apoyado en la puerta. Al fondo, la música y las voces de las decenas de personas que se encontraban allí desviaron su atención instantes antes de centrar su mirada en la de aquel chico. Otra sonrisa forzada volvió a dibujar su rostro al verle. Instintivamente se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero mientras se volvía a girar hacia la calle dándole la espalda al joven con el que había intercambiado unas palabras. _

_-¿Eres amiga de Nick? –le preguntó de nuevo-_

_-¿Nick? –preguntó extrañada mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Quién es Nick? –preguntó mordiéndose los labios e intentando evitar aquella profunda mirada-_

_-Nick es el dueño de esta casa –sonrió aproximándose a ella y comprobando como se ponía nerviosa-_

_Sus pulsaciones comenzaron a acelerarse, las rodillas le flaqueaban y cruzaba con fuerza sus brazos como si quisiera alejarlo de ella. Aquel chico de penetrantes ojos azules estaba invadiendo su espacio y Elena no sabía como escabullirse de allí. _

_-He venido con unas amigas –dijo con timidez- Ellas me han traído._

_El dueño de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, Damon, sonrió al verla nerviosa. _

_-Tranquila –le dijo con una sonrisa seductora- No te delataré –le susurró al oído- Yo tampoco le conozco –y le guiñó un ojo-_

_Elena sonrió al oír sus palabras, pero ni sus pulsaciones ni sus rodillas permanecían tranquilas. _

_-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? –le volvió a preguntar- _

_-No –respondió Elena con timidez-_

_-Ni tampoco vas a la Universidad –le dijo mientras la analizaba de arriba abajo- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó-_

_-17 –le contestó mientras buscaba una salida de escape-_

_-¿Sabes que es peligroso meterte en una fiesta de universitarios? –le preguntó intentando tranquilizarla- Mira –dijo señalando hacia la gente- El único objetivo de cada chico que hay en este piso es acostarse con la primera chica que se le cruce –afirmó divertido- ¿Lo ves? –le dijo señalando a una pareja que se besaban con intensidad-_

_-¿Por eso estás aquí? –le preguntó mientras comprobaba como la tranquilidad iba llegando poco a poco a su cuerpo- ¿Para acostarte con la primera que se te cruce? –le preguntó sonriéndole cínicamente-_

_-No –contestó divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos- A mí me gustan los retos –dijo con una sonrisa- _

_-¿Y yo soy tu objetivo de esta noche? –preguntó sin ni siquiera saber por qué no huía de ahí en ese preciso momento-_

_-No –le dijo con sinceridad- Tú no eres como las chicas que hay aquí –dijo mirando hacía el salón del piso- Tú no has venido aquí por eso. Seguramente has venido porque tus amigas te han traído engañada. Por eso estás aquí –e hizo una pausa- fuera- y volvió a hacer otra pausa- sin importarte lo que pase ahí dentro. _

_Elena sonrió mirándole a los ojos sintiéndose como se perdía en aquellos profundos ojos azules. _

_-Más o menos –le contestó con dulzura- ¿Y tú? –le preguntó- ¿Por qué has salido aquí fuera?_

_-Quería saber quien eras –dijo acercándose a unos milímetros de ella- Ahora ya lo se –dijo mientras comprobaba si despertaba algún tipo de reacción en ella-_

_Elena, instantes después de aquellas palabras, le vio alejarse y perderse entre la gente. Ella, al rato, y comprobando que ya había pasado cerca de una hora, entró dentro del piso y buscó a sus amigas entre la gente. Al verlas hablar con un grupillo de chicos se acercó tras coger un botellín de cerveza de encima de una mesa. _

_-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Bonnie al verla llegar mirando a todos lados en busca de aquellos ojos azules-_

_-Fuera –sonrió forzosamente- Tomando el aire –puntualizó justo antes de cruzar su mirada con la de Damon- _

_-Te he visto como hablabas con aquel chico- les interrumpió Caroline- Elena –suspiró- Está como un tren –dijo sin dejar de mirarle- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿edad? ¿años? ¿tiene novia? –le interrogó-_

_-No lo se –rió dándose cuenta que ni había caído en preguntarle-_

_-Elena –dijo seriamente Bonnie- ¿Te gusta ese chico? –le preguntó mosqueada-_

_-No seas aguafiestas, Bonnie –dijo divertida- ¿Y qué si le gusta? Ese chico le gustaría hasta a una ciega –sonrió mirando a Elena- _

_-Caroline –continuó Bonnie- Elena tiene novio, ¿se te olvida?_

_-A mí no –respondió Caroline- Pero a Elena se le ha olvidado por un rato –contestó divertida- _

_-Solo estábamos hablando –dijo Elena seriamente sin poder evitar que su mirada buscase aquellos ojos azules por todo el piso-_

_-La única que tiene novio y la única que liga –dijo apenada Caroline- _

_-No estaba ligando –protestó Elena- Solo estábamos hablando –puntualizó-_

_-Entonces deja de buscarlo –le ordenó Bonnie- Me estas poniendo nerviosa –dijo cruzándose de brazos y algo incómoda-_

_Elena se dio la vuelta y se unió a la conversación de sus amigos con aquel grupo de chicos. Ella, perdida en sus pensamientos, miraba una y otra vez el reloj esperando que pasara cada minuto. Pero, los minutos parecían horas, y las horas parecían minutos. _

_La intensidad de las bombillas se vino a bajo justo en el momento en el que Elena sentía como una mano la acariciaba. Instintivamente, apartó la mano y se dio la vuelta. Aquellos ojos azules que no había dejado de buscar en toda la noche estaban junto a ella. Al verlo, tragó saliva mientras desviaba, inconscientemente, su mirada a aquellos labios que tenía a su lado. _

_-¿Todavía no has encontrado tú reto? –le preguntó divertida-_

_-¿Qué? –le preguntó al no oírla bien- _

_-Decía que –dijo acercándose a él y sintiendo como el posaba su mano en su cintura mientras intentaba escucharla- ¿que si todavía no has encontrado tu reto?_

_-¿No me has visto? –preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente abrazándola- _

_-No –le dijo instintivamente apartándose de él- _

_Caroline y Bonnie, a unos metros de ellos, los observaban. Damon, al ver como ella le apartaba, se volvió a acercar. Mientras le hablaba, le cogió una mano intentando transmitirle confianza._

_-Tú no eres como las demás. Así que no puedo tratarte como una más. Tú –sonrió observándola- Eres diferente. Eres –e hizo una pausa mientras le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar- especial. _

_-Tengo que irme –dijo apartando la mano- _

_-Espera –la sujetó de la muñeca- No me has dicho ni como te llamas –sonrió mirándola con dulzura- y si te vuelvo a ver, ni siquiera sabré como llamarte._

_-Es mejor así –dijo un poco apenada- Sin nombres_

_-Ese será mi reto, entonces –dijo divertido- Ese y –dijo desabrochándose una pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca- que me la devuelvas._

_-¿Por qué me das esta pulsera?-le preguntó cuando comenzó a atarle la pulsera en su muñeca- _

_-El día que nos volvamos a encontrar –dijo mientas se la ataba- Me la devuelves._

_-¿Tan seguro estás de que nos volveremos a ver? –le preguntó mientras le observaba con ternura-_

_-Seguro –le contestó-_

Damon, sentado en la cama de un mugriento motel de carretera, miraba aquella pulsera que tanto había significado para él en los últimos dos años. La apretó con todas sus fuerzas, se levantó de la cama, miró por la ventana y se sentó en una silla mientras miraba una y otra vez aquella pulsera. Y, entonces, volvió a recordar aquel día.

_Al abrir los ojos, vio el cuerpo desnudo de Andie junto a él. La había conocido aquella misma noche al llegar a Mystic Falls y no había tardado mucho en conquistarla. Pero, lo más extraño para él, había sido despertarse en aquella gigantesca habitación en la que hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía: su habitación de la mansión Salvatore. No había vuelto a aquella casa desde la muerte de sus padres cuando era un niño y, ahora, había vuelto para pasar una temporada con su hermano Stefan. Hermano al que, por cierto, todavía no había visto. _

_Se colocó sus vaqueros y decidió bajar a echarse un trago. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, vio a una chica de espaldas. Sus piernas desnudas y su camiseta de tirantes de Michael Jordan le hicieron sonreír. Y sonrió, sobretodo, porque esa era una camiseta suya. La siguió mientras ella bajaba las escaleras sin percatarse de su presencia. Al abrir la nevera, el se colocó detrás de ella esperando a que la cerrara. Y, entonces, la cerró. _

_-Así que tú eres la famosa Elena –dijo Damon mientras ella todavía estaba de espaldas-_

_Elena, al oír su voz, se dio la vuelta. Damon, al verla, se quedó helado de ver, semidesnuda y en su casa, a aquella chica que había visto dos meses atrás en aquel piso de Virginia. _

_-¿Damon? –preguntó alucinada-_

_-Tú –y se quedó muda-_

_-Yo –contestó- Y –e hizo una pausa- sí –e hizo otra pausa- yo soy el hermano de Stefan –dijo sonriéndole con un hilo de tristeza-_

_-No puedo creerlo –dijo alucinada- _

_-Ni yo –dijo con tristeza- Todavía –dijo mirándole la pulsera- llevas mi pulsera –sonrió-_

_Elena se miró la muñeca y vio aquella pulsera negra de cuero que él le había prestado en aquella fiesta._

_-Damon –dijo una voz tras ellos- ¿Ya has llegado? –le preguntó abrazando a su hermano-_

_-Si –dijo algo triste-_

_-Ya conoces a mi novia, ¿no? –dijo abrazando a Elena y dándole un dulce beso-_

_Damon, al verle, sintió algo que no había sentido jamás. Sintió celos y dolor. Un dolor indescriptible que hizo que desviase su mirada para no verles abrazados. Elena, que le observaba mientras Stefan la abrazaba, le observó. Él miraba al suelo mientras se mordía el labio pero, al sentir su mirada, la volvió a mirar con aquella intensidad que tanto había ruborizado a Elena. _

_-Damon –dijo otra voz que se unió a ellos- _

_Elena desvió la mirada hacia una chica que llegaba hasta ellos y abrazaba por detrás a Damon. En ese momento, ella sintió el mismo dolor que había visto en los ojos de Damon. _

_-Vaya, vaya –dijo Stefan mientras agarraba a Elena de la misma forma en la que Andie tenía agarrado a Damon- Mi hermanito no pierde el tiempo, eh? –dijo besando el cuello de Elena-_

_Al rato, cuando Elena estaba a punto de salir de la mansión, vio a Damon junto a la chimenea. Ella, ya arreglada, se acercó a él, le cogió la mano y colocó dentro de ella la pulsera de cuero. _

_-Tu pulsera –dijo mientras cerraba su mano dejando dentro de ella la pulsera-_

_Damon abrió la mano y observó la pulsera recordando el día que se habían conocido. _

Apoyado en el lavabo, se miró al espejo y sintió pena de sí mismo. Así que, con rabia, abrió el bolso de aquella mujer con la que había compartido una noche desenfrenada de sexo y alcohol, cogió su mechero y, dentro del lavabo, prendió fuego a aquella pulsera.

No muy lejos de allí, Elena entraba al mismo tiempo en el Grill. Allí, casi en el centro del bar, Stefan la esperaba sentado en una mesa.

-Siento llegar tarde –se disculpó mientras se sentaba-

-Tranquila –le sonrió Stefan-

-¿Para qué querías verme? –le preguntó-

-Para eso, Elena –la miró con una mirada de amor tan profunda que desmoronó a Elena- para verte. Solo quería eso, verte.

-Stefan –dijo sin saber qué decir-

-No digas nada –dijo cogiéndole la mano- Sólo escúchame lo que te voy a decir.

-Stefan –volvió a repetir Elena-

-Déjame estar a tu lado –le suplicó- Sé que todavía sientes algo por mí, igual que sé que te duele lo tuyo con Damon.

-No quiero hablar de Damon, Stefan –dijo levantándose de allí y yendo hacia la puerta-

-Elena –la sujetó del brazo- Volvamos a intentarlo –dijo cogiéndole las manos- No me importa lo que hayas tenido con Damon. Me importas tú, tú y lo que sientes por mí.

-Ahora –e hizo una pausa- No se lo que siento. Solo se que –y volvió a quedarse muda- Que estoy hecha un lío –dijo saliendo de allí a toda prisa-

Elena paseó sin rumbo por Mystic Falls. Incluso cuando, instantes después, la lluvia caía sin cesar sobre ella, ella ni se inmutó. Los últimos dos años venían una y otra vez en su memoria. En cada resquicio de aquellos recuerdos, Damon hacía acto de presencia en su cabeza una y otra vez. Pero, al girar la esquina, vio como un coche apagaba sus luces. Al mirar bien, leyó el número de la matrícula de Damon. Intuitivamente, se colocó detrás de un árbol para no ser vista y, desde allí, bajo la lluvia, le vio salir del coche acompañado por una chica que había visto antes. La misma chica que había pasado la noche con Damon la primera vez que se habían visto en la mansión Salvatore.

Aquella noche, cerca ya de las 3 de la mañana, Damon descolgó su móvil.

-¿Qué? – preguntó de malas maneras sin ni siquiera saber quien era-

-Damon –dijo una voz desde el otro lado- Soy yo…Caroline…es Elena –dijo seria-

Damon, al oír su nombre, se levantó de la cama de Andie como un resorte.

-¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora? –le preguntó

-Caroline…son las 3 de la mañana…y tengo a una mujer desnuda junto a mí. Dime que es más importante que eso –dijo con desprecio-

-No, Damon…sigue con lo que estabas haciendo –y colgó-

Caroline, sentada en su cama, miró a Elena con tristeza. La había recogido de la calle cuando ella le había llamado contándole que había visto a Damon con Andie. Ella, presa del sueño y los lloros, había caído en un sueño profundo. Y, Caroline, intentando buscar una solución a sus problemas, había llamado a Damon para propiciar un encuentro entre ambos.

Al levantarse de su cama para ir al baño, el bolso de Elena se cayó. Caroline, intentando no hacer ruido, volvió a meter en el bolso las cosas de Elena, pero la bolsa de una farmacia captó su atención. Al ver lo que contenía la caja, se quedó helada y miró a su amiga.

-¿Embarazada? –se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta-


	14. Chapter 14

El fuerte golpe de un cojín en su cabeza despertó a Elena al instante. Al abrir los ojos, la primera imagen que vio fue la de su amiga Caroline de pie junto a la cama y sujetando una prueba de embarazo.

-¿Puedes explicármelo? –dijo meneando la caja-

-Me duele la cabeza –y se dio media vuelta en la cama-

-Elena –gritó enfadada-

-No es mío, ¿vale? –le contestó enfadada reincorporándose- Es de Jenna. ¿Contenta? –dijo molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama, salía de la habitación e iba hacia el salón de casa de Caroline-

Caroline respiró aliviada al oír las palabras de su amiga y fue en su busca.

-Casi me da algo cuando he visto la caja. Por un momento, he pensado que estabas embarazada de ese…-e hizo una pausa- gilipollas –puntualizó con odio- Porque –y siguió hablando- Damon es un auténtico gilipollas, Elena.

-Vale ya, Caroline- reprochó a su amiga mientras se sentaba en el sofá-

-No vale, Elena. Damon es un cabronazo que no te merece –dijo enrabietada- Un día se acuesta con una y al día siguiente con otra. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Me cabrea y me jode porque, en el fondo, se que está enamoradísimo de ti. Y me dan unas ganas de ir a casa de la tía esa, sacarle de la cama a rastras y pegarle dos ostias bien dadas –dijo fuera de si-

Elena rió al escucharla.

-¿Mejor? –sonrió Elena al ver como su amiga se desahogaba-

-Pero, Elena –continuó incrédula- ¿No te importa que Damon se esté cepillando ahora mismo a otra tía? ¿Eres de piedra? –preguntó haciendo aspavientos, cogiendo una botella de whisky y ofreciéndosela a Elena- Bebe y espabila de una santa vez.

-No soy de piedra, Caroline –el tono de Elena cambió- Claro que me duele saberlo, o ¿por qué te crees que te he llamado cuando le he visto con Andie? Me duele imaginármelo con otra –se tapó la cara con las manos- Me muero de celos –puntualizó enrabietada-

Caroline, un poco más tranquila, se sentó con su amiga, le pasó el brazo por encima y le dio un beso en la cara.

-¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? –dijo apoyando su frente en la mejilla de Elena- Damon intenta odiarte, Elena. Te quiere odiar de la misma manera en que te ama. Y eso –y le dio un beso- es imposible. Porque –e hizo una pausa- aunque sea un auténtico cabronazo…te quiere como nadie.

-Si me quisiera no haría eso –contestó dolida-

-Vamos a ver –Caroline se levantó como un resorte del sofá- Por una vez en la vida, voy a defender a Damon. Elena –gritó- Damon todavía piensa que sientes algo por Stefan –gritó- ¿Entiendes?

-No hace falta que me grites, no estoy sorda –le dijo mosqueada-

-Pero es que cada vez que Stefan aparece por la puerta de tu casa, pasas de él –seguía gritando-

Caroline tomó aire bebiendo un trago de la botella.

-Ojala estuvieras embarazada –continuó Caroline gritándole- Así tendrías que ir a por él sin miedo, ¿me oyes? Sin miedo –gritó-

-Se acabó, ¿me oyes? Se acabó. No quiero saber nada de él. Primero dice que me quiere y luego –y se cayó reviviendo de nuevo la imagen de Damon junto a Andie-

-¿Y tú? –Caroline seguía gritando- ¿Y tú que haces? Si lo único que has hecho es intercambiar a Damon y a Stefan. Siempre has estado con Stefan pensando en Damon. ¿O qué te crees? ¿Qué a mí me engañabas cuando me contabas lo feliz que eras con Stefan? ¿Crees que no te veía cuando mirabas a Damon? Te enamoraste de él incluso antes de saber ni cómo se llamaba, Elena –siguió gritando-

-Déjame, Caroline –dijo levantándose y yendo a la habitación de ésta-

-No, Elena –siguió gritando- Estoy harta de ver como os destrozáis la vida tú y los Salvatore, ¿me oyes? Harta –gritó- Eres mi mejor amiga y por eso te digo las cosas como las siento –e hizo una pausa- aunque te haga daño –y se marchó de su propia casa dando un portazo-.

Elena, al verla marcharse, cogió su cazadora y fue tras ella. Pero Caroline no había ido muy lejos. Sentada junto a la puerta principal de su casa, lloraba con rabia.

-Joder, Elena –siguió diciéndole cuando la escuchó salir- Me jode todo esto, ¿vale? Me jode que seas tan ciega que ni tu misma lo veas –dijo mirando a su amiga-

-No es fácil, ¿vale? Todo esto –decía Elena gesticulando- Lo mío con Stefan, lo mío con Damon.

-Ya me imagino que no es fácil. Pero, por un momento, deja de pensar en ti y piensa en los demás. A Damon le has hecho muchísimo daño, Elena. Estoy segura que bastante más daño del que le has podido hacer a Stefan.

Elena permaneció en silencio mirando al suelo.

-Hoy –empezó a hablar Elena abrazándose las rodillas allí sentada- me he dado cuenta que lo mío con Stefan nunca fue amor, fue una ilusión de algo bonito y puro a la vez. Mi primer amor –sonrió al recordarlo- Quería creer en esa historia y quería no creer en mi historia con Damon. Todo lo que siento por Damon es algo –e hizo una pausa- que no conocía. Algo que me supera por encima de todo, Car –dijo mirando a su amiga- Y luego está Maggie. Ella lo adora, lo quiere como a un padre. ¿Crees que cuando los veo juntos no lo imagino como padre?

-¿Te imaginas? –preguntó bromeando- Damon como padre- sonrió Caroline- Seguro que sería un niño precioso –e hizo una pausa pensando.

A la mañana siguiente, y justo cuando despuntaba el día, Elena fue en su busca. Desgraciadamente, cuando pasó por casa de Andie, Damon todavía tenía el coche allí. Arriesgándose a permanecer allí horas y horas, se sentó en la acera. Afortunadamente para ella, dos horas después, Damon hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó con indiferencia nada más verla.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo levantándose del suelo-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar –le contestó dolido-

-Yo sí tengo que hablar contigo –dijo interponiéndose entre él y el coche-

-O te apartas o te aparto yo –dijo Damon con seriedad-

Elena se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó en la puerta del coche y se quedó mirándolo. Él, cabreado, quiso evitar por todos los medios tener que empujarla.

-Última vez que te lo digo –le advirtió apretando los dientes-

-No me voy a mover –siguió diciéndole mientras le miraba con odio-

-Tú lo has querido –dijo sonriendo con rabia- No digas que no te lo advertí –dijo poniendo los ojos como platos-

Damon la cogió con fuerza por el brazo, la llevó a la parte trasera del coche, abrió el maletero y la metió allí dentro. Al arrancar, sonriendo victorioso, miró el retrovisor mientras oía los golpes que Elena daba.

Habían pasado tan sólo 20 minutos cuando Elena oyó que Damon paraba el coche. Impaciente, esperó a que éste abriera el maletero pero, minutos después, Damon seguía sin dar señales de vida. Y no daba señales de vida porque apoyado fuera del coche, sonreía al oír los gritos de Elena.

-Damon –siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas- Sácame de aquí –gritaba como loca-

Damon resopló ante su última súplica y abrió el maletero.

-Qué pulmones, Elena –sonrió al ayudarle a salir-

-Eres un –y apuntó su puño contra la cara de Damon-

-Ehhhh! –dijo frenando el golpe con su mano- Ya me han pegado bastantes puñetazos por tu culpa, ¿se te olvidaba?

-No –dijo llena de rabia- No se me olvida –seguía hablándole con furia-

Elena comenzó a caminar hacia ningún lado. E iba hacia ningún lado porque Damon había aparcado en medio de un bosque. Caminando con furia, el cielo volvió a descargar por segunda vez en dos días sobre ella.

-Lo que me faltaba –dijo cabreada al sentir las primeras gotas de la lluvia-

-Yo que tú no iría muy lejos –le advirtió Damon mientras caminaba tras ella-

-Vete a la mierda, Damon –le contestó mientras seguía andando fuera de sí-

Damon caminaba tras ella sonriendo mientras veía como, de vez en cuando, Elena tropezaba con las ramas que había por el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber donde coño vas, Elena? –dijo, esta vez,mosqueado.

-Lejos de ti –gritó- Te odio.

-Si me odias tanto –paró en seco- y tan lejos quieres estar de mí. ¿A qué has venido a buscarme, eh? ¿A qué?

-No sabes cuanto te odio, Damon –dijo apretando los dientes-

-Seguro que no más que yo –dijo haciéndose el interesante- ¿Ves? –le mostró la muñeca- Ya ni llevo la pulsera.

Elena le miró extrañada y se calmo.

-¿Por qué te la has quitado? –le preguntó con inocencia-

-No me la he quitado –se acercó dolido a ella- La he quemado –le dijo a unos milímetros de su cara- igual que he quemado todo lo que me recuerda a ti. Todo –dijo lleno de odio-

Elena le miró dolida mientras las gotas de agua, cada vez más y mas intensas, caían por su cuerpo. Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y siguió andando despacio. Unos metros más adelante, sintiendo como le faltaba el aire, se apoyó en un árbol y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Elena –exclamó al verla en el suelo-

-No me toques –dijo dolida-

-Vamos –insistió- Te llevaré a casa –y sujetándola por el brazo la levantó y la obligó a ir al coche.

El trayecto desde el coche hacia Mystic Falls fue silencioso. Ella se negó a hablarle en todo momento mientras él conducía bajo la intensa lluvia. Cerca del desvío, Damon paró el coche al ver a los bomberos.

-Lo siento –dijo un bombero que estaba en medio de la carretera- Hasta mañana no podrán pasar, ha caído un árbol en medio de la carretera.

-Genial –dijo Damon dando media vuelta-

Elena no dijo nada. Apretó los dientes y maldijo su suerte con toda su alma. Sólo al sentir como Damon paraba el coche y mirar el letrero que había enfrente, habló.

-¿Un motel? –preguntó cabreada- ¿Estás de broma? Yo no me meto contigo ahí –dijo señalando el motel.

-Está bien –contestó abriendo la puerta del coche- Aquí te quedas –dijo dando un portazo tras salir-

Elena esperó unos segundos y al ver que no había vuelta atrás le siguió. Damon, de reojo, vio como le seguía tras coger la llave en recepción. Abrió la puerta, entró y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta la miró.

-Ah…pero, ¿piensas compartir la habitación conmigo? –preguntó divertido-

-Vete a la mierda, Damon –dijo dándose media vuelta y marchándose-

-Entra –le ordenó cogiéndola del brazo y empujándola hacia la habitación al ver que se iba.

Elena se cruzó de brazos al ver la cama de matrimonio que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación. Apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, miró a Damon y sonrió cínicamente.

-Tú dormirás en el suelo –dijo Damon con indiferencia mientras se desabrochaba la camisa húmeda-

Elena no contestó. Se sentó en una silla y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la televisión que acababa de poner Damon. Éste, sin importarle nada, se quitó los pantalones, se metió en calzoncillos dentro de la cama y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras reía viendo un programa de la tele.

Harta de su indiferencia, salió de la habitación en busca de una botella de agua. Al entrar, Damon seguía en la misma posición que antes. Definitivamente, y si las cosas no cambiaban, iba a dormir aquella noche en la silla. Y, obviamente, Damon no estaba muy por la labor de hacerle un hueco en la cama.

Cruzada de brazos, miraba la tele con odio. Sólo cuando empezó a oír unos gemidos provenientes de la habitación contigua a la de ellos, hicieron que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro. Damon, desde la cama, cogió la almohada y se tapó la cara intentando frenar los continuos gritos que se oían.

-Si te molesta tanto puedes irte a dormir al coche –dijo fríamente- Yo estaré encantada de dormir en la cama.

-Lo soportaré –dijo apartándose la almohada-

-No lo parece –dijo secamente-

-No estoy acostumbrado a escuchar los gemidos que no provoco. Sólo eso –Elena, al oír sus palabras, se mosqueó y se metió en el baño tras mirarle con desprecio-

Ya dentro, cerró la puerta tras sí, llenó la bañera hasta arriba y se bañó. Fuera, Damon recibió una llamada de Andie. Una llamada que no contestó mientras miraba la puerta del baño, de vez en cuando, deseando que se abriese. Elena llevaba ya una media hora dentro cuando Damon escuchó como sonaba su móvil. Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, se levantó de la cama, abrió su bolso y miró quien le llamaba.

Stefan

-Hola hermano –respondió victorioso-

-¿Damon? –preguntó extrañado-

-Si, de momento creo que voy a seguir llamándome así –sonrió- Si buscas a Elena, se está duchando. Eso si no se ha ahogado en la bañera –contestó divertido justo cuando ésta salía tapada por una toalla y le arrebataba su móvil-

-¿Stefan? –preguntó un poco asustada mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Damon-

Damon, de nuevo tumbado sobre la cama, sonreía escuchando la conversación intrascendente de su hermano y Elena. Al colgar, Elena cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó a la cara.

-Ten cuidado –dijo divertido- No quiero verte desnuda –le dijo aludiendo a que se le podía caer la toalla-

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte –dijo yendo hacia la cama- Mi ropa está húmeda. La he dejado tendida en el baño, así que voy a tener que dormir desnuda. ¿Te importa? –le preguntó divertida-

Damon apagó la tele y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

La lluvia no cesó durante toda la noche, incluso cuando al día siguiente Damon abrió los ojos, los rayos de sol ni habían hecho acto de su presencia. Así que encendió la luz y sonrió al ver la cara de niña que irradiaba Elena. La observó de medio lado sin rozarle un milímetro de su cuerpo y sonrió al mirarla mientras se mordía el labio aguantándose sus deseos de volver a hacerla suya.

Damon se hizo el dormido al percibir que ella se estaba empezando a despertar. Elena, al abrir los ojos, miró como dormía boca arriba con el pecho al descubierto. Al igual que Damon instantes antes, le observó sin poder evitar acariciar su torso como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Pero, los gemidos de la habitación de al lado, mosquearon a Elena.

-Esto es increíble –dijo mientras caminaba desnuda hacia el baño.

Damon, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la miró de reojo.

Cuando una hora después, Damon dejaba a Elena en su casa, ésta se despidió con un fuerte portazo. Jenna, al verla entrar llena de barro y enfadada, no se atrevió ni a preguntarle lo que le había pasado el día anterior. Se imaginaba que las cosas con Damon no habían ido del todo bien, por mucho que Elena le hubiese mandado un mensaje diciéndole que no podían llegar a Mystic Falls y que iban a dormir en un motel.

Elena rememoró durante todo el día la noche del motel. La rememoró en la tienda, a la que había vuelto a trabajar después de unos días de vacaciones, y la rememoró aquella misma noche en el "Cool". Una noche, en principio como muchas otras, que desencadenaría en un suceso trágico que se recordaría durante muchos años en Mystic Falls.

Elena, absorta en sus pensamientos, observaba a su amiga Caroline barrer el bar. Los últimos clientes se acababan de ir y ambas amigas se habían jugado a cara o cruz quien recogía el bar aquella noche. Elena seguía pensando en Damon cuando un gritó de Caroline, que en ese momento se encontraba fuera sacando la basura, captó su atención e hizo que se dirigiese hacia la puerta. No había hecho más que abrirla cuando una mano le agarró del cuello y la obligó a entrar dentro del bar. Ella, aterrorizada, reconoció aquellos ojos bajo el pasamontañas. Los ojos de aquel chico al que Damon había propinado un puñetazo días atrás.

-Suéltame –dijo como pudo- No puedo respirar- le suplicó agarrando con ambas manos aquella mano que le estaba cortando la respiración.

-Hoy no está tu ángel de la guarda para salvarte, preciosa –sonrió- Lo siento –dijo quitándose el pasamontañas con la mano que le quedaba libre para que le reconociese-

-Mi amiga –dijo como pudo preguntándole por Caroline-

-Está dormida –rió insinuándole que Caroline estaba inconsciente fuera-

-Te matará –le dijo mientras con una mano intentaba coger su móvil del bolsillo trasero y llamar a Damon-

-¿Te crees que soy gilipollas? –le gritó arrebatándole el móvil y pegándole un empujón contra la pared que hizo que cayese al suelo- Damon –rió al ver el número al que estaba llamando- Adiós, Damon –colgó y estrelló el móvil contra la pared-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó asustadiza desde el suelo-

-¿De ti? –rió- ¿Te crees tan especial? –siguió riendo- No quiero nada de ti –dijo poniéndose serio- Me gusta éste bar –dijo paseando mientras Elena, lentamente por el suelo, intentaba llegar hasta la puerta- pero no me gusta su decoración –rió- ¿De verdad no has oído hablar de nosotros? –siguió riendo-

Elena, desde el suelo, intentó recordar algo que había leído días atrás en el Mystic Fall's Herald. Y, entonces, recordó el titular: "Oleada de incendios provocados en el estado de Virginia Occidental". Todavía más asustada si cabe, intentó salir del bar pero, dos chicos que se encontraban en la puerta, se lo impidieron.

-Deja que me vaya –le suplicó sintiendo como aquel chico volvia a agarrarle del cuello-

-No puedo, cariño –sonrió cínicamente- Si dejo que vivas, mi diversión se acabará –sonrió mientras observaba el rostro de Elena-

-No diré nada, te lo juro –seguía suplicándole-

-Lo siento –rió instantes antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe que la dejó medio inconsciente en el suelo-

Elena, semi tumbada, sentía como la sangre caía por su boca y olía la gasolina que aquellos chicos estaban esparciendo por todo el local. Asustada, decidió fingir que estaba inconsciente y sólo cuando una llama comenzó a prenderse salió corriendo hacía el almacén.

-Agua –dijo en voz alta- Necesito agua –dijo buscando por todo el almacén mientras sentía como el olor a humo lo llenaba todo-

Al mismo tiempo, y no muy lejos de allí, Damon coqueteaba en el Grill con Andie. Ellos, inmersos en prodigarse un beso tras otro, tardaron en percatarse del revuelo que estaba empezando a formarse dentro del bar. Sólo cuando la gente empezó a salir deprisa de allí, Damon preguntó a la camarera que pasaba en ese momento.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó extrañado-

-Hay un incendio en el bar de Matt, en el "Cool", al parecer es bastante serio. Todo el mundo está yendo hacia allí –dijo la camarera dejando a Damon en estado de shock-

Sin decir nada, y unos instantes después, Damon salió corriendo de allí. Esquivó a todas las personas que iban hacia allí mientras notaba como sus pulsaciones se agitaban presas del miedo y la angustia. Pero, al llegar allí, y ver las fuertes llamaradas que salían de dentro del bar, no hizo sino empeorar su situación.

Damon, casi en frente del "Cool", permaneció paralizado. Una mano sobre su hombro le sacó de la más profunda de las oscuridades en la que se encontraba.

-Damon –dijo la Sheriff Forbes-

-Dime que –decía negando con la cabeza- dime que no están dentro.

-No –le contestó seria- Caroline estaba fuera cuando empezó todo. Elena –y se calló buscando las palabras-

-Dime que no le ha pasado nada –dijo atemorizado- Elizabeth –gritó agarrándola de la cazadora-

-No fue un accidente, Damon –le explicó- El incendio ha sido provocado. La puerta estaba cerrada por fuera y Elena estaba dentro. Caroline fue quien llamó a los bomberos cuando despertó.

-Liz –dijo negando con la cabeza- Dímelo –le suplico-

-Elena está en el hospital –dijo bajando la mirada- No se cómo está, Damon. Tuvo una parada cardiorrespiratoria de camino al hospital.

Damon, destrozado, caminó en dirección al hospital. No corrió ni llamó a Jenna, sólo fue pensando durante aquellos 10 minutos como sería su vida si había perdido a Elena para siempre. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué sería de Maggie? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo sin verla?

Al llegar allí, entró con las manos en los bolsillos y sin poder levantar la mirada del suelo. Oír la voz de Caroline pronunciando su nombre hizo que cerrase con fuerza los ojos temiéndose lo peor.

-Caroline –dijo al verla con aquella tirita en la ceja-

-Elena –fue caminando hacia él y llorando le abrazó- Está muy mal, Damon.

Mientras la abrazaba, vio a su hermano consolando a Jenna.

-¿Dónde está Maggie? –preguntó al no verla-

-En la cafetería. Una enfermera que conozco desde niña se ha ofrecido a cuidarla –dijo secándose los ojos-

-Voy con ella

Maggie, pese a ser la hora que era, demostraba una juventud inagotable. Nada más verlo, y sin saber lo que pasaba, corrió a sus brazos.

-Damon –gritó, como siempre hacía, llena de alegría-

-¿Qué tal estás? –dijo agachándose a su altura-

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –preguntó al pensarse que el motivo de que estuvieran allí no era el que realmente era-

-No lo se, Maggie, no lo se –dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas-

En la cafetería, Damon no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez la puerta. Esperaba que, en cualquier momento, Caroline entrase con la peor de las noticias. Pero, no muy lejos de allí, a tan sólo dos pasillos, Jenna acababa de entrar en el despacho de la Dra. Madison.

-Verás Jenna –comenzó- Elena es la persona más fuerte que he visto. Te estoy diciendo esto –dijo medio sonriendo ante la atenta mirada de su amiga de juventud- porque la he visto pelear con toda su alma. Ha llegado en parada cardiorrespiratoria y hemos decidido intubarla para que esté bajo control. Pero –e hizo una pausa- ahora mismo no puedo garantizarte ni prometerte nada. El tiempo dirá si se salva o no. Y –Jenna notó como el tono de voz cambiaba-

-¿Pasa algo, Julie? –le preguntó en confianza-

-Te he pedido que vinieras aquí por otro motivo.

-No te entiendo –respondió Jenna-

-¿Sabías que Elena estaba embarazada? –le preguntó-

-¿Embarazada? –preguntó levantándose- Pero si –y entonces recordó cuando, el día anterior, le había pedido a Elena que le comprase una prueba de embarazo-

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con curiosidad la doctora-

-No…bueno, si…Elena me compró ayer una prueba de embarazo. Una prueba que me ha dado esta mañana y que ha dado negativo. Pero –continuó mientras se sentaba- ella no me ha dicho nada.

-Quizás no lo sabía –dijo ofreciéndole su mano- Pero –y continuó diciéndole- siento decirte que lo ha perdido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó triste-

-Estaba embarazada de poco más de un mes.

Maggie abrazaba a Damon mientras se encontraba sentada en sus rodillas. Él, sintiendo la cabeza de la pequeña junto a la suya, la abrazaba con fuerzas buscando una paz que no encontraba.

-No llores Damon –dijo triste mientras le secaba una lágrima-

-No lloro –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-¿Lloras porque mi hermana y tú ya no os besáis? –le preguntó con inocencia-

-No, Maggie –sonrió-

Damon, al ver entrar en la cafetería a Jenna, sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago.

-Maggie, tesoro, ¿me dejas hablar un momento con Damon? –le pidió a su sobrina-

-Si, tía –dijo rápidamente-

Maggie le dio un beso a Damon y otro a su tía y se puso a jugar en el suelo con unas muñecas a unos metros de ambos.

-Damon –dijo nada más sentarse frente a él-

-Dime que está bien –le suplicó con la mirada-

-Hay que esperar –dijo cogiéndole la mano ante la extraña mirada de éste-

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado por la actitud de Jenna-

-Gracias por esto –dijo colocando sobre la mesa un sobre sellado en Denver- No me dio tiempo ni a decírselo a Elena. Si se lo hubiese dicho, seguro que hubieses estado con ella, seguro que la habrías ido a buscar esta noche –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos lamentándose-

-Ey..-le cogió la mano- Da igual –y le pegó un apretón-

-Tengo que decirte una cosa, Damon –dijo llorando- Elena estaba embarazada –le soltó de repente-

Damon le soltó la mano y la miró extrañado ante su confesión.

-Jenna –dijo asombrado- ¿Embarazada? –le preguntó-

-Lo siento, Damon –dijo tapándose la cara- Lo siento –continuó- pero –y continuó llorando- lo ha perdido.

Damon sintió una lágrima caer por su rostro mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Maggie que, sin percatarse de nada, seguía jugando en el suelo.

-Elena –negó con la cabeza-

-No lo sabías porque ella tampoco, Damon –le confesó- Elena ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada.

Minutos después, Damon, todavía con las mejillas húmedas, entraba en la habitación donde yacía Elena. Apoyado en la puerta tras cerrarla tras de sí, sacó algo de su bolsillo y se sentó junto a ella. Sonrió al cogerle la mano recordando muchos de los momentos que habían compartido.

-Te mentí, Elena –dijo apoyando los codos sobre la cama mientras apoyaba la mano de ésta junto a sus labios- Jamás la hubiera quemado –dijo mientras le ataba la pulsera que ella misma le había devuelto casi dos años atrás- Ahora vas a tener que devolvérmela –siguió mientras le colocaba la pulsera de cuero en la muñeca- el día que pongas un pie en la calle –sonrió imaginándoselo mientras las lágrimas caían sin que él pudiera evitarlo-.

Sin soltar la mano, agachó la cabeza intentando coger fuerzas.

-Me he portado como un hijo de puta contigo –decía sujetando la mano y mirando al suelo- Si hubiera estado esta noche contigo, esto no hubiera pasado –y besó su mano- No sabes cuanto lo siento –siguió diciendo mientras apretaba la mano de Elena contra sus labios-. Me hubiera encantando oírte decir que íbamos a ser padres –dijo llorando mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano-

Permaneció en silencio hasta que se calmó un poco y continuó.

-No te van a quitar a Maggie –siguió diciéndole con su mano en sus labios- Ella está a salvo. Espero que algún día leas la carta de Denver –y le dio un beso en la mano-.


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline, sentada en una acera en frente del "Cool", miraba con tristeza la fachada humeante del que, hasta hace un día, había sido su lugar de trabajo. Damon, al llegar junto a ella, se sentó a su lado.

-Me ha dicho tu madre que estarías aquí –dijo nada más llegar-

-Necesitaba salir de allí –le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle-

El silencio les invadió mientras ambos miraban los restos del bar.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado todo esto –siguió diciéndole Caroline mientras se tapaba la cara-

-Si yo no hubiera sido tan –e hizo una pausa- gilipollas –volvió a permanecer unos segundos en silencio- esto no habría pasado –le dijo sincerándose mientras se mordía el labio-

-No te culpes, Damon –dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y le cogía la mano-

-Si es mi culpa –dijo en tono tranquilo- Si hubiera estado aquí –permaneció en silencio- con vosotras –volvió a permanecer en silencio-

-Ahora lo único que importa es que Elena se recupere –dijo Caroline mientras seguía apoyada en él-

-Si –dijo instantes antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la cabeza-

-¿Te acuerdas del día de la inauguración? –dijo Caroline con una sonrisa forzada mientras, apoyada en él, seguía mirando los restos del "Cool"-

-Elena –sonrió Damon al recordar los sucesos de aquel día-

-Si –sonrió imitándole-

Ambos, apoyados uno junto al otro, rememoraron en su interior aquella noche de hace casi 7 meses atrás. La noche en la que fue inaugurado el "Cool".

_**-¿Qué haces aquí sentada, Elena? –preguntó Caroline al ver a su amiga sentada en frente del "Cool"-**_

_**-Pensaba –dijo mirando el cartel del bar- en Stefan –puntualizó-**_

_**-Pierdes el tiempo, Elena –dijo sentándose junto a ella- Stefan se ha ido, ¿recuerdas? Así que –se volvió a levantar y le ofreció la mano- te levantas, me coges de la mano y entramos en el "Cool"- **_

_**-No tengo ganas, de verdad –continuó con un hilo de melancolía- Le echo mucho de menos –volvió a puntualizar pensando en Stefan-**_

_**-Elena –gritó- Si vas a estar toda la noche lamentándote de tu mala suerte, me largo. Hay decenas de chicos en esta ciudad dispuestos a invitarte a una copa, ¿y tú te vas a quedar aquí lamentándote porque tu novio te ha abandonado para irse a estudiar no se qué carrera a Virginia? –siguió gritándole- Entra –le indicó señalando la puerta- y diviértete como nunca lo has hecho.**_

_**Elena, sin muchas ganas, entró aquella noche con Caroline en el bar. Al abrir la puerta, decenas de personas, la mayoría conocidas, bailaban, bebían y disfrutaban del que iba a ser uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad. A pesar de no tener muchas ganas de fiesta, sonrió al ver el ambiente. Caroline, junto a ella, sonrió al ver el ambientazo y fue medio corriendo a la barra junto con Elena. **_

_**-Matt –exclamó Caroline nada más verlo- Esto es –e hizo una pausa mirando a todos lado – Fantastico!**_

_**-Si, Matt, el bar ha quedado precioso –le sonrió Elena-**_

_**-Gracias, chicas. Me alegro que os guste, más que nada porque cuento con vosotras dos para que os hagáis cargo de él.**_

_**-¿Me estas dando trabajo? –preguntó contenta Caroline-**_

_**-Si –contestó Matt- Ya es hora de que trabajes un poco –bromeó con ella-**_

_**-Entonces, cuenta conmigo –dijo alegremente- Pero –e hizo una pausa- mejor a partir de mañana, ¿vale? **_

_**-Vale –contestó Matt con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú, Elena? ¿Qué dices? ¿Trabajarías en el bar?**_

_**-No se, Matt –dudó-**_

_**-Si –contestó Caroline por ella mientras le pasaba a su amiga el brazo por encima- Elena y yo seremos las camareras del "Cool". **_

_**Elena, instantes después, se sentó en una banqueta junto a la barra. Cogió una copa de champán y se la bebió de un trago. Momentos después, cogió otra, y se la volvió a beber de trago. Cerró los ojos y revivió su historia con Stefan mientras no dejaba de beber una copa tras otra. **_

_**-Que sepas –dijo una voz susurrándole al oído- que si te emborrachas tendrás que ir gateando a tu casa –puntualizó la voz- **_

_**-Lárgate, Damon –dijo Elena al oír su voz mientras bebía otra copa- **_

_**-Elena –dijo colocándose a su lado- **_

_**Elena le miró cabreada en un principio hasta que sus ojos lo observaron detenidamente. Aquella noche, Damon se veía realmente atractivo con aquella camiseta de tirantes blancos, vaqueros desgastados y ese sombrero que le daba un aire provocador. **_

_**-¿De qué vas disfrazado? –le preguntó intentando ocultar sus primeras impresiones-**_

_**Damon sonrió al oír sus palabras. **_

_**-¿Estoy sexy? – preguntó sin contestarle mientras colocaba sus manos en su misma cintura y se daba la vuelta-**_

_**-No se –contestó con indiferencia mientras volvía a coger una copa de champán- **_

_**Damon la dejó allí, ahogando sus penas en alcohol, mientras él se dirigía a otro lado del bar. Caroline, que los había observado, siguió a Damon. **_

_**-¿Tú tampoco has conseguido animarla? –le dijo Caroline a Damon ofreciéndole una copa- **_

_**-No –contestó haciendo un gesto con los ojos- Dejemos que ahogue sus penas –dijo resignado- **_

_**-Superará lo de Stefan –afirmó Caroline- **_

_**-Lo se –afirmó también Damon- **_

_**-Y entonces tú estarás ahí –puntualizó Caroline-**_

_**Damon sonrió y bajó la mirada con un hilo de tristeza. **_

_**-Por muchas chicas con las que te acuestes –continuó Caroline mientras bebía de su copa- se que estás loco por ella –afirmó sonriéndole- Lo veo en tus ojos.**_

_**-¿Te has vuelto bruja? –le preguntó divertido- **_

_**-¿Bruja, yo? –preguntó riendo- ¿Me estás negando que estás loco por ella? –siguió preguntándole divertida- **_

_**-La chica de mi hermano –sonrió Damon- Ya sabes –y se cayó- **_

_**-Ex –puntualizó- No te olvides que Elena ya no tiene novio –le sonrió- **_

_**-Ella no formará nunca parte de mi grupo de conquistas- sonrió seguro de si mismo-**_

_**-De eso estoy segura –puntualizó Caroline tensando su rostro- A mí no me engañas, Damon. Estás enamorado de ella –le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos-**_

_**-Si tú lo dices –dijo serio-**_

_**-Mira –dijo cogiéndole la muñeca- Llevas la pulsera que le diste a Elena aquella noche –refiriéndose a la pulsera que Damon le había prestado a Elena en Virginia- **_

_**-¿Y? –preguntó dolido y con un brillo en los ojos- **_

_**-Y tu cara lo dice todo –sonrió mirándole mientras Damon, inconscientemente, desviaba su mirada hacia Elena una y otra vez- **_

_**Caroline dio por zanjada la conversación sintiéndose victoriosa. De nuevo, fue junto a Elena, quien todavía seguía bebiendo, esta vez cervezas, mientras no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en su historia con Stefan. **_

_**-Venga, Elena –dijo cuando llegó junto a ella- Me vas a hacer vomitar –continuó diciéndole mientras le apartaba la copa de la mano- Diviértete –exclamó con alegría- **_

_**Pero el rostro de Caroline se desdibujó al ver como Damon, ignorando todas sus palabras, bailaba provocativamente junto a una chica rubia. Damon, sujetándola por la cintura, bailaba mirándola a los ojos mientras tenía las manos en la cintura de ésta. Ella, sonriéndole, le arrebató su sombrero y se lo colocó en su cabeza mientras se meneaba rozando su cintura con la suya. **_

_**-¿Qué miras? –preguntó Elena girándose al ver el rostro de Caroline-**_

_**-Damon –contestó en el mismo instante en el que Elena miraba en dirección a la pareja-**_

_**-Por mí –y cogió otra copa de las que había en la barra- se la puede tirar en medio de la pista –dijo bebiéndose la copa de un trago-**_

_**-Hoy está irresistible –dijo Caroline mirando a Damon- **_

_**-Si –contestó Elena mientras daba un sorbo a la copa- ¿Y qué? –dijo molesta-**_

_**-Que estás celosa –sonrió afirmando- Sólo quería saber si mis intuiciones eran correctas –sonrió mirando a Elena y desviando la mirada hacia Damon-**_

_**-¿Celosa? ¿yo? –preguntó dejando la copa- ¿Mi novio me ha dejado y crees que tengo celos porque su hermano está refrotándose en medio de la pista con una rubia de bote? –preguntó mosqueada-**_

_**-Celosa, si –puntualizó- Y también estás nerviosa porque, a partir de ahora, vas a tener que afrontar una capítulo de tu historia que no has querido ni afrontar.**_

_**-¿Ah, si? –preguntó mosqueada- ¿Y cuál es ese capítulo si puede saberse? –y se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amiga-**_

_**-Se titula Damon –dijo divertida- **_

_**Elena dio por concluida su conversación con Caroline. Y más, cuando, al rato, Damon salía del "Cool" llevando de la mano a esa provocativa chica. A partir de ese momento, Elena se dedicó a bailar junto con Caroline. Ambas pasaron un rato divertido contoneándose en medio la pista, riéndose, y dando una y mil vueltas. La cosa se torció cuando Elena, como consecuencia del alcohol, decidió subirse a una tarima que habían colocado aquella noche para bailar. Sus movimientos, lejos de ser ridículos, eran tan provocadores que la mitad, por no decir todos, de los hombres que se encontraban en el bar aquella noche, no le quitaban ojos de encima. **_

_**-Elena –suplicó Caroline mientras la observaba- **_

_**-No seas aguafiestas, Car –le dijo medio gritando por el volumen de la música mientras bailaba- **_

_**Damon, al volver a entrar en el bar, lo primero que vio fue a Elena contoneándose. Caroline, al verlo, le suplicó con la mirada que hiciese algo que hiciera bajar de allí a Elena. Así que Damon, mosqueado, se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano medio obligándola a bajar. **_

_**-Suéltame –dijo intentando zafarse de él-**_

_**-Baja –le ordenó-**_

_**-He dicho que me sueltes –le volvió a ordenar Elena-**_

_**-Y yo que bajes –y la agarró por la cintura y la obligó a bajar- **_

_**Elena, ya en el suelo, sentía como Damon la tenía abrazada de tal manera que ella no podía ni moverse.**_

_**-Estabas haciendo el ridículo, Elena –le dijo sin soltarla-**_

_**-Y tú eres un aguafiestas –afirmó sin poder soltarse- **_

_**-Deja de patalear –dijo sintiendo como ella intentaba soltarse- **_

_**-Entonces –protestó- Suéltame. No tengo 2 años –se quejó-**_

_**-Te comportas como si los tuvieras –dijo enfadado- **_

_**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado el polvo? –preguntó sinceramente dentro de la borrachera que llevaba- Y –e hizo una pausa- Que sepas que –y tragó saliva- era rubia teñida.**_

_**Damon sonrió al oír sus preguntas y su última afirmación. **_

_**-Me ha encantado –sonrió- Hacía unas cosas con la lengua que –y gesticuló- me han vuelto loco –le susurró al oído- **_

_**Damon, tras sincerarse, la soltó esperando alguna contestación fuera de lugar. Elena, mosqueada, se quedó mirándole, fue hacia la barra, cogió una botella y salió del bar echa una furia. **_

_**-Elena –dijo Damon, ya en la calle, mientras le seguía- **_

_**-Quiero estar sola –le dijo medio gritando- **_

_**-No grites –le dijo éste- Ya no estamos en el bar.**_

_**-Me da igual –le contestó mientras seguía andando- **_

_**-Te llevaré en coche –dijo Damon parándose- Venga.**_

_**Elena no contestó, ni tampoco paró. Así que Damon, tentado en un principio en que se fuera sola, no pudo evitar seguirla a unos metros para comprobar que llegaba bien a casa. Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando Elena, al ver el columpio que había en un parque, no dudó y se sentó como si de una niña se tratase. **_

_**-Si no fuera porque llevas una botella de champán en la mano, diría que tienes 5 años –dijo apoyándose en el columpio-**_

_**-¿Tú te has mirado en el espejo? –le preguntó Elena mientras dejaba la botella en el suelo y se balanceaba- **_

_**-Si –sonrió- y me gusto demasiado cuando me miro –puntualizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-**_

_**Elena, al oírle, no pudo evitar sonreír. Por mucho que lo intentase, Damon sabía sacarle una sonrisa en el momento menos oportuno. Estaba ensimismada en aquel pensamiento cuando se le fue la mano y resbaló del columpio cayendo de espaldas. **_

_**-¿Te has hecho daño? –preguntó Damon algo preocupado al verla caer-**_

_**-Damon –dijo mientras éste le ayudaba a levantarse- **_

_**-No me he equivocado –dijo haciendo aspavientos con los ojos- Definitivamente, tienes 5 años.**_

_**Ambos se miraron y rieron. **_

Caroline seguía apoyada en su hombro recordando, igual que Damon recordaba con una sonrisa todo lo vivido aquella noche.

-¿Siempre has estado enamorado de ella, no? –preguntó Caroline-

-Si –e hizo una pausa- supongo que sí.

-Os enamorasteis el uno del otro nada más veros –empezó Caroline- Cuando ni siquiera sabíais ni cómo os llamabais –sonrió pensando-

-La busqué durante dos meses –recordó Damon- Volví a aquellas fiestas solo con la intención de volvérmela a encontrar –y se mordió el labio- Cuando nos encontramos aquella mañana en mi casa –e hizo una pausa- no me lo podía creer.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste? Me refiero al enterarte que era la novia de tu hermano –preguntó mientras seguía apoyada en él-

-Porque –empezó- cuando estás enamorado de alguien –y siguió mientras hacía una pausa- lo único que deseas es estar cerca de esa persona, independientemente de lo que ella sienta o no sienta por ti –y volvió a hacer una pausa-.

-Así que eso es el amor a primera vista –sonrió Caroline- ¿Por qué no me pasan a mí esas cosas? –preguntó bromeando y sintiendo como Damon le daba un cariñoso beso en la cabeza-

Damon y Caroline volvieron caminando al hospital. Ya era la hora de comer cuando ellos llegaban junto al centro hospitalario, pero, poco antes de entrar, la Sheriff Forbes, madre de Caroline, les esperaba con cara de pocos amigos junto a la entrada.

-Damon –empezó Liz Forbes- tenemos que hablar.

-¿Pasa algo, Liz? –preguntó extrañado- ¿Elena? –preguntó esta vez asustado-

-Mamá –dijo Caroline extrañada-

-Quiero que veáis y oigáis algo –dijo antes de explicarles que les acompañara a comisaría-

Liz Forbes entró a su despacho seguida por Damon y su hija Caroline. Al entrar, abrió su cajón y sacó un sobre.

-Quiero que veáis una foto. Hemos sacado esta huella del móvil de Elena. Quiero que me digáis si os suena –dijo instantes antes de mostrarles una foto-

Damon tragó saliva, Caroline hizo lo mismo y ambos se miraron.

-Se llama Kol Michaelson –comenzó Liz- Creemos que es el cabecilla de una red pirómana que se dedica a provocar incendios en todo el estado.

-Se quien es –afirmó Damon-

-¿Damon? –dijo Liz extrañada-

-Si –dijo Caroline-

-Me peleé con él en el "Cool" hace unos días –confesó Damon-

-Estuvo con unos amigos aquella noche jugando al billar. Era la primera vez que lo veía –confesó Caroline-

-¿Lo habéis encontrado? –comenzó preguntando Damon- Porque espero que lo encontréis antes que yo. Si algo le pasa a Elena –e hizo una pausa- os juró que lo mataré con mis propias manos.

-Damon –gritó enfadad Liz- Ahora lo único que importa es que Elena se salve. No busques venganza –gritó-

-¿Qué no busqué venganza? –preguntó Damon enfadado- La chica que quiero se debate en un hospital entre la vida y la muerte, ¿y me dices que no busque venganza? Estaba embarazada –les gritó mirando a ambas-

-Damon –dijo Caroline asombrada- Ella –e hizo una pausa- no me dijo nada.

-Lo se –dijo apoyado en la mesa sin mirarla-

-Damon –dijo Liz rindiéndose a sus palabras- No sabía si ponerte esto –dijo sacando una cinta del cajón- Encontramos el móvil de Elena –e hizo una pausa- Te dejó un mensaje de voz en su mismo móvil –Damon la miraba extrañado- Te grabó un mensaje de voz.

Liz metió la cinta en un casete y le dio al play.

_**Damon –Elena tosía- Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero –Elena seguía tosiendo- No se si oirás esto, pero quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por vivir. Porque te quiero, te quiero más que a mi vida. Te quiero cuando me sonríes, cuando me haces rabiar, cuando miras a mi hermana como si fueras su padre…Te quiero –Elena tosía y lloraba mientras hablaba- Si me pasa algo –empezó a toser más fuerte- quiero que cuides de Maggie. Tú has sido el padre que ella no ha conocido y quiero que lo sigas siendo siempre. Te quiero –dijo casi sin voz- y no me olvides. Yo nunca te olvidé –dijo instantes antes de que se oyera caer el móvil- **_

Damon, sentado en una silla, apoyaba los codos en la mesa de Liz tapándose la cara. Caroline, sentada en una silla a su lado, lloraba sin parar bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.


	16. Chapter 16

Unos leves rayos de sol atravesaban la habitación en la que Elena yacía desde hacía menos de 24 horas. Jenna, junto con Maggie, permanecía a su lado. La pequeña dormía en sus brazos mientras Jenna miraba una y otra vez a Elena con el deseo de que ésta abriera sus ojos. Pero ésta, lejos de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se agarraba a la vida pensando en él, pensando en Damon, e imaginando como sería su vida con él.

**Elena caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Mystic Falls. La lluvia se cernía sobre su cabeza bajo el tenue resplandor de las farolas. Triste, seguía caminando mientras se cruzaba con parejas de enamorados que se resguardaban de la lluvia bajo sus paraguas. Ella, cada vez más triste y más sola, sentía como las gotas de lluvia se fundían con sus lágrimas. Caminó sin rumbo y siguió caminando hasta que llegó al "Grill". Allí, tras asomarse por la ventana, lo vio. Damon, sin percatarse de su presencia, sonreía y besaba sin cesar a una chica. Una chica que no era ella. Elena, helada al otro lado del cristal, permaneció así durante varios minutos. Sólo el cruce de su mirada con la de Damon, hizo que sus pulsaciones se aceleraran y sus rodillas comenzaran a temblar. Él, nada más verla, le soltó la mano a aquella chica, permaneció mirándola extrañado, se levantó y fue hacia la calle. **

**Cuando salió a la calle, Elena se quedó mirándole bajo la lluvia. Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró con un hilo de tristeza. **

**-Elena –dijo Damon mientras se acercaba despacio hacia ella-.**

**-No quería molestarte –se explicó con timidez- Iba de camino a casa y he visto tu coche –confesó-**

**-Ella es…-y señaló hacia dentro del "Grill"- Andie –y puso una sonrisa forzada- **

**-Te veo feliz –dijo apenada- **

**-¿Feliz? –preguntó extrañado- ¿De verdad se me vez feliz? –dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos- **

**Pero Elena ya no le respondió. Al volver a mirar por el cristal, vio a su hermana Maggie abrazando a aquella chica. **

**-¿Maggie? –preguntó extrañada- ¿Qué hace mi hermana con ella? –preguntó enfadada- ¿Qué pasa Damon?**

**-Elena –dijo Damon con tristeza- Estoy haciendo lo que tú me pediste. Estoy cuidando de tu hermana –dijo con los ojos vidriosos- **

**-Pero, ¿por qué estas cuidando de mi hermana? –preguntó dolida mientras se aproximaba al cristal- **

**-Porque tú ya no estás, Elena –dijo mientras sentía como unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro- **

**-¿Cómo que no estoy? –preguntó molesta- ¿No me ves? –dijo haciendo aspavientos con los brazos- **

**-Sólo yo puedo verte –dijo acercándose a ella- pero no puedo –e intentó acariciarla- tocarte –e intentó tocarla- ni acariciarte el pelo- e intentó apartarle un mechón- ni tampoco besarte –e intentó rozar sus labios con sus dedos- **

**Elena, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acarició sus labios y aproximó su mano hacia su rostro. Damon cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a sentir sus caricias. Pero, como ya sabía, eso ya nunca sería así. **

**-¿La quieres? –preguntó Elena bajo la tenue lluvia- **

**-Si, Elena –le confesó- Pero –e hizo una pausa- nunca la querré como te quise a ti. Nunca –confesó con tristeza mientras se mordía el labio- No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo desde que –e hizo una pausa- te fuiste –e intentó tocarla pero no pudo- El Damon divertido, bromista, romántico –y volvió a hacer una pausa- murió contigo y con –y miró su tripa- nuestro hijo. **

**Elena, al oír sus palabras, echó un pie hacia atrás y le miró extrañada. **

**-¿Hijo? –le preguntó arqueando las cejas- **

**-El día del incendio –Damon tragó saliva recordando aquella noche- Estabas embarazada, Elena –se sinceró-**

**Elena, al oírle, negó con la cabeza. **

**-No, Damon –sonrió nerviosa- ¿Yo? ¿Embarazada? No puede ser –y le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar- **

**-Elena, espera –gritó Damon- **

**En ese instante, Maggie y Andie salieron del bar. La pequeña agarraba de la mano a la joven. Ambas, al llegar, se pararon junto a Damon. **

**-Damon –dijo Andie extrañada- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con curiosidad- Parece que hayas visto un fantasma –dijo sonriendo- **

**Elena, al oír sus voces, se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos. Damon, que sí podía verla, la miraba destrozado. **

**-Damon tiene miedo a los fantasmas –reía Maggie- **

**Elena se acercó a su hermana, se arrodilló y se tapó la cara con las manos sintiéndose impotente porque ella no podía verla. **

**-Damon –decía Elena entre sollozos- Dile que me diga algo –continuaba sollozando- Dile que me hable- **

**Damon, bajo la atenta mirada de Andie, que no entendía nada, se acercó a Maggie y le acarició la cabeza. **

**-Pensaba en Elena, Maggie –dijo apartándole el flequillo- **

**-Elena –dijo Maggie con tristeza- Yo también la echo de menos –y se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de Damon- **

**Andie, conocedora de la historia, no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de celos al darse cuenta de que su novio, Damon, jamás podría olvidar a aquella chica que había fallecido en el incendio de primavera. **

**-¿Vamos? –preguntó Andie algo molesta- **

**-Si, vamos –contestó Damon- **

**Elena, que permanecía de rodillas junto a Maggie, miró con lágrimas en los ojos a Damon. **

**-Dile que me hable, Damon –e intentaba tocar a su hermana pero no podía- por favor –seguía llorando-**

**-Maggie –y Damon le acarició la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que más echas de menos de Elena? –preguntó mientras miraba a Elena-**

**-Todo –y le abrazó- pero estoy enfadada con ella porque ya nunca tendré un sobrinito –y abrazó a Damon con más fuerza mientras hundía su cabeza en el estómago de éste- **

**Damon, con todo el dolor del mundo, cogió a Maggie de la mano y siguió a Andie hasta el coche de ésta. Justo antes de entrar, miró a Elena por última vez. **

**-Damon –dijo Elena con tristeza- Valió la pena vivir solo para conocerte. **

**Damon, que no podía hablarle delante de Maggie y Andie, le susurró moviendo los labios. **

**-Siempre te querré. **

**Elena, bajo la lluvia, caminó sin rumbo hasta el cementerio. Allí, junto a la lápida de sus padres, estaba la suya. Se sentó de rodillas y acarició las letras de su nombre. En el suelo, mojándose por la lluvia, había una foto de ella con Damon y Maggie, y una rosa roja. **

Damon, tras salir de comisaría, caminó sólo de vuelta al hospital. Las palabras de Elena se repetían una y mil veces en su cabeza. Cuando el aire comenzó a alcanzar su rostro, se metió la mano en los bolsillos intentando protegerse de aquel viento impropio de la primavera. Al llegar a su destino, subió despacio las escaleras del hospital. Allí, apostado junto a la ventana, observó como Maggie y Jenna daban una cabezada. Elena, por otro lado, seguía sin ningún cambio. En la misma posición y con el mismo semblante que cuando él la había dejado horas antes.

-Jenna –dijo dándole un leve empujoncito en el brazo para no despertar a Maggie-

-Damon –dijo nada más verle- ¿Va todo bien? –le preguntó sobresaltada-

-Si –contestó apenado- Llévate a Maggie. Teneis que descansar –cogió a la pequeña en brazos y se la pasó- Yo me quedaré con Elena –dijo mirándola-

Cuando Jenna salió de la habitación, Damon se sentó en el sillón junto al cuerpo de la joven. Cogió la mano de ésta y le dio un dulce beso. El cansancio estaba comenzando a hacer mella en él cuando cayó en el más profundo de los sueños. Sin querer, su mano y la de Elena se separaron.

**Elena corría por la playa mientras el viento azotaba su melena. Damon, caminando descalzo con las manos en los bolsillos, sonreía al verla tan feliz. **

**-Ven –dijo Elena cogiéndole de la mano- Sentémonos aquí –le pidió mientras le obligaba a sentarse en la arena- **

**-¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó con una media sonrisa- **

**-Bueno –dijo frotándose los brazos- Ahora un poco –sonrió- **

**-Toma –Damon se quitó su cazadora y se la colocó a ella- **

**-Damon –comenzó a decirle Elena mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas y éste le abrazaba- Soy tan feliz –dijo cerrando los ojos mientras el aire apartaba su pelo- que creo que podría estar así el resto de mi vida –y sonrió- **

**-¿Sentada? –le preguntó bromeando- **

**-Damon –gritó- No seas idiota –y le pegó un leve golpe en el brazo- **

**-Ya lo se –sonrió dándole un dulce beso en el cuello- Yo también podría estar así el resto de mi vida. Ya sabes –y siguió bromeando- en la playa –rió- **

**-Que payaso que eres –contestó cruzándose de brazos- **

**-Y cuanto me gusta cuando te enfadas –dijo abrazándola con fuerza y dándole un beso en la mejilla- **

**Elena sonrió al sentir sus brazos apretándola. Si la felicidad era eso, desde luego, ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo. **

**-¿De verdad tenemos que volver? –preguntó Elena con tristeza- **

**-Me temo que si –contestó Damon mirando el mar- Mystic Falls tiene que estar echándonos de menos, ¿no crees? –y le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla- **

**-Y Maggie –sonrió pensando en su hermana- Aunque seguro que mi hermana te echa más de menos a ti que a mí –confesó con inocencia- **

**-Lógico –empezó haciéndose el interesante- Le pasa a muchas mujeres –rió- **

**-Idiota –dijo con cariño- **

**-Elena –empezó a decirle Damon susurrándole al oído- No quiero separarme de ti.**

**Elena, al oír sus palabras, se dio media vuelta en el suelo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. **

**-¿Qué pasa, Damon? ¿Por qué me dices eso? –preguntó extrañada-**

**-No quiero –y le acarició la mejilla con la mano- volver a separarme de ti nunca más.**

**-Pero Damon –siguió Elena sin entenderle- estamos todo el día juntos, a todas horas –dijo gesticulando sin entender nada- **

**Damon sonrió al verla mosquearse, y no hizo nada cuando la vio levantarse y acercarse a la orilla del mar. Simplemente, se acercó y la abrazó, de nuevo, por detrás. **

**-No quiero volver a despertarme nunca más –empezó a decirle susurrándole al oído- abrazado a un hueco vacío en mi cama –le confesó-.**

**Elena, al escucharle, se dio la vuelta, le abrazó por la cintura y le miró sonriendo. **

**-Damon –e hizo una pausa- Dormimos todos los días juntos, ¿Cuánto hace que no te levantas sólo de la cama? –preguntó sonriéndole- **

**-Esta mañana –dijo haciéndose el interesante mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el mar- Me he despertado y no estabas.**

**-Estaba en la ducha –rió Elena- **

**-Elena –dijo acercando su frente a la suya- Quiero que –e hizo una pausa- cada vez que abra los ojos, cuando me despierte –y volvió a quedarse en silencio- tú seas lo primero que vea –y le besó la frente-. Quiero verte cuando te estiras en la cama mientras te despiertas, cuando buscas la ropa que vas a ponerte…**

**Elena lo miró con una medio sonrisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Entonces, Damon, desvió la mirada hacia ella. **

**-Quiero estar contigo siempre –dijo sincero- Contigo, con Maggie –e hizo una pausa- y con lo que venga- **

**Elena sintió como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. **

**-Damon –dijo sin saber muy bien que decir- **

**-Te estoy diciendo que –e hizo una pausa mientras le colocaba el pelo detrás de las orejas- te cases conmigo –dijo mordiéndose los labios- **

**-Si –sonrió Elena abrazándole con fuerza- Me casaré contigo, seré lo primero que verás cada mañana –le decía apresurada mientras le daba un beso tras otro- y tendremos un par de niños morenos y con los ojos azules –sonrió- **

**Damon sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza mientras Elena reía de felicidad. **

Damon, al abrir los ojos, volvió a la más cruel de las realidades. No estaba en la playa, ni Elena reía, ni él la abrazaba. Allí estaban los dos, en una oscura habitación de hospital, después de un suceso trágico y después de haber perdido a un niño que ni tan siquiera sabían que existía. Y, lo peor de todo, Damon no sabía si Elena podría sobrevivir.

Se reincorporó y volvió a sujetar la mano inerte de Elena.

Elena, sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos, sintió como alguien le agarraba la mano con fuerza, y sintió como las lágrimas de esa persona mojaban su mano. Ella, débil, sintió como sus propias lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos, el techo de aquella habitación le hizo desviar la mirada hacia la persona que agarraba con fuerza su mano.

-Damon –dijo débil al ver quien era-

-Elena –dijo sobresaltado al verla con los ojos abiertos-

-Damon –comenzó a llorar- Damon –siguió diciendo mientras lloraba con toda la pena del mundo-

Damon se levantó deprisa de la silla, se sentó junto a ella, le secó sus lágrimas mientras las suyas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

-Déjame que te toque –dijo Elena acercando lentamente su mano a su rostro- déjame que compruebe que no estoy soñando –lloraba-

-Elena –dijo feliz mientras sentía como ella le tocaba la cara con su mano-

-Damon –lloraba- Pensaba que no volvería a verte nunca más –dijo reincorporándose como podía y abrazándolo- Creí que iba a morir –y le abrazó entre sollozos-


	17. Chapter 17

Damon esperó en el pasillo mientras la Dra. Madison atendía a Elena. Él, desde fuera, observaba a través del cristal la conversación que ambas mantenían. Al salir de la habitación, la doctora se acercó a Damon.

-Esta bien, Damon –dijo con una sonrisa- En un par de días podrá volver a casa –dijo apoyando cariñosamente su mano en el brazo de éste-

-Menos mal –resopló-

-No le he dicho nada –dijo con un hilo de tristeza- Me refiero a que –e hizo una pausa- me refiero al embarazo. Imagino que querrás decírselo tú.

-Tengo que contarle tantas cosas –dijo desviando su mirada hacia Elena que, al otro lado del cristal, les observaba hablando-.

-Ya me imagino –dijo sonriéndole-

En ese mismo momento, Jenna, con Maggie de la mano, corría por el pasillo en dirección a ellos.

-Damon –dijo en voz alta sin soltar a la pequeña de la mano-

-Está bien –le dijo nada más verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Damon –dijo la pequeña abrazándose a él con fuerza-

-Jenna –le advirtió Damon antes de que ésta entrara en la habitación- No le digas nada a Elena –le rogó con la mirada-

-Está bien –le contestó seria justo en el momento en el que abría la puerta-

Damon cogió a Maggie en brazos y se la llevó a la cafería. La pequeña, sentada enfrente de él, acariciaba un peluche bajo la atenta mirada de éste.

-Damon –dijo apartando el peluche- ¿Tú que prefieres? ¿Niño o niña? –le preguntó con inocencia apoyando sus codos en la mesa-

-¿Por? –le preguntó extrañado-

-Porque mi amigo Jeremy va a tener un hermanito. Y dice que quiere que sea un niño. Que las niñas somos aburridas y solo sabemos jugar a las muñecas –dijo cruzándose de brazo-

Damon, al escucharla, sonrió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué preferirías que tuviera tu amigo Jeremy? ¿Hermanito o hermanita? –le preguntó apoyando la mano en su mejilla-

-A mí me gustaría que tuviera una hermanita. Los niños solo saben jugar al futbol. Me aburren –le explicó-

-¿Y eso? –preguntó riéndose-

-Es que –comenzó a explicarse bajo la atenta mirada de Damon- los niños de mi cole no son como tú. Tú haces reir a mi hermana, le haces cosquillas, la besas…y, a mí, los niños de mi cole lo único que hacen es pegarme balonazos y dejarme de lado –le explicó acariciando su peluche-

Damon, al escuchar sus justificaciones, se tapó la cara con las manos intentando evitar que Maggie no viese como se reía.

-A ver…Margaret –empezó justificándose-

-No me llames, Margaret- dijo molesta- Yo soy Maggie.

-A ver Maggie –dijo gesticulando- Tienes 6 años, yo tengo 26…Tus amigos tienen 6, ¿me parezco yo en algo a tus amigos? –preguntó abriendo los brazos-

-No –contestó con seguridad- Tú no juegas a la pelota, ni te metes con las chicas…tú las besas.

Damon, viendo por donde iba la conversación, se volvió a tapar la cara con las manos intentando no reírse.

-¿Me estas diciendo que te gustaría que un chico te besara? –le preguntó sonriendo-

-Si –contestó afirmativamente también con la cabeza- Me gusta mucho Jeremy. Creo que estoy enamorada de él –dijo con cara de cordero degollado-

Damon no siguió con la conversación, extendió sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en ésta dándose por vencido.

Elena, mientras tanto, abrazaba con fuerza a su tía Jenna.

-Elena –dijo apartando a su sobrina- Quiero que leas esto –y sacó de su bolso la carta de la Corte de Denver-

-¿Es sobre Maggie? –preguntó aterrorizada-

-Si –sonrió Jenna-

Elena sacó el folio del sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

-Margaret Gilbert permanecerá bajo su custodia de forma indefinida –dijo Elena leyendo lo más importante-

Jenna sonrió al ver la cara de su sobrina.

-Me llamó la abogada –le explicó Jenna- Damon fue a Denver, Elena.

-¿Qué Damon fue a Denver? –preguntó-

-Al parecer, llevó un sinfín de pruebas demostrando lo buena hermana, y madre, que estabas siendo con Maggie –sonrió acariciándole la mano-

-Damon –dijo mirando con los ojos como platos a su tía-

Y, Damon, como si hubiese escuchado sus palabras, entró a la habitación llevando a Maggie subida a sus espaldas.

-Elena –gritó la pequeña estando todavía colgada de Damon-

-Maggie –dijo mirando a su hermana y desviando la mirada hacia Damon- Te quiero –dijo llorando mientras la abrazaba-

-Y yo a ti, hermanita –dijo abrazándola con fuerza y cerrando los ojos-

Elena, mientras abrazaba a Maggie, extendió el brazo para que Damon las abrazara a las dos.

-Nunca podré pagarte esto, Damon –le dijo al oído-

-Quiero a Maggie más que a mi vida –le dijo susurrándole instantes antes de darle un beso y dejarlas abrazadas-

Jenna sintió que había llegado el momento. Cogió a Maggie de la mano y salió de la habitación, no sin antes lanzarle a Damon una mirada de ánimo.

-Abrázame –le dijo mientras él se sentaba junto a ella en la cama- Abrazame fuerte –dijo abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos- No quiero pensar que es otro maldito sueño.

-Elena yo –dijo apartando los brazos de Elena de su cuello-

-¿Pasa algo, Damon? –preguntó extrañada al ver su rostro-

-Estuviste a punto de morir –comenzó a explicarse-

-Lo se, Damon –dijo con una sonrisa como si ya nada importase-

-No se cómo decirte esto –dijo levantándose de la cama y asomándose a la ventana de espaldas a ella-

-Damon –exclamó preocupada- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? –siguió preguntándole-

-No puedo –dijo apoyando su frente contra el cristal-

-Damon –dijo intentando levantarse-

-Espera, no –exclamó al ver como ella intentaba salir de la cama- Tienes que descansar, ¿vale? –dijo sujetándole la cara-

-Entonces dime que te pasa –dijo con brillo en los ojos- ¿Qué te pasa, Damon? –preguntó sintiendo como éste la obligaba a tumbarse-

-Elena –comenzó a decirle agachando la cabeza- Has –e hizo una pausa- perdido el niño que esperabas.

Elena sintió como si algo se le rompiera por dentro. Lo miró extrañada, ladeó la cabeza, y comenzó a negar con ésta.

-No es verdad, Damon –dijo negando con la cabeza- No –dijo sonriendo incrédula-

-¿Sabías que estabas embarazada? –preguntó levantándose de la cama enfadado-

-Si –dijo instantes después de contestar afirmativamente con la cabeza-

-¿Y no se lo dijiste a nadie? –preguntó enfadado- ¿Ni siquiera a Caroline? –preguntó enfadado-

-Me enteré esa noche, Damon –dijo recordando todo lo que había pasado- Iba a contárselo a Caroline. Bueno, en realidad, no sabía si lo estaba. Tenía un retraso. Y, entonces, pasó –haciendo referencia a que atacaron el bar-

-Entiendo –dijo sentándose abatido en la cama junto a ella-

-Me duele haberlo perdido, ¿vale? –dijo cogiéndole la mano mientras éste miraba al suelo- Pero lo que más me dolía pensar cuando estaba allí es que iba a morir y no te iba a volver a ver nunca más. Por eso grabé el mensaje en el móvil, porque quería que supieses lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que has significado para mí en los últimos meses – entonces, Elena hizo un esfuerzo y le abrazó-

-Fue culpa mía, Elena. Si yo –e hizo una pausa tomando aire- hubiese estado contigo aquella noche –y Elena le interrumpió-

-A lo mejor estarías muerto, o yo estaría muerta, o los dos lo estaríamos, Damon –dijo calmándolo-

-Te prometo que nunca volveré a dejarte sola –dijo mirándole a los ojos-

-Damon –dijo Elena al oír sus palabras- Lo se –sonrió- porque no te voy a dejar –sonrió bromeando-

Dos días después, Elena bajaba del coche de Damon junto a su casa. Al abrir la puerta, una enorme pancarta decoraba la fachada de su casa: "Bienvenida a casa, Elena". Maggie, al ver a su hermana, corrió en su busca como si su vida dependiese de ello. Damon, al ver las intenciones de la pequeña, se interpuso entre ambas, y cogió en brazos a Maggie.

-Eyyyy –dijo agarrándola en brazos- Elena está débil. Puedes hacerle daño –sonrió a Maggie-

-Estoy tan feliz –dijo abrazando a Damon y extendiendo el brazo para que su hermana les abrazara-

-Y nosotros, Maggie –dijo Elena rodeando por la cintura a Damon-

-¿Os vais a casar? –preguntó divertida la niña-

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Damon haciéndose el tonto mientras la dejaba en el suelo y miraba divertido a Elena, quien con cara dulce le devolvió una sonrisa-

-Yo quiero que te cases con mi hermana –saltaba feliz la pequeña por el jardín de camino a su casa-

Elena, al mirar hacia su casa, vio a Caroline y a Jenna junto a las escaleras.

-Entonces –le susurró Caroline mientras le abrazaba- ¿te casarás con Damon?

-Caroline –exclamó obligándola a que se callara-

-Tú también se lo puedes pedir, eh! –siguió susurrándole- Creo que se lo ha ganado con creces –sonrió-

Elena sonrió nada más poner un pie en su casa. No pudo evitarlo y, al ver las escaleras, subió a su cuarto y se sentó junto a la ventana. Desde allí, oía las voces alegres de su familia. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Damon entró en su habitación tras dar unos leves golpes en la puerta que permanecía abierta.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó con una sonrisa-

-¿Desde cuando pides permiso? –le preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia ella-

-Es verdad –sonrió-

De cuclillas junto a ella, le cogió la mano en la que tenía atada su pulsera.

-¿No me has dicho nada? –le preguntó mostrándole la pulsera-

-Sabía que no la habías quemado –sonrió-

-Creo que ya es hora de que me la devuelvas, ¿no? –le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mano-

-No, Damon –y negó con la cabeza- La llevaré siempre conmigo –y entrelazó su mano con la suya- siempre.

-Chicos!-se oyó a Jenna desde abajo- Ya podéis bajar –gritó mientras reía-

Elena respiró hondo y, agarrada de su mano, fue hacia las escaleras.

-Espera –Elena paró a Damon junto a las escaleras- ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros? –preguntó dubitativa-

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó extrañado mientras le sujetaba la cara-

-Ni siquiera me has besado desde que desperté –contestó con tristeza-

Damon miró hacia abajo, se mordió el labio, miro seriamente a Elena, le sonrió y la volvió a meter en su cuarto. Elena, dejándose llevar, no tuvo tiempo a decirle nada más, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió los labios de Damon junto a los suyos.

Maggie subió las escaleras silenciosa mientras abrazaba a su osito de peluche. Al llegar arriba, vio la puerta de la habitación de Elena entreabierta y fue hacia allí.

-Hola –dijo con timidez apoyada en el umbral-

-Maggie –exclamó Elena cerrándose la camisa-

Damon sonrió al ver a Maggie y recogió su camisa del suelo.

-Jenna me ha dicho que os pregunte que si queréis chocolate –dijo agachando la mirada mientras Damon se colocaba la camisa-

-¿Chocolate? –preguntó Elena entre risas recordando aquella noche en la que ella y Damon habían disfrutado bastante del chocolate-

-Si, Maggie –contestó Damon mientras se abrochaba la camisa- Nos gusta el chocolate –y le guiño un ojo a Elena y bajó con la pequeña.

Elena entró en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fue directa hacia el armario, se cogió un vaso y se echó agua.

-¿Por qué no te abrochas bien la camisa? –le preguntó Caroline.

Elena escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo riéndose.

-De verdad –siguió Caroline- Lo vuestro es enfermizo –reía-

-Calla –le pidió entre susurros- Mi tía puede oirte –dijo haciendo aspavientos-

-Toma –dijo Caroline colocando unas llaves en su mano-

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Elena-

-Unas llaves, Elena –contestó Caroline haciendo aspavientos-

-Pero, ¿por qué me las das? –le preguntó extrañada pero sonriendo-

-Son las llaves de mi cabaña. Está en el valle de Shenandoah. Quiero que te las guardes y te lleves allí a Damon unos días. Lo necesitáis –sonrió guiñándole un ojos-

-Si –sonrió- Creo que será lo mejor –dijo observando como Maggie se sentaba en las piernas de Damon-


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando Elena abrió la puerta de la cabaña, Maggie entró corriendo y saltando de alegría. Damon sonrió al ver a la pequeña tan alegre.

-Damon –le susurró Elena mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cocina- No podía dejarla en Mystic Falls –se sinceró aludiendo a su hermana-

-Prefiero que haya venido –dijo sin apartar la vista de la pequeña- Sino –sonrió antes de seguir- no hubieras salido de la cama-

Elena, al oír sus palabras, le dio un ligero codazo en el estómago, mientras observaba como Damon se dirigía a donde estaba Maggie, abrían la puerta de la terraza y salían al exterior a contemplar el paisaje.

-Elena –gritó Maggie llena de felicidad- Mirá –dijo señalando al exterior – Es precioso –continuó mientras abrazaba a Damon quien, al sentir los brazos de la pequeña rodeando su cintura, se giró hacia Elena e hizo un aspaviento divertido-

-Ahora voy, Maggie –le contestó desde la cocina- Meto la comida en el Frigo y voy con vosotros.

Elena fue hacia ellos y abrazó a Damon por detrás con todas sus fuerzas.

-Me ahogo –bromeó Damon al sentir los brazos de Elena bajo la atenta mirada de Maggie que los observaba divertida-

-Que payaso que eres, Damon –le dijo Elena apartándose de él y abrazando, en su lugar, a su hermana-

-Y –esta vez fue él quien se dirigió a Elena, la abrazó por detrás y le dio un dulce beso en la nuca- ¿qué plan tenemos para esta noche? –le susurró al oído-

-Damon –dijo malhumorada desviando la mirada hacia Maggie-

-Me refiero a los tres, Elena –le explicó meneando sutilmente sus ojos-

-¿Podemos ver una peli? –preguntó Maggie divertida y saltando-

-¿Qué peli quiere ver la princesa de la casa si puede saberse? –preguntó Damon mientras abrazaba por detrás a Elena-

-La Sirenita –contestó sonriendo-

-Está bien –y resopló apoyando su cabeza en la de Elena- La Sirenita –y permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de acercarse al oído de Elena y susurrarle- aunque yo hubiese preferido "Nueve semanas y media".

-Damon –exclamó sonriendo mientras le daba un leve codazo en el estómago-

-No protestes –siguió susurrándole- Estoy seguro que te hubiera encantado ver "Nueve semanas y media" conmigo –le explicó con una voz seductora.

Los tres, tal y como habían quedado, tras la cena, se tumbaron en el sofá que había junto a la chimenea a ver "La Sirenita". Damon, sentado y apoyando los pies en la mesita que había en frente, sonreía viendo la peli mientras sentía la cabeza de Maggie apoyada en su pierna izquierda. Elena, apoyada junto a él, no dejaba de acariciar su mano.

-Maggie se ha dormido –le susurró Damon señalando con la cabeza a la niña-

-Eso es porque tu pierna es muy cómoda –sonrió dándole un cariñoso apretón a su mano-

-No sabes tú cuanto –le contestó guiñándole un ojo-

-Voy a llevarla a la cama –le dijo Elena levantándose y yendo hacia Maggie-

-Espera –dijo levantándose él también- Yo la llevo –dijo cogiéndola en brazos- Tu hermanita cada día pesa más –gesticuló al cogerla como si no pudiera-

-Pero qué payaso que eres –sonrió mirándole con los brazos en jarras-

-Y lo que te gusta –dijo ya con Maggie en brazos mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios-

Damon acostó a la pequeña mientras Elena se preparaba un Cola-Cao bien calientito. Éste, al bajar por las escaleras, sonrió al verla sentada en el sofá y con el tazón en la mano.

-Qué pequeña eres –dijo recostándose en el sofá y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Elena-

-¿Por qué si puede saberse? –preguntó divertida-

-Bebes lo mismo que tu hermana pequeña –rió cerrando los ojos-

-Hay algo más en el mundo que tu botella de bourbon,¿lo sabías? –dijo observándolo-

-Lo se –y dio por concluida la conversación-

Damon se quedó dormido en sus piernas. Ella, con el mando en la mano, cambiaba de canal una y otra vez. Se mordió el labio observándole como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que le acababan de dar su juguete. Le acarició el cuello tras desabrocharle un par de botones de la camisa. Damon, sin que ella se diera cuenta, sonrió al sentir su mano por su pecho. Elena, inconscientemente, siguió desabrochándole botones de la camisa hasta que sus ojos pudieron observar casi totalmente el torso desnudo de éste. Elena seguía acariciándole con la yema de los dedos mientras se lamía de vez en cuando sus labios. Damon, que seguía haciéndose el dormido, tragó saliva al sentir como Elena se detenía a acariciar sus pezones.

-Damon –exclamó sorprendida Elena al sentir como éste se movía de repente y le sujetaba la mano-

-Elena –sonrió todavía recostado y con los ojos cerrados- ¿Te estás aprovechando de mí? –le preguntó justo en el momento en el que abría los ojos-

-No –sonrió con timidez- Es que…no he podido evitarlo –dijo mordiéndose el labio- Es la primera vez que podemos estar a solas desde que salí del hospital y…

-Shuuu –le dijo Damon apoyando uno de sus dedos en sus labios- Sabes que no estamos solos, ¿no? –le dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el piso de arriba-

-Si –contestó mordiéndose el labio- Maggie puede oirnos –dijo apenada-

-Bueno –empezó a decirle mientras se ponía de pie con la camisa entreabierta y le obligaba a levantarse- Quizás venga bien que Maggie esté aquí con nosotros. Voy a enseñarte una cosa –dijo a unos milímetros de su cara- pero necesito que te pongas cómoda –le explicó con una voz tan seductora que hizo que a Elena le temblaran las piernas-

-Está bien –sonrió Elena- Ahora vuelvo –se soltó de sus brazos y subió a la habitación-

Damon abrió el frigorífico mientras Elena se cambiaba. Estaba bebiendo directamente de un botellín de cerveza con la camisa entreabierta cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras. Observó que iba descalza, miró sus piernas hasta que llegó a ese camisón blanco que le hizo tragar saliva. Elena, al verlo, observó su mirada de deseo y sonrió al ver lo sexy que estaba con la camisa entreabierta.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Damon al verla con una manta en la mano-

-Por si tenemos frío –confesó-

-¿Frío? –preguntó divertido- ¿De verdad piensas que vas a pasar frío conmigo? –le preguntó agarrándola de la cintura y acariciando levemente su trasero-

-No se –le contestó haciéndose la interesante-

-¿Por qué te compras siempre estos camisones tan sexys, eh? –le preguntó mientras comenzaba a darle dulces besos en el cuello.

-Por esto –dijo ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos-

-Se acabó –se apartó de ella y fue junto al sofá-

-Damon –dijo su nombre extrañada- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó sorprendida al ver su reacción-

-Vamos a ver –dijo apartando la mesita del sofá- Ven –le ofreció su mano y la sentó en la alfombra junto a él-

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó entre extrañada y divertida mientras observaba como él la obligaba a sentarse en el suelo a su lado, apoyada en el sofá, y se tapaba con una manta-

-He pensado una cosa –dijo pasando su brazo por encima de ella- Se que te mueres por vivir conmigo –sonrió bromeando- pero…tenemos un problema…y es que Maggie también vivirá con nosotros –seguía explicándole bajo la atenta mirada de Elena que sonreía- Así que –comenzó a explicarse mientras su voz se volvía más seductora y acercaba sus labios a unos milímetros de los suyos- voy a tener que enseñarte a que no grites tanto –sonrió-

-Damon –sonrió riéndose-

-Empezaremos por lo más simple –dijo cogiendo la manta y cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos por encima- Túmbate –dijo mientras cogía un par de cojines para ambos-

-¿Qué haces? –seguía preguntando y riéndose-

-Elena –le susurró al oído cuando ya estaban tumbados en la alfombra y cubiertos totalmente por una manta- Recuerda –seguía susurrándole- No puedes gritar, ¿me oyes?

Elena sintió como Damon acariciaba su pierna. No podía ver, ya que la manta les cubría cabezas incluidas, así que se dejó llevar por sus estímulos. Damon siguió acariciándole la pierna, subió por la cintura y acarició la costura de sus bragas poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa. Sus palpitaciones iban aumentando al ritmo de las caricias de Damon.

-Recuerda –volvió a susurrarle- Tienes que aprender a no gritar, ¿eh? –le explicó divertido-

Tras sus palabras, Damon comenzó a acariciarle por encima de su ropa interior haciendo que Elena no pudiera evitar mover las piernas de vez en cuando para intentar calmarse. Pero fue cuando sintió como él la acariciaba por debajo de su ropa interior cuando tubo que morderse el labio para no exhalar sus primeros suspiros.

-Así me gusta –le dijo Damon mientras le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba con la mano-

Elena empezó a sentir como el aire le faltaba. Su excitación era tan grande que su mano se aferró al brazo de Damon. Sentir sus besos en el cuello y sentir las caricias le daba bajo su ropa interior hizo que se agarrara a su brazo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sólo cuando Damon sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de tensarse, sonrió al ver que Elena había conseguido pasar la primera prueba con una nota bastante alta.

-Aprobada –dijo recostándose boca arriba y suspirando-

-¿Aprobada? –preguntó con la voz agitada- Si no he exhalado ni un solo suspiro!-exclamó-

-Casi me dejas sin circulación, Elena –sonrió-

-Una cosa –dijo apartando un poco la manta para poder mirarlo- Yo no puedo gritar, ¿no? –le susurró al oído- Pero tú… -y le dio un dulce beso en el cuello- …no has parado de gemir en todo el rato –sonrió-

-No soy de piedra, Elena –la miró mientras la abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso en la frente-

-¿Y ahora? –le preguntó mientras acariciaba su torso-

Damon sonrió mirando al techo. Elena, que lo observaba, sonrió.

-Ahora lo vas a pasar un poco peor –dijo instantes antes de volver a colocar la manta por encima de sus cabezas.

Elena sintió como Damon se quitaba la camisa, la apartaba de ellos y se colocaba encima de ella obligándole a abrir sus piernas.

-Espera –le dijo éste mientras le obligaba a cerrar las piernas y deslizaba sus bragas-

-Damon –rió imaginándose lo que iba a hacerle- No voy a poder –seguía riendo-

-Pues te muerdes el brazo- bromeó y le dio un beso en los labios- Si superas esto –dijo encima de ella bajo la manta- mañana podrás hacer de mí lo que quieras-

Damon se deslizó por su cuerpo como si de una culebra se tratase, dándole dulces besos mientras apartaba, sin quitárselo, el camisón de seda que llevaba. Cuando Elena sintió su lengua en el rincón más privado de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar que un leve gemido exhalara de su garganta.

-Shuuuu –dijo Damon apartándose un poco-

-Damon –dijo con la voz agitada- No voy a poder –dijo tapándose con su propia mano la boca-

Y Damon, ignorándola, siguió entretenido con su cometido. Escuchar, bajo aquella manta, los leves gemidos de Elena, le excitó hasta tal límite que sus movimientos se volvieron enloquecedores para ella. Elena, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir de la boca, se tapaba su boca intentando evitar que un gemido más alto de lo normal hiciese que Maggie se despertase. Cuando Elena apartó su propia mano de sus labios, Damon se sintió victorioso.

-Notable –dijo repitiendo lo mismo de antes-

-Yo diría sobresaliente –rió Elena-

-Necesito beber agua –confesó Damon yendo al frigorífico y echándose un vaso de agua-

-Damon –le dijo Elena siguiendo sus pasos-

-¿Qué? –preguntó cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como ella le abrazaba por detrás y acariciaba su pecho-

-Te deseo –se sinceró mientras le daba dulces besos en la espalda y comenzaba de desabrocharle el pantalón y a meter la mano por dentro-

-Y yo –exclamó echando la cabeza hacia atrás-

Damon se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos se perdían por su cuerpo. Elena, igual que él, ya no podía evitar que sus manos se perdieran por sus pantalones intentando bajárselos. La locura de volver a estar juntos después de todo lo acontecido en las últimas semanas les estaba llevando a perder el control de sus emociones. Entonces, Elena vio el baño que había junto a la entrada y, sin dejar de besarlo, lo llevó hacia allí, abrió la puerta y la cerró con cerrojo. Al sentir cerrarse el pestillo, Damon le quitó rápidamente el camisón dejándola desnuda por completo mientras su cabeza se perdía en sus pechos. Ella, caminando de espaldas, abrió el grifo de la ducha y ambos se metieron bajo ella. Damon, que todavía ni había podido quitarse los vaqueros, rió bajo la mirada de deseo de Elena.

Desnudos, frente a frente, y bajo el agua cálida que caía sobre sus cuerpos, se dejaron llevar por aquel momento pasional que estaban viviendo. Damon la cogió en brazos y se fundió con ella apoyándose en la pared.

A la mañana siguiente, ya era mediodía cuando Maggie entró en la habitación donde ambos dormían.

-Dormilones –dijo gritando mientras saltaba sobre la cama-

-Maggie –exclamó sin exaltarse demasiado- Es pronto…déjanos dormir.

-Hazle caso a tu hermana, Maggie –dijo Damon sin abrir los ojos-

-La cama está mojada –dijo la pequeña tocando las sábanas-

Elena sonrió al oír a su hermana, y se alegró de haberse vuelto a poner el camisón tras la ducha. Damon, en calzoncillos, y sin ni siquiera hablar con Elena, pensó lo mismo.

Elena y Damon, agotados, no podían ni menearse después de lo acontecido la noche anterior, ya que hacía apenas unas horas, ambos habían terminado en la cama lo que habían empezado en el salón.


	19. Chapter 19

Maggie se subió en la cama con cuidado y comenzó a saltar sobre ella. Damon abrazó con fuerza el almohadón mientras perdía su cabeza en él, mientras Elena se giraba boca arriba y se frotaba los ojos. La pequeña, al ver que ambos se estaban comenzando a despertar sonrió y se bajó de la cama. Damon, sin decir ni una palabra, se colocó sus vaqueros negros y fue hacia la pequeña.

-A ver –dijo caminando hacia ella- ¿Qué quieres? –y se acercó hacia ella – Bicho –dijo sonriendo-

-Quiero jugar –sonrió Maggie-

-Muy juguetonas estáis últimamente tu hermana y tú me parece –dijo desviando su mirada hacia Elena quien, todavía boca arriba, se tapaba la cara con sus manos-

-¿Vamos al parque? –preguntó sonriéndole la pequeña-

-Tú ganas –dijo cediendo a sus deseos-

Damon permaneció quieto mirando a la pequeña mientras ésta abandona la habitación donde dormían Elena y Damon. Éste, cuando Maggie ya había salido, se recostó sobre la cama y apartó las manos de Elena, quien todavía cubría su cara con ellas. Al sentir como Damon retiraba sus manos, Elena desvió su mirada hacia él y le sonrió con dulzura. Éste, al cruzar su mirada con la de ella, se mordió los labios mientras sonreía. Ni ella le dijo nada, ni él tampoco, simplemente, Elena, instantes después, se estiró y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte? –preguntó Elena con tristeza-

-Mi otra chica me reclama –dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una camiseta blanca de manga corta-

-Está bien –contestó estirándose en la cama mientras bostezaba-

-Te echaré de menos –dijo apoyando una rodilla sobre la cama y dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Elena-

-No –protestó con ternura mientras se agarraba a su cuello y le obligaba a que se recostara sobre la cama- No quiero separarme de ti –sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras le abrazaba-

-Volveremos pronto –le contestó acariciando su rostro-

-Lo se –sonreía con pena-

Damon se levantó de nuevo de la cama tras darle un beso en la frente y, antes de atravesar la puerta, se giró a mirarla. Ella, desde la cama, se había colocado de lado hacia la puerta observándolo. Antes de salir, Damon le guiñó un ojo y Elena abrazó con fuerza la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía llena de felicidad.

El frondoso bosque que rodeaba la cabaña, impedía que los rayos solares acariciasen sus pieles. Maggie, no muy acostumbrada a la vida en la montaña, se soltaba una y otra vez de la mano de Damon. Y fue, en uno de esos momentos, cuando Damon recibió una llamada en su teléfono.

-¿Sheriff Forbes? –preguntó extrañado al ver quien le llamaba-

-Hola Damon –dijo con seriedad-

-¿Pasa algo? –volvió a preguntar al extrañarle su llamada-

-Si –contestó seria- Hemos detenido al pirómano, Damon, al que…quemó el "Cool" –le explicó- Él y otros dos chicos más estaban preparando otro golpe- ¿Damon? –preguntó al no escuchar nada desde el otro lado-

-Si –dijo serio sin percatarse de donde estaba Maggie- Te escucho –le dijo tragando saliva y apretando la mandíbula-

-Necesito que tú y Elena vengáis hoy mismo a la comisaría. Siento estropearos las vacaciones, pero es urgente. No os lo pediría sino fuese así.

-Lo se –admitió- Está bien –dijo mientras buscaba a Maggie- Hoy mismo volvemos a Mystic Falls –le dijo justo antes de colar-

Damon se quedó helado mirando el móvil. Iba a volver a tener enfrente a la persona que casi mata a Elena, y al culpable de que ella perdiera al hijo que esperaban. Pero un grito le sacó de sus más profundos pensamientos.

-Damon –gritó Maggie con todas sus fuerzas- Socorro –seguía gritando-

Éste, al oír sus gritos, fue en su busca perdiéndose varias veces. Al llegar junto a un riachuelo, vio a Maggie sujetándose de un tronco de madera. La pequeña había intentado atravesar el río a través de un gran tronco de madera. Damon comprobó la altura y fue hacia ella.

-Joder, Maggie –caminó con cuidado por el tronco-

-Ayúdame Damon –le pedía entre lágrimas-

-Algún día me vais a matar de un disgusto –dijo justo en el momento que llegaba hacia ella, la cogía de la mano y la sacaba de allí-

-Gracias –Maggie se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su cuello-

-Anda…vamos –dijo dejándola en el suelo y cogiéndola de la mano-

Maggie ya no se soltó de su mano. Mientras caminaban, la pequeña agarró con fuerza el colgante que en su día le había regalado Damon.

-Lo he agarrado –dijo refiriéndose al colgante- y has venido –dijo sonriéndole-

-Era imposible no oír tus gritos, Maggie –le explicó haciendo aspavientos-

-¿Si? –preguntó con inocencia como si no hubiese pasado nada- ¿Tú crees que Dios me ha oído? –preguntó haciendo que a Damon se le pusieran los ojos como platos temiéndose otra conversación complicada con la pequeña-

-Dios no existe, Maggie –le explicó intentando zanjar la conversación-

-El otro día nuestra profesora de religión nos explicó que Dios era el padre de Jesús –le dijo mientras iba con él de la mano y agarraba con fuerza el colgante con la otra- y que a Jesús lo clavaron en una cruz. ¿Cómo puede la gente ser tan mala? –preguntó preocupada-

-Ya ves –le contestó mordiéndose los labios-

-Jesús era bueno, ¿no? –le volvió a preguntar-

-No se –intentó salir de la conversación- Supongo –le respondió al fin-

-¿Y yo soy buena? –preguntó de nuevo a Damon-

-Un angelito –respondió Damon con ironía- Sólo te falta una corona flotando –bromeó gesticulando-

-Jesús era bueno y lo colgaron en la cruz. Si yo también soy buena, ¿también me van a colgar a mí de una cruz? – preguntó mientras meneaba una y otra vez el colgante-

-Maggie –dijo mosqueado- ¿por qué no le haces estas preguntas a tu hermanita, eh? –preguntó mosqueado-

Damon entró serio en la cabaña, todo lo contrario que Maggie quien, olvidándose de su accidente, atravesó el salón corriendo en busca de su hermana, la cual se encontraba en la terraza admirando el paisaje.

-Damon es mi héroe –dijo nada más verla y abrazarla-

-¿Y eso? –Elena preguntó sonriéndole mientras veía el gesto serio de Damon-

-Y ella mi cruz –le sonrió Damon con ironía-

Damon, buscando las palabras adecuadas, le explicó a Elena todo lo que había pasado en la última hora y, por último, le explicó todo lo que le había dicho la Sheriff Forbes. Elena, sintiendo como su rostro se desdibujaba, agachó la cabeza con tristeza al sentirse obligada a marcharse de aquel lugar en el que estaba pasando unos momentos maravillosos. Así que, tras comer y recoger todo, los tres se metieron en el coche de Damon rumbo a Mystic Falls. Horas después, atravesaban con temor la comisaría de su pueblo. Elena tenía miedo de volver a encontrarse con aquella persona que había estado a punto de acabar con su vida, y Damon tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a la persona que había estado a punto de arrebatarle lo que más quería. Maggie, sin saber muy bien que hacían allí, se sentó en una silla mientras jugaba con una muñeca. Damon, viendo el rostro de Elena, sujetó su cara con ambas manos intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad con tan sólo una mirada. Pero el momento mágico que estaban viviendo mirándose uno al otro, se vio oscurecido cuando el sospechoso atravesó esposado la comisaría y sonrió al verles.

-Me alegro que estés bien –dijo al ver a Elena-

Ella, al volver a tenerlo frente a frente, revivió como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento, todo el miedo que había pasado tan sólo unos días atrás. Se agarró con fuerza a la mano de Damon mientras éste le miraba con odio.

-Lo siento –rió mientras se lo llevaban- Si hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada te hubiera matado para que no tuvieras que vivir el resto de tu vida recordando a ese bastardo que nunca llegarás a tener –y siguió riendo-

Elena sintió al oír sus palabras como el corazón se le salía. Sólo al sentir como Damon soltaba su mano e iba hacia él, se asustó.

-Damon –gritó Elena al ver como Damon iba hacia él-

Pero Damon no dijo nada, sólo se acercó y le pegó un puñetazo instantes antes de que dos policías le sujetaran.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Maggie asustada al ver cómo su hermana lloraba y cómo dos policías sujetaban a Damon-

-Nada –contestó secándose las lágrimas con semblante serio-

La noche teñía de negro el cielo de Mystic Falls cuando los tres entraban en la mansión Salvatore. Elena, sin decirle nada, llevó a Maggie hacia su habitación, mientras Damon iba directamente al minibar y se echaba un vaso de bourbon. Cuando minutos después, Elena se acercó a él, éste miraba ensimismado como comenzaban a prenderse las llamas que acababa de encender.

-Lo hubiera matado con mis manos allí mismo –dijo lleno de odio mientras miraba el fuego-

-Lo se –le respondió Elena obligándole a darse la vuelta-

-Si te llega a pasar algo –confesó mordiéndose el labio- Yo me muero.

-Damon –exclamó Elena sujetándole la cara- Estoy bien, ¿vale? Todo ha pasado ya…él está en la cárcel y yo estoy aquí contigo.

-Pero…-desvió la mirada con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos- perdimos algo en el camino –y tras pronunciarse, la miró-

-Damon –Elena sonrió apenada-

-He imaginado una y mil veces desde aquel día –sonrió triste mientras agachaba la cabeza sin poder sostener su mirada- qué hubiese pasado si no llega a haber ese incendio. Si el niño…o niña…o lo que hubiese sido…si todavía siguiera vivo –y acarició su tripa obligando a Elena a ladear la cabeza mientras intentaba que ninguna de las lágrimas que sentía atravesasen su rostro-

-Te quiero –dijo Elena con todo el amor del mundo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-

Damon y Elena, cansados por el duro día que habían vivido, se dirigieron al dormitorio de éste. La cara de tristeza que llevaba Damon atravesaba el corazón de Elena como si fuesen cuchillos. Le amaba más que a nada en el mundo, le admiraba por encima de todo y le deseaba cada vez que se encontraban a solas. Sintió que no era el momento pero cuando él se giró y se quedó mirándola sin saber muy bien que hacer, ella decidió encargarse de todo.

Elena le sonrió, algo que Damon respondió con una sonrisa forzada y triste. Al darse cuenta, ella comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa azul que llevaba puesta mientras observaba como él seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos y tragaba saliva. Al desabrocharse el último boton, Elena dejó caer al suelo su camisa y fue caminando hacia él lentamente. Damon permaneció quieto mientras la observaba, mientras sentía como ella metía sus manos bajo su camiseta y mientras sentía como ella le quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo. Ella, contemplando su torso desnudo, ladeó la cabeza y acarició con sus manos el torso de Damon. Él, dejándose querer, siguió tragando saliva, mientras sentía como todos sus males desparecían.

-Te quiero –le confesó Damon mientras observaba como ella no apartaba la mirada de su torso-

Elena no contestó, sólo sonrió, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió como él daba un paso adelante y comenzaba a besarle el cuello lentamente. Sintió como apartaba un tirante de su sujetador, y como la besaba desde su cuello hasta su hombro una y otra veza. Y sintió, instantes después, como él le desabrochaba el sujetador, se lo quitaba mientras la miraba a los ojos y como lo dejaba caer al suelo. Entonces, Elena le cogió del cinturón, se sentó en la cama y lo obligó a colocarse encima de ella. Damon le dio un dulce beso y comenzó a besarla con dulzura, un beso muy diferente a cualquiera de los que le había dado la noche anterior, un beso que lo llenaba todo dentro de ellos y que hizo que ambos perdiesen sus manos en el cuerpo del otro.

Sin prisas, ambos fueron quitándose el uno al otro los vaqueros y la ropa interior hasta que, ya desnudos, se colocaron dentro de las sábanas mientras seguían besándose como si nada existiese a su alrededor. Se fundieron en uno como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho justo en el momento que Elena sentía como una lágrima, esta vez de felicidad, resbalaba por su mejilla. Él no dejó de besarla en ningún momento mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ella, saboreando cada una de las sensaciones que su cuerpo recibía. Cuando ambos llegaron al climax, Elena no dejó de abrazarlo mientras seguía sintiendo como unas lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas.

Elena se quedó dormida minutos después y, cuando despertó, los brazos de Damon rodeaban su cuerpo. Él, que no había pegado ojo, le daba dulces besos en su cuello, algo que a ella le hacía sonreír al sentirse tan querida y tan feliz. Pero, al despertarse un poco más, sintió como algo le apretaba el dedo, así que se miró la mano y vio un hilo de piel negra junto a su dedo anular.

-¿Qué es esto, Damon? –preguntó extrañada dándose la vuelta y mirándolo mientras le mostraba su mano-

-Es un hilo de tu pulsera…-sonrió con timidez- …de la pulsera que te regalé –dijo acariciando la pulsera de piel negra que todavía llevaba Elena-

-Damon –dijo extrañada- ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar extrañada-

-Porque me da igual todo, Elena…me da igual que no hayamos sido una pareja normal…me da igual el tiempo que llevemos juntos…me da igual todo –dijo abrazándose a ella en la cama y apoyando su frente contra la suya- Quiero que te cases conmigo…no me quiero separar de ti…ni me quiero separar de Maggie…nunca más.

-Damon –dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas de felicidad volvían a su rostro- Si –exclamó abrazándole con fuerza- Me casaré contigo-y su sonrisa quedó marcada para siempre-.


	20. Chapter 20

Unos días después, Elena recuperó la rutina habitual que había llevado hasta el día del incendio. Su vida había sufrido una grata transformación con la mudanza de Damon a su casa y con su reincorporación laboral. Aquel día, como había hecho Damon en otras ocasiones, éste se presentó a primera hora de la tarde a hacerle una visita. Elena, nada más verle entrar, sonrió. En ese momento, la joven estaba atendiendo a un grupo de de mujeres, pero mientras les cobraba no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo mientras él inspeccionaba unos sujetadores.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –le preguntó como si no le conociera disimulando delante de otro grupo de clientas-

-Si –sonrió siguiéndole el juego mientras observaba un sujetador blanco- No se si llevarme éste o –y cogió uno trasparente- éste –y se echó a reir-

-Idiota –dijo en voz baja para que sus clientas no la oyeran-

-¿Cuál te gusta más? –preguntó desviando su mirada hacia unas mujeres que les observaban- Te lo regalo –dijo mostrándole el sujetador trasparente-

-Damon –se quejó riéndose- Yo no me pongo esas cosas – le dijo en tono divertido mientras le señalaba el sujetador trasparente con la mirada-

-Pues deberías –le ordenó gesticulando con los ojos- Estoy seguro que estarías super…sexy –y volvió a sonreir-

-No tienes remedio –dijo dándolo por perdido- Ahora en serio –y se cruzó de brazos- ¿a qué has venido?

-Ah, si –y dejó los sujetadores imitando su cruce de brazos- Me voy con Maggie al parque. No se cuando volveremos –sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-

-¿Y no podías haberme llamado? –le preguntó extrañada todavía cruzando los brazos-

-Si –contestó dando vueltas por la tienda pero sin alejarse mucho de ella- Pero –siguió mientras se ponía detrás de ella y le susurraba al oído- quería verte.

-Damon –sonrió cuando lo tuvo ya enfrente-

-Esta mañana estabas preciosa –sonrió- Dormías con la boca abierta y babeabas- le confesó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Soñabas conmigo? –le preguntó riendo-

-Damon –se echó a reír-

-Adiós, Elena –sonrió miró a ver si no le veía nadie y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Elena sonrió mientras él abandonaba la tienda. Damon, por su parte, hizo lo que le había dicho a Elena. A primera hora, fue a buscar al cole a Maggie y, ambos, se dirigieron hacia el parque situado casi en el centro de Mystic Falls. Allí, y antes de que empezara a jugar, Damon le dio el bocadillo y un botellín de agua para que la niña merendara.

-Maggie –dijo observándola- Respira –le ordenó al ver que la niña daba un bocado tras otro-

Pero Maggie no le contestó, simplemente le abrió la boca y le enseñó los restos de comida que todavía tenía en la boca.

-Maggie –le ordenó abriendo los ojos como platos-

-Está bien –dijo dándole un sorbo a la botella-

Damon estaba tan ensimismado mirando a la pequeña que no se percató de la presencia de Rebeka. Al llegar ésta, Maggie aprovechó para alejarse de ellos e irse a balancear a un columpio.

-Vaya, vaya…-le dijo Rebeka cuando estaba a punto de llegar junto a él- Damon Salvatore –dijo observando como Maggie se iba- y ejerciendo de padre –puntualizó poco antes de sentarse en el banco donde se encontraba Damon-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó serio sin desviar su mirada de Maggie, que se encontraba a unos metros de él balanceándose en el columpio-

-Muy sencillo Damon –comenzó a explicarse- todavía vivo en Mystic Falls, aunque tu parece que ya te has olvidado, ¿no? –Rebeka desvió su mirada hacia él-

-Tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar –le contestó apoyando sus codos en el respaldo del banco-

-¿En quién? –preguntó cínicamente- ¿En Elena? –y soltó una carcajada- Por favor, Damon…-siguió riendo mientras se levantaba del banco y se colocaba enfrente de él-

-Aparta –dijo levantándose para seguir vigilando a Maggie-

-Ella no te va a querer nunca como le quiso a él…tu hermano fue su gran amor. Y si ahora estáis tan bien, no te olvides de que es porque Stefan no está. Si Stefan lo intentara con todo…seguro que…-y se acercó a susurrarle- Elenita volvería a sus brazos –dijo sonriendo-

-No lo vas a conseguir, Rebeka –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa burlona- Yo la quiero, ella me quiere…fin de la historia –se relamió los labios y le sonrió cínico-

-Lo pasábamos bien en la cama…-Rebeka se acercó y le acarició el pecho- ¿recuerdas?

-Aparta –dijo quitando la mano de Rebeka-

-Te echo tanto de menos –se acercó un poco e intentó besarle en el cuello-

-He dicho que te apartes –dijo cogiendo violentamente su mano- Tengo novia, ¿recuerdas? Y la quiero…-dijo serio- así que ni te acerques a mí ni te acerques a ella porque no respondo, ¿me oyes?

-Seguro que no disfrutas con ella lo mismo que disfrutabas conmigo –le dijo acariciando, de nuevo, su pecho-

-Te equivocas –Damon tuvo que volver a quitar la mano de Rebeka de su pecho- Tu no fuiste más que…-y la miró con desprecio de arriba abajo- sexo. Una más –y sonrió burlescamente-

-Eres un…-lo miró llena de ira- Cabrón- y le pegó una bofetada-

Maggie, que llevaba un rato observándoles, vio como Rebeka le pegaba una bofetada a Damon. Salió del columpió corriendo, fue hacia ambos y le pegó un empujón a Rebeka a la altura del estómago.

-Apártate de Damon, bruja –dijo llena de rabia y abrazándose a la cintura de Damon-

-Eres igual que tu hermana –Rebeka le habló a la niña con desprecio, algo que hizo que Damon empezara a perder los nervios y ordenara a la niña que se marchara de allí-

-No te acerques a mí, no te acerques a mi novia y no te acerques a la niña –dijo con ira-

-Está bien, Damon Salvatore…tu ganas…pero…¿nunca te has preguntado si el niño que perdió tu novia era tuyo o de tu hermano? –Damon sintió como el mundo se le venía encima- Veo que no –sonrió al ver su rostro- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia? –sonrió-

-No tengo nada que preguntarle a mi novia –dijo dolido-

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó divertida-¿Y por qué pones esa cara? –le volvió a preguntar cruzándose de brazos-

-Pongo esta cara porque me das…asco…eres una…zorra –dijo con odio-

-No menos que tu novia –dijo mientras se alejaba de él-

Damon se volvió a sentar en el banco mientras con ojos vidriosos miraba a Damon. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y buscó el nombre de Elena. ¿La llamo? ¿no la llamo? ¿le pregunto? ¿no le pregunto? Absorto en sus dudas, no vio llegar a Caroline.

-¿Qué tal, Damon? –preguntó alegre mientras le daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla-

-Hola –sonrió con un hilo de tristeza-

-Hola Caroline –gritó Maggie desde el columpio-

-Hola peque –le respondió levantando el brazo-

Damon se mordió los labios y agachó la cabeza. Caroline lo observó mientras éste permanecía en silencio.

-Damon, ¿estás bien? –dijo colocándose de medio lado en el banco y cogiéndole de la barbilla para obligarlo a que le mirase-

-Dime una cosa, Caroline. El niño que perdió Elena, ¿era mío o de mi hermano? –preguntó dolido-

-Damon –pronunció su nombre asustada ante la pregunta- Te voy a contar una cosa..que creo que vale como respuesta… -dijo cogiéndole cariñosamente la mano- Ayer por la tarde, Elena vino a verme al salir de la tienda. Estuvimos hablando un rato y…

-No quiero saberlo –Damon no dejaba de mirar a Maggie-

-Tú has preguntado, así que ahora me vas a escuchar –dijo cabreada- No quiero que te duela lo que te voy a contar, pero tengo que contártelo para que te quedes tranquilo, ¿vale? Y nunca más volverás a pensar ni cosas que no son ni en cosas que no valen la pena –y tomó aire- Allá voy…Elena y Stefan siempre tomaron precauciones, Damon. Siempre. Desde el principio de su relación hasta al final. Y esas dos veces que se acostaron…mientras tú y ella…ya sabes…también tomaron precauciones. Elena nunca ha dudado de que tú fueses el padre de su hijo. Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nun…ca –le dijo obligándole a que le mirara- ¿Vale? –le preguntó con una sonrisa-

-Vale –dijo sonriendo y agachando la cabeza sintiéndose un auténtico gilipollas por dejar que las dudas volvieran a su cabeza-

-Bueno –siguió Caroline- Volviendo a lo de ayer…Elena está enamoradísima de ti –sonrió cogiéndole la mano- Estuvo una hora y no dejó de hablar de ti ni un solo segundo. Para que te hagas una idea…como ví que no se callaba, fui al minibar, le eché un vaso de bourbon y se lo bebió sin darse cuenta de lo que era –rió igual que hizo Damon-

-Ultimamente bebe bastante bourbon –sonrió Damon-

-Bueno –dijo levantándose- Ya he hecho mi obra de caridad por hoy –dijo mirándole- Me voy para casa. Esta noche toda noche de chicas, ¿lo sabias, no?

-Si –sonrió- Miedo me dais –sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Maggie que venía corriendo-

-Tranquilo…yo te la cuido –se agachó y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla-

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? –le preguntó cariñosamente Damon-

-No –sonrió- pero con que hagas feliz a mi amiga…me conformo –contestó sintiendo como Maggie la rodeaba con sus brazos- Yo también te quiero mucho…Salvatore –le guiño un ojo y se agachó para besar en la cabeza a Maggie-

Damon y Maggie llegaron a casa justo en el momento en el que Elena iba a salir por la puerta.

-¿Pero qué horas son estas? –preguntó sonriendo mientras le daba un tierno beso a Damon y se agachaba a besar a Maggie-

-Damon me ha llevado al parque, hemos dio a tomar un helado, hemos dado una vuelta por el pueblo y hemos ido a…-y sintió como Damon le tapaba la boca con la mano-

-¿Ah? –preguntó sonriendo mientras les miraba- ¿Se puede saber que estáis tramando? –preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras-

-¿Nosotros? –preguntó Damon meneando los ojos-

Maggie se echó a reír al ver las caras de Damon.

-Va –dijo dándole una palmada en el culo a Maggie- Sube a cambiarte de ropa que vamos a preparar la cena-

Damon observó como Maggie subía corriendo las escaleras y, al ver como la niña se perdía en su habitación, cogió a Elena por la cintura.

-Como se te acerque algún baboso de este miserable pueblo…le partiré el cuello –y sonrió-

-Damon –dijo su nombre para que se calmara-

-Estás preciosa –dijo observando sus vaqueros desgastados, su camiseta negra anudada al cuello y la cazadora vaquera-

-Pero si casi no me he arreglado –sonrió-

-Da igual –y la abrazó y le empezó a dar besos en el cuello-

-Damon –sonrió- Mira como hemos acabado esta mañana –sonrió- No empieces –sonreía mientras ladeaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos-

-Está bien –se apartó y levantó los brazos como si le estuvieran apuntando- A las doce en casa –sonrió mientras se empezaba a desabrochar la camisa para dejarla en la lavadora-

-Damon –gritó-

-Doce y media –insistió bromeando-

-Adiós Damon –rió mientras abría la puerta saliendo de su casa-

Damon subió las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al llegar junto a la habitación de Maggie, la niña estaba plegando la ropa y dejándola encima de la cama.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó extrañado-

-Mi hermana me está enseñando a ser ordenada –sonrió con dulzura-

-Ya veo –le devolvió la sonrisa apoyado en la puerta-

Tras dejar a la pequeña, fue su cuarto y se cambió de camiseta. Sonrió nada más abrirlo y ver su rompa metida en el mismo armario que el de Elena. Hacía pocos días que había abandonado su mansión y, después de muchos años, sentía que había encontrado su lugar y su felicidad en aquella casa.

Tras salir de su casa, Elena fue al Grill a reunirse con Caroline.

-Que raro se me hace estar aquí y no en el Cool –dijo nada más ver entrar a Elena-

-Si, ¿no? –dijo recordando su añorado bar-

-Bueno…-sonrió- ¿te cuento el plan?

-Si –dijo Elena sonriendo mientras salían del bar-

-Nos vamos a Virginia –le explicó Caroline mientras subían a su coche-

-¿A Virginia? –preguntó extrañada-

-A recordar viejos tiempos, Elena –le explicó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón- Esta noche se celebra la fiesta de Primavera en la Universidad –continuó explicándole con una sonrisa- y Bonnie me pidió que fuésemos a recordar viejos tiempos –finalizó justo cuando empezaba a sonar la radio-

-Volveremos pronto, no? –Elena preguntó con un hilo de melancolía mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche-

-No se…-y Caroline dio por finalizada la conversación-

-¿Te puedo ayudar? –preguntó Maggie a Damon mientras observaba como éste lavaba los platos-

-Claro –sonrió, agachándose a coger un taburete-

Damon colocó un taburete entre su cuerpo y el fregadero para que Maggie se subiera en él. Sujetándola de las manos, ambos fregaron los platos donde habían comido y los vasos donde habían bebido.

-¿Podemos comer palomitas? –preguntó mientras Damon le ayudaba a bajarse del taburete-

-¿Cuál quieres ver? –le preguntó a la pequeña mientras cogía una bolsa de palomitas y la metía al microondas-

-El príncipe de Egipto –contestó Maggie sentándose en una silla mientras las palomítas se hacían.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita- y Damon le guiñó un ojo mientras miraba de vez en cuando el microondas-

Una hora después, y tras comerse las palomitas, Maggie dormía abrazada a Damon mientras éste terminaba de ver la película que había querido ver Maggie. Al darse cuenta que la niña dormía, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto. La observó unos minutos acariciándole la mejilla y, antes de abandonar su cuarto, y como siempre hacía, le dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de irse a su cuarto. Ya en su cama, pensó en Elena y en lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Cogió su móvil y le mandó un mensaje:

_Esta cama es muy grande…Vuelve_

Dos minutos después, su móvil sonó:

De Elena:

_Yo también te echo de menos _

-O dejas de mandarle mensajitos a Damon o te tiro el móvil por la ventana –le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara Caroline-

-Car –protestó como una niña-

-Venga –le ordenó Caroline- entra de una vez al bar y calla.

Elena, que en ese momento se encontraba fuera de un pub de Virginia al que habían acudido con Bonnie, decidió mandar su último mensaje a Damon.

_Te recompensaré_

Y Damon contestó al instante.

_Más te vale_

Sonreía mirando el mensaje de su novio cuando una voz la llamó por su nombre.

-Hola Elena –oyó la joven-

Al darse la vuelta, todavía con la sonrisa dibujada, vio llegar a Stefan con dos amigos. Su sonrisa se volvió más suave al verlo.

-Hola Stefan –le saludó-


	21. Chapter 21

Stefan la miraba con una dulce sonrisa. Elena, en frente de él, se metió las manos en los bolsillos dibujando, igual que él, una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Stefan sorprendido de verla en aquella calle de Virginia-

-He venido con…-y señaló hacia el bar- Caroline –y sonrió suspirando- Ya sabes…noche de chicas.

-Me alegro de que estés bien –confesó mirándola embelesado- Estás preciosa –confesó lamiéndose los labios-

-Gracias –contestó Elena, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo- Creo que…-y señaló con su mano la puerta- Caroline y Bonnie están dentro –e hizo un amago de dejarlo junto a la puerta plantado-

-Elena –dijo sujetándola de la mano-

-¿Qué? –preguntó seria mientras sentía como Stefan apretaba con fuerza su mano impidiendo que se marchara de allí-

-Te echo de menos –confesó acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de ella-

-Stefan –y se soltó de su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás- No –puntualizó instantes antes de entrar en el bar, buscar con la mirada a sus amigas e ir hacia ellas-

Elena, al llegar junto a sus amigas, tuvo que soportar un interrogatorio de tercer grado sobre todo lo que había hablado con Stefan. Ella, mientras respondía una y otra vez al interrogatorio, observó desde la lejanía como Stefan hablaba con sus amigos y desviaba su mirada hacia ella de vez en cuando.

-No hace más que mirarte –dijo Caroline mientras bebía de su botellín de cerveza-

-Déjalo, Caroline –protestó Elena mientras bebía un sorbo al vaso de bourbon-

-Eso –exclamó Caroline al ver lo que estaba bebiendo- Tu emborráchate…mientras yo –y miró su botellín- me tengo que conformar con mi botellín de cerveza sin alcohol –sonrió-

-Podéis dormir en mi residencia, chicas –añadió Bonnie- La habitación es pequeña pero…

-Yo no puedo –dijo Elena mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso- Mañana trabajo y…-y sus pensamientos fueron hacia su hermana y Damon-

-Y tiene a un hombre semidesnudo en su cama –añadió Caroline divertida- Créeme, Bonnie…-sonrió- es muy tentadora tu oferta, pero entiendo que Elena quiera volver pronto a casa. ¿Verdad Elenita? –preguntó divertida-Y yo –exclamó levantando su botellín- como buena amiga que soy…tengo que llevarla pronto a casa.

Elena agachó la mirada imaginándose a Damon tumbado en su cama.

-No se si a Damon le sentaría muy bien saber que has estado con Stefan –puntualizó Bonnie-

-Yo no he estado con Stefan, Bonnie. Ni he quedado con Stefan. Me lo he encontrado y punto –dijo enfadada Elena-

Stefan caminó paseando entre la gente. No dejó de mirarle mientras esquivaba a una persona y a otra. Al llegar junto a ella, sonrió a las chicas y se incorporó a la conversación.

-¿Puedo robaros a Elena? –preguntó con esa sonrisa suya-

-No mucho eh…-contestó Caroline-

-Claro, Stefan –contestó Bonnie-

Elena miró a sus amigas sin saber muy bien donde meterse. Al final, accedió a irse con él a una parte del bar mucho más tranquila. Al entrar a aquella sala, Elena observó como, en su mayoría, todo eran parejas que, con las manos entrelazadas, hablaban.

-Sentémonos –le ofreció Stefan-

-Claro –contestó Elena algo incómoda-

Elena sacó su móvil del bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Junto a él, apoyó su copa y sonrió fingidamente a Stefan.

-Te echo de menos –volvió a confesarle Stefan-

-Stefan no –dijo Elena incómoda intentado levantarse-

-Elena –y evitó que la joven se levantase sujetándole la mano-

-Te quiero, ¿vale? –confesó Stefan levantándole la barbilla con la mano- No quiero perderte…ahora que se que Damon se ha ido –se explicó-

-¿Qué Damon se ha ido? –preguntó Elena sin entender nada-

-Si –comenzó a explicarle- Me hizo llegar los papeles de nuestra mansión. He comprado su parte. Ahora la mansión Salvatore es sólo mía –explicó con seriedad-

-Damon no se ha ido, Stefan –dijo con sinceridad-

-Elena…deja de engañarte…Damon te utilizó, igual que ha hecho siempre…Sólo quería acostarse contigo para hacerme daño –le explicó acercándose a ella-

-Aparta –Elena se levantó, cogió su móvil y su bolso e intentó volver con sus amigas-

Stefan la siguió y, cuando iban a llegar a la siguiente sala, la alcanzó y la aprisionó contra la pared.

-Aún estamos a tiempo, Elena –dijo sujetando su cara con ambas manos-

-Stefan, por favor –y las apartó con violencia-

-Elena –le dijo sonriendo-

-Damon no se ha ido –volvió a repetirle-

-Deja de engañarte, Elena –seguía insistiendo Stefan con una sonrisa en la cara- Te estoy diciendo que ha vendido la casa, ¿vale? –y volvió a coger su cara con las manos-

-Stefan –dijo alzando la voz- Basta ya –exclamó cabreada alejándose de él, dándole la espalda y cogiendo fuerzas para lo que iba a decirle-

-Elena –exclamó al verla actuar de una forma extraña-

-No se ha ido –dijo dándose la vuelta- Y te digo que no se ha ido porque…mientras tú y yo estamos hablando…él está en mi casa…en…nuestra casa…

-¿Vuestra casa? –preguntó riéndose-

-Damon está viviendo conmigo y con Maggie –y se cruzó de brazos-

-Estás cometiendo un error, Elena –exclamó Stefan mientras la sonrisa se desdibujaba de mi rostro-

-Siento ser yo quien te diga esto –dijo tragando saliva- pero…nunca…jamás en la vida…he sentido por nadie lo que siento por él…ni siquiera contigo –dijo mientras volvía a cruzar sus brazos y desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo-

-Por favor –exclamó dolido mientras apoyaba las manos en su cintura y bajaba la mirada-

-Le quiero, Stefan –siguió añadiendo Elena- Hay algo…que nunca te he contado…-confesó mientras miraba como éste, sin contestarle, seguía mirando al suelo con los brazos en jarras- Conocí a Damon una noche como hoy –sonrió al recordar como si fuera ayer cuando lo vio por primera vez en la terraza de aquel piso- ¿Recuerdas el viaje que hicimos Caroline, Bonnie y yo al poco de estar juntos? –preguntó mientras observaba que Stefan apenas movía alguna articulación de su cuerpo-

-No me interesa, Elena –le dijo serio mirándola directamente a los ojos- No quiero saber ni donde ni cuando conociste a mi hermano.

-Si no te interesa…entonces déjame en paz…-e hizo un amago de irse-

Stefan, al ver como ella hacía el amago de irse, la siguió unos metros, la cogió de la mano hacia su cuerpo y la besó.

-Suéltame –gritó Elena empujándole y dándole un tortazo- ¿Cómo te atreves? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos-

Caroline y Bonnie que, junto a la barra la esperaban, fueron testigos de ese episodio, y fueron junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo has podido? –le preguntó llorando Elena-

-Stefan…Elena es la novia de tu hermano –dijo poniéndose entre ambos-

-La novia de mi hermano –sonrió irónico- ¿Y desde cuando importa eso, eh? –preguntó mirando a Elena- ¿O acaso le importó a mi hermano?

-¿Eres idiota, Stefan? –preguntó Caroline- Damon se enamoró de ella incluso antes de saber que ella –y señaló a Elena- era tu novia, ¿sabes?

-Mi hermano es incapaz de amar a nadie –les dijo con una sonrisa-

-Espera –Elena apartó a Caroline y se puso enfrente de Stefan- No hables así de Damon, Stefan. Ojala alguna vez en tu vida –dijo enfadada- llegues a querer a alguien como él me quiere a mí –puntualizó- No merecía que me tratases así –dijo llorando- Después de todo lo que he pasado…¿sabes?...-y salió de allí corriendo seguida de Caroline y de Bonnie-

Damon dormía plácidamente cuando sintió que unas manos le rodeaban. Al abrir los ojos, y bajo la oscuridad, vio el rostro de Maggie.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –preguntó la pequeña con dulzura-

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó cogiendo el reloj de la mesilla- Las tres –y lo volvió a dejar-

-¿Y mi hermana? –preguntó Maggie-

-No se, Maggie –y, dándole media vuelta, la rodeó con sus brazos-

Apenas una hora después, Elena abría la puerta de su casa sigilosamente. Se quitó los zapatos y subió cuidadosamente las escaleras para no despertar ni a Maggie ni a Damon. Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, encendió la luz de la mesilla, y sonrió al ver como Damon abrazaba a Maggie. Ambos, sucumbidos por un profundo sueño, no se percataron de su presencia, ni siquiera cuando ella se inclinó apoyando una rodilla sobre la cama, y les besó en la frente a ambos.

Tras ponerse el pijama, y todavía un poco alterada por lo que había pasado en Virginia, bajó a la cocina a prepararse una manzanilla. Allí, tras calentarse un tazón, se sentó en la mesa y unos recuerdos del pasado volvieron casi dos años atrás.

_**Stefan y Elena caminaban con las manos entrelazadas por las calles de Mystic Falls. Ambos, dándose un beso tras otro, entraron en el instituto de Mystic Falls donde aquella noche se celebraba el baile de Primavera. Al entrar, Elena se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas mientras Stefan se paraba a hablar con Ric, su profesor de historia. La joven, con un radiante vestido rojo palabra de honor, no se percató de la presencia de Damon ni siquiera cuando éste se colocó a su lado. **_

_**-Estás preciosa- dijo Damon cuando le ofrecía el vaso-**_

_**-Damon –dijo sorprendida- ¿No eres un poco mayorcito para venir a estos bailes? –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- **_

_**-¿Y perderme como el patoso de mi hermano te destroza los pies? –preguntó divertido- Eso tenía que verlo –y dio un trago a su vaso sin desviar la mirada de ella- **_

_**-En serio, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó mientras observaba como Damon llevaba la pulsera que hasta hacía unos días había llevado ella- **_

_**-Hace dos meses conocí a una chica preciosa en Virginia –confesó volviendo a beber de su vaso- Quería volver a verla –le explicó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa-**_

_**-Damon –dijo tragando saliva- **_

_**-Elena –se acercó lentamente a ella y le susurró al oído- Algo pasó aquella noche. Los dos lo sabemos –y cogió su mano y la acarició- **_

_**-No pasó nada –sonrió apartándose de él y cogiendo un vaso- **_

_**-¿Ah si? –preguntó sonriéndole- ¿Y por qué llevabas todavía puesta mi pulsera? –le volvió a preguntar-**_

_**-Me gustaba –contestando sin darle importancia al asunto-**_

_**-¿Te gustaba más o menos que yo? –le preguntó provocadoramente mientras se acercaba a tan sólo unos milímetros de sus labios-**_

_**-Damon –exclamó nerviosa- **_

_**-Está bien, Elena –dijo levantando ambas manos- **_

_**Elena le observó. Llevaba una pantalón de traje negro y una camisa blanca con varios botones desabrochados que provocaban que Elena se desviase hacía lo que enseñaba. Se ruborizaba por sentirse de aquella manera a su lado. El recuerdo de dos meses atrás cuando ambos se habían conocido en Virginia, le venía una y otra vez a su cabeza. Se mordió los labios e hizo algo que, impulsivamente, le vino a su cabeza. **_

_**-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-**_

_**Damon la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciendo aspavientos con ojos y manos se acercó a ella.**_

_**-¿Podrás resistirte a mis encantos? –le preguntó mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba a él- **_

_**Elena no contestó. Cogida de su mano le siguió hasta el centro de la pista y se agarró a su cuello. Era la primera vez que ambos tenían su cuerpo tan cerca el uno del otro. Su olor, sentir sus manos en su cintura…la embriagaron de una manera tan fuerte que sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó llevar por la preciosa balada que sonaba. Damon buscó a su hermano con la mirada. No quería tener problemas con él, pero tenerla junto a él, aunque fuera por unos minutos, hicieron que el resto de la gente dejara de existir. **_

_**Stefan, apoyado en la pared, observó extrañado como su hermano y su novia bailaban. Intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, pero ver como otras parejas que estaban junto a ellos, les miraban de vez en cuando hizo que una punzada de celos le atravesase el corazón. Su novia y su hermano bailaban abrazados y con los ojos cerrados mientras él, a unos metros, sentía como algo extraño estaba sucediendo. **_

La luz del sol hizo que Damon abriera sus ojos a la mañana siguiente. Al abrirlos, Maggie dormía mientras él observaba como había un hueco vacío junto a él. ¿Dónde estaba Elena?

Se levantó de la cama en busca de su móvil. Buscó su nombre y la llamó, pero nada más comenzar a oír los tonos, escuchó como el móvil de Elena sonaba en la parte de abajo. Así que bajó las escaleras y, al llegar junto al salón, la vio dormida en el sofá. Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y la observó, todavía con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior. No quiso despertarla, así que le dio un dulce beso en la frente, la tapó con una manta que cogió del armario y fue a despertar a Maggie para llevarla al cole.

Tras dejar a la pequeña en el cole aquella mañana, Damon volvió a su casa. Al entrar, Elena ya no estaba dormida en el sofá. Miró en la cocina, miró en su cuarto…pero no estaba.

. Así que se dirigió a su cuarto, se quitó la camisa y se recostó apoyando sus manos detrás de su nuca. Imaginó que Elena ya se abría ido a trabajar pero, lejos de la realidad, ella salió del baño cubierta por una toalla.

-¿Qué tal? –le preguntó colocándose de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Damon que abrió los ojos nada más oír su voz-

-Ey….-dijo éste obligándola a tumbarse- Pensaba que te habías ido a trabajar –y la besó- ¿Qué tal ayer? –le preguntó acariciando su pelo húmedo-

-Bien –contestó con una sonrisa forzada- Esta noche te cuento –e intentó levantarse de nuevo pero Damon la sujetó-

-Anoche te eché de menos –y comenzó a besarle en el cuello-

-Damon –sonrió dejándose llevar-

-Elena –imitó su voz y le quitó con dulzura la toalla- Imagino que…-y le comenzó a dar dulces besos en el cuello- si llegas un poco tarde no pasará nada, ¿no?-

Damon y Elena acabaron, media hora después, igual que hacían cada mañana desde que vivían juntos. Ambos, desnudos y con sus cuerpos entrelazados, seguían besándose incluso después de haber llegado al climax de su deseo. Elena rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y Damon, mientras la acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos, imaginaba la cara que pondría Elena cuando se enterase de que dos días atrás había comprado un lugar que era muy especial para ellos…el "Cool".


	22. Chapter 22

Las flores fueron brotando de los árboles a la misma velocidad a la que se desarrollaba y avanzaba el amor entre Elena y Damon. La rutina no hizo mella en ellos sino más bien, todo lo contrario. Su amor crecía y crecía como si todo lo que giraba a su alrededor no importase. Pero, todo lo bueno, desgraciadamente, tiene un final, y su final llegó el mismo día en el que se despedía la primavera y se daba la bienvenida al verano.

Aquel día, e igual que muchos otros, Damon había estado trabajando y ultimando los últimos detalles del Cool. Elena, que ignoraba que Damon había adquirido el bar, seguía trabajando en la tienda de lencería e imaginaba, cada mañana al despertar, cuando fijarían de una vez la fecha de su boda. Pero aquel día, desgraciadamente, las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a torcerse. La llegada de una persona inesperada haría tambalear su más preciado tesoro: el amor de Damon.

Damon, como cada tarde, se entretenía jugando con Maggie mientras esperaban a que Elena llegase. Él, sentado en el sofá mientras veía la televisión e imaginaba el rostro de Elena cuando se enterase de lo del Cool, sintió como la niña le sacaba de sus más profundos pensamientos al ponerle una caja de preservativos en la cara.

-¿Qué es esto, Damon? –preguntó la pequeña con inocencia.

-Trae –dijo malhumorado quitándole la caja de las manos.

-Pero, ¿qué es? –volvió a insistir mientras veía como Damon apoyaba la caja sobre la mesa del salón-

-¿Se puede comer? –preguntó Maggie mostrándole un preservativo que se había guardado-

-Maggie –le gritó- Vale –alzó la voz- ¿Me oyes? –preguntó y se fue de allí justo en el momento en el que Elena entraba por la puerta.

Damon, al cruzarse con ella, esquivó su beso y le apoyó a la altura del pecho la caja de preservativos.

-La próxima vez los escondes mejor –dijo malhumorado mientras subía las escaleras-

Elena miró a Maggie mosqueada y miró a Damon con tristeza. Si hubieran sido de ellos, seguramente Damon hubiese sido el primero que se habría reído de la situación, pero el problema era que ellos jamás habían utilizado preservativos, ya que la intención de ambos era otra muy distinta. Así que Elena, al verlo dolido, imaginó que Damon había vuelto a rememorar la etapa en la que ella era la novia de Stefan. Y Elena no estaba del todo equivocada, ya que Damon, tumbado sobre la cama y con las manos apoyadas detrás de su nuca, cerró los ojos y recordó su vuelta a Mystic Falls y todo lo que ello supuso en su vida.

_**Elena se levantó de la cama de Stefan sigilosamente para que éste no se despertara. Cogió la camisa de éste y se la puso para bajar al salón. Allí, al llegar junto al frigorífico, sacó la leche, la metió en el microondas y se hizo un Cola-Cao. Todavía no había amanecido en el pueblo y ella, con su tazón en la mano, se sentó en la banqueta de la cocina saboreando su adorado tazón de noche. Allí, casi en la oscuridad, recordó cómo se había sentido la noche anterior en los brazos de Damon durante el baile de Primavera. **_

_**Su mente se había trasladado a la noche anterior, cuando sintió como unos pasos bajaban las escaleras. La tibia luz de la lámpara del salón, iluminó el torso desnudo de Damon que, frotándose los ojos, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Elena dio un trago rápido deseando que el tiempo se parase y no tuviese que afrontar otro momento difícil junto a él. **_

_**-¿Acabaste bien la noche? –preguntó Damon nada más verla mientras abría el frigorífico. **_

_**Elena no contestó al instante, sus ojos se estaban perdiendo mientras recorrían el cuerpo de Damon y admiraban su trasero. Por un segundo, el tazón estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos mientras admiraba como sobresalían sus calzoncillos CK de su pijama azul marino. **_

_**-¿Te he preguntado que si acabaste bien anoche? –insistió mientras saboreaba directamente de la caja un gigantesco helado de chocolate-**_

_**-¿Cómo se supone que tenía que acabar? Si puede saberse claro –Elena le sonrió mientras sus ojos, incontroladamente, hicieron un barrido desde su cabeza hasta sus caderas-**_

_**-Así –dijo con un hilo de tristeza apoyándose a su lado mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de helado- **_

_**-Así, ¿cómo? –insistió provocadoramente-**_

_**-Ya sabes –Damon metió la cucharilla en la caja y sacó otra cucharada de helado- bebiendo un tazón de Cola-Cao mientras te paseas semidesnuda por mi casa –y, finalmente, la miró con una sonrisa que hizo templar a Elena- **_

_**-Muy gracioso –le contestó Elena intentando disimular su nerviosismo- ¿Y tú? ¿cómo acabaste? Te fuiste bastante pronto- Elena se delató al mostrarle sin tapujos que había estado pendiente de su presencia durante toda la noche- **_

_**-Ya sabes –Damon seguía cucharada tras cucharada- Con una tía en mi cama –y sonrió sin mirarla- Como siempre –y, esta vez, desvió su mirada hacia ella- **_

_**Elena se sintió un poco dolida, algo que la hizo sentirse mal al pensar en Stefan. Por ello, rápidamente, intentó salir del paso, dejar el tazón e irse de allí lo más rápido posible, pero sus impulsos la llevaron a tirar, sin querer, el tazón, ya vacío, al suelo. **_

_**-Mierda –dijo al sentir que el tazón se hacía pedazos- **_

_**Elena se agachó al suelo, igual que hizo Damon, a recoger cada uno de los pedazos de cerámica que había esparcidos por toda la cocina. Al coger uno de los trozos, se cortó haciéndose un corte profundo que comenzó a sangrar con rapidez. **_

_**-Ven –Damon abrió el grifo de la fregadera y puso su dedo debajo del agua- **_

_**Elena observó como el agua también impregnaba aquella pulsera de cuero negro que ella había llevado durante dos meses. Permaneció absorta en sus pensamientos recordando su primer encuentro en Virginia hasta que sintió como Damon se llevaba su dedo a sus labios para limpiarle la herida. **_

_**-Sobrevivirás –dijo tras pasar su lengua por la herida- **_

_**Elena sintió como si un terremoto se estuviera produciendo bajo sus pies. Sus piernas dejaron de permanecer quietas mientras sentía unos temblores desde la cabeza hasta el dedo gordo del pie. **_

_**Damon la observó detenidamente y sonrió para sus adentros. Se acercó a ella y le desabrochó la camisa. **_

_**-Damon –dijo Elena asustada-**_

_**-No te asustes Elena –sonrió- Sólo te estoy abrochando bien la camisa, ¿vale? –le dijo justo antes de tenerla enfrente con la camisa blanca de su hermano y en bragas. **_

"_**Si pudieras ver a través de mis ojos, entenderías por qué me siento así cada vez que te veo" pensaba Elena.**_

"_**La chica de mi hermano…si supieras lo difícil que es tenerte así y no poder ni siquiera tocarte" pensaba Damon.**_

_**Damon se acercó a ella y, lentamente, mientras desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando, le abrochó todos los botones y sujetó, durante unos instantes, la solapa de la camisa de su hermano. **_

"_**No puedo besarte…no puedo" pensaba Damon.**_

"_**Se me va a salir el corazón si no me sueltas" pensaba Elena. **_

_**-Bueno –dijo, finalmente, Damon mientras le soltaba la solapa- Mi hermano te espera –dijo dolido mientras se daba la vuelta y se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina- **_

_**-No te vayas –y le sujetó del brazo para que no se fuera- **_

_**-Elena –contestó sin darse la vuelta- Se que hay algo entre tu y yo…no se el qué…pero eres la chica de mi hermano –y fue hacia las escaleras-**_

_**-Damon –fue hacia él deprisa- Yo no soy así, ¿vale? –le confesó con un hilo de pena- Te he visto 3 veces en mi vida, una en Virginia y dos aquí y….-e hizo una pausa- cada vez que te veo…cada vez que te tengo cerca…el mundo se abre bajo mis pies-terminó esperando una respuesta-**_

_**-Lo siento, Elena –le dijo Damon con seriedad- No puedo perder más el tiempo contigo. Tengo a una tía en mi cama que me espera –y se fue de allí dejando a Elena sin saber ni qué decir ni qué hacer- **_

"_**Y ahora tú entrarás en el cuarto de mi hermano, te desnudarás y le harás el amor como a mí me gustaría que me lo hicieras" pensaba Damon.**_

"_**Siempre seré para ti la chica de tu hermano" pensaba Elena.**_

-Damon –le llamó Elena desde la puerta-

-¿Sabes? –empezó a contarle todavía tumbado y con las manos apoyadas bajo su nuca- Estaba recordando aquella mañana en la cocina, ¿te acuerdas? –preguntó mirando al techo-

-¿La del día después del baile? –preguntó Elena tumbándose boca arriba junto a él-

-Si –contestó Damon- Nunca te he contado la verdad –dijo ladeando su cuerpo y mirándola- No había nadie esperándome, Elena –y le acarició el pelo-

-Damon –dijo con tristeza recordando que, tras aquella conversación con Damon en la cocina, ella se entregó por primera vez a Stefan-

-Os oí, Elena –dijo volviéndose a colocar boca arriba mientras se cubría los ojos con su brazo- Todavía recuerdo los muelles de aquella maldita cama –y se levantó de la cama enrrabietado-

Elena se levantó rápidamente tras él. Cerró la puerta y, suavemente, apoyó el cuerpo de Damon contra la puerta.

-Quiero que sepas una cosa –dijo sujetando su rostro- No hubo ni una sola vez en la que no pensara en ti cuando hacía el amor con Stefan –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-No me consuela –dijo dolido-

-Lo se –le dijo Elena apartándose de él un poco- Pero quería que lo supieras –y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda-

-Ven –dijo dándole la vuelta instantes después de cerrar el pestillo de la puerta-

Damon la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo justo en el instante en el que sus labios volvían a juntarse con los suyos. Sus manos se perdieron en su cara, sujetándola con todo el amor del mundo, mientras su lengua y la suya comenzaban una lucha desenfrenada que llevó a sus cuerpos a caer, irremediablemente, sobre la cama. Elena, bajo su cuerpo, y aceleradamente, le quitó la camiseta de manga corta como si el tiempo les apremiase. Él, sin perder tiempo, le desabrochó los pantalones, le quitó su ropa interior y, sin ni siquiera quitarle ni el sujetador ni la ropa, se fundió con ella mientras sentía como una lágrima caía por su rostro recordando malos momentos del pasado.

-Damon –dijo Elena jadeando-

Damon sonrió al escuchar su nombre de sus labios porque, aunque ella siempre lo hacía, él no se cansaba de oír como pronunciaba su nombre mientras le hacía el amor.

-¿Estáis ahí? –preguntó Maggie, instantes después, aporreando la puerta desde fuera-

En ese momento, Elena se estaba colocando los vaqueros mientras observaba como Damon, con los pantalones todavía desabrochados, se limpiaba recostado sobre la cama, el sudor de su frente.

-Si, Maggie –contestó Elena-

Esa noche, y tras unas llamadas, Elena y Damon salieron a cenar en pareja. Liz, la madre de Caroline, cuidaría de la pequeña Maggie mientras ambos iban a cenar y a tomar algo al Grill.

Tras cenar en un restaurante, Damon entró en el Grill llevando a Elena de la mano. Caroline, que tomaba algo con Matt, les saludó desde una mesa al fondo del bar, pero ambos se sentaron a solas justo en el otro extremo.

-Noche romántica –le explicó Caroline a Matt- Mi madre está cuidando de Maggie –le explicó girándose a mirarlos-

-Yo creo que si el bar estuviera vacío ni se enterarían –dijo Matt divertido-

-Si, ¿verdad? –sonrió Caroline- Me encanta verlos así…tan bien –puntualizó-

Damon dejó unos instantes a Elena en una mesa y se aproximó junto a la barra a pedir dos bourbon. Allí, y mientras esperaba sus copas, una voz pronunció su nombre.

-¿Damon? –preguntó una voz femenina-

-¿Rose? –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó justo en el instante en el que ella le abrazaba-

-Estoy de vacaciones –dijo posando la mano en su cara-

-Bueno, ¿y qué haces? ¿qué es de tu vida? –empezó a preguntarle Rose- ¿y Stefan? ¿estás con alguien? Cuéntame –le pidió con alegría-

-Estaba con Elena –y señaló hacia ella que, mirando su móvil, ni siquiera se había enterado de su presencia-

-Genial –dijo yendo hacia ella- Voy a saludarla –y Damon, al verla, se colocó su mano en la mandíbula temiéndose lo peor-

Rose analizó a Elena mientras atravesaba el bar. Recordaba perfectamente a aquella chica por la que Stefan estaba tan enamorado. Le vinieron a la mente muchos recuerdos de la época en la que ella y Damon habían iniciado su relación, y le vinieron muchos recuerdos de las salidas en pareja que habían hecho los cuatro.

-Elena –dijo con alegría al verla-

-Rose –dijo algo decepcionada de verla mientras miraba el rostro serio de Damon-

-Dios mío –exclamó nada más ver como Elena se levantaba- Estás guapísima –y le abrazó-

Elena le llevó la corriente abrazándola y preguntando inquisitoriamente con la mirada a Damon.

-Bueno, ¿y Stefan? ¿dónde lo has dejado? –siguió preguntando-

-Mi hermano está en Virginia –contestó Damon por ella-

Elena se sintió dolida al ver como Damon no le explicaba que ella ya no era la novia de Stefan, que ella era su novia, que vivía con ella y que se iban a casar. Si, quizás era demasiada información, pero el ver como Damon la miraba le hizo sentir unos celos que la obligaron a ir al baño antes de sentir como comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Al entrar al baño, se apoyó sobre el lavabo y se miró al espejo. Instantes después, una fuerte nausea hizo que abriera precipitadamente la puerta de unos baños y se pusiera a vomitar. Con esa, era la cuarta vez que Elena vomitaba aquel día. Algo que ni ella misma se había parado a pensar hasta ese momento.

-Elena –dijo Caroline nada más entrar en el baño- ¿Estas bien?

Caroline no tuvo respuesta, sólo oír a su amiga vomitar hizo que saliera del baño y fuese a la barra a por una Coca-Cola. Al salir, Elena se encontró a Caroline apoyada de espaldas al lavabo y con una Coca-Cola en la mano.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Caroline preocupada al ver el rostro desmejorado de Elena-

-¿Por qué siempre que todo me va bien pasa algo? –preguntó aludiendo a Rose mientras se lavaba la cara-

-La chica de Damon –recordó Caroline- La misma chica por la que te morías de celos cuando todavía eras la novia de Stefan.

-No quiero recordarlo –dijo arrebatándole el botellín de Coca-Cola-

-No tiene nada que hacer –dijo observando como Elena bebía de la botella- Damon está loco por ti –sonrió al recordar como se miraban Damon y Elena-

-Caroline –dijo apoyando el botellín- No puede ser –y se colocó la mano en la boca, abrió la puerta del baño y volvió a vomitar-

-Elena –dijo mientras observaba como su amiga vomitaba- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vino la regla? –le preguntó con los brazos cruzados-

-No se –contestó como pudo- Mira en mi móvil –lo tengo apuntado-

Caroline sacó el móvil del bolso de Elena y buscó la aplicación en el menú. Al mirar en el calendario, sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

-¿Hace 9 semanas que no te viene la regla? –preguntó gritándole con una sonrisa en la cara-

Elena se apoyó sobre la pared, con la mano en la boca frenando una nueva nausea y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Damon tiene que saberlo –dijo con alegría Caroline yendo hacia la puerta-

Al abrir la puerta, Caroline vio a Damon y a Rose bailar acaramelados. Observó como Rose le acariciaba la nuca y como ésta se acercaba a oler el cuello de Damon. Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Caroline se desdibujó. Pero, todavía se desdibujó más, al sentir como Elena estaba tras ella.

-No –dijo Elena con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Vamos fuera –dijo Caroline cogiéndola del brazo y sacándola por la puerta de atrás-

Elena lloraba desgarrada.

-Vale, Elena. No llores –le sujetó Caroline la cara- Damon no hacía nada, ¿me oyes? –dijo preocupada abrazándola-

Damon buscó a Elena con la mirada justo en el momento en el que Rose le pedía que le acompañase al coche. Al no verla, y ver a Matt solo, imaginó que estaba con ella, así que salió un momento a acompañar a Rose. Al llegar junto al coche de ésta, ambos se pararon. Rose le sonrió tímidamente instantes antes de plantarle un beso que hizo recordar a Damon muchísimos recuerdos que, hasta entonces, había tenido olvidados.

-Te he echado de menos –dijo Rose con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su frente contra la suya-

-Rose, no –y la apartó de su cuerpo-

-Tus besos siguen sabiendo a chocolate –rió recordando los mil y un juegos que ambos habían hecho en el pasado-

Caroline le tapó la boca a Elena con su mano ya que, ambas, en la oscuridad, habían sido testigos de aquel beso que lo cambiaría todo desde ese mismo momento. Elena, rota por el dolor, se dejó caer al suelo mientras deslizaba su cuerpo por la pared. Sentada en el suelo, y tapándose la cara con sus manos, no vio como Caroline volvía a agachar la cara al ver a Damon besar, ésta vez por iniciativa suya, a Rose.


	23. Chapter 23

Mi hermana nunca más volvió a escribir en su diario. Si se todo lo que pasó después es gracias a ella y a todos los que estuvieron a su lado. Ahora, 12 años después, y recostada sobre la cama de mi habitación, la misma que fue de mi hermana cuando tenía mis años, observo de reojo como mi sobrina se prueba mi ropa. Si, he dicho mi sobrina, aunque también podría llamarla hermana porque, durante todos estos años, ella ha sido mi hermana con mayúsculas. La miro, la observo, mientras ella, con su precioso pelo negro, se mira sonriente en el espejo de mi habitación. Cuando la miro, no puedo evitar pensar en Damon porque el destino quiso que ella heredara aquellos preciosos ojos azules que hacían temblar a mi hermana. Mientras escribo esto, se acaba de girar, con su sonrisa ladeada y enorgulleciéndose de lo guapa que está con mi camiseta ajustada. Definitivamente, no tiene remedio. Por eso se que Elena, cuando mira a su hija, lo ve a él. Es imposible no pensar en Damon cuando la miras. Todo, absolutamente todo, recuerda a Damon: sus ojos, sus gestos, sus movimientos, su manera de reirse…todo. Nació una triste noche que llevo marcada en mi corazón como si fuera ayer. Recuerdo haber visto llegar a la policía a mi casa, recuerdo como nuestra tía Jenna se echaba las manos a la cara y, recuerdo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la Sheriff Forbes. Aquella noticia marcaría a mi familia de por vida, una vez más. Mientras cierro los ojos, vienen a mi mente sus ojos, su sonrisa, su alegría y sus ganas de vivir, porque ella nació el mismo día en el que el coche de Damon cayó por el puente Wickery. Hoy, su coche, yace en el lago junto al de mis padres. Pero esta historia la leeréis más adelante, ahora sabréis qué es lo que pasó la noche en la que mi hermana vio como Damon y Rose se besaban.

Caroline metió a Elena en su coche y, ambas, se dirigieron a casa de ésta última. Caroline conducía mirando fijamente a la carretera mientras Elena, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal, luchaba contra las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Al ver una farmacia de guardia, Caroline paró el coche, bajó corriendo y, unos minutos después, entraba en el mismo. Elena, todavía en la misma posición, no dijo nada. Absorta en sus pensamientos, ya nada parecía importarle. Sólo el sonido del móvil de Caroline, la distrajo.

-Elena –dijo Caroline antes de poner el coche en marcha- Es Damon –dijo mirando a Elena, que seguía en la misma posición-

-No lo cojas –le contestó-

Caroline la observó apenada, se mordió el labio y rechazó la llamada.

-Caroline –Elena miró a su amiga- Llévame a tu casa, por favor. No quiero verlo –le explicó volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el cristal-

-Esta bien –le contestó con tristeza poniendo el coche en marcha.

Cuando ambas llegaron a casa de Caroline, Elena se sentó sin decirle nada a su amiga en el sofá. Se quitó los zapatos, colocó sus piernas encima del sofá, las abrazó y, finalmente, se echó a llorar. Caroline, desde el umbral de la puerta, la observó apesadumbrada y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar junto a su amiga.

-Pensaba que me quería –dijo Elena levantando la cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas-

-Y te quiere, Elena –intentó convencerla su amiga-

-Si me quisiera no se habría besado con ella –dijo con odio en los ojos-

-Seguro que tiene alguna explicación –le pasó su brazo por encima y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Caroline permaneció un rato abrazada a su amiga mientras ésta, en silencio, lloraba de vez en cuando mientras revivía una y otra vez las imágenes de Damon y Rose. Elena sólo reaccionó cuando Caroline se apartó de ella, abrió su bolso y colocó una bolsa encima de la mesa del café.

-Elena –le explicó- Esto es lo que he comprado en la farmacia –Caroline observó como Elena la observaba con las mejillas mojadas, estiraba el brazo y sacaba unas pruebas de embarazo-

-¿5 cajas? –le preguntó-

-Así saldremos de dudas –y la abandonó un rato mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar unos vasos de leche con Cola-Cao-

Elena, triste y sintiendo como las piernas le pesaban más de lo normal, cogió la bolsa y se metió en el baño. Caroline, al ver como su amiga se alejaba, se acercó junto a la puerta del baño y se sentó en el suelo esperando a que Elena la abriese. Cuando lo hizo, su amiga seguía llevando la cara húmeda de tanto llorar, ambas se miraron y Elena le mostró el resultado de la prueba.

-¿Qué significa? –preguntó Caroline con ignorancia-

-Un línea, no embarazo; dos líneas: embarazo –dijo observando como Caroline miraba el resultado-

-Dos –sonrió con tristeza- ¿Cuántas pruebas te has hecho? –le insistió-

-Dos –contestó Elena volviendo al salón- y con el mismo resultado.

Elena salió a la calle a respirar aire puro mientras Caroline observaba los resultados. Al rato, siguió a su amiga y salió a la calle. Ambas, sentadas en las escaleras de casa de Caroline, guardaron silencio mientras miraban las estrellas. Sólo el coche de Damon al parar junto a la casa, las sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Os dejaré solos –dijo Caroline metiéndose en su casa-

Damon se acercó medio corriendo a donde estaba Elena y se colocó de rodillas frente a ella.

-Te he buscado por todo el pueblo, Elena –dijo molesto- ¿Se puede saber por qué te has ido? Te he llamado, he llamado a Caroline, he ido a casa….-le explicó agitado-

-Quiero que –empezó a explicarse lentamente mientras miraba a lo lejos con seriedad- vayas a casa, entres a nuestra habitación –siguió explicándole bajo la atenta mirada de Damon- abras el armario y recojas tus cosas- y, entonces, le miró directamente a los ojos- No quiero verte nunca más. No quiero verte cuando me acueste, no quiero verte cuando me levante, ni al desayunar, ni cuando me duche, ni cuando me vista. Nunca, ¿me oyes? –finalizó levantándose y dándole la espalda-

-Nos viste –dijo colocándose de pie tras ella-

Elena sintió como Damon apoyaba las manos en sus hombros y se dio la vuelta.

-No soporto que me toques –le dijo dolida y aguantándose las lágrimas- Siento asco, Damon –dijo derrumbándose-

-No significó nada, Elena –dijo cogiendo su rostro y sintiendo como, rápidamente, Elena apartaba las manos de su cara-

-¿Por qué la besaste, Damon? Dime –y se acercó a él- ¿Por qué? –preguntó llorando-

-No lo se, ¿vale? –Damon se puso las manos en la cabeza y le dio la espalda-

-Y tú –dijo acercándose a él y obligándole a que le mirara- me echabas en cara mi historia con Stefan.

-Stefan –dijo riendo- Siempre tiene que salir Stefan –y comenzó a gesticular enfadado- Mi hermano –y permaneció en silencio- tu gran amor –sonrió dolido-

Elena le volvió a dar la espalda y acarició su vientre. Una parte de ella le suplicaba a gritos que le diera la noticia, mientras la otra, con más furia, le pedía que le dijera adiós para siempre.

-Esto –empezó a decir Elena mirando a las estrellas- nunca fue amor, Damon –se mordió el labio mientras la barbilla le temblaba-

-Ella me besó, Elena –intentó justificarse- Y, si, no te voy a negar que yo también la besé, ¿vale? –y la agarró por el brazo obligándole a que mirara sus profundos ojos azules- Y te lo digo a la cara porque no tengo miedo. Porque yo sí se lo que siento. Y te quiero, ¿vale? –insistió cogiendo su rostro-

Elena se perdió por completo en su mirada, volvió a sentir como las piernas le temblaban y se dejó llevar por aquel beso que Damon le dio. Cuando su lengua se enredó con la de él, sus ojos se abrieron y le apartó apoyando las manos en su pecho.

-Rose me ayudó a olvidarte. Hacía mil años que no la veía y un millón de recuerdos me han vuelto loco en unos segundos. Se lo dije, ¿vale? Le conté lo nuestro, le conté todo lo que había pasado…

-Dile a Rose que vuelva a ayudarte, Damon –dijo con seriedad- Esto se ha acabado, ¿me oyes? –le dijo con rabia- Esto está muerto. Muerto para siempre –dijo yendo hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa de Caroline-

-Elena –Damon observó como cada paso que daba les alejaba irremediablemente- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te encontraste a mi hermano en Virginia? –le preguntó confesando que alguien se lo había dicho-

Elena se frenó al oír sus palabras, tragó saliva y se giró a mirarlo por última vez.

-Adiós, Damon –le dijo con pena-

-Adiós, Elena

A la mañana siguiente, Elena volvió a su casa tras dejar a la pequeña Maggie en el colegio. Al entrar, su casa ya no le volvió a parecer la misma de siempre. Subió las escaleras y, cuando abrió su dormitorio, vio su armario abierto y semivacío. Al verlo, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y sus ojos se perdieron en aquella cama en la que ella y Damon se habían entregado una y otra vez. Una nausea le recordó al instante que, por mucho que quisiera, ese adiós a Damon sólo había sido un hasta pronto.

Jenna llegó a Mystic Falls unos días más tarde, precisamente el mismo día en el que una llamada hizo que Elena tuviese que acudir, a media mañana, al colegio de su hermana. Sentada en una de las mesitas de estudio, observaba por la ventana como unos niños jugaban en el patio, y recordaba sus recuerdos de niña con una sonrisa en los labios. El sonido de una puerta al abrirse, la sacó de sus más profundos pensamientos.

Un joven alto, rubio y atractivo entró en el aula ataviado con una bata blanca. Elena, al verlo, se ruborizó porque la hubiese encontrado sentada en una mesa.

-¿Elena? –preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a Elena-

-Si –le devolvió la sonrisa-

-Me llamo Nicklaus, soy el profesor de Maggie –y le tendió la mano-

-¿Qué nombre es ese? –preguntó con una sonrisa mientras sentía como su mano firme y suave le apretaba-

-Unos me llaman Nick, otros Klaus –le explicó sin soltarle la mano- Puedes llamarme como quieras –y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro mientras seguía teniendo agarrada a Elena de la mano-

-Me gusta más Klaus –sonrió y miró como su mano seguía unida a la de éste-

-Buena elección –sonrió sin poder dejar de mirarla- Todo el mundo me llama así –y, finalmente, le soltó la mano-

Elena sintió un alivio inmenso al sentir como su mano volvía a ser suya de nuevo. Le sonrió y volvió a apoyarse en una de las mesas mientras Klaus se apoyaba en la del profesor y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Te he hecho venir porque estoy preocupado por Maggie –dijo cambiando su semblante-

-No entiendo –dijo anonadada Elena-

-El comportamiento de Maggie ha cambiado mucho esta semana. Desde que llegué a Mystic Falls, ella siempre ha sido la luz de la clase, la alegría…pero, esta semana…no levanta la mirada de la mesa, no atiende en clase y la he encontrado llorando más de un día en el recreo –le explicó observando como Elena bajaba la cabeza y se sentía reflejada en aquellas palabras-

-Mi novio y yo –comenzó a explicarse- hemos roto. Él era como un padre para ella –recordó con nostalgia mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana-

-Si, le recuerdo –Klaus observaba como Elena se perdía en sus recuerdos- El chico de ojos claros –y, al mirarla, observó como los ojos de ella se volvían vidriosos-

-No quiero –le explicó mientras negaba con la cabeza acompañando sus palabras- hablar de –e hizo una pausa- él –y miró a Klaus a los ojos-

-Esta bien –él agachó la cabeza- lo entiendo –insistió- pero creo que tienes que hablar con ella.

-No puedo –y se mordió el labio mirando al techo sintiendo como unas lágrimas caían por su rostro-

-Ey…-Klaus se acercó a ella- No llores, ¿vale? –y posó sus manos en el rostro de ella- Eres joven, eres –e hizo una pausa- bonita –sonrió unos segundos- Seguro que encuentras a alguien especial que te vuelva a devolver esa sonrisa –dijo finalizando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Elena, al oír sus palabras, sintió como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Gracias –le dijo sintiendo todavía las manos de él en su rostro-

-Yo hablaré con ella, ¿vale? –y le dio un leve toque en la barbilla obligándole a que le devolviera una sonrisa-

-Gracias –Elena le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos-

De camino a casa, escuchaba la radio rememorando la conversación que acababa de tener con Klaus cuando, aquella canción, siempre la misma, volvió a sonar en su coche obligándola a parar. Sus recuerdos afloraron en su mente a una velocidad endiablada: Damon y ella en la terraza de aquel piso en Virginia, la pulsera, Damon entrando en la tienda, Damon durmiendo en el sofá, sus besos, sus caricias, su sonrisa….La letra de la canción le atravesaba el alma como cuchillas afiladas.

Al mismo tiempo, Klaus observaba en el patio del colegio a Maggie. La pequeña, tal y como le había descrito a Elena, estaba sentada en el recreo agarrando con fuerza el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Klaus, con las manos metidas en la bata, se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le cogió el colgante para mirarlo.

-Precioso –le dijo con ternura-

-Lo aprieto para que vuelva –dijo la pequeña-

-¿Quién? –preguntó Klaus sin entender nada-

-Damon se ha ido –y agachó la cabeza- Ya no vive con nosotras. Ya no me quiere –y su barbilla comenzó a temblar-

-Estoy seguro que te quiere, Maggie –dijo posando su brazo por encima del hombro de la niña-

-Y si me quiere, ¿por qué no viene a verme? –dijo soltando el colgante y tapándose los ojos-

-Vendrá a verte, estoy seguro –la animó- Pero –e hizo una pausa- se me ha ocurrido algo, ¿quieres que te acompañe a verlo? –le preguntó con cariño-

-¿Harías eso por mí? –dijo levantándose como un resorte- ¿De verdad? –y le abrazó-

Klaus asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquella niña se le había metido en el corazón desde el mismo día que había llegado al colegio de Mystic Falls, apenas dos meses atrás, cubriendo una substitución.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, durante el siguiente recreo, y tras justificar una salida, Klaus subió en el coche a Maggie. La niña, hizo memoria, y le pidió que le llevase a aquel lugar al que había ido durante todas las tardes con Damon meses atrás. Al llegar junto al parking, Klaus recordó la noticia de aquel incendio y, entonces, recordó que la chica de las noticias, la chica que había sobrevivido a aquel incendio, no era otra que Elena.

Maggie, nada más ver el bar, reconoció el coche de Damon. Así que, cuando Klaus paró el coche, bajó corriendo y fue en dirección al bar. Klaus, como pudo, corrió tras ella y le ayudó a abrir la puerta que estaba abierta. En ese instante, Damon lijaba la barra de madera del bar. Al ver como entraba la luz en el bar, desvió su mirada y vio a la niña de sus ojos correr hacia él.

-Maggie –dijo de rodillas mientras la niña le abrazaba con fuerza-

-Damon –sonreía, le abrazaba con fuerza y le daba fuertes besos en la mejilla-

Klaus, como mero espectador, observaba desde la entrada a ambos. Un vistazo le sirvió para darse cuenta que aquel chico de ojos azules trabajaba en la reestructuración de aquel bar.

-Te echo de menos –dijo sintiendo como Damon cogía su rostro-

-Y yo, cariño –Damon le dio un dulce beso en la frente y observó al chico que había en la puerta-

-¿Por qué no vuelves a casa? –preguntó con inocencia-

-No puedo, Maggie –le respondió mordiéndose el labio-

-¿Mi hermana y tú ya no os queréis? –preguntó apretando los labios-

-Es complicado –Damon se mordió los labios mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos-

-Cosas de mayores –Maggie agachó la cabeza-

-Si –Damon sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos-

Maggie y él se abrazaron mientras Damon observaba a Klaus, único testigo de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro mientras abrazaba a la niña.

-Prométeme que vendrás a verme –le pidió Maggie apartándose de él- Si no quieres venir a mi casa, puedes venir a mi cole. Nos veremos en secreto, ¿vale? –le dijo con ternura-

-Abrázame –y Damon la cogió con fuerza y le abrazó mientras se secaba sus lágrimas bajo la atenta mirada de Klaus.

-Prométemelo –le dijo la niña todavía abrazada a él-

-Te lo prometo –Damon se retiró los restos de lágrimas de su rostro- Iré a verte todas las semanas –le prometió mirándola a los ojos y apoyando su frente contra la de ella- Secreto –y le ofreció su dedo meñique para que lo uniera con el suyo.

-Secreto –y Maggie le volvió a abrazar con fuerza-

-No sabes cuanto de quiero –le confesó mirando a Klaus-

-Te quiero, Damon –Maggie cerró los ojos sintiendo sus palabras desde lo más profundo de su corazón-

Klaus, de vuelta al colegio, recordó el rostro de Elena y recordó el rostro de Damon. Aquella mirada al cielo de Elena en el colegio había sido la misma que acababa de ver en los ojos claros de aquel chico. Una mirada triste, vacía y de un profundo amor que sólo emanan los ojos que lo sienten de verdad. Pero él, egoístamente, no quiso pensar en ambos. Solo quiso pensar en que, en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era volver a ver a aquella chica. Volver a ver a Elena.


	24. Chapter 24

Elena cuadraba la caja registradora cuando sintió como la puerta se abría. Al levantar la vista, su mirada se cruzó de nuevo con la sonrisa deslumbrante del profesor de su hermana. Habían pasado unas semanas desde la visita al colegio y Elena había continuado con su rutina habitual. Su tesoro más preciado seguía creciendo en su vientre mientras ella y Damon no habían vuelto a encontrarse desde aquella primera noche de verano de un mes atrás.

-¿Y esto? –le preguntó sorprendida al verlo-

-Había pensado llamarte diciéndote –dijo con una sonrisa- que Maggie se había peleado con alguien.

-Muy gracioso –sonrió agachando la cabeza-

-Es broma –y aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja volvió a resurgir- Maggie ha vuelto a ser la que era –y se apoyó de medio lado sobre el mostrador-

-Si, es verdad –Elena apuntó unos números en un papel- Supongo que gracias a ti –y agachó la cabeza-

-Más o menos –Klaus quería ser sincero con aquella chica pero sentía que si era totalmente sincero con ella, jamás llegaría a enamorarla-

-Bueno –Elena salió del mostrador- Tengo que cerrar –gesticuló con los brazos-

-Si, claro…te espero fuera –y Klaus salió y la esperó en la calle-

Elena cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apagaba las luces. En ese momento, lo único que le apetecía era ir a su casa, tumbarse en el sofá y poner los pies en alto. Pero, con Klaus fuera, sus deseos no iban a hacerse realidad. Aquel chico se había comportado de una manera maravillosa con su hermana y, además, la luz que emanaba su rostro aplacaba la tristeza que ella seguía sintiendo.

-Había pensado –Klaus se sentía nervioso y por ello metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros- si te gustaría cenar conmigo. En plan amigo. Sólo eso –dijo animándola-

-Amigos –sonrió Elena-

-Amigos -sonrió Klaus-

-¿Y dónde quieres ir? –le preguntó Elena con una sonrisa-

-He oído hablar del Grill –le propuso- pero no he estado nunca –reconoció al fin-

-¿No? –preguntó divertida-

-Se donde está y eso –le confesaba todavía con las manos en los bolsillos-

Elena, que aquel día no llevaba su coche, subió al de Klaus. Nada más hacerlo, y nada más encender la radio, aquella canción que la martirizaba volvió a sonar. Sin decirle nada a Klaus, cambió directamente de emisora y miró a través de la ventana del coche. Minutos después, entraba con Klaus en el Grill. Aquella noche de viernes, el bar estaba a rebosar pero ser una clienta habitual le ayudó a conseguir una mesa privilegiada junto a la ventana. Elena se sentía nerviosa, miraba la carta, miraba a Klaus y desviaba la mirada mirando a la gente que había a su alrededor. Se sentía una extraña en su propio pueblo.

No muy lejos de allí, Caroline escuchaba música recostada sobre su cama cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Estiró el brazo para no tener que moverse mucho y, al ver quien llamaba, resopló.

"Ha tardado un mes en dignarse a llamar" pensó mientras observaba como la luz del móvil parpadeaba.

-¿Qué quieres Damon? –le preguntó nada más descolgar la llamada mirando al techo-

-Estoy en el Cool…quiero que vengas –le dijo desde el mismo bar sentado en el suelo.

-¿Sufres amnesia? –preguntó en tono borde- El Cool se quemó hace más de tres meses. Lo digo por si no te acuerdas –e hizo una pausa- porque últimamente ya no te acuerdas ni de tus amigos –le dijo dolida al haberse sentido desplazada-

-Bueno –le respondió- Estoy en el Cool…si quieres…vienes –y colgó, apoyó el móvil en el suelo y dio un trago a la botella de bourbon-

Caroline dudó unos instantes pero la curiosidad le pudo e, instantes después, se metía en su coche en dirección a su querido bar. Al llegar, sus ojos se pusieron como platos. No pisaba aquel lugar desde aquel día en el que había estado sentada junto a Damon recordando viejos tiempos. Pero, ahora, el bar lucía un aspecto muy diferente. Ya no estaba cubierto de ceniza, ni olía a madera quemada, ahora, meses después, volvía a lucir un aspecto radiante como si ni siquiera aquel incendio se hubiese producido.

Al abrir la puerta, y tras observar a Damon en el suelo, sus ojos hicieron un barrido del bar de izquierda a derecha para, finalmente, volver a fijarse en Damon. Sonrió al verle, fue hacia él y, sin decirle nada, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Bourbon? –le ofreció mostrándole la botella-

-Apestas a alcohol, Damon –dijo apartando la botella de su cara.

-Y tu a colonia barata –dijo en plan borde-

-Idiota –Caroline sonrió sin parar de mirar el bar- ¿Por qué, Damon? –le preguntó mirándole-

Damon, con tristeza, agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo y la miró.

-Por Elena –y le mostró una sonrisa forzada- Le compré el bar a Matt días después de que Elena saliese del hospital. Éste lugar…-agachó la cabeza de nuevo- es especial.

-Damon…la engañaste…¿cómo pudiste, eh? ¿cómo? Porque yo he pensado una y mil veces en lo vuestro y no puedo entenderlo –Caroline recogió sus piernas y las abrazó contra su cuerpo-

-Aquella mañana –Damon hizo memoria- Elena se dejó el móvil en casa y mi hermano llamó –le explicó bebiendo un trago de la botella- Yo no lo cogí, claro…pero minutos después le envió un mensaje. Un mensaje que…Elena nunca llegó a ver porque yo lo borré –le explico mirándole a los ojos-

-¿Y qué ponía? –le preguntó con curiosidad-

-Esto –Damon recogió su móvil del suelo, lo buscó y le mostró el mensaje a Caroline-

-¿Le has contado a mi hermano que nos besamos? –leyó Caroline en voz alta- Pero Damon…este tío es gilipollas –exclamó devolviéndole el móvil de mala manera- Nos encontramos a Stefan en Virginia, él besó a Elena y ella le pegó un tortazo. Fin de la historia –le explicó Caroline mosquedada-

-Elena y yo no podemos estar juntos, Caroline –dijo apoyando la botella entre sus piernas-

-Me entran ganas de partirte el cuello –y cogió la botella de entre sus piernas y le dio un trago-

-Me harías un favor –dijo mirando al frente-

Caroline se levantó de golpe, se sacudió el trasero y, poniendo los brazos en jarras, se quedó mirándole.

-Avísame cuando dejes de hacerte el mártir –y le sonrió-

Damon sonrió al escucharla y se levantó junto a ella.

-Damon –Caroline cambió su semblante- Si no reaccionas…la vas a perder. Elena está conociendo a alguien –y observó como Damon bajaba la cabeza y sonreía-

-Mi hermano no pierde el tiempo –caminó lentamente hasta la diana-

-No es tu hermano, Damon –le explicó ella acercándose, cogiendo un dardo y lanzándolo-

-¿Y quien es el afortunado? –preguntó con sorna-

-No puedo decírtelo –le contestó lanzando el último dardo, apoyando la mano en su hombro y dándole un consejo-

-Dile a Elena que le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo –dijo yendo hacia el almacén-

-Damon –gritó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos-

-Adiós, Caroline –y entró en el almacén y la puerta se cerró tras él-

Caroline, furiosa, se cruzó de brazos, y exclamó en voz alta:

"Y otra vez Caroline en medio. Genial"

Elena escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Klaus le contaba. Sus palabras, sus gestos y el tono de su voz le daban una paz que hacía mucho tiempo que había creído olvidar. Así, absorta en las palabras de éste, vio como el tiempo se pasaba rápidamente y, ambos, encantados de estar el uno con el otro, siguieron hablando de camino a casa de Elena. Al llegar, Klaus apagó el coche, miró a Elena y agachó la cabeza al ver su semblante pensativo.

-Me ha encantado cenar contigo –le confesó Klaus-

-A mí también –le dijo Elena-

-¿Te acompaño a la puerta? –le preguntó ofreciéndose como un caballero?-

-Si, gracias –y salió del coche seguida tras él con un hilo de nerviosismo-

Caminaron uno al lado del otro con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo. Al subir las escaleras, Elena sacó las llaves del bolso y, antes de abrir la puerta, se quedó mirando la maravillosa sonrisa del joven. Él, perdiéndose en su mirada, se acercó lentamente, cogió su rostro con sus manos y le dio un dulce beso.

-Klaus yo –Elena le miró con mil dudas en la cabeza-

-Me gustas, Elena –dijo cogiendo su mano-

Elena le devolvió una sonrisa y, sin contestarle, entró en su casa y, al abrir la puerta, vio a su tía en la cocina con una taza de té.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Elena? –le preguntó dolida-

-No quiero hablar, Jenna. Soy mayorcita –dijo subiendo las escaleras-

Jenna, al verla, fue hacia ella y, sin importarle que Maggie pudiera oírlas le gritó.

-¿Le has contado la verdad? ¿Le has dicho que estás embarazada? Porque si de verdad te importa algo ese chico, Elena, tendrías que contarle que estás esperando un hijo del chico del que estás enamorada –Elena, al oír sus palabras, se paró y se dio la vuelta-

-Mi historia con Damon está muerta –dijo desde lo alto de la escalera-

-¿Y cuantas veces he oído yo eso? –exclamó con una sonrisa-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Elena bajó a desayunar, su querida amiga Caroline jugaba con Maggie.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó-

-Buenos días, Elena –sonrió- Se que es pronto pero he venido a informarte que el Cool abrirá sus puertas próximamente –y subió los brazos en alto-

-¿Qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa feliz-

-Y su dueño…quiere que volvamos a trabajar allí. ¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó acercándose a ella-

-No se –y movió sus hombros acompañando a su respuesta- Esta tarde me pasaré a ver el bar.

Caroline, pensativa, observó a su amiga rezando para que todo saliera bien.

El calor pegaba con fuerza en Mystic Falls cuando Elena, ya por la tarde, salía del trabajo en dirección al Cool. Al llegar allí, su cabeza volvió a la noche del incendio. Tomó aire, resopló y atravesó la puerta de aquel bar en el que temió morir meses atrás. Al entrar, sonrió al ver que el bar seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Su decoración volvía a ser la misma, el color de sus paredes también pero, al ver al dueño, vio que algo si había cambiado: el dueño ya no era Matt, el dueño del Cool era Damon.

Damon se quedó paralizado nada más salir del almacén. Un mes después, Elena y él se encontraban frente a frente. El semblante de Elena se volvió serio, los recuerdos afloraron en su mente y sus piernas, una vez más, volvieron a temblar al tenerlo allí mismo. Él sonrió, agachó la cabeza y cogió su inseparable botella dándole la espalda.

-¿A qué has venido? –le preguntó de espaldas a ella-

Elena le observó con nostalgia aprovechando que él no podía mirarla.

-Te he preguntado que a qué has venido –dijo girándose y apoyando su espalda en la barra-

-No sabía –y levantó los hombros sin saber ni qué decir ni qué hacer-

-No quiero verte, Elena –y volvió a darle la espalda- Estoy esperando a alguien –y bebió de la botella-

-Está bien –le contestó agachando la cabeza- Me iré…no quiero molestar –y se dio media vuelta-

-Espera –Damon se pasó la mano por su rostro- He estado bebiendo…lo siento –se disculpó-

Elena y Damon se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Ella le observaba con su barba de tres días, su camiseta blanca de tirantes manchada de grasa y aquellos vaqueros desgastados que tantas veces había planchado. Él, con la botella de bourbon en la mano, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al verla con aquel vestido negro de tirantes que él mismo le había regalado poco antes de romper.

-Damon –Elena sintió que tenía que contarle la verdad- Tengo que decirte algo –le miró con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-

-Me da igual que estés con otro –y dejó la botella y fue hacia ella-

Elena le vio alejarse, abrir la puerta del almacén y perderse tras ella. Su gran amor por él le impidió salir del bar y le hizo abrir la puerta de aquel almacén que, ahora, era el refugio de Damon. Al entrar, vio una puerta corredera, y, al abrirla, vio a Damon tumbado en la cama boca arriba con las manos en la cara.

-Lárgate, Elena –dijo sin apartar las manos de su cara- No quiero oír lo que me tienes que decir, ¿me entiendes? –le gritó levantándose y acercándose a ella-

-No me grites, Damon –le respondió dando un paso atrás-

Él sonrió y apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

-Damon –Elena negaba con la cabeza mirándole su rostro-

Él, fuera de sí, se acercó a ella y le agarró del pelo mientras le sujetaba la cabeza.

-Te odio –le dijo Damon con un brillo especial en los ojos- Lárgate de aquí –le insistió- Vete –dijo agarrando su pelo con fuerza y mirando sus labios- Lárgate –insistía con un tono de voz más suave mientras sentía como el mundo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies- Quiero que te vayas –le pidió, esta vez, con su frente junto a la suya, pero sin dejar de agarrar su pelo-

Damon, finalmente, se apartó de ella y, sin pensar, se lanzó a sus labios como si el aire le faltase. Elena, paralizada, se dejó llevar por aquel fuerte deseo que había sentido nada más entrar en aquella minúscula habitación. Caminó lentamente sin dejar de besarlo hasta que sintió como Damon se recostaba sobre la cama dejándola a ella de pie frente a él. Éste, abriendo como podía los ojos como consecuencia del alcohol, le pegó un estirón del brazo y la hizo caer sobre su cuerpo. Y, reptando sobre la cama, ambos se colocaron en el centro. Era la primera vez, desde que se conocían, que se besaban de aquella manera tan intensa, tan dolorosa en algunos momentos y tan placentera en otros. Elena no dejó de llevar la iniciativa hasta que Damon, aprovechando su fuerza, la obligó a colocarse bajo su cuerpo. Con una pierna a cada lado de ella, respirando como podía, se quitó la camiseta de tirantes y la miró como nunca lo había hecho. Elena, nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo, intentaba descifrar la mirada del que, hasta hace un mes, había sido su novio. Pero él, a cámara lenta, se aproximó a ella, la miró, sonrió y se volvió a lanzar a sus labios sin darle apenas opción a que respirase. Ella, se sentía atrapada por su cuerpo, y todavía se sintió más atrapada cuando él le sujetó con una de sus manos las suyas impidiéndole escapar de allí.

-Damon –exclamó ella sintiendo sus mordiscos en el cuello- Me haces daño –se quejó-

Él, al oírla, la soltó y mirándola con aquella mirada indescifrable, le quitó el vestido dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Al mirarla, sonrió.

-Has engordado –le dijo besándola, esta vez si, con dulzura en el cuello- Me gusta –le dijo antes de volver a intensificar sus besos y pasar a darle mordiscos-

Elena cerró los ojos al sentir como él le acariciaba con una mano por encima de su ropa interior mientras que con su boca iba bajando provocadoramente. Al llegar a sus pechos, Damon los miró y sonrió. Pasó su lengua lentamente por ellos con una sonrisa mientras sentía los gemidos de ella. Unos gemidos que fueron en ascenso al intensificarse los besos y al sentir como Damon mordía sus pechos. Él, al oírla, se apartó y, de rodillas sobre la cama, la miró con una sonrisa ladeada, se comenzó a desabrochar le cinturón bajo la atenta mirada de Elena, y antes de terminar de bajarse sus pantalones, le quitó la única parte de la ropa interior de ella que le faltaba. Elena no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y, al instante, sintió como él se introducía dentro de ella de una manera brusca que le hizo gemir al instante.

Tumbado sobre ella, le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras se movía lentamente. Instantes después, sus movimientos se aceleraron y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su propio clímax, sintió como unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Elena, bajo su mano, escuchaba en su oído los gemidos de Damon y la respiración agitada de éste. Al sentir que salía de su cuerpo, lo miró extrañada.

Ambos, desnudos y boca arriba, permanecieron así unos instantes hasta que Damon, sin decirle ni una palabra, se puso los vaqueros y salió de allí. Elena, dolida, buscó su ropa del suelo, sintiéndose destrozada, y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando estaba a punto de coger su vestido, Damon entró en la habitación con su botella de bourbon.

-¿Vas a algún sitio? –le preguntó Damon con una sonrisa-

-Me voy –Elena intentaba darle la vuelta al vestido-

-Tú no vas a ningún sitio –dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y apretándola-

-Damon –dijo apoyando las manos en su pecho- Me haces daño –intentando zafarse de él-

-¿Qué te hago daño? –preguntó sonriendo-

La soltó un instante y cogió un hielo del vaso de bourbon.

-Veamos si te hago daño –sonrió apoyando la mano entre sus pechos y empujándola suavemente contra la cama-

Damon se recostó sobre ella con una sonrisa en los labios mientras apoyaba el hielo en su cuello, en su hombro y en sus labios. Al posar el hielo junto a éstos, Elena lamió el hielo mirándole a los ojos y éste, con sus palpitaciones a flor de piel, se acercó y la besó. Se fundieron en un beso largo, profundo y sensual hasta que Damon sintió como la humedad del hielo desaparecía de entre sus lenguas. Y él, nuevamente, volvió a perderse entre sus pechos, a recorrer su lengua y a morderlos. Elena gemía sin parar pero unas lágrimas brotaron de su rostro cuando sintió los dulces labios de Damon besando su tripa. Le miró mientras sentía como sus lágrimas caían y vio, antes de volver a cerrarlos, como Damon recorría con su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Al sentirlo, un gemido seco le hizo agarrar con fuerza las sábanas de aquella cama. Damon sólo paró cuando notó como Elena dejaba de gemir.

Unas horas después, Elena abrió los ojos. La luz estaba apagada, pero el sonido de la lluvia y la luz de los rayos le hicieron ver a Damon sentado en una silla a los pies de la cama. Sonrió al verlo, igual que había sonreído muchísimas veces cuando lo había visto dormido después de hacer el amor. Pero, esta vez, su rostro escondía algo.

Al verla despertar, Damon encendió la luz llevando la botella de bourbon en la mano. Elena le sonrió pero Damon le dio un trago a la botella y se agachó a por su vestido.

-No quiero verte por la mañana –le dijo serio lanzándole el vestido a la cara-

Damon dejó su habitación dejando a Elena anonadada sobre la cama y sin saber ni cómo reaccionar. Cuando, instantes después, ella salió del almacén, él la esperaba, botella en mano junto a la barra.

-Dale recuerdos a tu novio de mi parte –dijo levantando la botella a modo de brindis-

Elena, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a él y le intentó dar una bofetada. Él, al ver sus intenciones, paró el golpe y sujetó con fuerza su mano.

-Por mi parte –dijo rota de dolor- estás muerto, Damon –le gritó sintiendo como éste le aplastaba con todas sus fuerzas su mano-

-Para mí estás muerta desde el mismo momento en el que puse un pie fuera de tu casa –le dijo con ojos vidriosos y sin dejar de apretarle la mano-

-Suéltame –le pidió llorando- Damon –gritó sintiendo todavía la fuerza de su mano- Me haces daño –e intentó soltarse-

Elena, al sentir como Damon la soltaba, echó a correr hacia la puerta pero, al llegar, vio como estaba cerrada. Damon, bebiendo de la botella, sonrió y le mostró las llaves. Ella, dolida, se acercó a quitárselas y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Damon se las tiró al suelo.

Jenna miraba impaciente el reloj. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y Elena no cogía sus llamadas. Ya estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando la vio entrar en casa hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Elena –se levantó corriendo al oír sus lloros y su agitación al respirar-

-¿Qué ha pasado? –cogió el rostro de su sobrina con las manos- Por favor, cálmate –Jenna la abrazó- estás embarazada.

Elena, al escucharla, se agarró a ella con fuerza, y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo como sus rodillas se doblaban y obligaba a su tía a dejarse caer con ella al suelo.

-Por favor, Elena. Me estás asustando –le dijo preocupada-

-Damon –decía entre lágrimas- Damon –volvió a insistir-

Caroline llegó instantes después. Elena todavía lloraba en brazos de su tía. Oír, entre lloros, todo lo que su mejor amiga le estaba contando, le hizo entrar en cólera y salir de allí disparada. Condujo a toda velocidad por las calles de su pueblo dándole un golpe tras otro al volante de su coche y maldiciendo su bocaza por haberle dicho a Damon que Elena se estaba viendo con otro.

La puerta del bar estaba abierta, y el sonido de la música procedente del almacén le hizo ir hasta allí. Al llegar, vio a Damon y a Rose en la cama. Ella se movía sensualmente encima de Damon que, con los ojos cerrados, gemía sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una tercera persona en el cuarto. Caroline permaneció paralizada unos instantes, inspeccionó la habitación y, al ver la botella de bourbon, no lo dudo. La cogió con todas sus fuerzas lanzándola contra el cristal del cuarto.

-Eres un cabrón, Damon –gritó con todas sus fuerzas-

El estruendo de los cristales rotos y el bourbon desparramado por toda la habitación hizo que Damon y Rose separaran sus cuerpos y se taparan. Rose, avergonzada, recogió su ropa y salió de allí corriendo. Damon, sin importarle ya nada, se vistió lentamente delante de Caroline que, avergonzada, miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó llorando- ¿Por qué, Damon? –le insistió- Si ella te quiere, y tu le quieres –y se secó las lágrimas dejándolo en la habitación-


	25. Chapter 25

Cuando Damon salió del almacén, Caroline lloraba abrazada a sus rodillas en el suelo. Sin decirle nada, se sentó junto a ella.

-Elena no se merecía lo que le has hecho –Caroline apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y se tapó la cara-

-¿Os habéis parado a pensar cómo me he sentido yo en algún momento? –le preguntó mirando al frente y con las piernas estiradas-

-Te acabo de pillar en la cama con una tía, Damon –le dijo mirándole a los ojos-

-Vale –gesticuló con los ojos-

-Pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a Elena –siguió diciéndole mientras lo miraba- Te guardaré el secreto, igual que se los sigo guardando a ella.

-El secreto –sonrió pensando en Maggie- Mystic Falls y sus millones de secretos.

-No seas cínico, Damon –protestó Caroline-

-Elena y Stefan se besaron…y todo estuvo bien porque yo nunca lo supe. Rose me besó…y Elena me echó de casa. ¿Te parece justo eso, Caroline? –dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-Tú también la besaste, Damon –le confesó-

-Si, no te lo niego. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hice? –le preguntó- Lo hice porque ella me lo pidió después de que yo le contase mi historia con Elena. Le dije que la quería, que me había enamorado de Elena desde el mismo momento en que la había visto –la tensión en su voz hizo que se le quebrara- que me iba a casar con ella…le conté todo. Y ella…Rose –y entonces agachó la cabeza- quiso que le besara –Damon apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos- Pero bueno- Damon volvió a bajar la cabeza- da igual.

-Damon –Caroline seguía abrazada a sus piernas- ¿Sabes cómo está Elena?-le preguntó-

-No quiero saberlo –dijo volviendo a apoyar la cabeza hacia atrás-

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? –le preguntó-

-Si –contestó acompañando movimientos afirmativos con su cabeza-

-Si alguna vez la quisiste, si todavía la quieres –le comenzó a decir apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas- déjala…déjala marchar…déjala ser feliz…-y giró su cabeza a mirarlo-

-¿Con otro? –le preguntó dolido mirando al techo-

-Si, Damon –le explicó con pena- Elena se merece encontrar a alguien que le ame de verdad y que le haga reír.

-No suelo cumplir mis promesas –salvó en el caso de Maggie, pensó-

-Vas a tener que hacerlo. Elena ha sufrido mucho estos últimos años.

-Y yo no…-y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste- Me enamoro de la novia de mi hermano, la intento olvidar, no lo logro, ella se enamora de mí, mi hermano y yo nos dejamos de hablar, pierdo a mi hijo, casi pierdo al amor de mi vida y, cuando lo había conseguido todo, mi novia me echa de casa. Si…-dijo lleno de cinismo-yo he sufrido poco.

-Damon…por favor…aléjate de ella. Ni le hables, ni la mires cuando te la encuentres…olvídala y déjala que sea feliz. Y…-le dijo cogiendo su mano- busca tu felicidad.

-Mi felicidad –rió mirando al suelo justo en el momento en el que una lágrima suya cayó en su pierna-

Caroline lo miró con pena, y se levantó lentamente, caminó hacia la máquina de música y puso una canción. Desde allí, observó como Damon se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

-Damon –Caroline se puso de rodillas junto a él y apartó sus manos-

Caroline le limpió cada una de sus lágrimas, se sentó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Si de verdad la quieres, déjala que sea feliz –le pidió mientras la dulce melodía resonaba en el bar-

Damon, cogiendo aire, asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas.

-Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado cuando me necesites –y apoyó sus labios en sus mejillas secándole una de sus lágrimas-

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Elena, al fin, abrió sus ojos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo lo pasado la noche anterior fuese una pesadilla, pero el rostro de preocupación de Jenna le dio a entender que no solo no había sido una pesadilla, sino que tendría que vivir con aquel recuerdo el resto de su vida. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se levantó de su cama y, al mirarse al espejo, lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a abrir los cajones, buscar las fotos de ambos y comenzar a romperlas en mil pedazos. Jenna, apoyada en la pared, no le dijo nada, se limitó a observarla en silencio mientras se mordía los labios.

-Dormilona –dijo Maggie entrando en la habitación-

Maggie, al observar a su hermana, ya no dijo nada más. Se acercó lentamente a ella, se agachó y vio el rostro de Damon hecho pedazos en el suelo.

-¿Por qué rompes las fotos de Damon? –le preguntó con ternura-

-Damon está muerto, Maggie. ¿Me oyes? –le gritó-

-Elena –Jenna se acercó hasta sus sobrinas y cogió de la mano a Maggie-

-Damon no está muerto –gritó Maggie llorando y saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Jenna, preocupadísima por Elena, no se percató de que la pequeña salía a toda prisa de la casa. Maggie, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás. Las palabras "Damon" y "muerto" se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y, mientras corría, negaba con la cabeza.

Sus impulsos la llevaron al cementerio. Al entrar, fue directa a la tumba de sus padres. Allí, junto a la lápida, se recostó abrazando al osito de peluche que siempre dejaba allí.

"Mami…dime que Damon no está contigo. Él es como un papá para mí. Dime que no"

Maggie lloraba sin parar. Sólo la intensa lluvia que comenzó a caer le hizo comprender que no debía estar allí, que se tenía que ir.

"¿Eso es una señal, mami?" preguntó en voz alta mirando al cielo.

Maggie, con una sonrisa y el rostro mezclado por la lluvia y sus lágrimas, salió de allí corriendo en dirección al "Cool". Al llegar allí, se sintió incapaz de abrir la puerta y comenzó a pegar golpes gritando el nombre de Damon. Éste, que se había dormido en el suelo junto a la barra, abrió los ojos en el mismo momento en el que comenzó a escuchar los fuertes golpes.

-¿Quién será? –se preguntó a si mismo frotándose los ojos-

Al abrir la puerta, bajó la mirada y vio a Maggie empapada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No estás muerto –y se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura-

-Maggie –se asustó al verla-

-No estás muerto –le volvió a repetir mientras éste la cogía en brazos y la metía dentro del bar-

-No sabes cuanta falta me haces –Maggie se perdió en su cuello abrazándolo- ¿Estás loca? –le preguntó al verla completamente empapada-

-Elena –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- me ha dicho que estabas muerto –y volvió a abrazarle-

Damon cerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Maggie. Unas palabras que le partieron el alma en dos pero que se tenía bien merecidas.

-Vamos –le dijo Damon dejándola en el suelo- Te voy a quitar la ropa, te vas a bañar y te pondrás una camiseta mía, ¿vale?

-Si –le dijo con una sonrisa-

Y eso hizo. Maggie, tras la ducha, se miró divertida frente al espejo.

-Parece que llevo un vestido –dijo mirando como le arrastraba una camiseta de tirantes de Damon con los suelos-

-Te pareces a E.T –rió recordándole la película que tantas veces habían visto juntos-

-Mi casa –bromeó Maggie gesticulando-

-Anda –se acercó a ella- Ven aquí –y se colocó de rodillas e hizo que le abrazara-

-Te echo de menos –dijo Maggie apartándose de él- Jenna no sabe leer mis cuentos –y le miró con una sonrisa picarona-

-Nadie sabe leer los cuentos como yo –y con una sonrisa ladeada le guiño un ojo-

-Si me viniera a vivir contigo…me podrías leer todos los días mis cuentos, ¿verdad? –le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y moviéndose-

-Sabes que no puedes –le explicó Damon dándole un sutil golpecito en la barbilla-

-Tenía que intentarlo –y meneó sus hombros resignada-

-Ven aquí –y la abrazó con fuerza, la cogió en brazos y la sentó en la barra del bar-

-Eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo –dijo sentada en la barra y agachando la cabeza-

Damon, frente a ella de pie, se acercó y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-Idem –le dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó ignorante-

-Que tú eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo-y le dio un dulce beso en la frente con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas-

-A mí hermana la quieres más que a mí. No me mientas –y sonrió con picardía pero, al ver caer una lágrima en el rostro de Damon se asustó- Damon –le secó la lágrima- ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó preocupada-

-Se me ha metido algo en el ojo –e hizo un gesto con los ojos que hizo reír a Maggie- ¿Ves? Ya está –y sonrió como pudo-

-A mí no me engañas –Maggie acompañó sus palabras negando con la cabeza- Estabas llorando –dijo apenada-

-Si –sonrió sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas- Lloro porque…-y cogió aire sintiendo como su voz se entrecortaba- tengo que dejar marchar a alguien que quiero mucho –y agachó la cabeza y una lágrima cayó en la pierna de Maggie-

-No –Maggie limpió la lágrima de su pierna- No estés triste –y le abrazó-

-No puedo evitarlo –sonrió resoplando mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo- El amor duele, ¿sabes? –y tragó saliva-

-Siempre me tendrás a mí –y Maggie le abrazó-

-Maggie –cogió aire y resopló- déjame que siga yendo al cole a verte –y abrazó a la pequeña y la volvió a colocar en el suelo mientras él se ponía de rodillas-

-Claro, Damon –dijo estupefacta-

-Elena tiene que seguir sin saberlo, ¿vale? –le pidió-

-Te lo prometo, Damon –y le puso su dedo meñique para que él lo juntase con el suyo-

-Eres lo único que tengo –y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas echo un mar de lágrimas-

Cuando Caroline entró en el bar, Damon lloraba en brazos de Maggie. La joven, al verlos, sonrió con un hilo de tristeza y, sin molestarles, envió un mensaje a Jenna diciéndole que había encontrado a Maggie y que iba para allí.

En el coche de Caroline, Maggie sostenía su ropa húmeda, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Damon está triste –dijo mirando las gotas de agua que golpeaban el cristal-

-Se le pasará –intentó animarla Caroline-

-No le he dicho a Damon que mi hermana ha roto sus fotos –le confesó-

-No se lo digas –le pidió Caroline-

-Bueno, en realidad, no las ha roto todas. Yo tengo muchas escondidas en una caja de zapatos –y le sonrió-

-Eres mi ídolo –Caroline le guiño un ojo justo cuando aparcaban casi enfrente de casa de Elena-

Elena, al oír el coche, salió corriendo en busca de su hermana. Al verla, con aquella camiseta de tirantes, recordó inmediatamente a Damon. Esa era la camiseta que Damon llevaba el día que inauguraron el "Cool". Al verla, y nada más entrar, Elena le quitó la camiseta a su hermana, la apretó con fuerza en sus manos y fue hacia la cocina. Al abrir el cajón de los cubiertos, sacó un cuchillo pero, cuando estaba a punto de cortarla, dejó caer el cuchillo en el fregadero y se dejó caer ella al suelo abrazando aquella camiseta. Caroline, desde el umbral de la puerta, la miró mordiéndose los labios mientras intentaba no llorar.

Pero Mystic Falls se convirtió en una localidad de amplitudes insospechadas, ya que desde ese día y hasta la fiesta de los Fundadores del 4 de agosto, Damon y Elena no volvieron a encontrarse. En ese tiempo, Damon dejó abandonado momentáneamente la reestructuración del bar y se trasladó a Virginia. Allí, y después de mucho tiempo, él y su hermano limpiaron las asperezas y los rencores que los habían tenido separados tanto tiempo. Mientras, en Mystic Falls, Elena siguió dejándose llevar por unos sentimientos que crecían día a día junto a Klaus. El joven, atento con ella, permaneció junto a ella incluso el día en que Elena, ya sin poder ocultarlo por más tiempo, le confesó su más profundo secreto: que estaba embarazada. Él, en un principio, trató de hacerle comprender que Damon merecía saber toda la verdad, pero al contarle ella todo lo ocurrido aquella triste noche, entendió que Elena quisiera poner tierra de por medio. Aquella noche, y en aquel bar, el "Grill", todos nuestros protagonistas volvieron a encontrarse.

Caroline entró en el bar agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Damon. Él, después de mucho tiempo, se sentía con fuerzas de afrontarlo todo. O eso creía.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas vuelto –Caroline le abrazó con fuerza cuando ambos se sentaron juntos en la barra-

-La apertura del "Cool" no puede esperar –sonrió ladeando sus labios- Y sabes…-y levantó su barbilla- que cuento contigo.

-Si –y le pegó un empujón en el pecho- pesado –rió- Y bueno –dijo sonriendo- ¿alguna aventura amorosa que contarme? –le preguntó con picardía-

-No –sonrió bajando la cabeza- Es difícil sentir algo por alguien cuando lo sigues sintiendo todo por otra persona –reconocía sonriendo con melancolía-

-Damon –Caroline desdibujó su sonrisa- Tienes que saber algo –y se mordió los labios-

-Si tiene que ver con Elena –dijo moviendo el vaso de bourbon que les acababan de servir- no quiero saberlo.

-Damon –gritó una voz nada más abrir la puerta del bar- Damon –siguió gritando mientras corría hacia él-

-Maggie –sonrió yendo hacia ella-

Damon abrazaba con fuerza a la pequeña cuando vio entrar a Elena seguida de Klaus. Observó como él entraba tras ella abrazándola por la cintura. Una cintura que hizo romper en mil pedazos su corazón al comprobar que estaba embarazada. –No me has llamado –le recriminó Maggie con una sonrisa mientras Damon no quitaba los ojos de la tripa de Elena-

Damon no contestó, ya que absorto en el terremoto de sentimientos que estaba viviendo, esperó unos segundos hasta que Elena dejó de reír y le vio. Klaus, al sentir que ella se quedaba en silencio, buscó con la mirada y vio como Damon, en el suelo, permanecía junto a Maggie.

-Maggie –se acercó Caroline- ¿por qué no vas con tu hermana? –le pidió-

Maggie no puso buena cara pero, como buena chica, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Damon, y fue junto a su hermana.

-Damon –le susurró Caroline obligándole a levantarse del suelo mientras éste veía como Maggie se alejaba- Vámonos de aquí. Será lo mejor –y le cogió del brazo y lo sacó del bar sin que éste le dijese ni una sola palabra-

Al llegar "Cool", Caroline entró tras Damon quien, desde que habían salido del bar, no se había pronunciado al respecto.

-Elena es feliz –afirmó apoyando sus manos en la barra y dándole la espalda-

-Si, Damon, es feliz –dijo repitiendo sus palabras mientras lo tenía de espaldas a ella-

-¿Sabes que derrumbaron el piso donde nos conocimos? –le dijo mordiéndose los labios- Irónico, ¿no?

-Damon –Caroline se acercó a él- Hablando de Virginia –le dijo con voz entristecida- Elena –dijo cerrando los ojos- me pidió que te devolviera esto –y le mostró la pulsera y el anillo de cuero tan significativos para ambos-

Damon cogió el anillo y la pulsera y los apretó con fuerza en su mano mientras apoyaba ésta en sus labios.

-No puedo quedarme en Mystic Falls –dijo con los codos apoyados en la barra mientras se llevaba los puños a su boca- Me siento incapaz…incapaz de verla con otro –dijo dolido-

-Damon –dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro-

-Prefiero estar muerto –le confesó-

-¿Eres idiota? –le gritó empujándole- No digas gilipolleces, ¿me oyes? –y cogió su cara-

-Ojalá hubiera alguna manera de que me la sacara de aquí –dijo pegando un golpe en su corazón con el puño-

-Damon –Caroline no sabía que decirle-

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te portas como un hijo de puta. Que acabas amargado el resto de tu vida mientras tienes que ver como el amor de tu vida rehace su vida con otra persona –dijo apoyando los codos en la barra y apoyando las manos en su cabeza- Y encima –se giró mordiéndose los labios mientras sus ojos se humedecían-

-Embarazada –Caroline finalizó la frase por él-

Elena, con semblante serio, permanecía sentada en una mesa del "Grill" junto con Klaus. A unos metros de ellos, Maggie jugaba con unos niños de la mesa de al lado.

-No has dicho nada desde que hemos entrado –Klaus observaba como Elena perdía su mirada en el cristal que daba a la calle-

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? –le preguntó-

-Que ya no sientes nada por él, estaría bien para empezar –le sugirió Klaus algo dolido-

-Siempre sentiré algo por él, ¿no? –le dijo resignada- La niña que crece dentro de mí lleva su sangre –le dijo mirando de nuevo por la ventana-

-Elena –resopló antes de empezar a hablar- Yo preferiría que Damon supiera la verdad. No quiero que piense que estás embarazada de mí. Quiero quererte con la verdad por delante. No quiero mentiras –le pidió-

-No quiero que Damon lo sepa –le dijo Elena-

-Elena –Klaus comenzó a enfadarse- Damon es el padre de tu niña.

Maggie, a sólo unos metros, escuchó perfectamente las palabras que Klaus acababa de decir. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa dibujó su rostro.

-Klaus –Elena, sin percatarse de que Maggie escuchaba- No quiero, ¿vale? Me duele demasiado –dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-Quieres amarme –dijo agachando la cabeza- pero no puedes…y no podrás nunca…

-No digas chorradas –Elena se levantó pero, cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, Klaus la cogió de la mano-

-Elena –cogió la cara de ella con sus manos- ¿Qué has sentido cuando lo has visto?

-Odio –dijo apretando los labios-

-Ese odio…ese que dices que sientes por él…algún día se te desmoronará y…tu mundo…se te vendrá encima –Klaus, por mucho que ella lo negara, no era ciego, y veía como ella nunca había llegado a olvidarlo-


	26. Chapter 26

Al llegar al supermercado, Elena cogió un carro de la compra, colocando, como pudo, a Maggie en su interior. Absorta en sus pensamientos, fue escogiendo uno a uno los productos de la compra que había anotado en un papel justo unos instantes antes de salir de su casa. En ese mismo lugar, Damon, con una cesta, cogía dos botellas de bourbon de una de las estanterías del bar. Al atravesar uno de los pasillos, oyó una voz familiar.

"Maggie" dijo en alto parando en seco.

Al asomarse a ese pasillo, vio a la pequeña metida en el carro que conducía la propia Elena. Al verlas, su semblante se volvió serio y dudó si atravesar ese pasillo o huir y salir corriendo de aquel supermercado.

-Maggie –dijo Elena mosqueada bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña- Te he dicho antes de salir de casa que ya tenemos un bote de Cola-Cao. ¿Para qué quieres otro? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos junto a la estantería donde estaban depositados todos los botes de la marca.

-¿Y si se gasta en domingo, qué? –le preguntó sentándose en el carro y cruzándose de brazos-

-No te comportes como una cría –le dijo cabreada-

-Que si soy pequeña y son cosas de mayores…que si soy una cría. Te odio –y le sacó la lengua-

Damon caminó lentamente hacia ellas, que estaban de espaldas a él, cogió un bote de Cola-Cao y, finalmente, hizo acto de presencia.

-Toma, Maggie –le dijo a la pequeña que, al verlo, vio como su rostro se transformaba en una gran sonrisa-

-Damon –gritó mientras se intentaba poner de pie y le abrazaba-

-Hola –sonrió Damon con timidez mientras miraba de reojo a Elena que, con los brazos cruzados, miraba los botes de Cola-Cao-

-Adiós, Damon –dijo con desprecio mientras Damon todavía tenía a Maggie abrazada-

-¿Por qué lo tratas así? –le preguntó gritando la pequeña-

-Damon te lo explicará algún día –contestó sintiéndose incapaz de mirar ni a su hermana ni a Damon-

-Elena –Damon intentó hacer que ella le mirase-

-Adiós, Damon –dijo apretando la mandíbula y, todavía, con los brazos cruzados-

-Adiós –Damon le dio un beso en la cabeza a la pequeña y se fue por donde había venido-

No había andado ni 20 metros cuando el sonido de unos botes cayendo, y la voz de Maggie asustada, llamaron su atención e hicieron que se girase. Al volver a mirarlas, vio a Elena apoyada junto a la estantería, sujetándose su incipiente tripa mientras unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo. Al verla, soltó la cesta y corrió hacia ella.

-Elena –dijo asustado al ver como sangraba-

-Damon –lloraba asustada sujetándose la tripa y viendo como unas gotas de sangre caían por sus piernas-

Damon, rápidamente, sacó a Maggie del carro y agarró a Elena de la cintura. Los tres, todo lo rápido que pudieron, se metieron en el coche de éste rumbo al hospital. Al llegar a la puerta de Urgencias, dos enfermeras salieron con una silla e introdujeron a Elena en una sala. Mientras tanto, Damon llamó a Caroline para ponerla al tanto y para que acudiera mientras él entraba con Elena. Y así hizo. Al entrar en la sala de boxes, la doctora Madison, la misma que le había atendido el día del incendio, les atendió.

-No te preocupes, Elena –dijo acariciándole la cara a Elena con ternura- Las perdidas de sangre durante el embarazo suelen ser normales cuando no se ha superado el ecuador de la gestación. De todos modos –explicó bajo la atenta mirada de Damon y Elena- te voy a hacer una ecografía y salimos de dudas, ¿vale?

-Si –sonrió preocupada mientras permanecía en la silla de ruedas con su vestido blanco manchado de sangre-

-Vamos –dijo cogiendo la silla en dirección a la sala de ginecología-

-Espera –Elena respiró hondo cerrando los ojos y cogió la mano de Damon- Damon –le dijo temerosa- ¿puedes entrar conmigo?

-Si –dijo tragando saliva-

Elena, al entrar en la sala, se colocó detrás de un biombo, se quitó su vestido blanco y se tapó de cintura para abajo. Al salir de detrás del biombo, Damon no pudo evitar mirar sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador, bastante cambiados por el embarazo, pero, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, desvió la mirada.

-Túmbate –le dijo la doctora mientras le echaba el líquido en la tripa- Veamos –dijo mirando el monitor-

Elena miró el monitor mientras, sin poder evitarlo, su mano buscaba la de Damon y la agarraba. Éste, al sentir su mano apretándole con fuerza, sonrió con tristeza y se acercó un poco más a ella-

-Era una niña, ¿no? –preguntó mientras movía el aparato por su tripa-

-Si –contestó con velocidad Elena-

-Si, es una niña –sonrió-

Damon observó la pantalla pero, por mucho que la doctora dijera, él no veía nada más que un bulto.

-Escuchad –dijo subiendo el volumen del monitor-

El corazón de la pequeña niña que crecía dentro del vientre de Elena latía con normalidad. Damon, al escucharlo, agachó la cabeza y miró su mano y la de Elena entrelazadas. Ella sonrió al escuchar el corazón de su pequeña y, al ver que Damon no decía nada, le miró. Al verlo, sintió una pena terrible porque sabía que Damon, en ese momento, tenía que estar destrozado recordando al niño que habían perdido unos meses atrás. Elena se sintió mal y no pudo evitar que su dedo pulgar acariciara la mano de Damon. Éste, al sentir que ella le acariciaba la mano, la miró con tristeza.

-Voy fuera –dijo incapaz de soportar más la situación-

-Está bien –le contestó Elena al ver como salía de allí-

Nada más cruzar la puerta, Caroline y Klaus esperaban junto a Maggie.

-Está bien –dijo Damon saliendo de allí a toda prisa sin ni siquiera parar a despedirse de Maggie-

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Caroline a Klaus que, mirando como se alejaba Damon, agachó la cabeza-

Damon salió a toda prisa del hospital y, cuando iba a llegar al coche, Caroline le retuvo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó cogiéndole la cara-

-No, no estoy bien. Y por eso me voy –y se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del coche-

-Damon –le dijo Caroline desde fuera-

-Adiós Caroline –y aceleró el coche de allí a toda prisa-

Cuando Damon entró en su bar, cogió una botella de bourbon y, como solía hacer últimamente, se sentó en el suelo para bebérsela de trago. Y así, ensimismado en sus penas y en sus recuerdos, permaneció unas horas hasta que vio entrar por la puerta a Caroline, que, al verlo, sintió pena y le acompañó.

Esa tarde, Elena la pasó recostada en su sofá en compañía de Klaus, quien había llevado varias películas en DVD para pasar la tarde. Ya anochecía cuando Elena, desde la puerta, le decía adiós con la mano. Al verle marchar y cerrar la puerta de su casa, Elena se acercó a Jenna y a Maggie, que estaban en la cocina, y les dijo que iba a salir un momento.

-Elena, pero ¿dónde vas? –le preguntó su tía-

-Voy a hacer algo que ya tenía que haber hecho –dijo con tristeza-

Y eso hizo. Se subió en su coche y, al llegar al "Cool", vio aparcados junto a la puerta el coche de Damon y el de Caroline. Mientras llegaba a la puerta, escuchó las risas de su amiga y el sonido de una canción. En un principio, un presentimiento malo recorrió su cuerpo pero, al pensar que era Caroline quien estaba dentro, rápidamente cambió de opinión y abrió la puerta. Al verlos, cantando en una máquina de karaoke, algo que, desde luego, no estaba cuando ella trabajaba, sintió una punzada de celos. Damon, al verla, apagó el aparato. Caroline se quedó sorprendida en un principio pero, unos segundos después, miró a Damon y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza diciéndole con la mirada que se iba. Al pasar junto a Elena, se paró a su lado, le cogió la mano y le dio un sutil apretón dándole ánimos. Elena le miró y le sonrió.

Cuando Elena sintió como la puerta se cerraba, se quedó mirando fijamente a Damon.

-Me alegro que estés bien –dijo mientras cogía los vasos vacíos de él y Caroline e iba hacia la barra- ¿A qué has venido? –le preguntó sin mirarla-

-Tenemos que hablar, Damon –dijo con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo-

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué? –le preguntó con rencor mientras observaba lo hermosa que estaba con aquella camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos-

-Tengo que decirte una cosa –Elena observó lo bien que le quedaban los vaqueros negros y la camiseta de tirantes blanca-

Elena se acercó lentamente a la barra, ya que Damon se había quedado allí sentado en una banqueta mientras la observaba desde la lejanía. Cuando la tenía a unos metros, desvió su mirada a sus pechos y se maldijo a sí mismo. Elena sonrió tímidamente al percatarse de sus miradas.

-Gracias, Damon –le dijo poco antes de morderse los labios-

-¿Y para darme las gracias has venido hasta aquí? –le preguntó en plan borde- porque si has venido para eso te podías ahorrar el camino. Simplemente –le explicó apoyando su codo en la barra- he hecho lo que cualquier samaritano abría hecho –y le sonrió con cinismo-

-Deja de autodestruirte como siempre Damon –y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cogió su mano y la metió bajo su camiseta a la altura de su vientre-

-Elena –dijo haciendo fuerza para sacar la mano de su tripa- Déjame sacar la mano –dijo serio mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

-Damon –Elena dio un paso hacia él sosteniendo la mano bajo su vientre- No puedo seguir ocultándote algo que no tenía que haberte ocultado nunca. Algo –le explicó mientras Damon miraba al suelo- que tienes que saber.

-¿El qué, Elena? –le preguntó dolido mirándola a los ojos-

Damon la miraba dolido pero, al sentir un golpe bajo el vientre de Elena, no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarla. Ella, con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción, le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura.

-Damon –Elena sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro- La niña que estoy esperando es tu hija –le confesó mordiéndose los labios-

Damon, al escucharla, se puso de pie con semblante serio, se acercó a ella y colocó ambas manos bajo el vientre de Elena acariciando su tripa.

-No –dijo negando con la cabeza y apartándose de Elena-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Damon –dijo al ver como le daba la espalda y ponía las manos en su cintura- Me enteré de que estaba embarazada el mismo día que te vi besándote con Rose –y, al decir sus palabras, Elena observó como Damon se tapaba la cara con sus manos-

-4 meses –dijo Damon en voz alta al recordar las palabras de la Dr. Madison-

-Si, 4 meses –dijo repitiendo sus palabras-

-Elena yo –y se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella- Me porté como un hijo de puta contigo –dijo agarrando la cara de ésta con sus manos-

-Damon –Elena apartó sus manos y tomó aire-

Damon sintió que lo siguiente que iba a decirle Elena, no era bueno.

-Que seas el padre de mi hija no cambia nada entre nosotros –dijo emocionada mientras desviaba la mirada-

Damon sonrió cínicamente al escuchar sus palabras.

-Elena –dio un paso y volvió a coger su cara con ternura- Mírame a los ojos y dime que le quieres. Dime que –y se quedó cayado unos instantes y siguió- le quieres como yo te quiero. Que le amas –y volvió a hacer una pausa- como yo te amo –y sintió como una lágrima de Elena mojaba uno de sus dedos-

-Si que le quiero, Damon –reconoció agachando su cabeza mientras las lágrimas ya brotaban por su rostro sin remedio- Él si me hace feliz –y le miró mientras sentía como Damon apartaba sus manos-

Al oír su confesión, Damon se volvió a sentar en la banqueta apoyado de medio lado en la barra. En ese momento se encontraba hundido, destrozado y derrotado. Ella, al verle, sintió una fuerte patada en su vientre y sonrió pensando que, quizás, eso era una señal de su pequeña. Así que se acercó a él y, esta vez, fue ella quien cogió su rostro.

-Damon –le sujetó la cara y vio como aquellos ojos azules que un día la enamoraron lloraban- Mírame –le pidió obligándole a que le mirara- Nunca he dejado de quererte –dijo entre lágrimas mientras veía como las lágrimas de Damon caían en sus dedos- pero me hiciste tanto daño –y negó con la cabeza-

-Lo se –respondió tragando saliva-

-Te vi besándote con Rose –empezó a explicarle apartando las manos de su rostro- y luego –e hizo una pausa- me trataste como una puta, Damon –dio señalando el almacén-

Damon se giró sobre la banqueta y apoyó ambos codos sobre la barra tapándose la cara.

-Mírame –le obligó Elena moviéndolo hacia ella- Quiero que me mires, Damon –le pidió entre sollozos- Y –mirándolo siguió- aún así…yo no he dejado de amarte ni un segundo –le confesó mordiéndose los labios y limpiándose las lágrimas- Pero…lo nuestro se acabó, Damon. Se acabó para siempre…pero…-le siguió diciendo mientras Damon agachaba la cabeza- quiero que estés conmigo en esto –y cogió su mano y volvió a ponerla a la altura de su vientre-.

Las palabras de Elena le iban destrozando y desgarrando el alma lentamente. Al volver a sentir una patada de la niña, Damon acercó el cuerpo de Elena junto al suyo y la abrazó mientras seguía sentado en la banqueta. Elena, que lloraba de nuevo, le abrazó y apoyó sus labios en su cabeza mientras sentía la respiración de Damon bajo su cuello.

-Te voy a amar hasta el día que me muera, Elena –le dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas-

-Lo se –dijo Elena llorando mientras besaba su cabeza y le acariciaba el pelo con sus manos- Siempre –dijo llorando rota de dolor- serás mi gran amor. Siempre –y sintió como la voz se le rompía en mil pedazos por culpa de sus lloros-

Damon, destrozado, se levantó de la silla y la abrazó llorando mientras hundía la cabeza en su hombro y mientras sentía como Elena hacía lo mismo.

-Te mereces ser feliz –Damon se apartó y cogió el rostro de Elena con sus manos mientras ella posaba las manos en su cintura- Mereces estar con alguien que sepa quererte como tú te mereces –y mientras seguía llorando, besó cada una de las lágrimas que caían por le rostro de Elena-

Elena, al oír sus palabras, posó sus manos en su rostro junto a las de Damon. Él, sintiendo como le fallaban las rodillas, reculó y se sentó en la banqueta frente a ella. Absolutamente roto, sus ojos se fijaron en su vientre y apoyó, una vez más, sus manos en la tripa de Elena. Ella, al verle, se acercó más a él y, obligándole a que abriera un poco las piernas, se fundió en un abrazo.

-Te he querido tanto –dijo Elena mientras seguía abrazada a su cuerpo- que me duele sólo de pensarlo. Pero…lo nuestro no puede ser –y volvió a llorar como una niña-

-Lo se –respondió dolido-

Elena se apartó de él, acarició su mano y, sin decirle nada, fue en dirección a la puerta, la abrió y, cuando estuvo al otro lado cerró los ojos al sentir cómo las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos. Todos los preciosos recuerdos que tenía de su historia con él volvieron a su mente a una velocidad endiablada. La imagen de la sonrisa de Damon hizo que reculara, diera media vuelta y abriera la puerta. Al hacerlo, Damon estaba apoyado de espaldas junto a la puerta que no podía abrirse. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Déjame que te de un beso de despedida, Damon –dijo entre sollozos mientras podía respirar el olor de su cuerpo-

-¿Y de qué servirá eso, Elena? –le preguntó dolido y con lágrimas en los ojos-

Elena siguió llorando hasta que sintió como Damon la apartaba de su cuerpo, cogía su rostro y le besaba cada una de sus lágrimas. Sin fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar mientras sentía como Damon sufría de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo ella. Unos instantes más tarde, Elena sintió como dejaba de besar sus lágrimas, así que abrió los ojos y vio como, mordiéndose el labio, acariciaba sus mejillas. Sintió perderse en sus ojos, y temiendo ser rechazada, le dio un dulce beso y se apartó unos milímetros. Rozando su nariz con la suya, Damon le devolvió ese beso y se apartó. Elena, de nuevo, repitió ese dulce beso pero, ésta vez, le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, sintiendo como Damon le devolvía el beso y le impedía que ambos separasen sus labios.

Ella, sintiendo como una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro, se apartó, cogió su rostro y comenzó a darle dulces besos en los labios. Él, al sentir sus manos, hizo lo mismo que ella, y sujetó su cara para, ésta vez sí, besarla con más intensidad a la vez que sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Elena, al recordar aquel beso años más tarde, nunca sabría determinar cuanto duró. Sólo recordaría que cuando se apartó de él, con sus labios enrojecidos, le cogió la mano y, sin decirle nada, lo llevó al almacén. Allí, con las manos entrelazadas, Elena hizo que se sentase en la cama. Él, al tener su vientre a la altura de sus labios, le subió suavemente la camiseta y comenzó a besarle la tripa. Ella, al sentir su cariño, cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas volvieron a descender por su rostro y apoyó sus labios besando su cabeza.

Damon observó aquella incipiente barriga que creía en Elena y no pudo evitar sonreír porque, dentro de ella, creía algo que ellos, gracias a su amor, habían conseguido crear. Al mirarla, sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón como si, realmente, aquella fuera a ser la última vez que ambos estarían juntos. Por eso, se levantó y, bajo su atenta mirada, le subió lentamente su camiseta de tirantes y la dejó en sujetador.

-Elena –a Damon le entraron los remordimientos- No –e intentó irse dejándola allí junto a la cama-

-Imagina –decía con lágrimas en los ojos- que sólo existimos tú y yo. Solos tú y yo. ¿Qué harías? –le preguntó sonriéndole-

Damon paró junto a la puerta del almacén. Oyó sus palabras y se volvió.

-Esto –y se acercó, la cogió de la cara y comenzó a besarla con una pasión arrolladora- Te deseo –le susurró al oído mientras rozaba con su lengua el lóbulo de la oreja- Te deseo tanto –siguió diciéndole mientras deslizaba sus besos hacia su cuello mientras sus manos, cuidadosamente, le desabrochaban el sujetador-

-Yo también te deseo –le dijo, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sentía como Damon volvía a lamer su lóbulo haciendo que se le erizara la piel-

-Elena –le exclamó agitado mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones-

El calor que reinaba aquella noche en el pueblo, no era nada comparado con el calor que comenzó a hacer entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Cuando Elena se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Damon, sus cuerpos prácticamente se quedaban pegados el uno junto al otro. Recostados semidesnudos sobre la cama, la pasión desenfrenada con la que habían comenzada se vio frenada cuando mirándose de lado uno junto al otro, sus tristeza se vio reflejada uno en ojos del otro.

-Damon –Elena se pegó más a su cuerpo

-No quiero hacerte daño –le dijo recordándole que aquella misma Elena había goteado sangre-

-Me da igual –le dijo mirándole, besándole y cogiendo su mano y colocándola en su entrepierna- Damon –y metió la mano de éste bajo su ropa interior-

-Estás loca –sonrió y la besó- Muy loca –y él comenzó a acariciarla en lo más intimo de su ser mientras le besaba insaciablemente.

-Te deseo tanto –le dijo jadeante- Tanto –y emitió un gemido-

-Ya veo –dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras seguía acariciándola-

Al percibir como Elena estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sacó su mano.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Elena con los ojos cerrados y riéndose- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Porque sabes que cuando todo esto acabe, nunca volveremos a amarnos de esta manera, y quiero –comenzó a decirle mientras se aproximaba a sus pechos- que nunca olvides ésta noche-

Damon comenzó a besar uno de sus pechos como si esperase que éste le devolviese el beso. A Elena le enloqueció sentir su lengua y le enloqueció cuando él, sin avisar, volvió a meter la mano bajo su ropa interior. Instantes después, su alarido de placer rebotó en las cuatro paredes.

-Ven –dijo obligándola con cariño a que se colocase encima suyo-

Elena, sin dejar de mirarle, se fundió con él y no dejó de mirarle ni un solo instante mientras se movía y veía como él, de vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos. Sus gemidos se fueron intensificando poco a poco a la vez que el sudor de su cuerpo caía como una auténtica catarata por cada poro de su piel. Cuando, al rato, un gemido seco hizo que cerrara los ojos y se viera obligada a apoyar sus manos en su torso cogiendo fuerzas, se dejó caer junto a él. Ambos, desnudos y húmedos por el sudor, se abrazaron con ternura mientras seguían dándose un beso tras otro.

La tristeza, tras tanto placer, volvió a aparecer en sus miradas cuando sintieron que todo había acabado. Por ello, Elena se dio la vuelta e, instantes después, sintió como Damon la abrazaba y besaba su nuca.

-Te quiero –le susurró Damon mientras besaba su nuca y acariciaba su vientre-

Elena, al oír sus palabras, se echó a llorar irremediablemente. Él, al oír que lloraba, le obligó a darse la vuelta y, nuevamente, recostados uno junto al otro, se miraron con tristeza.

-¿De verdad le quieres? –le preguntó Damon-

-Si, Damon –reconoció- Le quiero –y se aproximó unos centímetros más y le abrazó con fuerza- porque con él todo funciona como tiene que funcionar, con él…todo es puro…todo está en paz –dijo cerrando con fuerza sus ojos-

-Y si le quieres, ¿por qué ha pasado esto, Elena? –le preguntó dolido-

-No lo estropees, Damon –le pidió sintiendo su cuerpo húmedo junto al suyo-

-Yo responderé a mi pregunta –dijo mirándola mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados- Esto ha pasado –comenzó a explicarle su teoría mientras acariciaba su espalda- porque por mucho daño que nos hagamos el uno al otro, hay una cosa que ninguno de los dos es capaz de romper. Algo más fuerte que todo…esa cosa que algunos llaman amor –y beso su frente-

Elena no le respondió porque, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida en brazos de Damon. Cuando ya despuntaba el día, Elena abrió sus ojos y se encontró en la misma posición en la que había caído dormida como consecuencia del agotamiento. Damon, tan hermoso como siempre, dormía plácidamente. Ella, sigilosamente, salió de la cama, se vistió y cuando iba a salir del almacén, se apoyó en la pared y se tapó la cara silenciando su llanto. Allí, dormido y enrollado en una sábana, dejaba al que era su gran amor. Ese gran amor que se te mete en el corazón y que, por muchos otros que se te crucen en el camino, uno nunca termina de arrancar con el paso de los años.


	27. Chapter 27

Septiembre entró en sus vidas con un día soleado y temperaturas extremas que llevaron a muchos reporteros del estado a visitar la localidad de Mystic Falls. No muy lejos de allí, en una cárcel cualquiera, un preso, recostado sobre su cama, recordaba enfurecido a aquella chica a la que había estado a punto de matar como consecuencia del incendio del "Cool". A aquella chica que, una semana atrás, había vuelto a ver mientras declaraba en su contra en el juzgado de Virginia. Recordó su rostro, recordó su tripa y recordó que la pareja que le acompañaba ya no era la de antes.

-Entonces –le empezó a decir el compañero de celda que tenía encima de su litera- ¿todavía quieres que avise a mi colega? –preguntó-

-Por supuesto –contestó Kol con las manos detrás de su nuca- Esa puta me lo va a pagar caro –le dijo pensando en Elena-

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? –le preguntó-

-El daño no se lo voy a hacer a ella –dijo pensando mientras miraba la parte de debajo de la litera- El daño se lo voy a hacer a la persona que más quiere –sonrió-

-No seas cabrón, Kol –y asomó la cabeza- La tía está embarazada, ¿no?

-Si, por eso no le voy a hacer nada a ella y a su bastardo –le respondió mirándole- Se lo haré a ese hijo de puta que siempre iba con ella –y recordó su rostro y su nombre- Damon Salvatore.

-Pero, ¿no me dijiste que en el juicio estaba con otro tío? –preguntó de nuevo-

-Si, pero eso es algo normal viniendo de una puta, ¿no? –sonrió-

-Si, supongo –rió desde arriba-

-Mystic Falls no olvidará jamás mi nombre –rió-

La tripa de Elena crecía a pasos agigantados sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Cada mañana, al mirarse al espejo, se ponía de lado y sonreía comprobando como su cuerpo iba cambiando a la velocidad de la luz. Y, siempre, mientras acariciaba su vientre, sonreía recordando a Damon. Ella, pese a todo, se sentía feliz junto a Klaus, quizás, entre otros motivos, porque Damon y ella no se habían vuelto a ver desde aquella noche en el "Cool". Pero, aquella mañana, Elena sabía que Damon y ella debían encontrarse esa misma noche ya que, con unos días de retraso, el "Cool" volvía a abrir de nuevo sus puertas.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, Klaus estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto con Jenna y Maggie. Al verlo, sonrió mientras acariciaba su tripa.

-¿Tu? ¿aqui? –se acercó a darle un beso- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? –y se sentó entre sus piernas-

-Te echaba de menos –y le dio un dulce beso que hizo que Maggie sacara la lengua expresando el asco que sentía ante esa escena-

-Maggie –Jenna le pegó un sutil golpe-

-Me aburren, tía –dijo Maggie cogiendo sus dibujos y yendo al salón-

Klaus hacía tiempo que sentía que la actitud de Maggie con él había cambiado drásticamente desde que él y Elena habían comenzado a salir. Todos los días se prometía que tenía que hablar con ella pero, hasta ese día, no tuvo el coraje suficiente como para ir hacia la pequeña y sentarse a su lado. Ese día, al verla irse como siempre hacía cuando se encontraba en una habitación con ella, fue directamente al salón y se sentó con Maggie.

-¿No te caigo bien, Maggie?-le preguntó con cariño-

-Pues no –dijo con total sinceridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Maggie –Klaus se sintió dolido por sus palabras-

Elena, a unos metros de ellos, les observaba sujetando su tazón de leche con Cola-Cao.

-Desde que vienes a mi casa ya no veo casi a Damon. Antes –recordó sacando una foto de él de su cuento- siempre estaba aquí. Y ahora…nada –dijo triste-

-Entonces es por Damon –Klaus se giró al sentir que alguien estaba tras él. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Elena-

Klaus dio por finalizada la conversación, miró a Elena y salió de casa de las Gilbert algo molesto. Elena, todavía en el mismo sitio, se quedó mirando a su hermana quien, absorta en sus pensamientos, acariciaba la foto de Damon. Una foto en la que salían ella y Elena dándole un beso en la mejilla a Damon.

Cuando Caroline aparcó el coche junto al "Cool" y se dirigió hacia el bar, se cruzó en la puerta con Rose. Ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la saludó y se marchó. Al entrar, Damon colocaba bien las bolas sobre la mesa de billar.

-¿No podías hacerlo en una cama como todo el mundo? –le preguntó Caroline observando a Damon con aquellos vaqueros desgastados y sin camiseta-

-¿Estás celosa? –bromeó-

-Ya sabes que no, Damon –dijo dejando su bolso sobre la barra- Simplemente, me jode y ya está.

-Estás celosa –le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella-

-Mira –Caroline se encendió- Si sólo existiésemos tú y yo sobre la tierra…a lo mejor…pero da la casualidad de que yo nunca te he mirado con ojitos de cordero degollado –y se metió un dedo en la boca expresándole su asco-

-Payasa –y Damon le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Así que –Caroline paseó por el bar abriendo los brazos en señal de victoria- hoy es el gran día. Señoras y señores…hoy el gran "Cool" abre sus puertas –y se echó a reír-

-Y podrán admirar –Damon imitó su gracia- a la gran Caroline Forbes en acción –y levantó los brazos-

-Y podrán pujar en una subasta por el camarero sexy que hay en el bar –y se echó a reír-

-Eso no, Caroline –Damon se mosqueó recordando la conversación de días atrás-

-Venga, Damon –rió- Tenemos que hacer una subasta de inauguración. Yo asumiré al que puje por mí, y tú asumirás a la que puje por tí –se acercó a él sensualmente- Porfi…porfi…

-Ojalá te toque un camionero de 200 kilos –dijo con tono serio-

-Bien!-y volvió a levantar los brazos en señal de victoria- Oye y…¿si es Elena? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la barra mientras veía como Damon colocaba cada cosa en su lugar-

-No lo hará –sonrió-

-Y ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? –preguntó-

-Las cosas entre ella y yo ya quedaron claras –dijo mientras iba a la diana y cogía unos dardos-

-Si, claro –Caroline se acercó junto a él- Espera que recuerde…os dijisteis que os querríais el resto de vuestras vidas y follasteis como locos –sonrió- Espera que vomito –y metió un dedo en la boca en señal de asco-

-¿No se supone que Elena es tu amiga? –le preguntó a la vez que lanzaba un dardo-

-Es mi mejor amiga pero…hay cosas que no entiendo –le quitó un dardo y lo lanzó- En realidad, yo creo que ni ella misma se entiende. Que quiere a Klaus…ja! –exclamó- Si es un patoso en la cama –se rió ante la extraña mirada de Damon-

-¿Caroline? –preguntó extrañado-

-Ehhhhh –dejó los dardos y fue hacia la barra-

-Car –gritó cruzándose de brazos-

-Klaus se acuesta con otra,¿vale? –le confesó con temor-

Damon, al escucharla, no quiso saber más. Entró al almacén y se puso una camiseta. Al ir hacia la puerta, vio que ésta estaba cerrada.

-Abre la puerta o la tiro a patadas –dijo cabreado-

-A ver –y se cruzó de brazos-

-Joder, Caroline –gritó lanzando las llaves de su coche al suelo- Dime –fue hacia ella- ¿con quien se acuesta el hijo de puta ese? –preguntó hecho una fiera-

Caroline lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Dime que no te has acostado con él –dijo Damon asqueado-

-No –y negó con la cabeza- Klaus –se acercó lentamente a él- se acuesta con la misma con la que te acuestas tú –sonrió- y no es Elena –y no quitó la sonrisa de su cara-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó mosqueado-

-Te la acabas de tirar en una mesa de billar, Damon –sonrió señalando la mesa-

-¿Klaus y Rose? –preguntó alucinado- Pero, ¿qué dices? –Damon no entendía nada-

-He investigado –Caroline se metió al otro lado de la barra y cogió un botellín de cerveza- Ya que tú y Elena os resignáis a estar separados, he tenido que ser yo…otra vez yo –y gesticuló- la que se encargue del trabajo sucio. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que vuestra hija tendría que llamarse Caroline. Que lo sepas –sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-

-¿Quieres dejarte de gilipolladas? –le preguntó mosqueado-

-Caroline Salvatore –pensó sonriendo- Suena genial, ¿no crees? –le preguntó mientras veía cabrearse a Damon-.

-El otro día conocí a un tío en el Grill, ¿vale? Fui a su casa y…

-Caroline –gritó-

-¿Me quieres dejar acabar la historia? –Caroline se mosqueó-

-Paramos en la farmacia a comprar…ya sabes…y ¿a qué no sabes quien estaba comprando condones en esa farmacia? –preguntó divertida-

-A lo mejor los iba a utilizar con Elena –dijo dolido-

-Ella estaba en el coche…me refiero a Rose…la vi cuando pasamos junto a su coche –le explicó-

-Caroline –Damon, de un impulso, se sentó en la barra- No entiendo nada –dijo mirándola y quitándole el botellín-

-Klaus pidió primero y el chico con el que iba yo pidió después, ¿vale? Cuando mi rollo volvió al coche le pregunté que era lo que había pedido Klaus, y él me lo dijo –finalizó-

-Ahora si…dame las llaves…-le ordenó-

-En realidad, te voy a confesar una cosa. Lo de que es patoso en la cama…lo se por Elena –le confesó-

-Deja de tocarme los cojones, Caroline, y dame las putas llaves –gritó-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó mientras luchaba con él- Auuuuuuu, Damon, suéltame –Damon le hacía una llave con la intención de tirarla al suelo-

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? ¿tú que crees? Le voy a pegar una paliza –le dijo alzando la voz-

-No –se cruzó de brazos- Se me ocurre una cosa mucho mejor –y le guiño un ojo-

Ya era de noche cuando Elena se miraba en el espejo de su dormitorio. Una coleta alta y su vestido negro escotado marcando su cada vez más avanzado embarazo.

-Estás gorda –dijo Maggie desde la puerta-

-Ya lo se –sonrió- Mi niña no hace más que comer helado de chocolate –rió-

-Menos mal que tus antojos no se han ido hacia las botellas de bourbon –dijo Jenna metiéndose en la conversación-

-Muy graciosa –Elena cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó-

-De todos modos, estás preciosa con ese vestido –le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo acariciándole la mejilla a Elena?-

-¿Por quien te has vestido así? ¿Damon? ¿Klaus? –preguntó-

-Damon va a babear cuando te vea –dijo Maggie sentándose en la cama-

-Tu…enana –dijo a su hermana- Sal de mi cama –rió alegre-

-Vale –sonrió Jenna mirando a Maggie- Estoy con Maggie –y rió-

-Vale ya –exclamó-

El sonido de la puerta dio por finalizada la conversación. Klaus, junto a las escaleras, se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio bajar a Elena con el vestido negro. Su mirada fue directamente a su escote, algo que Elena, tan avispada como siempre, captó al instante.

-Preciosa –y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla-

-Gracias –le respondió saliendo de la casa- ¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó con curiosidad-

-¿Te refieres a mi hermano? –le contestó con otra pregunta-

-Si –sonrió-

-Está donde siempre suele estar –y la miró con frialdad- En la cárcel.

Elena se sintió incómoda, presentía que a Klaus no le gustaba hablar del tema de su hermano, así que permaneció en silencio como siempre hacía tras preguntarle por él.

Las piernas le temblaban cuando Klaus paró el coche junto al bar. Hacía poco menos de un mes que Elena había abandonado aquel bar después de una noche de pasión junto con Damon. Al agarrar a Klaus de la mano, sintió como sus piernas le fallaban. Es verdad que Damon y ella se habían mandado mensajes en esas semanas pero, verlo, de nuevo, frente a frente, hacía que sus nervios se encontrasen a flor de piel.

Al entrar, su primera reacción fue acariciarse la tripa. Su pequeña, como si le leyera el pensamiento, le pegó una fuerte patada justo en el instante en que veía a Damon al otro lado de la barra. Sonrió al instante al verlo tan guapo como siempre con aquella camisa blanca con varios botones desabrochados. Klaus, al verlo, desvió su mirada hacia Elena, y, al ver a quien miraba, le agarró fuerte la mano y fue directo hacia Damon.

-Damon –dijo sentándose en la barra-

-Hola –Damon tragó saliva al ver lo hermosa que estaba Elena-

-Guauuuuuuuu –dijo Caroline abrazando por detrás a Damon- Elena estás espectacular –y le guiñó un ojo- Klaus –dijo con desgana-

Elena, no escuchó ninguna de las palabras de Caroline, ya que en el mismo momento en el que vio las manos de Caroline rodeando la cintura de Damon, sintió una tristeza enorme. Sintió celos de su mejor amiga.

-Ehhh –Klaus, divertido mientras observaba como Caroline le daba de comer un limón a Damon de su mano- ¿y éstos? –preguntó divertido-

-No se nada, Klaus –Elena comenzó a sentir que entraba en cólera-

Caroline cogió a Damon del cinturón, mirando de reojo a Elena, y lo acercó hacia ella.

-Te estás pasando un pelín –le dijo Damon-

-Damon –susurró en su oído bajo la mirada desafiante de Caroline- confía en mí –y le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios-

Elena, muerta de celos, quería gritar de la rabia allí mismo. Así que, para tranquilizarse, se metió en el baño y resopló varias veces antes de volver a salir. Su rostro, nada más atravesar la puerta, fue el de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque, cuando llegó a Klaus, que estaba sentado en una banqueta, se colocó entre sus piernas frente a él, le agarró del cuello y comenzó a besarlo de una manera enloquecedora. Era tal la forma en que lo besaba que algunos chicos que se encontraban al lado los miraban boquiabiertos.

La única persona de todo el bar que sintió morirse en ese mismo momento fue Damon, quien, tras la barra, apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula mientras los ojos le brillaban lleno de ira. Ya había lanzado el trapo sobre la barra cuando Caroline se interpuso en su camino.

-Damon, por favor –y le abrazó intentando disimular-

-Yo le parto el cuello –dijo refiriéndose a Klaus-

-Damon –le susurró-

Y, Damon, sucumbiendo a los deseos de Caroline, miró para otro lado y aguantó el dolor como pudo y con ayuda del bourbon.

La noche transcurría según lo previsto. El bar se encontraba a rebosar y la gente, casi todos conocidos, se iban turnando para estrenar la máquina de karaoke. Elena, de pie junto a la barra, se quedó sola mientras Klaus iba al baño, momento que Damon aprovechó para acercarse a ella.

-Estás preciosa –le susurró dándole un folleto donde se informaba de la subasta de los camareros-

-Gracias –le sonrió cogiendo el folleto-

Damon, mientras ella leía el papel, no pudo evitar perder su mirada en ese vertiginoso escote. Ella, cuando acabó de leerlo, le pilló mirándola.

-Podías ser un poco más disimulado, ¿no? –dijo acercándose a él con sensualidad-

-No soy de piedra- sonrió con ternura-

-Ya –le devolvió la sonrisa- Y…esto –le mostró el folleto- ¿Te van a subastar? –sonrió mordiéndose los labios mientras Damon la miraba a los ojos y dejaba caer provocadoramente su mirada hacia el escote-

-Dime que pujarás por mí –le suplicó- Yo te daré la pasta…adivina a quien se le ha ocurrido conseguir ganancias extra –dijo buscando con la mirada a Caroline-

-Tentador –dijo mirando los botones desabrochados de Damon-

-Hazlo por nuestra hija –suplicó con una sonrisa-

-Suerte, Damon –sonrió-

-Por favor –Damon, claramente, tonteaba con ella-

-Hola cariño –Rose no dio tiempo a que reaccionara y le plantó un beso en los labios a un metro de Elena- Elena –sonrió- ¿Qué tal la niña? Seguro que si sale a su padre será guapísima –y dio un beso en la mejilla a Damon- ¿verdad cariño? –Damon vio la tristeza en los ojos de Elena y se marchó de allí sin contestar-

Caroline se volvió a meter en la barra y, al acercarse a Damon, volvió a insistir.

-Damon, ¿me puedes explicar por qué Elena y tú no estáis juntos? –preguntó haciendo aspavientos-

-Ella quiere a Klaus –le repitió- Te lo he contado mil veces.

-Damon…ese tío la tiene engañada. Es un príncipe azul cuando está a su lado y cuando sale de su casa todo lo contrario. Estoy segura que esconde algo –dijo mirando como Klaus y Elena bailaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-No alucines –dijo limpiando la barra-

-Elena y tú os seguís comiendo con la mirada. Miento –dijo tapándose la boca- Ahora es peor…ahora no folláis a todas horas…así que ahora…os folláis con la mirada-y se tapó la cara-

-Payasa –Damon le tiró el trapo a la cara-

-Si Elena te gana en la subasta te dejo mi casa. Mi madre está en Virginia –sonrió-

-Elena no va a pujar por mí, y si lo hace, ¿qué te hace pensar que acabaríamos en la cama? –preguntó haciendo aspavientos con los ojos-

-Sólo he visto –y se metió un dedo en la boca como si le diera asco- como babeabas mirando su escotazo y…he visto como ella miraba –y se acercó y acarició su pecho- tus botones desabrochados.

-Quita –dijo pegándole un golpe en la mano-

-Me encanta –Caroline sonrió al ver como Elena no les quitaba ojo de encima-

-¿Qué te encanta? –preguntó serio sin entender nada-

-Mira –abrazó a Damon y le puso en dirección a Elena mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros-

-Saca las manos de mi culo –le ordenó Damon-

-Elena nos está mirando, ¿verdad? –le preguntó-

-Si –dijo al comprobarlo- Y ¿qué?

-Quiero que Elena puje en la subasta –sonrió- Quiero que gane la subasta y que folléis como locos –sonrió dándole un beso en la comisura-

-Deja de besarme y deja de meterme mano –le ordenó en tono divertido pavoneándose-

-¿Qué nos jugamos? –Caroline se apartó y le ofreció su mano-

-Si Elena –dijo obligado- me gana…te subo el sueldo –dijo asqueado-

-Si –saltó y levantó los brazos-

Cuando una hora después comenzó la subasta, Caroline temblaba al mirar hacia todos los lados del bar comprobando que no veía a ningún chico que valiese la pena.

-Ves ese de la puerta –dijo señalando a un chico con pantalón verde y camisa amarilla-

-Damon –Caroline estaba nerviosa. Aquel chico era espantoso y era el que más dinero estaba apostando-

-600 dólares –dijo una voz junto a la puerta-

-Me pego un tiro –dijo Caroline al ver al dueño de esa voz-

Damon, al oír adjudicado, sonrió y miró a su amiga.

-Cuñada –dijo señalando a su hermano, a Stefan, que recién llegado al bar, acababa de llevarse a la joya de la corona.

-¿Tú hermano? ¿Es broma? –se tapó la cara y quiso llorar-

Damon reía sentado en la barra, hasta que Caroline se aproximó y le abrió la camisa.

-Esto lo voy a grabar con el Iphone…auguro pelea de gatas –se echó a reir-

Y Caroline no se equivocó, ya que la puja por Damon duró casi una hora. Cuando la puja iba ya por 2.000 dólares, una voz, resignada, ofreció 3.000 siendo adjudicada al instante. Damon, al mirar a su compradora, se tapó la cara con las manos. Caroline, junto a la barra, se revolcaba de la risa viendo la cara de Damon.

-Te espero fuera guapo –dijo una mujer, de unos 50 años conocida en Mystic Falls por su adicción al Whisky-

-Busca un cuchillo que me lo clavo en el corazón –dijo buscando con la mirada a Elena-

-Es la mejor noche de mi vida –Caroline no podía parar de reír-

-Ésta te la guardo –dijo cabreado-

-Adiós…guapo –rió imitando la voz de la mujer de la puja-

Damon trabajó de mala leche el resto de la noche. Sólo las gracias de su hermano, de vez en cuando, le hacían sonreír. Al hablar con él, sonrió pensando en cómo había cambiado la relación de ambos desde que ninguno estaba con Elena. En tan solo unos pocos meses, Damon y Stefan volvían a ser los hermanos inseparables ya que, aunque ahora viviendo en distintas localidades, solían llamarse a menudo. Volviendo a la realidad, Damon se quedó sólo, triste y resignado mientras esperaba sentado en la banqueta a que la cincuentona entrase.

-Nos debes 4.000 euros –dijo Elena al abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras ella-

-¿A quién? –Damon alucinaba-

-A mí y a tu hija –sonrió acercándose a él-

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó con una sonrisa-

-Le dí a Eleonor Harris –la cincuentona- 4.000 euros para que pujara por ti. Y le dije que si sobraba dinero…que se lo quedara…

-Me siento un hombre objeto…-dijo bromeando- ¿De verdad pensabas que iban a pagar tanta pasta por mí? –preguntó-

-Todo el mundo sabe –Elena paseaba por el bar con las manos apoyadas en su tripa- que Damon Salvatore es el chico más sexy de Mystic Falls –y le sonrió con ternura-

-Y –Damon se acercó a ella- ¿por qué has pujado por mí? –preguntó sonriéndole-

-Se lo he contado a Maggie cuando he llegado a casa, y me ha dicho –dijo acercándose sensualmente a su oído- que si no pujaba por ti, no me lo perdonaría nunca –y se alejó de él-

-Ven –Damon la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta él- Estás preciosa –le susurró al oído provocando un escalofrío-

-Eso ya me lo has dicho antes –le sonrió perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que husmeaban en su escote-

-Sexy –le susurró al oído-

-¿Con ésta tripa? –rió-

-Sabes que lo que hay dentro de esa tripa –le empezó a decir con ternura- tú y Maggie…sois lo que más quiero en esta vida.

Elena se derritió ante sus palabras.

-Damon –la miró embelesada-

-Vuelve conmigo Elena –dijo apoyando su frente contra la suya mientras la tenía abrazada-

-Damon…eso ya lo hablamos –aludiendo a la noche en la que se habían despedido-

-Si eso ya lo hablamos –dijo sintiendo su nariz frente a la suya- explícame por qué me has mandado durante el último mes esos mensajes –dijo sonriendo-

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó riéndose avergonzada-

-Espera –y como pudo, se sacó el móvil de su bolsillo trasero-:

"Te echo de menos"

"No dejo de comer chocolate"

"Anoche encontré la foto que te hice en la playa"

-Y podría leerte –dijo susurrándole al oído- muchos más –y, sin pedir permiso, le dio un dulce beso en el cuello-

-Damon –le volvió a mirar embelesada- Le quiero –dijo con un hilo de tristeza-

-Si le quieres tanto como dices –dijo a unos milímetros de sus labios- por qué no te sueltas de mis brazos, ¿eh?

-Ya lo sabes –dijo apoyando su mejilla contra la de él y cerrando los ojos-

-Quiero –dijo cerrando los ojos mientras le susurraba al oído- hacerte el amor…una vez…y otra vez…-y desvió su cara hasta que su nariz y la de ella estuvieron pegadas y pudo mirarla a los ojos- y…otra vez… -y desvió sus manos hacia su trasero-

-No puedo vivir sin ti –dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su aliento junto con el de él- No he podido acostarme con él desde aquella noche –le confesó-

-Entonces…déjalo…y vuelve conmigo…además –Damon estuvo a punto de contarle lo que Caroline le había dicho, pero Elena le tapó los labios con uno de sus dedos-

-Cierra la puerta –le empezó a decir sin quitarle el dedo de sus labios-, apaga las luces y llévame a tu cama –y Damon, al sentir como ella apartaba el dedo de sus labios, la besó apasionadamente-


	28. Chapter 28

Caroline, sentada en una banqueta dentro de la barra, observaba detenidamente como Damon lanzaba los dardos una y otra vez contra la diana. Ella, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, reía de vez en cuando recordando la noche anterior.

-¿Me vas a contar de una vez cómo acabaste la noche? –preguntó Damon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía un dardo en la mano.

-Primero tú –sonrió-

-Ya te lo he contado –dijo haciendo aspavientos mientras iba hacia la barra- Estuve cantando unas canciones con la cincuentona esa y punto –le guiñó un ojo-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –preguntó Caroline con cara de asco-

-Esa cara –Damon sonreía-

-Está bien –se resignó- Tu hermano me dio un beso de buenas noches, ¿vale? –confesó tapándose las cara con sus manos mientras abría un par de dedos para ver su reacción-

-Espera –y Damon comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- ¿Tú y Stefan? –reía mientras se sentaba en una banqueta frente a ella-

-Si –confesó de nuevo mientras se retiraba las manos de su rostro- Yo y Stefan –volvió a confesar mientras abría un botellín de cerveza y se lo llevaba a los labios-

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó Damon arrebatándole el botellín y dando un trago-

-¿Como que si te gustó? –Damon se molestó un poco ante la pregunta-

-Si, Car –Damon hacía aspavientos con sus ojos- Quiero saber si te gustó –rió-

-Si –y le arrebató el botellín- Me gustó, ¿vale? –y bebió un trago que duró varios segundos-

-Me encanta –Damon se volvió a levantar y fue hacia la Diana-

Mientras Caroline seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Damon sintió el sonido de un mensaje en su móvil. Al ver de quien provenía ese mensaje sonrió.

"Me encanta verte despertar por las mañanas"

Caroline, observadora como siempre, comprobó la cara de tonto que ponía Damon al leer el mensaje. Así que, sin decirle nada, entró al almacén y observó la cama de Damon.

-Las sábanas por los suelos –le dijo Caroline riéndose-

-Ya sabes que yo me muevo mucho en la cama –Damon le guiñó un ojo desde la diana-

-¿Cómo has podido, Damon? –dijo metiéndose un dedo en la boca del asco- ¿Tú y Eleanor Harris? –preguntó instantes antes de taparse la cara con las manos-

Damon sonrió y, finalmente, dejó los dardos junto a una mesa, se volvió a acercar a la barra, y confesó.

-Elena vino anoche –dijo con una sonrisa tierna-

-¿Qué? –preguntó gritando y con una sonrisa en la cara-

-Ella le dio la pasta para que pujara por mí –le confesó sentándose de nuevo en la banqueta-

-¿Me quieres decir que Elena ha pagado 4.000 dólares por ti? –preguntó riéndose mientras se apoyaba en la barra- ¿De verdad? –seguía preguntando mientras no podía parar de reír- Yo es que me meo…Damon…-seguía riéndose- Solo Elena es capaz de pagar por algo que podía hacer gratis –puntualizó riéndose todavía más-

-En realidad, no se lo he cobrado –reconoció Damon-

-Pues vaya mierda de subasta que hicimos –protestó- Habrá que hacer otra el día de mi cumple –y apoyó su rostro sobre su mejilla- ¿te parece?

-Con una tuve bastante, eh –Damon abrió el "Mystic Falls Herald" miró la sección de eventos para esa noche-

-¿Cine de verano? ¿en septiembre? –preguntó a Damon mientras le arrebataba el periódico tras leer la noticia-

-Eso parece –Damon vio como Caroline le arrebataba el periódico-

-Pon el cartel de cerrado para esta noche –Caroline cerró el periódico- Esta noche tú y yo iremos al cine para celebrar mi aumento de sueldo –sonrió recordándole la apuesta del día anterior-

-Encima de no ganar la pasta…me va a salir carita la subasta –dijo quitándose la camiseta bajo la atenta mirada de ésta- Me voy a duchar –y le lanzó la camiseta a la cara-

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –le preguntó mordiéndose el labio-

Un nuevo mensaje en el móvil de Damon distrajo la atención de Damon. Al leerlo, su sonrisa se tornó triste.

"Se que te dije que me pasaría esta noche, pero me ha surgido algo y hoy no va a poder ser. Besos míos y de Maggie"

-¿Elena? –preguntó con curiosidad al ver su rostro-

-Si-le respondió antes de meterse en el almacén a ducharse-

Caroline y Damon, tal y como habían quedado, fueron aquella misma noche al estadio del instituto de Mystic Falls, lugar donde aquella noche se celebraba el cine de verano, un evento que, años atrás, se realizaba semanalmente durante el verano y que, aquel año, se había visto reducido a pocas noches. Al llegar, Caroline se percató de uno de los coches que había allí aparcados. El corazón le dio un vuelco al presentir que aquella noche no iba a acabar del todo bien. Aprovechando que Damon no lo había visto, decidió no decirle nada y, ambos, tras pagar sus entradas, entraron en el césped del estadio dispuestos a ver "El diario de Noa". Pero los malos presentimientos de Caroline explotaron ante sus ojos cuando, poco antes de llegar al centro del campo, divisó a Klaus y a Elena. Ésta los vio al instante recostada entre las piernas de Klaus, y, tras mirar a uno y a otro, desvió su mirada hacia la película que comenzaba en ese momento. Damon, que los vio unos segundos antes de pasar junto a ambos, sintió, una vez más, como su corazón se hacía pedazos.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –le preguntó Caroline mientras entrelazaba su mano con la suya-

-No –contestó triste mientras sentía como Caroline acariciaba su mano con su pulgar-

-Lo siento, Damon –dijo apenada-

-Yo también lo siento…sobre todo porque me siento como un gilipollas ahora mismo –expresó instantes antes de sentarse, abrir sus piernas y ver como Caroline se sentaba entre ambas-

Damon no prestó atención a la película durante la primera media hora. Sus ojos, irremediablemente, se iban una y otra vez hacia el lugar donde estaba Elena. Cada beso que Klaus le daba en el cuello era una puñalada que se le clavaba una y otra vez. Su dolor y su malestar iban en aumento y, cuando vio como Klaus acariciaba el vientre de Elena, ya no pudo más y se dirigió hacia la barra que habían instalado.

-Un bourbon doble –pidió a la camarera nada más llegar-

Al tener el vaso entre sus manos, lo miró y se lo bebió de trago. Sin esperar ni un minuto, pidió uno tras otro hasta que una mano agarró su brazo y le obligó a girarse.

-Damon, lo siento –dijo Elena al verlo mientras observaba los 6 vasos vacíos que éste se había bebido-

-Creo que has elegido una buena película para ver con tu novio –Damon se inclinó hacia ella y, Elena, por segunda vez en pocos meses, sintió odio en su mirada- porque cuando mi hija crezca le vas a tener que leer toda nuestra historia, ¿me oyes?

-¿Qué dices, Damon? –le preguntó Elena alzando la voz-

-Lo que has oído –e intentó irse pero ésta le frenó-

-¿Qué te has creído, Elena? –su tono de voz se desgarraba por momentos-

-Lo siento, ¿vale? –se excusó- Klaus se presentó en mi casa y me invitó –dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-

-Y tú no pudiste decirle que no, claro –Damon volvió a hacer un nuevo amago de irse- ¿De verdad lo quieres Elena? –preguntó incrédulo-

-Con él no me pasa –y gesticuló con los brazos- ésto –refiriéndose a que con él no discutía-

-Lo pillo –dijo apretando con todas sus fuerzas los puños-

-Damon no –y le sujetó del brazo-

-Klaus te espera –dijo mirando hacia la pantalla de cine y yéndose de allí-

Damon llegó donde estaba Caroline y ésta, al mirarlo, comprendió que la situación cada vez se ponía peor.

-¿Estabas con Elena? –preguntó al ver como Elena llegaba donde Klaus-

-Si –contestó mientras se tumbaba y apoyaba la cabeza en la pierna de ésta-

-Damon –Caroline acarició su pelo-

-Se acabó, Caroline –dijo mientras escuchaba las risas de la protagonista de la película-

-¿Por qué no le contaste lo de Klaus y Rose? –preguntó Caroline de nuevo mientras acariciaba su pelo-

-No lo se –negó con la cabeza-

-Yo se lo diré, vale –le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo-

-No –y le sujetó la mano con fuerza- No lo harás –se sentó de golpe y la miró-

-Pero Damon –y cayó al sentir como Damon ponía un dedo en sus labios-

-No –insistió- ¿Me oyes?

-No se si te acuerdas, pero Elena y tú vais a tener un bebe. Es que…Damon…tú le quieres, ella te quiere, vais a ser padres…de verdad –cambió- sois unos gilipollas que os amargáis la vida y nos la amargáis a todos los que os queremos con locura- dijo sincerándose-

-Me voy –Damon se levantó de allí-

Al pasar por donde estaban Elena y Klaus, desvió su mirada hacia ambos. Elena, nada más cruzar su mirada con la de él, la agachó avergonzada y Klaus, al verlo, sonrió mientras acariciaba el vientre de ésta. Una lágrima atravesó su rostro mientras el aire que se estaba levantando en el lugar se la borraba de la cara. Al llegar junto a su coche, pegó una patada a la rueda delantera.

-Pero… -dijo mirando su coche-

Damon observó como alguien había pinchado sus cuatro ruedas.

-Genial…de puta madre –y dio una patada más a la rueda-

-¿Qué ha pasado, Damon? –preguntó Caroline-

-Que hoy no es mi día –dijo instantes antes de empezar andando-

Caroline agarró su brazo y comenzaron a andar en silencio bajo aquella noche estrellada y calurosa. Al llegar junto a una calle poco transitada, ambos sintieron unas manos que los separaban y los lanzaban contra un muro. Caroline recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al golpearse contra el muro. Su mirada se volvió borrosa mientras sentía como brotaba sangre de su frente y la vista se le nublaba como consecuencia del fuerte golpe que acababa de recibir.

-Caroline –oyó que decía Damon-

-Damon –dijo ésta dolorida- Me duele mucho la cabeza –dijo tocándose la frente-

-Espera…estás sangrando –se arrancó un trozo de su camiseta e hizo presión en la herida-

Cuando la Sheriff Forbes llegó al lugar, Caroline todavía seguía sangrando mucho. Así que, mientras ella avisaba al resto de las unidades para que buscaran a los individuos que habían ocasionado aquel incidente, pidió a Damon que llevara a Caroline al hospital para que la miraran.

La Sheriff permaneció allí tanto rato que, cuando Klaus y Elena abandonaron el cine de verano y pasaron por allí, todavía recogía pruebas del suelo.

-Sheriff, ¿ha pasado algo? –preguntó al aparcar junto al coche de Liz-

-Si, Elena –dijo preocupada- Alguien atacó a Damon y a Caroline-

-¿Qué? –preguntó saliendo del coche y sujetándose la tripa-

-Tranquila, ¿vale? –Liz se acercó y le acarició el rostro- Caroline está bien –sonrió- y Damon –añadió mirando hacia su tripa recordando que el bebe que esperaba la amiga de su hija era de éste-

Klaus se marchó de allí dejando a Elena junto a la Sheriff, ya que la joven le había dicho que iba a ir junto con ésta al hospital. Éste, cuando paró su coche y se dirigía hacia casa, oyó el sonido de un mensaje en su móvil:

"Gracias por el chivatazo".

Elena entró junto con Liz hecha un manojo de nervios. Nada más mirar a izquierda y a derecha, los vio sentados en una sala. Caroline, todavía asustada, apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Damon. Al verlas llegar, la joven se levantó y fue a abrazar, una vez más, a su madre echa un mar de lágrimas. Elena se quedó mirando a Damon, que tenía un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, y, sin poder evitarlo, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupada mientras sentía una fuerte patada de la pequeña bajo su vientre-

-Si –contestó dolido-

-Ahhhh –exclamó al sentir una patada más fuerte de lo normal que le hizo estar a punto de perder el equilibrio-

-Elena –dijo asustado sosteniéndola-

-Estoy bien…estoy bien –dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos, ahora a tan solo uno milímetros de los suyos-

Caroline, todavía abrazada a su madre, sonrió al verlos así. Pensó, riendo para sus adentros, que quizás aquel desgraciado incidente, podía servir para algo. Y, sobre todo lo pensó, cuando vio bajar del coche de su madre a Elena y a Damon enfrente del "Cool".

-No hacía falta que me hicieras compañía, Elena –Damon abría la puerta y le hablaba sin mirarla-

-Quiero que me cuentes la verdad –le pidió Elena mientras entraban en el bar y encendían las luces-

-¿Qué verdad? –Damon, sin mirarla, entró en la barra y se sirvió un bourbon- ¿Quieres algo? –preguntó, ésta vez, con cariño-

Damon no se atrevió a contarle cómo había sido el incidente, pero aquella frase de aquel tipo sonaba a amenaza y, ahora mismo, lo único que le preocupaba era que Elena y la niña estuvieran bien. Aquella frase que decía así:

"Estás muerto"

Pero, ¿quién quería verlo muerto? ¿Por qué? Y, si querían verlo muerto, ¿por qué no le habían matado allí mismo? ¿Por qué solo les habían golpeado una sola vez y se habían ido corriendo?

-Si te llega a pasar algo –Elena se acercó a él y cogió su mano-

-Estoy bien –Damon permanecía de pie a su lado junto a la barra-

-Estás sangrando –dijo Elena al volver a mirar la herida de su pómulo-

Damon se tocó la herida y le quitó importancia pero, Elena, muy cariñosa con él, fue al botiquín a coger alcohol y algodón.

-¿Escuece? –dijo mientras Damon, sentado en la banqueta, apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos-

-Un poco –le respondió haciendo un gesto con los dedos-

-Lo siento –Elena apoyaba con cuidado el trozo de algodón-

Damon sonrió, pese al dolor, al sentir el olor de su colonia. Tener su cuello tan cerca de su olfato ablandaba a pasos agigantados ese muro de hormigón que había construido alrededor de su corazón tras lo ocurrido aquella noche. La realidad volvió a sacudirle cuando Elena, una vez más, sintió una fuerte patada.

-Ahhhh –se quejó Elena apoyando su mano en la tripa-

-Vaya día lleva –sonrió Damon-

Elena, casi entre sus piernas mientras le estaba curando, sintió como Damon apoyaba una de sus manos en su vientre. Al mirarlo, sus ojos se cruzaron y, como si lo supiera, la niña volvió a pegar una fuerte patada.

-Shhhh –Damon sonrió, cogiendo de la cintura a Elena y acercándola a él- Deja de pegar patadas –dijo levantando la camiseta de Elena y acariciando su vientre-

-Te ha hecho caso –sonrió Elena con ternura-

Damon levantó la vista y la observó mientras tragaba saliva.

-Si te llega a pasar algo…-sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos-yo me muero, Damon –le confesó con mucha ternura-

-Ey… -Damon se levantó y la abrazó- No me ha pasado nada, ¿vale? –cogió el rostro de la joven con sus manos- Estoy aquí, ¿no? –sonrió-

-Ahora entiendo ese dolor tan fuerte que he sentido cuando veía la peli –le explicó- La niña siente cuando te pasa algo –dijo sonriéndole-

-No digas chorradas, Elena –dijo apartándose de ésta y yendo hacia la diana a lanzar unos dardos- A lo mejor es que no le gusta tu novio –dijo mientras lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas un dardo-

-Muy gracioso –sonrió desde la barra-

Elena le observó mientras lanzaba un dardo tras otro. Ni ella misma, en ese momento, entendía por qué no rompía con Klaus y volvía con el que en realidad era su gran amor. En ese mismo momento, mientras se mordía los labios, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión definitiva que cambiase sus destinos para siempre. Por ello, se dirigió a la música, buscó aquella canción y, sin decirle nada, la puso. Al sentir la melodía, sonrió recordando que aquella era la melodía que sonaba cuando le había colocado la pulsera en aquel piso de Virginia 2 años atrás. Se volvió y vio a Elena en el centro del bar. Al mirarse, Elena le ofreció su mano invitándole a que se acercara a ella. Él, sonriendo se acercó y la abrazó.

-No te has olvidado –Elena sintió las manos de Damon en su cintura y como éste apoyaba su frente contra la suya-

-La recuerdo como si fuera ayer –dijo antes de darle un beso dulce en la frente-

-Tenías razón, Damon –dijo mordiéndose los labios mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados- No le quiero –sonrió-

Damon se apartó al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué? –preguntó todavía sujetando su rostro-

-Ya no me cabe más amor –sonrió- Te quiero tanto –apoyó su frente a la de Damon- que es imposible tener un hueco para querer a nadie más.

-Vas a tener que hacerle un hueco –Damon acarició su vientre y le recordó lo que estaba por venir-

-Te quiero –y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras escuchaba como la melodía de aquella canción resonaba entre las cuatro paredes-

-Y yo más que a mi vida –dijo dándole un simple beso en los labios- ¿Sabes que no te puedo llevar a casa? –sonrió mientras ladeaba su sonrisa- Mi coche lo tiene la grúa –y le guiñó un ojo-

-Que pena –sonrió- Yo tampoco tengo coche –y le dio un dulce beso- Me tendrás que hacer un hueco en tu cama –dijo sonriéndole y llevándoselo de allí hacia el almacén-

Elena entró en el almacén seguida de Damon. Al entrar, se giró mordiéndose los labios. Damon, al verla, meneó los ojos mientras sonreía.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-le preguntó Elena riéndose mientras iba andando de espaldas hacia la cama-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-le contestó con otra pregunta caminando hacia ella mientras se retiraba la camiseta medio rota que había llevado esa noche-

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas –dijo Elena cuando, frenada por la cama, paró y al tenerlo justo enfrente le agarró por la cintura de los vaqueros y se los comenzó a desabrochar-

-Si –sonrió- a mí también –rió mientras se perdía en su cuello-

Elena abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente abrazada al cuerpo desnudo de Damon. Él, todavía dormido, no vio como Elena le miraba durante varios minutos. Ella, como si se tratase de una niña observando su juguete nuevo, acarició su rostro y su pecho mientras sonreía con ternura. Antes de levantarse, miró su reloj. Las 7 de la mañana. Resignada se levantó, se puso sus bragas y la camiseta medio rota de Damon y salió del almacén.

Damon sintió un hueco vacío en su cama nada más abrir los ojos. Se había despertado una hora antes y había estado contemplando el rostro de Elena bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara que tenía junto a la cama. Al ver que no estaba, se reincorporó y se preocupó que no estuviera allí, pero ver la ropa de Elena por el suelo, hizo que una sonrisa volviera a su rostro y se levantara a buscarla. Cubriéndose por la sábana de su cama, que rodeaba su cuerpo, salió hasta el bar y la encontró sentada en una banqueta mientras saboreaba un helado de chocolate.

-Lo sabía –dijo nada más verla-

-Está casi tan bueno como tú –sonrió como una niña-

-No te lo crees ni tú –y le dio un beso en los labios- Estás helada –rió al separarse de aquellos labios que le volvían loco-

-Entonces…-Elena dejó el helado en la barra- eso hay que remediarlo –y su lengua se entrelazó con la de Damon-

-Eso está mejor –Damon sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras Elena le dejaba un respiro-

-¿Volvemos a la cama? –dijo Elena mientras seguía besándole- Me encanta verte rodeado por la sábana –dijo observándole-

-Tu tampoco estás nada mal –la miró de abajo arriba, con aquella camiseta suya y unas bragas negras-

-Si no tuviera semejante barriga –y le dio un beso- estaría mucho mejor –confesó mientras le obligaba, beso a beso, a que se introdujera en el almacén-

-Ya queda poco –Damon iba andando de espaldas sintiendo cada beso que ella le daba- y entonces…-pero Elena, al llegar junto a la cama, ya no le dejó seguir hablando-

Al mismo tiempo que amanecía en Mystic Falls, Kol se lavaba la cara en la celda. A esas horas, sabía que Damon Salvatore ya habría sufrido su primer escarmiento. Su mayor venganza contra Elena sería hacerle vivir durante el resto de su vida sin la persona a la que más quería. Ese sueño era, ahora mismo, lo único que le hacía levantarse cada mañana. Odiaba a aquella chica de mirada dulce más que a nada en ese mundo y no iba a parar hasta ver su vida destrozada igual que se la había destrozado a él.


	29. Chapter 29

Klaus esperaba a su hermano en aquella sala de visitas de la prisión de Virginia. Meneando los dedos incesantemente, vio como llegaba con aquella altanería tan propia de él, le sonreía con prepotencia y se sentaba frente a él.

-Hermanito –dijo Kol sentándose frente a él y apoyando sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa-

-Kol –contestó Klaus-

-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecido por tu ayudita de ayer –susurró inclinándose sobre la mesa-

-¿Qué podía hacer? –preguntó mosqueado mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa- Vale ya, Kol…ya le diste su escarmiento a Damon. Ahora olvídate de él, olvídate de Elena y olvídate de Mystic Falls –dijo amenazador-

-¿Qué me olvide? –preguntó susurrando- ¿Se te olvida por qué estoy aquí? –dijo dando un golpe en la mesa-

-Estás aquí porque tu mismo te lo buscaste –respondió a su hermano con ira-

-Escúchame una cosa, Klaus. Te dije que no iba a parar hasta vengarme de esa puta. Te lo dije –Kol señaló amenazador a su hermano-

-Estás loco –le dijo Klaus con desprecio-

-Yo estoy loco –señaló hacia si mismo- pero tú no eres mejor que yo –y le señaló a él- No eres más que un pobre desgraciado –le dijo mirándole con desprecio- Y me vas a ayudar –le sonrió con cinismo- eso si quieres que tu putita siga viviendo, claro –se recostó sobre la silla y sonrió-

-No me amenaces, Kol –Klaus sentía como la ira le comía por dentro- He hecho todo lo que me pediste…me acosté con la tía esa para sacarle información de Damon, ayer le mandé al tipo ese la matrícula de Damon, le dije donde estaba…¿qué más quieres? –Klaus apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se tapó la cara con sus manos-

-Elige, tu puta o Damon –dijo amenazador-

-No voy a elegir –respondió Klaus-

-Si que vas a elegir –dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta- Ah, por cierto –se dio la vuelta- Te he dejado un regalito en el buzón –haciendo referencia a que le había enviado algo- Creo que cuando lo veas elegirás- y, sonriendo, salió de la sala de visitas dejando a Klaus desconcertado-

Klaus condujo de camino a casa recordando una y otra vez las palabras de su hermano. Kol era su único hermano, su única familia y se sentía atrapado entre el gran amor que sentía por Elena y el amor fraternal hacia Kol. El destino había querido que cuando unos meses atrás decidió coger aquel puesto de profesor, se encontrara con aquella joven de la que había oído hablar en boca de su hermano. Una parte de él, la noble y enamorada, necesitaba contarle a Elena quien era él en realidad, pero su otra parte, la egoísta y cobarde, le impedía sincerarse con la joven.

Al llegar a su piso, abrió el buzón y se encontró con un sobre grande sin remitente. Subió las escaleras de su casa lentamente mientras le daba una y otra vez la vuelta a aquel dichoso sobre. Al entrar en casa, lo abrió y vio que contenía un CD. Extrañado, sacó una nota que había dentro del sobre y la leyó:

"Espero que cuando veas éste video no hagas mi trabajo por adelantado. Se que elegirás cuando lo veas, pero lo haremos a mi manera. Es mi venganza, no la tuya.

Firmado: Kol"

Klaus se extrañó al leer la nota pero, acto seguido, encendió la tele y metió aquel CD en su reproductor de DVD. Al ver lo que aparecía en las imágenes, Klaus se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y puso las manos en su cara.

"**Elena y Damon entraron en el almacén besándose apasionadamente. Él perdía sus manos por aquel vestido que le había vuelto loco durante toda la noche, aquel vestido escotado que no había dejado de mirar ni por un instante desde que ella había atravesado la puerta del "Cool". Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Elena sintió como Damon le daba la vuelta contra la pared, comenzaba a desabrocharle el vestido mientras le acariciaba los pechos por encima de la ropa y la besaba una y otra vez en el cuello. Al sentir la caída de su vestido, Damon le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, él la apoyó en una mesa que había situada junto a la puerta, la sentó y comenzó a besarla cada vez más intensamente mientras sentía como ella rodeaba su cuerpo con sus piernas"**

Klaus cogió su botella de whisky y comenzó a beber directamente de la botella. Cualquier otro en su lugar, habría apagado el DVD, pero él, al ver a su novia con su ex, sintió que debía verlo para justificar de alguna manera lo que iba a hacer cuando acabara de ver el video.

"**Elena sintió como Damon deslizaba sus bragas, se desabrochaba sus vaqueros y se introducía dentro de ella exhalando un leve gemido"**

Klaus se limpió los restos de whisky de sus labios, sintiendo como la ira se le comía por dentro cada vez que oía los gemidos de su novia en brazos de otro.

"**Elena hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Damon mientras él hacía lo mismo sin dejar de moverse. A punto de llegar al éxtasis de placer, Elena ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió como Damon lamía sus pechos**"

Klaus estampó la botella de whisky contra el cristal. Sus pulsaciones se alteraban mientras a su cabeza venía una y otra vez el recuerdo de Elena bajo sus sábanas. Y, desde luego, la Elena que él recordaba en la cama no se parecía en nada a la Elena que estaba viendo en aquel video.

Cuando Klaus vio como ambos terminaban de gemir al llegar al más absoluto de los éxtasis, volvió a poner el CD. Y lo vio una, dos, y hasta tres veces sin dejar de beber directamente de la botella.

Aquella tarde, Elena se miraba al espejo de lado. Su embarazo iba viento en popa y no podía sentirse más feliz recordando la noche que había pasado con Damon. Todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, sacó una de las fotos que no había roto de Damon meses atrás, se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba y la miró mientras acariciaba la foto recordando cada uno de sus besos.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Maggie nada más entrar, subirse en la cama y arrebatarle la foto-

-Mirar esta foto –dijo al sentir como Maggie se la arrebataba-

-Damon es muy guapo –sonrió al ver el rostro del joven-

-Oye, peque –dijo arrebatándole la foto-

-¿Qué? –preguntó divertida-

En el "Cool", Caroline y Damon preparaban la fiesta de cumpleaños de ella con entusiasmo. Él, con una sonrisa en los labios, lucía aquella camiseta de tirantes negra que tanto le gustaba a Elena. Caroline, mientras limpiaba la barra y ordenaba las botellas, miró a Damon y le habló.

-En realidad no me besé con Stefan –le confesó a Damon mientras éste ordenaba las bolas de billar-

-¿Qué? –preguntó riéndose yendo hacia la barra- Y si no te besaste con él, ¿por qué me lo dijiste? –le volvió a preguntar sentándose en una banqueta-

-Me quedé dormida en su coche mientras me llevaba a casa –sonrió-

-Normal…Stefan duerme a cualquiera –se rió-

-No seas malo, Damon –protestó Caroline amenazándolo con un botellín que llevaba en la mano-

-¿Yo?¿malo? –rió a la vez que esquivaba un trapo que le lanzaba Caroline-

Al caer la noche, la gente fue entrando escalonadamente en el "Cool". El trabajo se volvía incesante a cada paso de los minutos que iban pasando sin descanso. Ya era de noche cerrada cuando una Elena espectacular con un fino vestido rojo y una cazadora vaquera hacía acto de presencia en el bar. Nada más abrir la puerta, su pequeña le pegó una fuerte patada, lo que le hizo sonreír justo en el instante en el que su mirada y la de Damon se cruzaron. Al verla, él salió de la barra, le hizo una seña con la cabeza y entró en el almacén. Segundos después, Elena abrió la puerta y unos brazos la atraparon contra la pared.

-Te he echado de menos –Damon comenzó a besarla en el cuello-

-Y yo –contestó cerrando los ojos-

-¿Le has llamado? –refiriéndose a Klaus- ¿Lo has mandado ya a la mierda? –preguntó incesantemente sin dejar de besarla-

-Verás –Elena todavía mantenía sus ojos cerrados- No –confesó-

Damon se apartó de ella, se apoyó en la mesa que había nada más entrar y se cruzó de brazos. Ella, al ver que no le había sentado bien su respuesta, se colocó entre sus piernas, cogió su rostro y lo miró con ternura.

-Le he llamado cien veces y no me ha cogido el teléfono –dijo acariciando su mejilla-

-Ya he empezado a recoger mis cosas. Se lo digas o no, mañana vuelvo a casa –Damon le dio un beso-

-Te prometo que mañana mismo hablo con él, ¿vale? –Elena le dio un dulce beso en la frente y salió del almacén-

Klaus llegó caminando al "Cool" sosteniendo una botella de whisky en la mano. Todavía no había entrado cuando una llamada le hizo sacar su móvil de su bolsillo trasero y responder.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Klaus presintiendo quien le llamaba-

-No te enfades hermanito –Kol hablaba desde el pasillo de la carcel- En realidad, te he hecho un favor –rió- así sabes como folla de verdad tu putita –y se echó a reír todavía con más energía- ¿Has bebido o me lo parece? –sonreía desde el otro lado de la linea-

-¿Tu que crees? –Klaus no dejaba de mirar la puerta del "Cool"-

-Escúchame bien –le advirtió Kol- No quiero que le hagas nada al hijo de puta ese, ¿me oyes? –Kol sonaba amenazador- De eso me encargo yo –le empezó a explicar- Quiero que te apartes de tu querida Elena una temporadita, déjala que se reconcilie, déjala que vuelva con él…así, cuando todo esto llegue a su fin…sufrirá más –dijo con odio- Se lo quiero arrebatar de sus propios brazos, ¿me oyes?

-No te prometo nada, Kol –dijo antes de colgar-

Elena bebía un botellín de agua apoyada en una mesa junto a la entrada mientras no dejaba de mirar ni un segundo a Damon. Él, al otro lado de la barra, la miraba de vez en cuando mientras servía a los clientes. Caroline, observándolos, le dijo a Damon que saliera de la barra y fuera con ella. Él, buscándola con la mirada mientras iba hacia ella, le sonreía sin cesar.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –preguntó con sus sonrisa ladeada-

-Por supuesto –contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Cuando Stefan entró en el bar, los vio bailar y se dirigió directamente a la barra.

-No me digas que no hacen buena pareja –dijo Caroline nada más verle mientras se apoyaba en la barra-

-Aunque todavía me duela un poco…si –dijo mirando a Elena con nostalgia-

-Son tan adorables –sonrió mirándolos-

Elena miraba a Damon embelesada mientras éste hacía muecas al son de la música.

-Damon no me hagas reír –le decía mientras él la inclinaba-

-¿Reír? –preguntó con una sonrisa- Solo le estoy enseñando a mi niña como se baila –e hizo un aspaviento con los ojos-

-Payaso…-dijo abrazándole-

-Eh…-la apartó un poco- Recuerda que la gente de éste pueblo todavía se piensa que eres la novia del profe guapito, eh –dijo un poco celoso-

-Si supieran que estoy locamente enamorada del camarero más sexy de Mystic Falls –le susurró al oído-

-Dirás el camarero más sexy de todo el estado –le guiñó un ojo-

-En realidad –se mordió los labios- eres el camarero más sexy de todo el país –y se echó a reír a la vez que Damon la volvía a inclinar sonriéndola-

Cuando Klaus abrió la puerta, Damon mantenía inclinada a Elena mientras ambos reían. Caroline, que hablaba en la barra con Stefan, puso los ojos como platos al verle y, Stefan, al ver su rostro, se giró asustado, viendo como Klaus iba directamente hacia su hermano y Elena mientras sostenía la botella de whisky en la mano.

Klaus tiró la botella hacia un lateral cuando casi había llegado a la altura de la pareja. Elena, inconscientemente, se colocó entre él y Damon rápidamente. Y, sin previo aviso, y mientras Caroline y Stefan iban hacia ellos rápidamente, empujó violentamente a Elena. Stefan, casi a su altura, pudo frenar la caída violenta de la joven contra el suelo, pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo cayera sobre los cristales roto de la botella. Damon, al ver a Elena caer, cogió a Klaus del cuello y lo sacó violentamente hacia la calle. Caroline, tras ellos, salió a la calle justo en el instante en el que Damon le pegaba un puñetazo y, viendo a Klaus en el suelo, comenzaba a darle patadas.

-Damon, para –le gritó intentando evitar que lo matase allí mismo-

-Te voy a matar, hijo de puta –Damon, con las pulsaciones a mil, le daba una patada tras otra-

-Damon –gritó Caroline-

Damon, durante unos segundos, lo miró con odio mientras éste se quejaba desde el suelo. Caroline, sujetándole del brazo, miraba a Klaus sin pensar en que Elena, dentro del bar, podía estar malherida.

-Quiero que sepas una cosa –Klaus se levantó del suelo desafiante- y quiero que me escuches bien, ¿me oyes? –Klaus sangraba sin cesar por la boca mientras lo miraba- Estás muerto –le dijo mirándole a unos milímetros de su cara-

-Aléjate de Elena –le amenazó Damon sintiendo como Caroline se colocaba entre ambos-

-Si, me alejaré –y se retiró la sangre de la boca- pero recuerda una cosa –sonrió- Cuando te estés revolviendo en tu tumba, yo me estaré revolcando con ella –rió pensando en Kol- Yo seré el único padre que conocerá tu hija, ¿me oyes?

-Yo te mato –Damon apartó a Caroline y le volvió a pegar otro puñetazo que le hizo caer de nuevo-

-Damon –gritó-

-¿Pero no le has oído, Caroline? –dijo gesticulando con los brazos-

-No le hagas caso –Caroline le agarró del brazo- ¿No ves que sólo intenta ponerse nervioso? –intentó tranquilizarlo sin éxito-

-Por cierto –Klaus se levantó del suelo y sacó de su cazadora un CD- Esto es un regalo –y se lo estampó en el pecho a Damon- Espero que disfrutes de tu polvo –le dijo bajo la mirada extrañada de Damon- Y recuerda –sonrió- que Elena también ha estado bajo mis sábanas –sonrió alejándose de allí-

Caroline frenó otro posible golpe de Damon. Al ver como Klaus se alejaba definitivamente de allí, ambos entraron y vieron todavía en el suelo a Elena y a Stefan. Damon corrió a por Elena a la misma velocidad a la que Caroline iba a por Stefan.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? –Damon ayudó a Elena a levantarse-

-Si –le abrazó- ¿Y tú? –dijo comprobando que no tenia ningún rasguño-

-He estado mejor –dijo gesticulando con los ojos-

-Stefan –Caroline vio como tenía algunos cristales clavados en su brazo- ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada-

-No podía dejar que le pasara algo a mi sobrina –dijo mirando a Damon y a Elena-

Damon, al oír sus palabras, le tendió la mano y, cuando ambos se encontraron de pie, le abrazó. Elena, al verlos, se mordió los labios emocionada bajo la atenta mirada de Caroline.

-Siento que tu cumpleaños no haya salido como esperabas –Elena miró con ternura a su amiga-

-Lo importante es que todos estamos bien –Caroline se acercó a Elena y la abrazó mientras Damon se llevaba a su hermano para que se limpiara las heridas-

Cuando Damon echó el cerrojo aquella noche al bar, apagó las luces y, cuando entró en el almacén, Elena dormía en la cama con una camiseta suya. Al verla, se sentó en la silla recordando cada una de las palabras que Klaus le había dicho. Al recordarlo, se acordó del CD, buscó el DVD que tenía en su habitación y metió el CD. Al ponerlo, sus ojos se pusieron como platos, se levantó como un resorte y no tardó ni dos segundos en encontrar la cámara que alguien había puesto allí. Estaba claro que alguien la había puesto el día de la inauguración del "Cool" pero ¿Quién?

Tras darle un par de vueltas al asunto, decidió meterse en la cama junto a Elena. Bajo las sábanas, la abrazó por detrás, le dio un dulce beso en la cara y colocó su cabeza bajo su torso mientras la contemplaba bajo la luz de su lámpara de noche. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla dormir tan plácidamente, y un recuerdo volvió a su mente, un recuerdo en forma de pulsera. Así que abrió el cajón, sacó la pulsera y el anillo de cuero negro y, mientras ella dormía, se lo volvió a colocar en el lugar que ella nunca se tenía que haber quitado.

-¿Qué haces Damon? –sonrió Elena al sentir como Damon le colocaba la pulsera y el anillo-

-Nada –sonrió al sentirse pillado-

-Te quiero –le dijo con los ojos cerrados-

-Lo se –y le dio un dulce beso en la frente preocupado mientras miraba al techo-

No lo reconocía pero con la de Klaus eran ya dos veces las que le habían amenazado con matarle. La frase de "estás muerto" se le repetía una y otra vez en la ya oscura habitación tras apagar la luz de la mesilla.


	30. Chapter 30

El día más largo de un día cualquiera de finales de noviembre empezaría igual que lo había hecho en los últimos 3 meses desde la vuelta de Damon a casa de las Gilbert. Pero, el desenlace de aquel terrible día sería el desenlace que marcaría un antes y un después en la vida de los protagonistas.

Damon abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol, sintiendo como bajo aquella manta cuatro brazos se entremezclaban con su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al sentir los brazos de las dos chicas que más quería, pero todavía sonrió más al abrir los ojos y mirar sus rostros. Elena, apoyada en su hombro izquierdo dormía de medio costado mientras una de sus manos la tenía posada en su vientre, Maggie, a su otro lado, dormía boca abajo abrazada a su cuerpo. Aquella mañana, no quiso despertar a Elena, ya que últimamente había permanecido en la cama manteniendo un reposo absoluto, así que decidió despertar a Maggie susurrando.

-¿De quién serán estás manos? –dijo cogiendo la mano de Maggie mientras le daba besos en las palmas de dichas manos-

Maggie, al oírlo, sonrió.

-Estas manos diminutas de una niña mala –sonreía apartando a Maggie de su cuerpo-.

-Yo no soy mala, Damon –gritó un momento antes de taparse la boca al ver que Elena todavía dormía-

-Shuuuuuuuuuu –Damon puso un dedo en sus labios pidiéndole que no gritara- Es verdad –dijo levantándose y cogiéndola en brazos mientras la sacaba de allí- Eres el demonio –rió mientras la llevaba a su cuarto-

-Jo…Damon –dijo protestando- Yo quiero dormir con vosotros –le confesó haciendo pucheros-

-No me pongas esa carita porque no va a servir de nada –ladeó su sonrisa-

-Pero es que a mí me gusta dormir con vosotros –y se cruzó de brazos cuando sintió que Damon la dejaba en el suelo-

-Maggie…a partir de ahora vas a ser la señorita de la casa, vale? –se colocó de rodillas y le cogió la mano- Vas a tener una…-y dudó unos instantes- hermanita…-acarició su mejilla-

-¿Y qué? –se sentó en la cama cruzándose de brazos- ¿O es que ahora la vas a querer más a ella que a mí? –agachó la cabeza y apretó con fuerza los labios-

Él, al verla, se mordió los labios, se recostó sobre la cama de Maggie, y le obligó a tumbarse junto a él mientras le hablaba acariciando su cabeza.

-Nunca voy a ser capaz de querer a nadie como te quiero a ti…y lo sabes –Maggie le miró recostada sobre su cuerpo- Lo que siento por ti es único, lo que siento por tu hermana…también –sonrió- y lo que siento por mi hija…igual. Nunca te olvides de eso, ¿me oyes? –y la abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba su cabeza-

-Te quiero, Damon –cerró los ojos mientras sentía como éste besaba su cabeza- No he podido tener un papá mejor que tú –y una lágrima cayó por su rostro-

-Y yo princesa –y sonrió teniéndola bajo sus brazos por lo feliz que se sentía- Voy a despertar a Elena, ¿vale? –dijo apartando su carita-

-Vale –contestó ya un poco más contenta-

Al entrar en su dormitorio, Elena estaba en la misma posición. No pudo evitar rodear la cama mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, y meterse junto a ella. Se colocó de lado y le acarició la mejilla contemplando lo bella que estaba aquella mañana. Viendo que la joven no reaccionaba, se acercó un poco más a ella y comenzó a darle dulces besos en la frente, en la nariz, en la mejilla y, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido, le dio un dulce beso en los labios que la hizo despertar.

-Buenos días –dijo estirándose unos instantes antes de abrazarlo- Me encanta que me despiertes dándome besos –y le dio un dulce beso en el hombro-

-Lo se –sonrió sintiéndola bajo sus brazos- por eso lo hago cada mañana y…-sonreía al pensarlo- lo seguiré haciendo todos los días.

-¿Y Maggie? –preguntó- Me he despertado esta noche y ha sido imposible separarla de tu cuerpo –sonrió recordando a su hermana abrazada al cuerpo de Damon-

-¿Y te extrañas? –preguntó divertido-

-Que tonto que eres –sonreía con dulzura- ¿Sabes? –dijo acercándose un poco más a él- Tengo unas ganas que nazca la niña –y le volvió a besar-

-¿Por? ¿Por qué tienes ganas de ver lo guapa que es al parecerse a su padre o porque quieres disfrutar de su padre? –pregunto divertido-

-Por las dos cosas –dijo medio levantándose-

-¿Por qué te levantas? –dijo al ver como se sentaba en la cama e intentaba levantarse-

-Tengo que ir al baño –respondió con una dulce sonrisa dándose la vuelta para mirarlo-

Elena se levantó dolorida. Todavía le quedaban 3 semanas para salir de cuentas, pero su niña ya pesaba 3,5 Kg. y ella ya no podía más. Tan sólo había dado un par de pasos, cuando tuvo que frenarse, apoyarse en la cómoda de su habitación y cerrar los ojos al sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre.

-Elena –Damon se levantó rápidamente de la cama- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mirando a su novia-

-Damon –dijo asustada- Mira –dijo levantándose el pijama mostrándole que acababa de romper aguas-

Damon, Maggie y Elena llegaron apenas 20 minutos después al hospital. Al llegar allí, la doctora Madison, amiga de la familia y del ginecólogo que les atendía, ya les estaba esperando.

-Yo quiero entrar –dijo Maggie al ver cómo se llevaban a Elena-

-No puedes, Maggie –le dijo Damon- A Elena le tienen que hacer una cesárea, ¿recuerdas? –aquella noticia ya se la habían explicado unas semanas atrás a la pequeña-

-Está bien –la pequeña se sentó en uno de los asientos y se cruzó de brazos mientras Damon hacía lo mismo-

Caroline llegó al hospital tan rápido como le fue posible.

-Damon –gritó al ver a Maggie y a Damon- ¿Dónde está Elena? –preguntó preocupada-

-Está en el quirófano –le contestó- ¿Qué tal ayer? –volvió a preguntar intentando no pensar en lo que podía estar pasando al otro lado de ese pasillo-

-Cerré el bar a las 4…-contestó mirando al techo- borrachos…salidos…vamos, lo de siempre –sonrió- Ahora iré para allí, quiero recoger un poco más el bar. Anoche estaba echa polvo y apenas lo limpié antes de irme –respondió con sinceridad-

Estaban tan absortos en su conversación, que no vieron como la doctora Madison salía sosteniendo algo en brazos.

-Damon –dijo acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Damon, al verla venir, sintió como le temblaba su cuerpo, pero eso no evitó que se levantara y se acercara hacia la doctora. Al tenerla al lado, la doctora le posó a la niña en sus brazos y Damon la miró embelesado.

-Quiero verla –gritó Maggie abrazándose a la cintura de Damon-

-Es preciosa –dijo Caroline con un brillo en los ojos-

-Es perfecta –sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la frente y una lágrima de felicidad caía por su rostro-

Damon, a petición de Caroline, dejó a su hija y a Maggie con ellas mientras él entraba unos segundos a ver a Elena.

-Damon –lloró al verla- Has visto que bonita que es –lloró más al sentir como éste le cogía la mano y le daba un dulce beso en la frente-

-Igual que su madre –y unas lágrimas cayeron en su rostro-

-No digas tonterías –sonrió la joven- Yo te he visto a ti nada más verla –lloró mientras él la rodeaba medio sentado en la cama-

-No olvides nunca lo mucho que te quiero, ¿vale? –le dijo con cariño-

-¿Y por qué iba a olvidarlo? –preguntó extrañada-

-Lo mismo digo –le confesó llorando mientras veía como éste se levantaba y sus manos, entrelazadas, se separaban irremediablemente-

Damon, desde la puerta, se quedó mirándola mientras volvía junto con su pequeña niña.

-Voy a darle la noticia a Caroline –dijo refiriéndose a que le tenía que decir a su gran amiga el nombre que habían decidido ponerle a la pequeña-

-Te quiero –le respondió Elena con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios-

-Idem –sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta-

Elena observó como Damon cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y se maldijo tontamente al sentir extrañamente que algo no iba a salir del todo bien aquel día.

Cuando, unos minutos después, Damon le daba la noticia del nombre a Caroline, la joven se echó en sus brazos llorando mientras dejaba a la niña en brazos de Stefan, el cual había llegado unos minutos antes.

-Te sienta bien –dijo Stefan al posar a la pequeña Car en sus brazos-…lo de ser padre…me refiero –sonrió al ver a su hermano-

-Hace ya un tiempo que me siento como un padre –sonrió mirando a Maggie-

La pequeña, al cruzar la mirada con la de éste, le sacó la lengua.

-Ven –Damon se arrodilló y Maggie se acercó a la pequeña-

-Es una monada –sonrió diciendo Maggie-

Damon miraba a Maggie con una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba como la niña acariciaba a su diminuta hija como si una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Estando así, Caroline se despidió de ellos y Stefan permaneció con Maggie mientras Damon hacía todos los papeleos del nacimiento. Cuando escribió en aquel papel "Caroline Salvatore" y el nombre de sus padres, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro.

Pero aquella dulce sonrisa quedaría desdibujada tan solo una media hora después. Por cosas del destino, Damon se encontraba mirando a Car a través del cristal, embelesado por la belleza de la niña. Una llamada del destino le hizo volver a la más cruda de las realidades.

-Damon –dijo Caroline desde el otro lado de la línea-

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó sintiendo que algo no iba bien por la voz de la joven-

-¿Puedes venir…un momento al bar? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada-

-Caroline, ¿qué pasa? –comenzó a preocuparse mientras iba hacia la salida del hospital, se metía en su coche e iba hacia el Cool-

-Ven –dijo antes de colgar-

Damon condujo a toda prisa por las calles de Mystic Falls. Algo en su interior, algo que ni él mismo podía explicar, le decía que detrás de aquella voz había algo que no iba del todo bien. Al llegar, comprobó que, aparentemente, todo iba bien. Solo cuando abrió la puerta y vio que el bar estaba vacío, sintió realmente que algo había pasado.

-Caroline –llamó nada más entrar- ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó instantes antes de ver a su amiga-

Klaus agarraba por detrás a Caroline mientras le apuntaba a la joven con una pistola en la cabeza. Ella, llorando bajo la mano de Klaus, suplicaba perdón a Damon con la mirada.

-Hijo de puta –Damon apretó los puños enrabietado mientras observaba que Caroline sangraba por la ceja-

-¿Sabes, Damon? –Klaus sonreía- Tú jodiste mi vida, yo joderé ahora la tuya –rió pegándole un fuerte empujón a Caroline mientras disparaba a tan solo unos milímetros de ambos-

Caroline cayó en brazos de Damon. Éste, al sentir el disparo, sintió como el mundo dejaba de dar vueltas. Solo al caer en el suelo y ver como Caroline lloraba y le abrazaba, comprobó que Klaus no había disparado a la joven. Caroline se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Damon en el mismo suelo. Ambos, sentados junto a la barra, miraban expectantes a Klaus, quien sonriendo y con pistola en mano, daba mil vueltas por la pista del "Cool".

-Ojalá mi hermano pudiera verme –dijo mirándolos en el suelo-

Caroline miró extrañada a Damon preguntándose a qué hermano se referiría Klaus. Éste al ver la cara de incomprensión de la pareja, sonrió y les habló.

-No pongáis esa cara –rió- Conocíais a mi hermano –dijo dolido- Él hizo una gran obra de arte en éste bar –rió a carcajadas al ver la cara de Damon y Caroline que no tardaron ni un segundo en relacionar a Klaus con Kol- Lo mataron en la cárcel hace dos semanas –dijo apoyando la pistola junto a sus labios-

-Un hijo de puta menos en el planeta –dijo Damon lleno de ira-

-Cállate –Klaus enloqueció al oír sus palabras y le apuntó con la pistola-

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –preguntó Caroline llorando mientras se abrazaba a Damon-

-Voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermano hace dos semanas –Klaus siguió apuntándoles apretando los dientes y sintiendo como el pulso le temblaba- Le juré que no pararía hasta destruir la vida de Elena –sonrió bajo la mirada preocupada de Damon y Caroline- Matarla a ella sería demasiado fácil…demasiado –sonrió- así que quiero que viva lamentándose por haber perdido lo que más quería –siguió sonriendo mientras miraba a Caroline-

Damon recibió al instante las palabras de Klaus. Un dolor en su corazón le dijo que quizás jamás llegaría a ver a su hija, ni la vería dar sus primeros pasos, ni vería su primer baño en el mar, o cómo se metía en su cama por las mañanas… Pensar en todo esto, hizo que unas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro y le susurrara algo a Caroline al oído.

-Caroline –comenzó a hablarle mientras la colocaba entre sus piernas y le abrazaba- Quiero que salgas corriendo cuando cuente tres, ¿vale? Él sólo me quiere a mí –confesó-

-Damon si me voy te matará –comenzó a llorar- No puedo…no puedo…-la joven agarró los brazos de Damon que rodeaban su cuerpo-

-Si que puedes y lo vas a hacer, ¿me oyes? –dijo con firmeza-

-Damon no…-lloraba mientras Klaus se distraía mirando por la ventana-

-Dile…-Damon se mordió el labio mientras lloraba- que siempre la quise, ¿vale?

Caroline empezó a llorar con más intensidad sintiendo que aquellas palabras de Damon eran una triste despedida que jamás hubiera imaginado tan sólo una hora antes.

-No voy a dejarte sólo, Damon –Caroline se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas-

-Caroline –le suplicó con la mirada-

Klaus, desde la ventana, se acercó a ellos y sonriendo se agachó y cogió sus manos.

-No me fío de vosotros –y les puso a cada uno una sirga en las muñecas-

Damon, mientras se las colocaba, lo miró lleno de odio. Cuando Klaus se levantó le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes Damon? Estaba pensando –dijo acariciándose la frente con la pistola- en lo mucho que voy a disfrutar tirándome a Elena sabiendo que tú estas muerto –rió-

-Estás loco –Caroline contestó por Damon-

-No creas rubia –sonrió-

-Hijo de puta –Damon sentía como le hervía la sangre-

-Ah, Damon –exclamó Klaus sentándose en una banqueta en frente de ellos- Enhorabuena…se que tu niñita acaba de nacer –rió mirando el móvil-

Caroline miró asustada a Damon. ¿Cómo se había enterado Klaus? ¿Les había seguido o es que había otra persona que les había estado siguiendo?

-Se lo que os estáis preguntando- sonrió mirándolos a ambos- Y la respuesta es sí –miraba a uno y a otro- Hay una persona en el hospital –rió-

Damon, al oír sus palabras, se levantó indefenso al tener las manos atadas. Se acercó a él y le advirtió.

-Esto es entre tú y yo. Deja que Caroline se vaya y dile al hijo de puta que esté en el hospital que se largue de allí –advirtió lleno de ira-

-¿De verdad crees que le haría algo a Elena? –preguntó divertido- Yo no quiero eso, Damon –sonrió haciendo pucheros- yo lo que quiero –se levantó y puso su rostro frente al de Damon- es tirármela una, y otra, y otra vez…sabiendo que tú estás muerto –rió-

Damon hizo un amago de pegarle pero la pistola de Klaus en su frente hizo que se frenase, que Caroline se levantase a su lado y que, ambos, volvieran a sentarse en el mismo lugar en el que estaban.

Klaus estuvo paseando unos minutos sin saber muy bien que hacer, agotado ya por la tensión y cansado por tener que soportar el mismo aire que respiraba Damon. Se acercó a ellos, cogió por el brazo a Caroline y poniéndola frente a Damon le apuntó con la pistola colocándose él detrás de la joven. Damon, asustado, se levantó y se colocó a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro de Caroline quien, asustada, sentía como sus lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Me aburro, Damon –dijo moviendo la pistola en la cabeza de Caroline- Quiero que elijas de una vez –y miró a Caroline- A quien mato primero, a ella –y miró divertido a Caroline- o a ella –y le mostró su móvil-

Damon, al ver la imagen del móvil, negó con la cabeza asustado. Klaus le estaba mostrando un video en directo del hospital donde se veía a Maggie jugando en el suelo del hospital con sus muñecas.

-A una llamada mía… -Klaus se referería a Maggie-

Elena, en la cama del hospital, miraba embelesada a Car. Sus profundos ojos azules no frenaban las lágrimas que caían por su rostro al sentirse tan feliz de tener entre sus brazos al fruto de su amor por Damon. Stefan, al abrir la puerta de la habitación, sonrió al ver a la joven con la niña en brazos.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado Jenna? –preguntó Elena al verlo entrar-

-Me ha llamado ahora mismo…en 5 minutos está aquí –le respondió sentándose en la cama junto a ella-

-¿Puedo? –y ofreció sus brazos para que Elena le pusiera a su sobrina-

Elena observó a su hija en brazos de Stefan con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Caroline Salvatore –dijo Stefan mirando a la pequeña que, medio dormida, era la viva imagen de su padre- Es igual que Damon –dijo con un tono de envidia escondido-

Pero, en el "Cool", las cosas no iban a mejor. Klaus, harto de esperar una decisión de Damon, quitó el seguro de la pistola y mirando a Damon le dijo:

-Despídete de tu amiguita, Damon –amenazó Klaus-

Damon, jugándose una vida que ya daba por perdida, cogió con fuerza a Caroline, arriesgándose a que le pegaran un tiro, la puso detrás de él y se quedó mirando a Klaus.

-Adiós, Damon –Klaus le miró sonriendo mientras le apuntaba con la pistola.

Un disparo resonó entre las paredes del "Cool".


	31. Chapter 31

Caroline cayó al suelo nada más oír el disparo. El sonido de sus lloros, sus temblores y sentir que su cuerpo no había recibido ese disparo le hizo temer que el destinatario de dicha bala fuese su gran amigo Damon. Sólo instantes después, al oír la voz de su amigo, sintió como la vida le acababa de dar el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Caroline –Damon apartó sus manos dejándose ver ante sus ojos-

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Liz nada más disparar a Klaus-

-Dios mío, Damon –Caroline vio sus penetrantes ojos azules- Mamá –gritó al ver a su madre, todavía con la pistola en la mano, y al comprobar como Klaus yacía en el suelo-

-Marchaos –ordenó Liz desde la puerta observando como Klaus se retorcía de dolor tras haber recibido un disparo en el hombro-

-No –Damon se acercó al cuerpo de Klaus, agarró su pistola y le apuntó-

Caroline, al observar a su amigo, se levantó del suelo rápidamente y fue hacia él.

-Damon suelta la pistola ahora mismo –ordenó Liz desde la puerta mientras seguía apuntando a Klaus-

-No puedo Liz –respondió mientras Klaus le miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-

-Damon, no –Caroline le sujetó del brazo mientras observaba a Klaus con odio-

-Damon –gritó Liz enfadada-

-Mi familia está en peligro –Damon apretaba con fuerza aquella pistola sin dejar de apuntar a Klaus-

-Si me pasa algo –Klaus hablaba dolorido desde el suelo- No sólo morirás tu –rió mientras tosía- morirá ella –y miro a Caroline- morirá la hermanita de tu novia, morirá Elena y morirá –tosía sin cesar- tu niñita del alma –rió mientras se retorcía de dolor-

-Vete al infierno –Damon quitó el seguro de la pistola-

Caroline, viendo sus intenciones, se interpuso entre Damon y el cuerpo de Klaus. Damon, al verla, le miró extrañado.

-No vale la pena, Damon –dijo agarrando la pistola- Si le matas, él habrá ganado –intentó hacerle entrar en razón- Tú irás a la cárcel y lo habrás perdido todo. Elena lo habrá perdido todo –le dijo sinceramente antes de quitarle la pistola y acariciarle el rostro-

Liz seguía observando la escena desde la puerta del "Cool". Si hubiese llegado unos segundos más tarde, posiblemente tanto su hija como Damon habrían muerto. Por ello, se alegró de haber colocado, meses atrás, aquella cámara de seguridad que con tan sólo apretar un botón se activaba avisando directamente a la policía. Observando a ambos, se alegraba de que Caroline, por una vez, hubiese seguido sus consejos y se hubiese acordado de aquel botón.

-Iros –ordenó Liz- Damon –miró al joven- quiero que tú y Caroline os vayáis unos días de Mystic Falls. Todavía queda un cómplice suelto en el pueblo y no tengo refuerzos suficientes para protegeros a todos.

-No puedo irme –contestó poniendo los brazos en jarras- Está Elena, está Maggie, está Car –sonrió pensando en la niña-…no me iré sin ellas –confesó mordiéndose el labio-

-Stefan se encargará de ellas, Damon –le confesó Liz- Tú te irás con Caroline unos días a Virginia mientras todo esto vuelve a la normalidad –le pidió acompañando sus palabras con una mirada dulce-

-Pero mamá…ese hombre está en el hospital –recordó con voz agitada-

-Lo se –respondió Liz mirando hacia la cámara- por eso he ordenado que Elena volviese a su casa. La doctora Madison se encargará personalmente de ella e irá a verla a casa.

Elena entró en su casa sin dejar de mirar a su hija por un instante. Sonrió mirando cada una de las paredes de la casa en la que había crecido y, volviendo a mirar a su pequeña, sonrió pensando en que en ese mismo momento ella mismo comenzaba una nueva vida bajo esas paredes. Jenna y Stefan se miraron con preocupación tras atravesar la casa. La Sheriff Forbes les había puesto al corriendo instantes antes de ir hacia el "Cool" y Stefan, preocupado, no hacía más que mirar una y otra vez haber si recibía una llamada que no llegaba.

Siguiendo sus consejos, Elena se recostó sobre su cama. Ese día, posiblemente uno de los más largos de su vida, había sido tan intenso que las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquearle. Nada más meterse en su cama, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, por lo que Elena decidió darle de comer antes que sus lloros fueran a más. Estaba en ello cuando su hermana Maggie entró por la puerta de su dormitorio, se subió en la cama y se sentó junto a su hermana mientras observaba como Elena le daba el pecho.

-Es muy glotona, eh –sonrió Maggie mirando a Car-

-Tiene a quien parecerse –Elena recordó a la propia Maggie de pequeña-

-Parece un muñeco –Maggie le cogió a Car la manita mientras la pequeña se alimentaba con los ojos cerrados-

Stefan, a los pies de las escaleras, oía en la lejanía como hablaban Elena y Maggie. Absorto en sus pensamientos, el sonido de su móvil le sacó de ellos. Al ver de quien procedía la llamada resopló aliviado.

-¿Damon estás bien? –preguntó cerrando los ojos y con alivio-

-Más o menos –le respondió mientras se dirigía a su coche con Caroline-

-Liz nos ha contado todo –le explicó su hermano- pero no le hemos dicho nada a Elena-

-Hablando de Elena –Damon se mordió su labio inferior recordando la imagen de su novia y su pequeña-

-¿Damon? –preguntó Stefan presintiendo que algo no iba bien-

-Me voy a ir unos días de Mystic Falls con Caroline –explicó Damon mientras se metía en su coche, lo encendía y miraba a su amiga antes de salir de allí-

-¿Qué os vais? –preguntó extrañado mientras salía al porche de la casa de las Gilbert para que Jenna no le escuchase-

-Klaus ha estado a punto de matarnos, Stefan. Liz cree que –e hizo una pausa mientras miraba atentamente a Caroline- es mejor que Caroline y yo abandonemos unos días el pueblo hasta que consigan encontrar al cómplice de Klaus.

Damon, absorto en su conversación, no se dio cuenta que un coche, a tan sólo unos metros de ellos, permanecía expectante.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo a Elena? –preguntó sentando en las escaleras mientras miraba como la nieve comenzaba a teñir de blanco las calles de Mystic Falls-

-No –respondió mientras apoyaba la mano que le quedaba libre en el volante- Stefan –Damon echó la cabeza atrás mientras cerraba los ojos- tienes que prometerme una cosa –y permaneció unos segundos en silencio-

-Dime Damon –respondió a su hermano-

-Júrame que…si algo me pasara… -pero no pudo continuar con sus palabras al verse interrumpido por Stefan-

-No digas gilipolleces, Damon –Stefan se levantó de repente y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo-

-Escúchame, Stefan –gritó bajo la atenta mirada de Caroline- Júrame que cuidarás de ellas si me pasa algo –un brillo en sus ojos hizo que Caroline apoyase su mano en su muslo intentando darle ánimos- Se que…-Damon tragó saliva, respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos- todavía la quieres.

Stefan, al otro lado del teléfono, sintió como su corazón se le encogía ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Te lo juro, Damon –respondió sin hacer mención a Elena- Cuidaré de ellas…pero…quiero que vuelvas pronto, ¿me oyes? Ya sabes…-sonrió- yo no le leo a Maggie los cuentos como tú.

Damon, desde el otro lado del teléfono, sonrió recordando a Maggie con cariño. Instantes después, apagó su teléfono y arrancó el coche.

Elena contemplaba embelesada a su niña mientras la pequeña, tras comer, dormía en sus brazos. Acariciando las mejillas de la cosa que más quería, recordó con ternura la cara de Damon. El rostro de su pequeña cuando dormía era el mismo que el que veía cada mañana al despertar.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –le preguntó Maggie que, en ese momento, jugaba con sus muñecas en el suelo de la habitación-

-Sonrío porque Caroline se parece mucho a su papá –respondió a su hermana sin mirarla-

-Si, ¿verdad? –Maggie se levantó del suelo, se subió a la cama y miró a la niña-

-Tiene sus labios –y acarició los labios de su hija- sus mejillas –y acarició las mejillas de la pequeña- y su nariz –y sonrió mirando a su hermana-

-Es un angelito –Maggie se reclinó ante la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente-

-Ahora tengo dos angelitos –sonrió Elena antes de darle un dulce beso en la frente a su hermana-

Damon conducía tranquilamente por Mystic Falls sin dejar de mirar el retrovisor. Caroline, que miraba a través de la ventanilla, veía como Damon atravesaba una y otra vez vueltas por la misma manzana.

-Damon –dijo mirando a su amigo- ¿Se puede saber por qué hemos atravesado el Grill tres veces? –preguntó con curiosidad-

-Nos están siguiendo –respondió volviendo a mirar por el retrovisor-

-¿Qué? –preguntó girándose rápidamente y viendo un coche de color negro con los cristales tintados-

-Abróchate el cinturón, Caroline –le ordenó a su amiga segundos antes de acelerar el coche-

Damon, jugándose la vida, aceleró el doble la velocidad mientras atravesaba las calles de su pueblo intentando no atropellar a alguien. Caroline, asustada, no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez al coche que les seguía. Tenía la sensación que cada vez que se giraba, el coche se encontraba más y más cerca.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar junto al puente de Wickery cuando un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera del coche, hizo que ambos se asustaran de verdad. Caroline se giró por última vez y fue testigo de otro fuerte impacto que hizo que el coche patinara en una placa de hielo que se encontraba en medio del puente. Damon, con todas sus fuerzas, intentó controlar el coche pero, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como chocaban frontalmente contra la barandilla del puente, como ésta se rompía y el coche caía hacia el lago sin remedio. En tan sólo unas fracciones de segundo, el rostro de su hija, de Maggie y de Elena se le vino a su mente como si fueran diapositivas. Al caer al lago, Caroline luchó con todas sus fuerzas por desabrocharse el cinturón que le impedía salir a la superficie a respirar. Sintiéndose derrotada, luchó por ayudar a Damon quien, a su lado, había perdido el conocimiento nada más impactar el coche contra el agua.

El agua entraba sin cesar y Caroline, asustada y entre sollozos, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por desabrochar el cinturón de su amigo. Al conseguirlo, y ya cubierta de agua totalmente, le tapó la nariz y le infló el poco aire que quedaba ya en sus pulmones. Cuando los cristales del coche se hicieron añicos, Caroline ya había dejado de respirar para siempre. Damon, inerte junto a ella, salía, instantes después a la superficie gracias a la ayuda de unas manos amigas que habían sido testigos de aquel terrible accidente.

Las luces de las ambulancias resplandecían junto al puente Wickery en compañía de los coches de policía. No muy lejos de allí, Elena dormía junto a su hija mientras Jenna, Stefan y Maggie preparaban la cena. El sonido de un timbre cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

-¿Liz? –preguntó Jenna nada más abrir la puerta- ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar-

Elena, al oír el timbre, se despertó rápidamente de su profundo sueño. Al oír unas voces desde abajo, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de su casa bajando las escaleras. Liz, antes de responder a Jenna, miró a Elena con lágrimas en los ojos, agachó la cabeza y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Jenna echa un mar de lágrimas. Stefan y Maggie se acercaron a la puerta al oír los lloros de Liz.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Maggie asustada-

-El coche –intentó explicarse Liz entre sollozos mientras Jenna la llevaba hasta el sofá-

-¿Qué pasa, Liz? –preguntó Elena preocupada-

Liz sentada en el sofá, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Ha…habido…un accidente –dijo como pudo entre sollozos-

-Mi hermano –Stefan sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le oprimía hasta la respiración-

Elena, al oír las palabras de Stefan, le miró asustada mientras sus pulsaciones se aceleraban a un ritmo frenético. Temiéndose lo peor, subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Damon. Aquel número al que tantas veces llamaba ya no tenía señal. Al mirar como ponía Damon en la pantalla e inmediatamente se colgaba hizo que su teléfono cayera al suelo instantes antes de que ella misma se desplomara.

En la planta de abajo, absortos en lo que Liz les tenía que contar, Stefan, Jenna y Maggie terminaron oyendo lo que más temían.

-El coche de Damon cayó por el puente Wickery –dijo tapándose su rostro-

Stefan miró a Liz negando con la cabeza mientras Jenna se tapaba su rostro y Maggie se quedaba paralizada junto a ellas.

-Mi hermano –dijo Stefan instantes antes de verse incapaz de escuchar la noticia-

Maggie contemplaba como lloraban todos y vio, a través de sus lágrimas, como Stefan salía de allí a toda prisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi hija está muerta –dijo tapándose la cara y sintiendo como Jenna rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos- Caroline –decía entre lloros-

Maggie, junto a ellas, negaba con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus labios y las lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas.

-¿Damon? –preguntó llorando-

Liz levantó la cabeza y al mirar a la niña no pudo contestarle. Simplemente, miró a Jenna y negó con la cabeza. Maggie, al sentir como su mundo se abría bajo sus pies, salió corriendo por la puerta de su casa, sin importarle la fuerte nevada que caía en ese momento y, sin importarle, no llevar su abrigo.

Cuando Stefan llegó junto al puente, la grúa estaba sacando en ese mismo momento el coche de su hermano. Al verlo, se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas y apoyó sus manos sobre la nieve intentando coger fuerzas para afrontar aquella noticia. Un policía, al verlo, se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse. Al explicarle que aquel coche que estaba sacando la grúa era el de su hermano, el policía le dejó atravesar el coche policial y acercarse a aquella bolsa que escondía un cadáver. Cuando aquel policía la abrió, no pudo evitar caer de nuevo de rodillas y coger entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Caroline. Sin importarle nada, abrazó con fuerzas el cuerpo de la joven mientras, inconscientemente, su mirada buscaba otra bolsa fúnebre. Al comprobar que junto a Caroline ya no había otra bolsa, apoyó con cuidado el cadáver de la joven y miró al policía.

-Mi hermano…-dijo entre sollozos mientras intentaba quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos-

-Ese matrimonio de allí –el policía señaló a un matrimonio joven que permanecían con las ropas mojadas bajo una manta- lo sacó del coche.

-¿Está vivo? –dijo agarrando de la solapa del abrigo al policía- ¿Mi hermano está vivo? –preguntó de nuevo-

-Una ambulancia se lo llevó. No se más…-negó con la cabeza-…sólo se que un coche los empujó hasta aquí. No fue un accidente, alguien les hizo caer por el puente –confesó agachando la cabeza incapaz de mantenerle la mirada-

Stefan salió de allí corriendo en dirección al hospital. Al llegar, con la ropa húmeda por la nieve, corrió por los pasillos del hospital sin que nadie le pudiera dar una respuesta. Al ver, una vez más, a la Dra. Madison, paró en seco. Lentamente, caminó hacia ella temiéndose lo peor. Su mirada y la de aquella doctora no se separaron ni un instante. Negando con la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos llegó hasta ella sin que las palabras pudieran salir por su boca.

-No –Stefan negaba con la cabeza al ver el rostro compungido de la doctora-

-Stefan –dijo apoyando las manos en los hombros de éste- Damon está vivo –dijo con una triste sonrisa- pero…no puedo prometerte nada –le confesó al ver la sonrisa del joven-

-Sólo me importa que esté vivo –Stefan miró hacia todas direcciones en busca de su hermano-

-Ven –la Dra. Madison le cogió de la mano y le metió en una habitación- Quiero que te sientes y me escuches atentamente mientras te enseño éste escáner cerebral que le he hecho nada más llegar al hospital.

Stefan se sentó en una silla mientras la doctora ponía las imágenes en un proyector.

-Damon sufrió un fuerte golpe contra el volante. Cuando lo han traído aquí, sangraba sin cesar, apenas respiraba, así que…-buscó fuerzas- le hice éste escáner por mi cuenta…-no podía evitar que la voz se le desgarrase- ¿Ves todo esto? –le preguntó señalando las pruebas- Toda ésta parte es la parte del cerebro que mantiene nuestros recuerdos intactos.

-¿Qué intentas decirme? –preguntó Stefan desviando la mirada hacia la doctora-

-Intento decirte que Damon no recuperará nunca muchos de sus recuerdos –confesó-

-No entiendo –Stefan sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla- Hace una hora –señaló hacia la puerta- estaba hablando con mi hermano y ahora tú me dices que mi hermano…

-Te estoy diciendo –la doctora se acercó a él y le agarró de las mejillas- que tu hermano se acaba de salvar de un accidente pero que…sus recuerdos no existen…o por lo menos los últimos años de su vida se han borrado para siempre.

-Quiero verlo –dijo abriendo la puerta-

-Stefan –dijo apoyando la mano en la puerta- Damon está consciente, ¿vale? Pero no puedo garantizarte que te recuerde –confesó de nuevo acariciando su mejilla-

Cuando la doctora abrió la puerta de la habitación, Damon se tocaba su cabeza vendada. Al ver a su hermano, resopló tapándose el rostro con la mano.

-Stefan –dijo Damon-

Stefan, al oír su nombre en boca de Damon, sonrió mirando a la doctora.

-Éste dolor es peor que un domingo de resaca –dijo riéndose-

-¿Qué recuerdas, Damon? –preguntó Stefan acercándose a la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la doctora- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –se sentó en la cama y acarició su brazo-

-No me toques, Stefan –dijo apartando la mano- ¿Quieres que te diga lo último que recuerdo? –preguntó bromeando mientras una sonrisa ladeada se dibujaba en su rostro-

-Te recuerdo tirándote a Lexie en mi cama –sonrió mirando a su hermano-

Stefan se levantó rápidamente de la cama de su hermano, se acercó a la doctora y mirándola le susurró:

-Eso pasó un mes antes de que yo viniese a vivir a Mystic Falls –confesó bajo la atenta mirada de la doctora-

-Entonces, Damon nunca recordará los últimos tres años de su vida, Stefan- le confesó mirando a Damon-

-¿Se puede saber donde estoy? –preguntó mirando las paredes-

-Estás en un hospital de Mystic Falls –respondió la doctora-

-¿Mystic Falls? –preguntó riéndose- Dios, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla –se volvió a tapar la cara con la mano y negó con la cabeza-


	32. Chapter 32

**EPÍLOGO DE MARGARET GILBERT**

El día que la pequeña Caroline venía al mundo, nuestra querida amiga Caroline perdía su vida para siempre. Damon sobrevivió a aquel terrible accidente, pero ya nunca más volvería a ser el mismo. La perdida irreversible de su memoria nos destrozó a mi hermana y a mí de la misma manera en la que nos había destrozado, años atrás, la muerte de mis padres.

Damon no sabía ni siquiera ni quieres éramos, ni cómo nos llamábamos, ni cómo había conocido a Elena, o como se había enamorado de ella. Mi hermana no fue capaz de asimilar aquella noticia que oyó de boca de Stefan. A partir de ese momento, íbamos a tener que vivir sin el cariño de nuestra amiga y sin el amor de la persona que más queríamos. Un vez más, aquel terrible puente nos arrebataba el corazón a mi hermana y a mí para siempre.

Elena se resignó a aquella noticia pero aquella semana, reunió todo el valor suficiente para ir a ver a Damon al hospital. Cuando Stefan y ella atravesaron la puerta, la mirada indiferente y vacía de Damon, desgarró a Elena de tal manera que, cuando volvió a casa, sin decirme nada, sacó nuestras maletas y nos fuimos de allí para siempre.

Quizás, por eso, cada vez que llega la primavera, un hilo de nostalgia viene a mi mente, rememorando cada uno de los días que mi hermana y Damon se amaron. Pero de esto hace ya casi 12 años, ahora, desde la lejanía, sonrió al pensar en lo cobardes que fuimos en un principio huyendo de Mystic Falls. Por suerte, al año y medio de habernos ido de allí, mi hermana decidió que ya había llegado el momento de volver a aquel pueblo que nos destrozaba la vida una y otra vez. En todo ese tiempo, la mirada triste de Elena no desapareció ni un solo día, porque cada vez que miraba a Car, los ojos azules de Damon la atravesaban. Sé que lo sentía, no sólo porque ella me lo decía de vez en cuando, sino porque yo veía el rostro de Damon en aquella niña.

Mi vida en Virginia, donde estuvimos viviendo todo ese tiempo, fue triste. Era triste cada mañana, cuando me acordaba de cómo Damon me había llevado al cole, era triste cada tarde, al recordar como Damon me llevaba al parque, y era más triste cuando por las noches tenía que leerme yo misma aquellos cuentos que tantas veces él me había leído.

Por suerte, durante todo ese tiempo, Stefan venía regularmente a vernos a Elena, a Car y a mí. Él mismo, a voluntad de mi hermana, le había ocultado a Damon de la existencia de nosotras. Quizás sea difícil de entender que mi hermana no quisiese que Damon supiese la verdad pero, en realidad, lo que ella no quería era que Damon estuviese en un hogar que, sin amor, tarde o temprano acabaría abandonando.

Gracias a Stefan, supimos que Damon no había abandonado Mystic Falls. Su recuperación había sido asombrosa y, al poco tiempo de recibir el alta, se instaló en la mansión Salvatore junto con Stefan. Y si, el Cool siguió abierto, porque eso fue lo único que Damon recuperó de los últimos 3 años. Aquel lugar, tan especial para mi familia, era ahora su único refugio y uno de los mejores locales del estado. Es más, durante aquel año, Stefan me traía los recortes de los periódicos que hablaban del "Cool". Y digo que me traía, porque las noticias sobre Damon solo las recibí yo. Elena, tras abandonar Mystic Falls, decidió intentar olvidar a su gran amor, pero se le olvidó que los grandes amores nunca se olvidan.

Aquella primavera de aquel año acabó para nosotras en un frío mes de de diciembre. Las flores sólo volverían a nacer en nuestras vidas cuando, una año y medio después, Elena, Car y yo atravesábamos el letrero que ponía "Mystic Falls". Pero esa es otra historia, esa es la historia que transformarían "Dos vidas en un instante".

Muchas gracias por haberme leído. Éste fic queda terminado pero verá su continuación en otro que llevará por título "Dos vidas en un instante" y que empezaré a colgar en unos días.

Un besito


End file.
